Indespærret
by afterthebattle
Summary: Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy har et problem. Hermione Granger er tvunget til at løse det. Dramione. AU til Dødsregalierne/Deathly Hallows.
1. Problemet

"Jeg tror, hun er ved at vågne."

Hermione åbnede langsomt øjnene. En sløv smerte gnavede hende i nakken, som om hun havde ligget alt for længe i en unaturlig stilling. Lys og skygge flød sammen i en tåget masse for hendes blik og gjorde det umuligt for hende at fokusere på omgivelserne. Hun drejede hovedet og mærkede, hvordan hovedpinen dunkede mod indersiden af hendes kranium. En lille, klagende lyd undslap hende.

"Far, hun er ved bevidsthed nu."

Hun bevægede sig en smule, rullede lidt til den ene side for at få gang i sin stive krop. Hun konstaterede, at hun lå på en madras. En gammel, surtlugtende madras med knirkende fjedre, men dog en madras.

_Hvor var hun?_

Hun løftede hænderne og begyndte at gnide sig i øjenkrogene i håb om, at omverdenen snart vil blive tydeligere. Hun kunne fornemme, hvordan nogle skikkelser rørte på sig et stykke foran hende, men det var stadig umuligt for hende at afgøre, hvem de var. Efter nogle sekunder gled det uklare slør bort fra hendes øjne, og deres konturer blev skarpere. Personerne trådte tættere på hende, og nu kunne hun endelig se deres ansigter.

Blege, kolde ansigter.

Hun fór op, da hun genkendte dem, hvilket resulterede i at en bølge af svimmelhed skyllede ind over hende. Ligeglad med den snurrende fornemmelse kravlede hun bagud på den ujævne madras, indtil hendes ryg stødte mod en solid stenvæg. Instinktivt greb hun ud efter sin tryllestav, men fandt intet. Hendes hænder famlede desperat over lommerne i hendes bukser. De var tomme.

"Dejligt at du er oppe, Miss Granger," lød det drævende fra Lucius Malfoy.

Hun så hen på hans hovne ansigt. De grå øjne var let sammenknebne. Slangeagtige. Hun så hen på personen ved siden af ham. Draco Malfoys blik var brændende og hadefuldt. En skærende kontrast til farens køligt beregnende øjne. Intensiteten fik hende til at se væk, og hun vendte atter ansigtet mod den ældste af personerne.

"Hvor er jeg?" spurgte hun.

Som hun havde forventet, kom der intet svar. Hun så frem og tilbage mellem dem i et stykke tid.

"Giv mig min tryllestav tilbage," sagde hun så. Hendes stemme skælvede. "Hvis I har tænkt jer at dræbe mig, kan I i det mindste give mig en chance for at forsvare mig, så jeg kan dø med værdighed."

Der lød et fnys. Hermione blinkede og så hen på Lucius Malfoy, der udstødte en lav, hæs latter, som slet ikke passede til hans aristokratiske attitude. Først nu bemærkede hun hans hærgede udseende. Hans ansigt var indsunket og mere kantet end ellers. Huden havde en usund farve og virkede nærmest gennemsigtig på nogle steder, hvilket kun blev yderligere fremhævet af de mørke halvcirkler under hans øjne.

"Selv i en situation som denne insisterer du på at bevare din selvindbildte _værdighed_," sagde han. "Tro mig, Miss Granger, hvis vi havde i sinde at dræbe dig, havde vi gjort det allerede."

Han betragtede hende tavst nogle sekunder, hvorefter han kort så hen på sin søn. "Draco, jeg vil gerne have en samtale med Miss Granger under fire øjne. Gå ud på gangen."

Drengen rynkede brynene. "Men Far, jeg –" begyndte han.

"Gør som jeg siger."

Draco var tydeligvis fortørnet. Små, røde pletter tonede frem på hans kinder. Med et stift nik bøjede han hovedet, hvorefter han drejede omkring og gjorde, som faren havde beordret. Hermione så ham lukke døren efter sig. Hun lod sine øjne løbe rundt i det rum, han havde forladt. Udover den seng, hun befandt sig på, var ikke andre møbler i lokalet end en reol. Et par slidte bøger var placeret sporadisk på hylderne. Der var ingen vinduer og derfor intet naturligt lys. Den eneste belysning var nøgen pære i loftet, der kastede et koldt skær på de bare vægge. Stenmurene syntes ligesom at hælde indad. Fornemmelsen af, at rummet trak sig sammen omkring hende, fik det til at trykke for hendes bryst, og hun måtte trække vejret dybt.

Malfoy fandt sin tryllestav frem. Hendes mave slog knuder af frygt, mens hun stirrede på våbnet, der hvilede i hans hånd. Til hendes store lettelse lod han armen falde ned langs siden. Det virkede ikke til, at han havde tænkt sig at forhekse hende, selvom man aldrig kunne vide sig sikker med typer som ham. Sandsynligvis fandt han kun staven frem for at skræmme hende. Hvis det var hans intention, så virkede det i usandsynlig høj grad. Hun pressede sig tættere op af den kølige væg bag sig og mærkede hjertet galopere smertefuldt inde bag ribbenene.

Hvorfor stod han bare der og kiggede på hende? Hans tavshed var uudholdelig. Hun sank en klump. Hvis han ikke havde tænkt sig at sige noget, så kunne hun lige så godt være den, der brød stilheden. Hun hævede hovedet en anelse og prøvede at se bare en smule tapper ud.

"Hvor er jeg?" spurgte hun igen.

"Du befinder dig i et kælderrum på Malfoy Manor."

_Malfoy Manor?_ Hun skævede til pæren i loftet. Siden hvornår var Malfoy-familien begyndt at benytte sig af elektricitet? Hun havde dog ikke tid til at dvæle ved spørgsmålet lige nu. Der var andre ting, der var vigtigere at få svar på.

"Hvad er det, I vil med mig?"

Et lille smil krøb over Malfoys ansigt, men det var uden nogen form for glæde. Det var koldt og bittert. Denne gang sagde han ingenting. Hans ansigt var som en hård maske.

"Miss Granger, hvad er det sidste, du husker?" spurgte han.

Langsomt genkaldte hun sig, hvad der var sket. Hun sad helt stille på sengen, mens minderne vendte tilbage til hende. I starten kom det kun til hende i små glimt. Der havde været et virvar af indtryk. Trampende fødder, skærende skrig og … torden? Hun rystede på hovedet af sig selv. Nej, det havde været eksplosioner. Eksplosioner, der havde fået jorden til at ryste under hende. Flakkende stråler af lys havde skudt forbi hende, misset hende med få millimeter.

Hun trak vejret i små stød, mens begivenhederne flimrede for øjnene af hende. For at fokusere på noget andet, så hun hen på Malfoy.

"Harry og jeg var i Godric Dalen," hviskede hun. "Vi blev angrebet."

Malfoy nikkede tungt, som om hun var ved at fortælle ham svaret på et alt for enkelt spørgsmål.

Hun prøvede at huske, hvad der ellers var sket. Hende og Harry havde troet, de var i sikkerhed. De havde været på vej hen til kirkegården, da dødsgardisterne var ankommet. Der havde været fire af dem. Dolohov, Rowle, Avery og –

Hun spærrede øjnene op. "Du var der også!"

"Korrekt, Miss Granger, men jeg kæmpede ikke mod dig."

Hun glippede med øjnene og prøver at huske. Nej, det var sandt. Malfoy havde ikke kæmpet mod hende. Han havde kæmpet mod Ron.

_Ron._

Erindringen om vennen sitrede gennem hende. Han var kommet dem til undsætning. Hun var blevet afvæbnet, og Avery havde været på nippet til at kaste doloroso-forbandelsen, da den rødhårede var dukket frem ud af natten og brølende havde kastet sig over ham. Han havde reddet hende. Det var noget af det sidste, hun kunne huske, inden hun var løbet i dækning bag en husmur. Så havde hun mærket en pludselig smerte i baghovedet, og alt var blevet sort.

Men –

"Ron. Hvadskete der med Ron?" spurgte hun. Hun stirrede på Malfoy med opspilede øjne. _Åh Gud, hvis der nogensinde skete noget med Ron, ville hun aldrig tilgive sig selv. _

"Efter sin stupide heltegerning lykkedes det det fregnede fjols at undslippe. Selvom Rowle sørgede for, at det ikke skete smertefrit."

Hun gispede lettet, men nåede knap nok at glæde sig et sekund, før den næste bekymring ramte hende som et slag i ansigtet.

"Hvad med …"

Malfoy rullede med øjnene. Han havde gættet spørgsmålet, inden hun nåede at stille det. "Potter undslap også."

Hun jublede indvendigt. De var i live! Og de var undsluppet angrebet. Så længe de var på fri fod, betød det intet, at hun var fanget her. De havde stadig en chance for at destruere Voldemorts hocruxer og dermed vinde krigen. _Der var stadig håb_.

Malfoy så glæden, der bredte sig i hendes ansigt og pegede køligt på hende med tryllestaven. "Du kan lige vove på at smile."

Frygten tvang hendes mundvige nedad. Malfoys mund krøllede en smule, men hans ansigt var stadig glædesløst.

"Det er bestemt ikke noget at smile af. Mørkets Herre var rasende, da han hørte resultatet. Vi fik alle hans utilfredshed at føle. Jeg mest af alle, eftersom jeg allerede havde skuffet ham tidligere." Han holdt en lille pause og stirrede formørket frem for sig. Efter et stykke tid veg hans fraværende blik bort og hans øjne blev igen hårde som grå flint.

"Men jeg fik det ud af angrebet, som jeg gik efter."

_Det han gik efter?_ Hun kunne knap nok begribe hans ord.

"Men hvorfor … hvorfor ville du have fat i mig?" spurgte hun. "Jeg troede, dødsgardisterne jagede os for at slå os ihjel."

"Det gør vi også. Og jeg ville dræbe dig på stedet, hvis ikke det var fordi jeg havde brug for dig."

Hun så det utilslørede had i hans ansigt og var ikke det mindste i tvivl om, at han mente det. Hun pressede sig ind mod den hårde mur og mærkede den kolde sten mod sin skælvende ryg. Et ondt smil viste sig på Malfoys ansigt. Han _nød_, at hun var bange for ham, indså hun. Hun vidste, at hun burde være modig og tvinge sig selv til at stoppe med at ryste, men hun var spærret inde et ukendt sted, sammen med en bevæbnet mand, der hadede hende mere end noget andet i verden. Og hun var forsvarsløs. Hvordan kunne hun stoppe med at ryste i en sådan situation?

Men hun var nødt til at prøve. Hun var en _gryffindor_. Tanken sendte en varm bølge af stolthed gennem hende. Hun rettede sig en smule op og skubbede sig selv ud fra væggen, så hun sad med benene hængende ud over sengekanten. Malfoy lod til at bemærke hendes ændrede sindsstemning. Smilet forsvandt fra hans ansigt.

"Tillad mig at ændre en anelse på min forrige sætning," fortsatte han. "_Min søn _har brug for dig, Miss Granger. Ser du, han –"

Hun blinkede. _Hvad? _Hvad i alverden gik alt det her ud på?

"Hvad mener du med, at Dr –"

Et usynligt piskeslag ramte hende på siden af hovedet og efterlod et svidende spor lige under hendes venstre kindben. Et udbrud undslap hende, og hun tog sig til ansigtet. Hun krøb igen sammen op mod muren. Malfoy sænkede sin tryllestav og så på hende med en tilfreds mine.

_Så meget for hendes forsøg på at være modig._

"Jeg var ved at sige noget, Miss Granger," sagde han. "Hold venligst munden lukket, indtil jeg har talt færdig. Og for fremtiden vil jeg sætte pris på, at du undgår at bruge min søns fornavn. En sådan tiltale er ikke en muggler værdig."

"Jeg er ikke en muggler," hviskede hun, så lavt at hun et øjeblik tvivlede på, om Malfoy overhovedet kunne høre det. En stikkende smerte svirpede hen over hendes højre kind og bekræftede, at ordene ikke var gået hans opmærksomhed forbi.

Hun hævede blikket og så på ham. Han stirrede afventende tilbage på hende og løftede mokkende øjenbrynene, som for at udfordre hende. Som for at spørge, om hun havde flere små, rebelske tendenser, han skulle gøre en ende på. Hun bandede indvendigt og bed tænderne sammen. Det var ikke det værd. Hun besluttede sig for ikke at sige mere foreløbigt, medmindre han decideret spurgte hende om noget. Malfoy smilede koldt.

"Som jeg var ved at sige, inden du afbrød mig, så befinder min søn sig i en yderst uheldig situation. Du husker sikkert kampen, der fandt sted på Weasley-familiens ejendom for nogle måneder siden?"

Hun tænkte ikke engang på at sige noget denne gang, gjorde blot et kort nik med hovedet.

Angrebet, der havde ødelagt Bill og Fleurs bryllup, havde været starten på en tilværelse i kaos for Ron, Harry og hende. De var blevet slynget ud i deres jagt på hocruxer uden at have den mindste tid til at forberede sig, sådan som de havde regnet med. Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvad der var sket med de fleste af bryllupsgæsterne, efter at de havde forladt stedet. Bekymringen, som hun indtil nu havde formået at skubbe hen i baghovedet, begyndte atter at gnave i hende indefra.

"Draco var én af de dødsgardister, der blev sendt af sted for at indfange Potter," forklarede Malfoy. "Under kampen duellerede han mod Arthur Weasleys yngel."

Hermione skulle lige til at spørge, hvem af familiemedlemmerne, det havde været, men et advarende blik fra Malfoy fik hende til at tie.

"Det var selvfølgelig en ligeværdig kamp, også selvom han kæmpede mod to."

To? Hun løftede hovedet med et ryk. Så måtte det jo være –

"Åh ja, Miss Granger. Som du nok har gættet, var det tvillingerne. Under kampen blev min søn ramt af en ukendt besværgelse."

"Der findes ingen 'ukendte besværgelser'. Der findes kun besværgelser, hvis oprindelse og virkninger er svære at opspore."

Hun fortrød ordene, så snart de havde forladt hendes læber. I løbet af et splitsekund brændte den svidende smerte hen over hendes venstre kind endnu engang, og en svag klynken undslap hende. Hun burde virkelig lære at holde sin mund, men et kort øjeblik havde det hele mindet hende om en skoletime, hvor hun desperat ønskede at oplyse klassen om det rigtige svar.

Malfoy så på hende med lynende øjne. Han trak vejret tungt, og raseriet fik en åre i hans tinding til at stå tydeligt frem. "Jeg _ved_, at besværgelsen er ukendt, fordi effekten af den aldrig er blevet set før. Jeg har personligt undersøgt det i flere forskellige troldmandsarkiver." Han syntes at blive klar over intensiteten af sin vrede for han lod hånden løbe gennem sit hår og tog en dyb indånding. "Men din indstilling beviser, at jeg gjorde ret i at tage dig med hertil. Hvis der findes en metode til at ophæve besværgelsens virkning, er jeg sikker på, at du nok skal finde den."

Det lod til, at han var blevet mere rolig nu. Hermione tøvede. Langsomt fugtede hun sine tørre læber.

"Men hvad … hvad skete der?" spurgte hun med tilbageholdt åndedræt. "Hvad gjorde besværgelsen?"

Malfoys mund blev til en stram streg, men han hævede ikke sin tryllestav. Det virkede til, at han lod hende slippe denne gang. Hun så ned på hans hænder, der var begyndt at dirre. Han knugede dem så hårdt, at knoerne blev kridhvide. Hans blik havde forladt hende og brændte nu ned i gulvet med en sådan intensitet, at Hermione ikke ville blive overrasket, hvis fliserne revnede. Da han igen så op på hende, havde hun nær gispet ved synet af den indestængte vrede og frustration, der ulmede i hans øjne.

"Den resulterede i, at han ikke længere er i stand til at udføre magi."

Han sagde ordene så uendeligt lavt, men de rungede højlydt gennem Hermione hoved. Hendes mund åbnede sig, selvom hun for en gangs skyld ikke havde noget at sige. Hun kunne ikke gøre andet end at måbe.

_Draco Malfoy var ude af stand til at praktisere magi?_

Hun så hen på Lucius Malfoy, der stadig så rasende ud. Men nu vidste hun, at hans raseri ikke længere var rettet mod hende.

"Mener du, at han …" begyndte hun, nærmest hviskende, "… at han er blevet en … en …"

Lynsnart befandt Malfoys tryllestav sig få centimeter fra hendes hoved. "Sig det ord, og jeg skal sørge for, at du aldrig vil være i stand til at tale igen," hvislede han.

Hun mærkede den kølige træspids presse mod sin pande. Hjertet fløj op i halsen på hende og hindrede hende nogle få øjeblikke i at trække vejret. Hun klemte øjnene hårdt i. Efter hvad der føltes som en uendelighed, fjernede Malfoy staven.

_En fuser. _Draco Malfoy var blevet en fuser_. _

Hun åbnede langsomt øjnene og gjorde en synkebevægelse.

"Og nu … efter … efter det, der er sket med ham," sagde hun forsigtigt, "vil du … vil I have mig til at ophæve den besværgelse, der ramte ham?"

"Præcis."

"Hvorfor vil I have _mig_ til at gøre det? Hvorfor kan I ikke få én af Vold –" hun stoppede sig selv med det samme, da hun så det faretruende skær i Malfoys øjne. "… én fra jeres side til at hjælpe jer med det?"

En hul latter undslap den anden. Hun brød sig ikke om lyden.

"Åh, dit stupide lille pigebarn. Forstår du da ingenting?" Han rystede på hovedet og så på hende med et nærmest manisk udtryk i ansigtet. "Tror du virkelig, at jeg ville kunne fortælle nogen som helst i min omgangskreds, om det, der er sket med min søn? Er du klar over, hvor megen skam, det ville kaste over min familie?" Han trådte helt hen til sengen og lænede sig tæt ind på hende. Forfærdet trykkede hun sig tilbage mod den kolde stenmur. "Hvorfor tror du, jeg gjorde mig al det besvær med at bringe dig hertil? Jeg kastede en usynlighedsbesværgelse over dig og vendte først tilbage, da mørket var faldet på, så de andre ikke ville opdage, hvad der foregik. Ingen må vide, hvad der er sket. Hvis det kommer Mørkets Herre for øre, at min søn ikke længere kan udføre magi, vil han ikke tøve med at dræbe ham."

Malfoy befandt sig få centimeter fra hende. Små dråber af spyt fløj ud af munden på ham og ramte hendes ansigt. Hun turde knap nok trække vejret.

"I er begge blevet anbragt i en del af Malfoy Manor, som selv ikke Mørkets Herre kender til. De eneste, der ved, at I befinder jer her, er min kone og jeg. Omverdenen tror, at du er død, og at Draco er blevet taget til fange af Ordenen. Og I vil blive ved med at være her, indtil du har løst problemet."

Endelig trak han sig tilbage. Madrassen hævede sig, der hvor hans vægt havde tynget den nedad. Hun mærkede tårerne stige op i sine øjne. Det sydende had i hans stemme havde skræmt hende mere end noget andet, hun havde oplevet indtil videre. Men hun nægtede at virke som en skræmt førsteårselev. Hurtigt blinkede hun tårerne væk og mærkede dem brænde fugtigt inde bag øjenlågene. Der gik et langt stykke tid, før hun var i stand til at tale igen.

"Hvad nu hvis jeg nægter?"

Før hun så meget som kunne nå at blinke, havde Malfoy grebet hende om halsen. Hendes hoved fløj tilbage og hamrede mod stenene, så hendes synsfelt flimrede skiftevis rødt og sort.

"Jeg tror, der er noget, du har misforstået, Mudderblod," hvæsede han ind i hendes øre, mens han strammede sit greb om hendes luftveje. Skrækken skyllede gennem hende i store, kvalmende bølger. "Du har ikke noget _valg_. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvor lang tid det kommer til at tage. Du _finder_ en måde at give min søn sin magi tilbage, ellers skal jeg personligt sørge for at torturere dig, indtil du ikke kan huske dit eget navn. Er det forstået?"

Hun stirrede på ham med øjne, der var opspilede af rædsel. En rallende lyd vred sig ud af hendes aflukkede hals. Han løsnede sine fingre en anelse, og hun pressede svaret ud mellem sine læber, mens hun gispede efter luft:

"J … ja."

Endelig slap han hende. Hun hostede vildt og tog sig til sin ømme hals. For første gang siden hun var kommet hertil, strømmede tårerne ned over hendes ansigt. Men hun var ligeglad. Hun var alene og bange, og hun havde ikke andet valg end at gøre, som Malfoy sagde. Manden var desperat nok til at gøre hvad som helst for at redde sin søn og sin ære, det var der ingen tvivl om.

Da hun havde fået en nogenlunde normal vejrtrækning, løftede hun blikket og så på ham igen. Han åndede tungt, men bortset fra det var hans ansigt igen blevet udtryksløst. Hun gned de våde spor væk fra sine kinder, mens hun spekulerede på, hvordan han kunne se så upåvirket ud, efter det han lige havde gjort mod hende. Hun snøftede en smule og forbandede sig selv for det.

"Godt," mumlede han.

Hun prøvede at tænke klart et øjeblik. Lucius og Draco Malfoy havde brug for hendes hjælp. Hun kom ikke ud herfra, før hun havde fundet en måde at 'helbrede' Draco på. Hvis de da havde tænkt sig at lade hende gå, når hun havde gjort, som de sagde.

_Hvis._

Hendes mave blev til en hård klump. Det ville hun ikke tænke på nu.

Hun ville komme til at tilbringe de næste mange dage nede i et kælderrum sammen med Draco Malfoy. Tanken om dette var nok til at få angsten til at skylle gennem hende. Men hun blev nødt til at holde hovedet koldt. Hvis først hun gik i panik, ville hun blive sindssyg. Hun så hen på Malfoy.

"Men …" sagde hun meget lavt og tøvende.

Han hævede et øjenbryn. "Ja?"

"Hvordan kan du forvente, at jeg skal finde på en modbesværgelse til noget, som ingen før har set?"

Malfoy sukkede utålmodigt. Igen bemærkede hun de hærgede linjer i hans ansigt. "For at hjælpe dig på vej har jeg fremskaffet bøger, som jeg mener, kan være relevante for dit projekt."

Hermione rynkede brynene. Hun så uforstående hen mod reolen i den ene side af lokalet. Malfoy fulgte hendes blik og forstod hendes undren.

"De befinder sig ikke herinde, Miss Granger. Dette er blot en del af den hemmelige afdeling på Malfoy Manor, som jeg har fået indrettet. Du og Draco har fem rum til rådighed, hvoraf det ene er et bibliotek, som jeg har fyldt op i anledningen af din ankomst. Men jeg er sikker på, at Draco nok skal vise dig rundt."

Han trådte et skridt bagud.

"Jeg skal tilbage nu," sagde han og gjorde omkring. Kappen blafrede om hans ankler, og de fornemme sølvbroderier, der snoede sig hen over det grønne stof, skinnede i det skarpe skær fra den nøgne pære over dem. "Hvis jeg er væk i for lang tid ad gangen, begynder Mørkets Herre at undre sig." Han gik hen mod døren. "En husalf vil bringe mad ned til jer tre gange om dagen," sagde han, mens han trykkede ned i håndtaget og trådte ud af lokalet.

"God arbejdslyst."

Så smækkede han døren i bag sig.

Hermione sad tilbage i det tomme lokalet og stirrede fortabt frem for sig. Stilheden fik det til at ringe for hendes ører, og hun tog sig til hovedet i et forsøg på at få den hvinende lyd til at forsvinde. Tårerne steg op i hendes øjne igen, men hun ænsede dem næsten ikke denne gang. De løb ned af hendes kinder. Nogle af de salte dråber blev hængende ved hendes hage. Andre gled varmt ned ad hendes hals. Hun rørte kort ved det ømme område, hvor Malfoy havde klemt til. Der ville utvivlsomt dukke blåsorte, aflange mærker op efter hans fingerspidser. Et pludseligt hulk fik hendes krop til at ryste voldsomt. Hun ville ønske, hun kunne lade være med at græde, for de grådkvalte lyde fik det kun til at smerte endnu mere i hendes strube.

Hun hævede hånden en smule og lod fingrene løbe over sporene på begge sider af hendes ansigt. Det brændte stadig svagt.

Hun så hen på den lukkede dør. Så vidt hun vidste, var den ikke låst. Hun havde i hvert fald ikke hørt nogen nøgle klikke, da Lucius havde forladt lokalet. Men hun magtede ikke at undersøge det; kunne ikke overkomme at bevæge sig hen over gulvet for at trykke håndtaget ned. Hvad ville der komme ud af det? Enten ville hun konstatere at den var låst og få et panisk anfald, fordi hun ikke kunne komme ud. Eller også ville hun opdage, at den var ulåst. Og hvis hun så trådte udenfor, ville hun sandsynligvis være tvunget til at stå ansigt til ansigt med Draco Malfoy. Det var det sidste, hun havde brug for lige nu.

Hun så sig om og konstaterede, at der lå et hullet uldtæppe på gulvet forenden af sengen. Hun bøjede sig ned og samlede det op. Det var plettet og kradsede mod hendes hud, men hun fnøs ligegyldigt og svøbte det omkring sig. Hun kiggede rundt efter en pude, men fandt ingen. _Selvfølgelig ikke. _Hvordan kunne hun overhovedet have håbet på at finde noget så komfortabelt? Selvom Draco Malfoy og hans sadistiske far havde brug for hendes hjælp, havde de ikke tænkt sig at gøre tilværelsen behagelig for hende på nogen måde. Hun lagde sig ned på madrassen og stirrede ud i luften. Måske skulle hun slukke lyset, men hun orkede stadig ikke at rejse sig. I stedet rullede hun om på den anden side og stirrede ind i stenvæggen.

Lucius Malfoys ord rungede gennem hendes hoved som et nagende ekko.

_God arbejdslyst._

Hun græd i nogle minutter før en urolig søvn endelig overmandede hende.


	2. Lås

Han kunne høre hende græde. Lange, forkrampede hulk skar som en lysende kniv gennem mørket på værelset og fik ham til at vende sig på sengen. Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at ignorere lyden, men det var umuligt for ham, uanset hvor meget han end prøvede. Den grådkvalte jamren borede sig ind i hans hjerne, og han spærrede øjnene op og så op i loftet.

Han kunne umuligt sove, når hun larmede sådan!

Draco fnøs. Var det virkelig så vigtigt for ham at få sovet, når det kom til stykket? Han havde alligevel ikke noget, han skulle være udhvilet til. I løbet af de sidste par måneder havde han intet lavet, og han kunne tydeligt mærke på sin krop, hvor inaktiv han var. Hans bevægelser manglede ligesom den skarphed, de havde haft før. Hans lemmer var lidt efter lidt blevet stive og ømme, eftersom han for det meste ikke lavede så meget andet end at sidde stille. Det frustrerede ham grænseløst. Han havde været vant til at være fysisk aktiv i al den tid, han kunne huske. Ham og hans far plejede at duellere for træningens skyld, når han var hjemme på Malfoy Manor. På Hogwarts havde han spillet Quidditch for at holde sig i gang.

Et lav, glædeløs latter forlod hans læber og smeltede sammen med de sorte omgivelser.

_Quidditch._ Det var så langt fra den verden, han befandt sig i nu. Han havde svært ved at begribe, at han engang havde gået så meget op i, hvem der vandt quidditch-pokalen på Hogwarts. Han fattede knap nok, hvor simpelt hans liv havde været dengang. Han havde været så dum og uvidende – havde levet en ubekymret tilværelse, hvor han sommetider drømte sig væk i fuldblodsmagikernes fremtidsvisioner. Det var først på sit sjette år på skolen, at han var begyndt at forstå, hvad en ny samfundsorden kom til at indebære. Situationen var pludselig blevet alvorlig, da Mørkets Herre havde beordret ham til at dræbe Dumbledore. Han havde brugt det meste af skoleåret på at planlægge mordforsøgene. Hvert eneste af dem var mislykket.

Han bed tænderne sammen. Missionen havde hængt som en tung, sort sky over hans hoved i de lange måneder. Og da det så kom til stykket, havde han ikke kunnet gøre det. Han havde ikke kunnet dræbe Dumbledore. Det gamle fjols havde stået afventende foran ham, fuldkommen forsvarsløs. Og alligevel havde han ikke være i stand til at gøre det. Det havde været umuligt for ham at sige forbandelsen, der ville gøre en ende på mandens liv. Han kunne ikke få ordene frem; de havde låst sig fast nede i halsen på ham.

Den aften havde han svigtet sine pligter og dermed også sin familie. Efter at Snape havde været nødt til at udføre handlingen for ham, havde han rasende svoret, at det aldrig skulle ske igen. Han nægtede at kaste yderligere skam over sig selv og sine forældre, og han lovede sig selv, at han nok skulle få genoprettet deres ære. For enhver pris.

Og så var krigens kaos brudt ud og havde ændret alt.

Nu lå han her og kunne intet gøre. Fuldkommen ubrugelig på grund af to rødhårede tåber, som sandsynligvis ikke anede, hvad de havde gjort mod ham. Tiden slæbte sig langsomt fremad, og han kunne ikke på nogen måde bidrage til de begivenheder, der udspillede sig et sted ovenover hovedet på ham. Hans frustration ville ingen ende tage. Han kunne ikke gøre andet end at håbe på, at hans forældre klarede sig gennem de intense kampe, der fandt sted. Angsten for at der skulle ske dem noget, var nærmest kvælende til tider. Alle hans små bekymringer fra fortiden var vand i forhold til de problemer, han havde nu.

Han sukkede og rullede besværligt om på siden. Han hadede den sløvhed, der lige så stille sivede ind i hver eneste del af hans krop.

Men det var ikke kun hans bevægelser, der blev langsommere og mere upræcise med tiden. Hans tanker blev det også. Han havde problemer med at koncentrere sig og tænke klart i længere perioder. I starten havde han prøvet at holde sin hjerne i gang ved at vende opmærksomheden mod bøgerne, som hans far havde stablet op inde i det lille bibliotek. Han havde åbnet ét af de tykke bind og prøvet at koncentrere sig om sidernes indhold, men det havde været umuligt for ham. Han følte sig for tung og døsig i hovedet til, at han kunne fokusere på blækbogstaverne i længere tid. Kogende af vrede havde han kylet bogen mod muren i den anden ende af lokalet.

Så var han gået i gang med at tælle mursten. Han havde talt murstenene i væggen over for sin seng to gange. Det havde ikke givet det samme resultat. For at nå frem til det korrekte antal, havde han talt dem en tredje gang. Bare for at beskæftige sig med ét eller andet, mens tiden langsomt drev af sted.

Men det var ikke kun sekundernes sneglefart, der gik ham på. Det var også stilheden. Den var ved at drive ham til vanvid. Flere gange havde han taget sig selv i at mumle ud i luften bare for at fordrive tavsheden. Han huskede de historier, han havde hørt, om troldmænd, der var blevet skøre af at sidde isoleret i fangehuller under de mange magiske krige, der havde raset for århundreder siden. Måske ville han blive ligesom dem. I et glimt så han sig selv sidde i stenkælderen, gammel og gal, drevet til vanvid af den summende tavshed. Billedet blev imidlertid opløst af et højlydt hulk inde fra den anden siden af væggen.

Han drejede hovedet og så ind i stenmuren. _Granger_. For en gangs skyld ville han have foretrukket den øredøvende stilhed. Alt andet end at høre på hende. Han lagde puden over ørerne, men det hjalp ikke det mindste. Han kunne stadig høre hendes gråd runge gennem mørket.

Hvor var hun _ynkelig_.

Han havde tilbragt måneder her uden at bryde sammen. Han nægtede at bukke under for den slags selvmedlidenhed. Men hun var allerede så svag, at hun lå og hikstede inde på madrassen få timer efter sin ankomst. Han spekulerede på, hvad hans far mon havde sagt til hende … Måske var det det, der havde sat hendes ustandselige hulken i gang.

Mugglere var virkelig ikke i besiddelse af den mindste form for mental disciplin.

Han var ikke overrasket over, at det var lykkedes hans far at få fat på hende så hurtigt. Stolt smilede han ud i mørket. Hans fars evner overgik de fleste troldmænds – derom var der ingen tvivl. Han havde været berygtet og respekteret blandt de andre dødsgardister, indtil kampen mod Potter og hans hjernedøde slæng i Mysteriedepartementet. Mørkets Herre havde aldrig tilgivet ham den fiasko. Dracos indre brændte af harme, når han tænkte tilbage på, hvordan hans far var blevet ydmyget, efter at han var blevet reddet ud af Azkaban.

Han knyttede næverne. Han skulle _nok _rette op på det hele, når han engang kom ud af den her knibe. Han ville personligt fange Potter og overbringe ham til Mørkets Herre. Så ville der uden tvivl ske en ændring i lederens mentalitet. Han ville blive belønnet for bedriften, og hans familie ville endnu engang stå i et fordelagtigt lys. Så ville alting blive som før. Måske endda bedre.

Men lige nu kunne han intet gøre. Han var nyttesløs. Og han ville aldrig være i stand til at måle sig med sin fars standarter, hvis de ikke fandt en måde at ophæve den besværgelse, der havde ramt ham. Granger ville begynde at arbejde på sagen i morgen. Hun havde bare af at gøre sit bedste. Han skulle nok holde hende under skarp observation. Åh ja, han skulle nok sørge for, at den afskyelige mudderblod kom til at knokle intenst med projektet.

Han smilede ud i mørket, men smilet stivnede på hans læber, da det op for ham, at hendes flæben stadig ikke havde aftaget.

_Årh, fuck. Det drev ham til vanvid!_

Han rejste sig hurtigt fra sengen og greb tæppet og puden. Han måtte finde et andet sted at lægge sig. Et sted hvor han var fri for at høre på hende. Hastigt gik han mod rummets udgang og trådte ud på gangen. Han så hen på døren ind til værelset, hvor hun befandt sig. Hvidgult lys væltede ud gennem sprækken under den solide træplade, og han spekulerede på, hvorfor hun ikke havde slukket det endnu.

Han gik rundt mellem de andre rum i den aflåste kælderafdeling, men måtte konstatere, at lige meget hvor han befandt sig, kunne han stadig høre hende. Han havde lyst til at råbe højt og smadre foden ind i stenvæggen. Måske ville fysisk smerte overdøve den uudholdelige lyd. Et kort øjeblik var han desperat nok til at synes, at det var et forsøg værd. Han trak benet tilbage og forberedte sig på at hamre foden mod muren, men sekundet inden, han skulle til at sparke, bremsede han sig selv.

Det gik op for ham, at lyden var holdt op.

Der var endelig blevet stille. Han kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne ører. Med tilbageholdt åndedræt stod han og lyttede afventende i nogle øjeblikke. Jo, det var rigtigt nok. Hun var holdt op med at græde. Sandsynligvis var hun faldet i søvn. For første gang i lange tid beroligede tavsheden ham. Den lagde sig omkring hans hoved som et tykt tæppe og gjorde ham behageligt døsig. Han begyndte at gå tilbage mod sit eget værelse.

Slap i kroppen kastede han sig ned på sengen. Langt om længe kunne han gøre sig håb om at få noget søvn. Det faldt ham ind, at han måske endelig ville få brug for at være veludhvilet. Grangers tilstedeværelse ville uden tvivl give ham noget at bruge sin energi på. Ja. Han kunne forstille sig, at det ville komme til at koste ham mange kræfter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco åbnede sløvt øjnene. Han så sig om inde på værelset med et blik, der stadig var tåget af uklare drømmesyner. Det første, han bemærkede, var stilheden. Den velsignede stilhed. Han lod øjenlågene glide i og nød fraværet af lydbølger. Gudskelov havde Granger ikke tænkt sig at fortsætte sin tudbrølen her i morgentimerne.

_Hvis_ det altså var morgen.

Han havde mistet enhver form for tidsfornemmelse. Hvorfor havde hans forældre ikke tænkt på at give ham et ur? Han måtte huske at foreslå det, næste gang én af dem kom ned og besøgte ham. Med et suk satte han sig op i sengen og begyndte at gnubbe søvnkornene ud af sine øjne. Han svingede benene ud over sengekanten og plantede fødderne på det kølige gulv.

Efter at have iført sig noget tøj gik han ud af lokalet. Han så sig omkring efter Granger, men kunne ikke få øje på hende nogen steder. Han fortsatte hen ad gangen, indtil han nåede det lille køkken for enden. Ikke at der var meget 'køkken' over lokalet i forhold til hvad han var vant til. Der var et bord, en vask, to stole og et skab, der indeholdt nogle enkelte madvarer. Det var nødvendigt at have et sådant lager i tilfælde af, at hans forældres forsyninger af én eller anden grund skulle ophøre med at blive sendt ned til ham.

Der stod to tallerkner på bordpladen. Den ene var tom. Kun et par krummer var at spore på det hvide porcelæn.

Hun havde altså allerede spist.

Han trådte hen til bordet og trak stolen ud for at sætte sig. Uinteresseret betragtede han maden på sin tallerken. Et stykke brød med smør og et rødt æble. Kosten i det her fangehul var ikke ligefrem varieret. Han fnøs og trak på skuldrene. I det mindste fik han et stykke frugt for en gangs skyld. Han rakte ud efter æblet og løftede det op til munden for at bide af det. Men midt i bevægelsen stoppede han. Han så henover æblets bløde bue. Hen på _hendes_ tallerken.

Hun havde spist af den. Bare tanken om det gav ham kvalme. Der havde siddet en mudderblod og spist på samme sted, som han nu sad. Han rynkede på næsen. Han blev nødt til at fjerne tallerkenen, før han kunne koncentrere sig om at få mad ned i maven. Hvæsende rejste han sig igen. Hvorfor kunne hun ikke finde ud af at rydde op efter sig selv? Nu var han tvunget til at udføre husalfearbejde, bare fordi hun levede som i en svinesti.

Han skar en grimasse og tog fat om hendes tallerken. Hurtigt fik han båret den over til vasken. Han satte den ned i fordybningen af stål og åbnede for vandet, lod det fosse ud over porcelænet og ned over sine egne hænder. Han begyndte at gnide et stykke sæbe mellem sine håndflader. Gud, hvor var det frastødende. Og det værste ved det hele var, at de sandsynligvis kom til at spise af de samme tallerkner igen. Hvad nu hvis de blev byttet om, så han kom til at spise af den samme tallerken som hende? Han måtte for enhver pris sørge for, at det ikke skete. Han skyllede sine hænder en sidste gang under det varme vand.

_Afskyeligt._

I det mindste så det ikke ud til, at hun havde rørt hans mad. Men man kunne aldrig vide med mugglere. De var nogle grådige skabninger. Hvis han fandt ud af, at hun havde så meget som strejfet hans mad med sine beskidte fingre, ville han kaste op på stedet, også selvom hans mave var tom. Han holdt brødskiven op i luften og studerede den indgående. Den så ud til at være intakt. Han åndede lettet op og begyndte at spise.

Efter at have sunket den sidste bid rejste han sig og begyndte at lede efter Granger. Han gik hen til hendes værelse og skubbede prøvende døren op. Der var tomt derinde. Altså var der kun ét sted tilbage.

Han vendte sig om og trådte hen til døren, der ledte ind til det lille bibliotek. Han trykkede langsomt det kølige jernhåndtag nedad. Så lydløst som muligt skubbede han døren op og kiggede ind i lokalet. Og ganske rigtigt.

Granger sad på en stol ved siden af et skrivebord, hvorpå en stak af gulnede papirark var anbragt. Selvfølgelig sad hun og læste i en bog. Han smilede tilfreds. Det var jo det, hun var blevet beordret til. Hendes manke af viltre krøller faldt ned over skulderen på hende og dækkede siden af hendes ansigt, så han kun akkurat kunne skimte hendes næse, der befandt sig få centimeter fra pergamentsiderne. Han var sikker på, at hun ikke havde hørt ham åbne døren. Hun var alt for optaget af at læse til at ænse noget andet omkring sig. Han trådte tættere på.

"Godmorgen, Granger."

Det gav et sæt i hende. Hendes ansigt løftede sig med det samme fra bogen, og hun stirrede på ham med et konfust blik, der straks forandrede sig og blev skarpt og lynende.

"Godmorgen," svarede hun køligt.

"Gør du fremskridt?"

Hun fnøs af hans spørgsmål. "Jeg begyndte først for to timer siden."

"Og hvad så?" Han bevægede sig en smule tættere på hende. "Plejer du ikke at prale med, at du er den bedste på vores årgang?"

"Jeg _praler _ikke, Malfoy," sagde hun og vendte sin opmærksomhed tilbage mod bogen. "Sådan noget overlader jeg til typer som dig."

Nu var det hans tur til at fnyse. "Du mener altså ikke, at det er praleri, når du stikker hånden i vejret, inden læreren kan nå at fuldende sit spørgsmål?"

Hun sukkede tungt og lukkede bogen, hun holdt i hænderne. Dog bemærkede han, at hun havde sat en finger i klemme mellem de to sider, hun var nået til. Hun så op på ham. "Jeg gider ikke diskutere sådan noget med dig. Det er latterligt. Faktisk har jeg ikke lyst til at diskutere _noget som helst_ med dig."

Han vidste, at hun havde ret. Det var latterligt at diskutere sådan nogle små, ubetydelige skolesituationer lige nu. Men han var ligeglad. Det føltes godt at tirre hende. Det lettede bare en anelse på den enorme byrde af frustrationer, han bar rundt på.

"Tro mig, jeg nærer heller ikke det mindste ønske om at tale med dig," snerrede han lavt.

"Hvad i alverden laver du så her? Hvorfor går du ikke bare din vej og lader mig være i fred, så jeg kan koncentrere mig?"

Han smilede koldt. "Jeg ville såmænd bare sikre mig, at du gjorde dit arbejde."

"Og nu har du konstateret, at det er tilfældet. _Gå så_."

"Der er nu noget tilfredsstillende ved at se dig arbejde for os," fortsatte ham og lod, som om han ikke hørte hende. "Det er en form for billede på, hvordan samfundet burde fungere." Han kunne se, hvordan hun knugede hænderne hårdt omkring bogen. Hendes fingre dirrede anspændt mod læderomslaget. "Du er en muggler. Det er kun naturligt, at du gør det, vi beordrer dig til. Jeg er glad for, at du endelig har accepteret det faktum."

Der lød et højt smæld, da hun lukkede bogen i. Hun drejede hovedet og stirrede hen på ham med øjne, der tindrede af vrede.

"Det er ikke noget, jeg har accepteret, Malfoy, og det ved du udmærket godt. Jeg har ikke noget _valg_."

Han nikkede. "Præcis som det burde være. Det er en misforståelse, at I mugglere har andet valg end at adlyde os fuldblodstroldmænd. Det er ikke andet end tåbelig propaganda, der gennem mange år er blevet spredt af mudderblodskryb som dig. Og det værste er, at omverdenen til sidst begyndte at tro på jeres latterlige idéer."

"Har du nogensinde overvejet, at det er, fordi idéerne netop _ikke _er latterlige?"

Han var lige ved at himle med øjnene. "Selvfølgelig er de latterlige. I er ikke andet end en samling misfostre. At sidestille jer med os er en ubalance i den oprindelige verdensorden."

"Nej, det er ikke," vedholdte hun stædigt. "Og det ville I kunne se, hvis ikke I var så forblændede af jeres fanatiske fuldblodsideologier. Man kan ikke bedømme folk efter, hvem der har født dem. Det giver ingen mening."

Han kunne ikke fatte, at hun var så arrogant. Hendes indbildskhed fik det til at brænde i blodet på ham. Han trådte et skridt frem og smækkede håndfladerne ned i bordpladen. Hun veg instinktivt tilbage. Et øjeblik så hun skræmt ud, men så gled udtrykket over i en stålsat urokkelighed.

"Det er det eneste, der giver mening," hvæsede han. "En persons blodstatus vidner om, hvorvidt man har ret til at udøve magi. At benægte den kendsgerning er det samme som at blæse på alle troldmandsverdenens love, hvilket I tydeligvis gjorde, da I valgte at udgive jer for at være vores ligemænd. Den største fejltagelse, der nogensinde har fundet sted, var dengang, det blev besluttet at lukke vanskabninger som jer ind i vores samfund."

Han nåede kun akkurat at trække hænderne til sig, før den tunge bog hamrede ned i bordpladen med et øredøvende brag. Granger havde rejst sig op så hurtigt, at han knap nok havde nået at registrere det. Raseriet flammede i hendes blik.

"Jeg _nægter_ at diskutere med dig."

Han smilede og hævede hagen et par centimeter. "Er du løbet tør for argumenter, Granger?"

Hendes øjne ulmede stadig, men han kunne se, at hun lagde bånd på sig selv. Langsomt satte hun sig ned igen.

"Jeg kunne give dig masser af begrundelser for min opfattelse," sagde hun. "Og til forskel fra dine begrundelser bygger mine faktisk på solide argumenter – ikke på hjernevask gennem flere generationer. Men jeg gider ikke diskutere mine synspunkter, eftersom rationel argumentation er spildt på dig."

Han udstødte en mellemting mellem et latterudbrud og et fnys. "Kalder du _din_ måde at argumentere på for rationel?"

Hun smilede bittert og begyndte at åbne bogen foran sig. "Som jeg sagde, har jeg ikke tænkt mig at diskutere sagen yderligere. Mine ræsonnementer overstiger tydeligvis din fatteevne."

Vreden sitrede gennem ham. _Hvor vovede hun._ Hun var ikke andet end en mudderblod. Hvor _vovede_ hun at antyde, at han var hende intellektuelt underlegen! Hele hans krop rystede af raseri. Sådan en beskidt lille muggler, der bildte sig ind, at hun var bedre end ham. Han knyttede hænderne så hårdt, at det smertede i hans knogler, og stirrede på hende med et blik fyldt med gloende had.

Hun ikke så meget som blinkede.

"Jo længere tid du står her og distraherer mig, jo længere tid går der, inden jeg finder en løsning på dit problem," sagde hun roligt. "Jeg har tænkt mig at arbejde nu. Jeg er ligeglad med, om du bliver herinde, bare du holder mund."

Han bed tænderne sammen med sådan en kraft, at det spændte fra kæben og helt op til baghovedet. Uden at sige noget gik hen til en stol ved siden af døren. _Fucking kælling._ Han sørgede for at lave så megen larm som muligt, da han kastede sig ned i stolen, men hun fortrak ikke så meget som en mine. Rasende greb han om armlænet og knugede om træet, indtil hans knoer blev hvide.

Der var stille i lang tid. Draco iagttog skulende hendes profil. Hun var allerede fordybet i bogen igen. Hvordan kunne det være så nemt for hende at ignorere ham? Han borede sit blik ind i siden på hende. Det var ikke retfærdigt, at han kunne sidde her med et indre, der glødede af had, og at hun samtidig kunne side helt upåvirket få meter fra ham.

Hun bøjede sig en smule længere ned mod bogen og rynkede brynene. Han så hende børste en vildfaren krølle på plads bag øret. Og så bemærkede han noget, han ikke havde lagt mærke til før. Hun havde et lille ar på sin ene kind. Han havde været så fokuseret på deres højlydte diskussion for nogle minutter siden, at han ikke havde ænset det. Han rykkede sig en anelse på stolen.

"Hvad er det der?"

Hun drejede hovedet og så irriteret på ham. "Hvad?"

Til sin overraskelse så han, at hun havde et identisk, rødt spor på den anden kind. De havde ikke været der, da hun lige var ankommet til stedet, det var han næsten sikker på. Det måtte være et resultat af noget, der var sket derefter.

Han nikkede hen mod hende. "Mærkerne i dit ansigt."

"Du kan jo spørge din far efter, hvor de kommer fra, næste gang han kommer ned og besøger os," mumlede hun og stirrede olmt på ham.

Aha. Så det var hans fars værk. Han kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Hans far havde uden tvivl fået den hovmodige, lille mudderblodstøs til at vise en smule respekt. Tanken virkede opløftende på ham. Åh ja, han var sikker på, at hun ikke havde været så kæphøj, da hun havde været i enrum med hans far. Han vedblev med at betragte hende, mens han lagde hovedet en smule på skrå.

"Er du bange for ham?"

Der var stille i nogle sekunder. Granger vendte ansigtet i mod ham. Hun kiggede på ham, som om hun var ved at afgøre, om hun skulle besvare hans spørgsmål eller affeje ham med en vrissende bemærkning.

"Han har en tryllestav; det har jeg ikke," sagde hun så. "Selvfølgelig er jeg bange for ham."

Han fnøs. "Virkelig modigt, Granger."

"Og _du _ville måske være modigere, hvis du befandt dig i mit sted? Af én eller anden grund har jeg lidt svært ved at tro det. Jeg kan ikke huske, at du nogensinde har udvist den mindste form for mod. Du har altid gemt dig bag Crabbe og Goyle."

Han sprang op af stolen. "Hold din –"

Men hun fortsatte upåvirket. "Og når du endelig selv stod i en farefuld situation, opførte du dig som et ynkeligt, lille barn. Jeg kan godt huske dengang på vores tredje år, da Stormvind sparkede dig. Du hylede op i flere timer efter at det var sket."

Han pressede læberne hårdt sammen og genkaldte sig oplevelsen. Hvis bare den retarderede halvkæmpe havde kunnet holde sit kæledyr under kontrol …

"Det er lang tid siden," mumlede han knurrende.

Og det var sandt. Det virkede til at være flere evigheder siden, at han havde ligget i indhegningen ved udkanten af den forbudte skov og klynget sin blødende arm ind til kroppen. Der var sket så meget siden da. Hun havde ingen idé om, hvad han havde været igennem. Hvad han havde _set_ i de lange sommermåneder, han havde tilbragt i selskab med de andre dødsgardister.

Hun løftede hovedet en anelse "Du har opført dig som en kujon hele dit liv. Den eneste gang du bevidst løb en risiko og udsatte dig selv for fare, var da du prøvede at få Dumbledore dræbt. Og ikke engang dengang var du modig nok til at gennemføre det selv –"

_Så var det nok._ Raseriet skød gennem ham med så voldsomt kraft, at det kortvarigt sortnede for hans øjne.

"Hold så din kæft!"

I løbet at få sekunder var han henne ved hende. Han greb hende i armen og trak hende væk fra skrivebordet, så hun nærmest snublede hen ad gulvet. Hun prøvede at gøre sig fri, men han halede hende gennem lokalet og kylede hende ud på gangen. Hun væltede ud gennem døråbningen og nåede lige netop at føre armen afværgende op foran ansigt, så hendes hoved ikke blev slynget ind i væggen. Hun gjorde et forsøg på at stikke af, men han greb hende om skuldrene og skubbede hende op mod den hårde mur. Det kunne godt være, at han ikke kunne udføre magi, men var stadig stærkere end hende.

"Din fucking kælling! Du har ingen anelse om, hvad jeg gik igennem dengang."

Hans fingre borede sig ned i hendes skuldre, og for første gang så han ægte frygt i hendes øjne. _Nu var hun nok ikke så overlegen længere. _Han strammede med vilje sit greb, og hun udstødte en klynkende lyd. Åh ja, hun var bange for ham nu. Han kunne mærke, hvordan hun rystede.

"Hvordan tror du, det føles at vide, at man er nødt til at dræbe et andet menneske?" hvæsede han ind i hendes ansigt. "Og hvordan tror du, det føles at vide, at hvis missionen ikke lykkedes, så vil man selv blive slået ihjel, hm?"

Hun stirrede på ham med opspilede, brune øjne. Han kunne se på hende, at hun intet svar havde at give ham.

"Du kan lige vove på at dømme mig på den måde, når du ikke har det mindste begreb om, hvilket pres jeg levede under hele det år, er det forstået?" Hans øjne borede sig ind i hendes forskræmte blik.

"Ja," hviskede hun. Ordet var næppe hørligt. Hun gjorde nogle hurtige, små nikkebevægelser med hovedet.

Han kunne se hendes underlæbe dirre svagt og var ikke det mindste i tvivl om, at hun havde forstået ham. Han slap hendes skuldre. Stadig tungtåndende af vrede ledte han hende hen mod indgangen til hendes værelse. Han åbnede døren og skubbede hende ind i lokalet. Hun stirrede forvirret tilbage på ham og åbnede munden, som om hun ville sige noget.

Uden at give hende den mindste chance for at ytre sig smækkede han døren i med et brag. Han begyndte at rode søgende i sine lommer. Efter nogle sekunder fandt han, hvad han ledte efter. En kølig metalgenstand strøg mod hans fingerspidser. Han trak den lille nøgle op og stak den ind i låsen til døren, drejede den indtil en klikkende lyd fortalte ham, at Granger nu ikke havde nogen mulighed for at forlade lokalet, før han besluttede sig for det. I sit stille sind sendte han en tak til sin far for at have givet ham nøglen. Han havde bare ikke troet, han ville være nødt til at benytte den allerede.

Han tog sig til hovedet og prøvede at falde til ro ovenpå sit vredesudbrud. Den satans mudderblod gik ham på nerverne på en måde, som ingen anden han nogensinde havde mødt.

Og han kunne desværre ikke holde hende indespærret inde på værelset for evigt.

_Fuck._

Uanset hvor meget det pinte ham, så havde han brug for hendes hjælp. Han var nødt til at affinde sig med en tilværelse sammen med hende, nu hvor de ville komme til at leve side om side på ubestemt tid. Han hvilede panden mod murens kølige sten og prøvede at presse tankerne langt, langt ind bag sin hjerneskal.

Åh Gud, han længtes mod den dag, hvor alt det her ville være overstået, så de kunne skaffe sig af med hende.


	3. Sorthvid

Hermione snublede ind ad døråbningen foran sig og prøvede at genvinde balancen. Desorienteret så hun tilbage på Malfoy, stirrede på ham med åben mund, fuldkommen chokeret over den voldsomme vrede, der sydede i hans blik. Hun kunne ikke huske, at hun nogensinde havde set en person være så rasende før. Hans ansigt var kridhvidt og forvrænget. Det så nærmest umenneskeligt ud. Han knaldede døren i med et højt smæld så en bølge af luft slog imod hende. Hun missede med øjnene, næsten glad for, at hun var sluppet for at se på hans hadefulde ansigt. Synet brændte stadig på hendes nethinde, og hun mærkede en gysen løbe gennem sig.

Hun løftede hånden og gnubbede sin ene skulder. Smerten dunkede, der hvor hans fingerspidser havde gravet sin ind i huden. Hun ømmede sig lavt. Lige hvad hun havde brug for – flere blå mærker. Som om Lucius Malfoys små mishandlinger ikke havde været nok. Nu begyndte hans søn også på det. Det burde ikke have undret hende. Og alligevel var hun blevet så overrasket, da han var sprunget op af stolen og havde grebet fat i hende, at hun overhovedet ikke havde nået at reagere. Hun havde ikke troet, at det var Malfoys stil at gøre sådan noget. Fysisk vold for at lå ikke til ham.

Hun fnøs. Nu bildte hun måske sig selv ind, at hun kendte ham? Hun rystede på hovedet.

I hvert fald vidste hun, at han aldrig havde gjort det på Hogwarts. Der plejede han altid at bruge sine _ord_ til at gøre andre ondt. Han gik efter at nedbryde sine mobbeofre psykisk og havde altid overladt de fysiske aspekter til sine to håndlangere. Det var derfor, hun havde været så chokeret, da han havde halet hende ud på gangen og hamret hende ind i væggen.

_Hun måtte virkelig have ramt et ømt punkt …_

Hun tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at falde til ro. Hjertet hamrede stadig voldsomt i brystet på hende. Det gik op for hende, at der var fuldkommen stille udenfor, som om Malfoy var gået sin vej. Men hun vidste, at han stadig befandt sig på den anden side af døren. Hun ville have hørt det, hvis han var gået. Og alligevel kunne hun ikke opfatte den mindste lyd. Hun vovede ikke at træde tættere på døren i frygt for, at han skulle skubbe den op og smadre den ind i hovedet på hende med en pludselig bevægelse. Så hun blev bare stående og ventede med tilbageholdt åndedræt.

Og så hørte hun en lav, skinger lyd. Hun registrerede straks, hvor den kom fra. En nøgle vred sig i låsen. Efter nogle sekunder lød der et klik, og der blev atter stille. Hun måbede.

_Han havde låst hende inde._

Hun trådte hen til døren og trykkede håndtaget ned, hvilket straks forekom hende absurd. Hun havde jo lige hørt ham låse døren. Men hun var ligeglad – en del af hende tænkte, at han måske bare havde ladet nøglen rasle i nøglehullet for at skræmme hende. Hendes fingre hvilede mod det kølige metalgreb i nogle sekunder. Hun prøvede at skubbe døren op.

Den gav sig ikke.

Hun begyndte at ruske vildt i dørgrebet, men lige meget hjalp det. Hun slog håndfladen mod den tykke træplade.

"Luk mig ud, Malfoy!" råbte hun.

Der kom intet svar.

Hun vidste, at han stadig stod derude, sikkert med en hånlig grimasse i sit blege fjæs. Hun bankede sine knyttede næver mod døren og udstødte et frustreret, lille skrig.

"Jeg mener det, Malfoy! Åbn døren!" Hun lagde mere kraft i slagene, men der kom stadig ingen reaktion derudefra. Hun bandede lavmælt.

_Han kunne ikke gøre det her mod hende!_

Et højlydt fnys undslap hende. Hvor var det latterligt af hende at tænke sådan noget. Selvfølgelig kunne han det. Der var ingen retfærdighed til i situationer som denne. Selvom de begge to var fanget hernede, så var der selvfølgelig blevet sørget for, at Malfoy havde en fordel. Han var nødt til at kunne kontrollere hende på én eller anden måde, nu hvor han ikke længere kunne bruge magi.

Hun stoppede med at hamre sine næver mod døren. Langsomt sænkede hun sine arme og lod dem falde slapt ned langs siden. Hun trak vejret dybt. Det nyttede ikke at spilde sin energi på noget så nyttesløst. I stedet burde hun fokusere på _sine _fordele. Eller rettere _sin _fordel, for hun havde reelt set kun én: "Hvis du ikke lukker mig ud herfra, så kan jeg ikke arbejde videre," sagde hun. "Og jeg troede, at det var det, jeg var her for."

Der lød en spottende spruttelyd fra den anden side af døren.

"Jeg tror godt, projektet kan vente et stykke tid." Hun vidste, at han smilede, også selvom hun ikke kunne se ham. Hun kunne høre det på hans stemme. "Du har vist godt af at tilbringe de næste par timer derinde. Du kan jo underholde dig selv med at tælle mursten."

_Fordømt. _Hun knyttede hænderne så hårdt, at det gjorde ondt i fingrene. Han havde altså ikke tænkt sig at lukke hende ud lige foreløbigt. Men hun ville ikke give ham fornøjelsen af at høre, hvor meget det gik hende på. Han skulle ikke tro, at han havde overtaget. Den glæde kunne hun i det mindste berøve ham.

"Fint," sagde hun i en let tone. "Jeg kunne også godt bruge en pause."

Endnu engang kom der intet svar, men så hørte hun ham røre på sig. Så vidt hun kunne afgøre, var han ikke trådt tættere på døren. Hun lagde øret mod træpladen. Nej, ud fra hvad hun kunne høre, var han på vej væk derfra. Han var ved at forlade gangen, det var hun sikker på. Hun lukkede øjnene og fokuserede på lyden af hans fodtrin, der langsomt stilnede af.

Han var væk. Nu kunne hun ikke gøre så meget andet end at vente.

Hun drejede omkring og begyndte at gå over mod sengen. Hvorfor havde hun også provokeret ham? Hvis hun bare havde ladet være med det, så var hun aldrig endt herinde. Hun grinede hult af sig selv. Igen støttede hun sig til en fejlagtig opfattelse af Malfoy. Selvfølgelig ville han have låst hende inde på ét eller andet tidspunkt. Men det ville være sket meget senere, hvis bare hun havde holdt sin mund lukket. Hun burde have stoppet sine ord, da hun havde set vreden stige op i ham. Men af én eller anden grund var hun blevet ved med at tale. Der var noget opløftende ved at provokere ham. Bevidstheden om at kunne gøre ham rasende havde i få øjeblikke givet hende en følelse af kontrol.

En meget flygtig fornemmelse, eftersom han havde vendt det hele på hovedet få sekunder senere.

Med et suk satte hun sig ned på sengen. Hendes hænder var ømme, efter at hun havde hamret dem mod døren. Hvordan i alverden skulle hun få tiden til at gå, indtil han besluttede sig for at lukke hende ud igen? Hun overvejede at lægge sig til at sove – det ville i det mindste få timerne til at gå lidt hurtigere. Men hun kunne mærke, hvordan adrenalinen stadig pumpede rundt i hendes blod efter Malfoys vredesudbrud. Der ville gå mange minutter, før søvn blev en mulighed for hende.

Det hvidgule lys fra pæren i loftet skar hende i øjnene. Hun lod blikket løbe over værelsets sparsomme indretning og standsede ved møblet over for sengen. Egentlig kunne det næsten ikke betragtes som et 'møbel'. Det var tre træplader, der var blevet sømmet sammen, sandsynligvis i al hast. Man skulle tro, at de ville have fundet noget bedre til hende med al den fine inventar, der var på Malfoy Manor. Igen nåede hun frem til den samme konklusion som før: _gode møbler skulle ikke spildes på en mugglerfødt_. Hun fnøs.

Reolen hældte en smule til den ene side, som om den kunne falde sammen hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Hylderne var skæve, og bøgerne –

Hun blinkede.

_Bøger. _

Hun kunne fordrive tiden med at læse.

Hurtigt rejste hun sig og gik hen til reolen. Hun tog én af bøgerne ned fra hylden og børstede dens støvede omslag af. Støvkornene hvirvlede op i luften og blinkede i det skarpe skær fra pæren. Hun tog bogen med tilbage og lagde den på sengen, hvorefter hun satte sig til rette foran den. Forsigtigt bladrede hun gennem de tynde sider og begyndte at læse:

… _I middelalderen anvendte mugglerne forskellige metoder til at henrette hekse. Mest kendt er afbrændingsmetoden, selvom hængning og druknedød var langt mere hyppigt. _

Hun stivnede. Vreden bølgede gennem hende med sådan en kraft, at hun næsten fik kvalme. Alligevel lod hun blikket vandre videre ned ad siden:

_Hekseafbrændingerne som forekom i forskellige varianter rundtomkring i Europa, var den mest smertefulde henrettelsesmetode. Oftest blev heksen lænket til en pæl, der var placeret midt i en høj stabel brænde. Bålet blev antændt, og i det fleste tilfælde fik varmen fra ilden heksens luftrør til at svulme op, således at hun blev kvalt, inden flammerne nåede hende._ _Andre steder, som for eksempel i Skandinavien, bandt man heksen til en stige og lod hende langsomt sænke ned i bålet. Sommetider hængte mugglerne heksene, inden de anbragte dem på bålet, for at sikre sig, at –_

Hermione kastede bogen fra sig, og den landede på stengulvet med et brag. Den pludselige lyd borede sig gennem stilheden. Hun rejste sig og gik hen til reolen for at undersøge, hvad der ellers var anbragt på hylderne. Hendes øjne gled over titler som 'Slægternes fordærv' og 'Blodets betydning'. Alt sammen fuldblodspropaganda.

Hun sparkede til reolen, hvilket fik nogle af de opsatte bøger til at vælte, mens hun forbandede Malfoy-familien langt væk. Det eneste læsestof, de havde givet hende, ud over det, som hun arbejdede med, var bøger, der glorificerede fuldblodsmagikernes tankegang! Hun hadede deres sygelige selvretfærdighed og deres tåbelige idéer om rent blod. Og nu prøvede de på at trække meningerne ned over hovedet på hende.

Det var latterligt.

Ja, hendes forfædre havde gjort mange forfærdige ting mod hekse og troldmænd i middelalderen. Men de havde ikke vidst bedre dengang. De havde været blændet af religion og almen overtro. I dag så de tilbage på den del af historien og skammede sig over den. Der var en grund til, at tidsepoken blev kaldt 'den mørke middelalder'. Den folkelige oplysning kom først senere. Man kunne umuligt bebrejde mugglerne det, de havde gjort i deres mangel på viden.

Desuden havde hekse og troldmænd begået lignende brutaliteter i fortiden. Man behøvede blot at tage et nærmere kig på antallet af krige, der havde fundet sted op gennem troldmandshistorien. Og nu var der krig igen. Voldemort og hans tilhængeres gerninger overgik langt de uhyrligheder, som mugglerne havde begået. Selvfølgelig var det umuligt at få forblændede blodsfanatikere at forstå sådan noget. Det havde hun tydeligt mærket, da hun havde prøvet at diskutere med Malfoy. At fremføre rationel argumentation for ham, var som at kaste perler for svin.

_Svin._

Malfoy var et svin. Selvom hun arbejdede på at hjælpe ham, mente han ikke, at han skyldte hende det mindste. Hun kunne lige så godt have været et dyr i hans øjne. Et misforster. Noget, der forstyrrede den 'oprindelige verdensorden', som han havde kaldt det. Hvordan kunne han tro, at han stod over hende bare på grund af sit blod? Han havde været så ivrig efter at overbevise hende om, at han havde ret. Bildte han sig seriøst ind, at han kunne få hende til at tro på sådan noget?

Hun lagde sig på ryggen og stirrede op i loftet.

Malfoy var blevet hjernevasket gennem hele sin opvækst. Tanken om at de fanatiske overbevisninger var blevet mejslet ind i hjernen på ham siden før han kunne gå, gav hende brækfornemmelser. Hans første ord havde sikkert været 'mudderblod' eller 'blodsforræder' – noget i den stil. Det var umuligt at diskutere med et menneske som ham. Hun ville aldrig kunne overbevise ham om, at hans version af 'sandheden' ikke holdt en meter. Ikke at hun ville stoppe med at prøve. Hun ville forsvare sit synspunkt til sin dødsdag.

En klump begyndte at dirre i halsen på hende. _Hendes dødsdag. _Var det mon en dag i den nærmeste fremtid? Hun prøvede at synke, hvilket resulterede i, at en tør, klikkende lyd undslap hende.

Hun havde altid vidst, at døden kunne komme pludseligt. Gennem sine år på Hogwarts havde hun udsat sig selv for megen fare. Hun havde været tæt på at miste livet flere gange. Men det havde været anderledes dengang. Hun havde haft sine venner med sig. Og hun havde været omgivet af voksne, hvis vigtigste opgave det var at beskytte hende.

Nu sad hun helt alene i en kælderafdeling af Malfoy Manor, på et areal, der netop var blevet begrænset yderligere. Ingen vidste, at hun var her, og hun var helt og aldeles alene. En blytung følelse af fortvivlelse fik hendes indvolde til at presse sig sammen. Hun knyttede næverne.

_Nej. _

Hun nægtede at lade modløsheden overvælde sig. Hun var nødt til at fokusere på, hvad hun havde af muligheder. Måske skulle hun trække arbejdet ud? Hun kunne lade, som om hun arbejdede på at finde en kur og så i stedet nedskrive intetsigende notater. Men hun vidste, at Malfoys far ville holde nøje øje med hendes arbejdsproces. Med jævne mellemrum ville han sikkert forhøre hende om, hvor langt hun var kommet, og hvis hun sagde, at hun ikke havde gjort fremskridt …

Frygten løb som en skælvende bølge gennem kroppen på hende. Hun var ikke et øjeblik i tvivl om, at Lucius Malfoy ville få hende til at fortryde det, hvis han fandt ud af, at hun prøvede på at snyde ham. Han havde gjort det klart for hende, at han ikke var typen, der tolererede den slags ting.

Hun overvejede sin anden mulighed. Hvad nu hvis hun rent faktisk arbejdede, og det til sidst lykkedes hende at finde en løsning på familiens problem? Hun bed sig hårdt i underlæben, da det mest sandsynlige fremtidsscenarie passerede gennem hovedet på hende. Malfoys far ville sandsynligvis skaffe sig af med hende, så snart hun havde givet ham midlet til at helbrede hans søn. På det tidspunkt ville hun være ubrugelig for hans familie.

En frustreret lyd undslap hende. Hun borede hovedet ned i det uldne tæppe, men tog så en dyb indånding og rejste sig fra sengen. Efter at være blevet en smule mere klar i hovedet rejste hun sig op og gik hen til døren. Hun trykkede håndtaget ned.

_Stadig låst._

"Malfoy?" Hun bankede knoerne let mod træet, mens hun spekulerede på, om han lå og sov, eftersom hun ikke kunne høre ham bevæge sig rundt udenfor. Det ville ikke overraske hende, hvis han gjorde. Der var ikke så meget andet at få tiden til at gå med.

"Malfoy?" gentog hun, højere denne gang.

Hun hørte en skramlen ude fra gangen. Han var altså ikke faldet i søvn. Fodtrin nærmede sig langsomt døren.

"Hvad er der, Granger?" spurgte Malfoy gnavent.

Hun sugede en mundfuld luft ind.

"Vil du ikke nok låse døren op?" Hun håbede, at han ville lukke hende ud, hvis hun opførte sig mindre aggressivt denne gang.

"Og hvorfor skulle jeg så det?"

Hun greb det første, der faldt hende ind.

"Jeg skal på toilettet."

Der var stille i nogle sekunder. Så hørte hun nøglen blive stukket i låsen. Den drejede rundt med en klagende lyd, og døren blev åbnet. Hun sukkede lettet. I det mindste nægtede Malfoy hende ikke retten til at gå på toilettet. En lille smule menneskelighed måtte han altså have i sig.

Den blonde dreng stod ude på gangen og stirrede på hende med et surt blik. Hans øjne var matte og en smule rødsprængte, og hun overvejede, om hun måske alligevel havde vækket ham.

"Hvorfor står du bare der og glor?" spurgte han og skar en grimasse.. "Vi kan ikke have, at du sviner ud over det hele. Jeg ville kunne lugte det helt ind på mit værelse." Han kastede med hovedet. "Kom nu."

Hun trådte udenfor og nød fornemmelsen af endnu engang at kunne bevæge sig frit. Så frit som det nu var muligt, omstændighederne taget i betragtning. Hun fulgte efter Malfoy, indtil de nåede anden dør på højre hånd. Hun skulle lige til at træde ind på de rektangulære fliser på badeværelset, da hun opdagede noget, der fik hende til at standse. Malfoy bemærkede hendes tøven.

"Hvad venter du på?"

Hun nikkede hen mod den tomme lås. "Der er ingen nøgle."

Et lille smil bredte sig på hans ansigt.

"Jo, der er. _Jeg _har en nøgle, hvilket du utvivlsomt har bemærket. Den passer til alle dørene her, undtagen den, der fører ud herfra."

"Så giv mig den," forlangte hun og holdt sin åbne håndflade ud foran ham.

"Og risikere, at du låser mig inde?" Han så hånligt på hende. "Det tror jeg så ikke."

Vreden rørte ulmende på sig indeni hende. Hun _fattede _ham ikke. "Hvis du tror, at jeg kunne finde på at bruge de samme kneb som dig, så tager du fejl –"

"Du får den ikke," vedholdt han.

Hun tog en dyb indånding.

"Malfoy, vi skal leve sammen fireogtyve timer i døgnet. Vi bliver nødt til at deles om nøglen. Jeg har brug for bare en smule privatliv. Hvad nu hvis jeg skal i bad –"

Han fnøs. "Ja, hvad så, Granger?"

Hun stirrede på ham. For en gangs skyld havde hun ikke en replik, hun kunne smide tilbage i hovedet af ham. Han bemærkede hendes momentane tavshed, og et ondt smil krøllede hans ene mundvig.

"Hvad rager det mig, om du tager et bad? Tror du, det interesserer mig?"

Hun mærkede en varme brede sig på sine kinder og forbandede sig selv for det. Hvorfor rødmede hun nu?

"Det var ikke det, jeg mente," sagde hun, mens varmen langsomt kriblede henover hendes hud. "Hvad nu hvis du ikke lægger mærke til det, og du kommer brasende ind, mens –"

"Af én eller anden grund er jeg ret sikker på, at det ikke var det, der var din bekymring," sagde han spottende. Han trådte tættere på hende, og hun tog instinktivt et skridt baglæns. Hans øjne var som grå knivsblade, der skinnede koldt. "Du var bange for, at jeg ville lure, var du ikke?"

Hun blinkede og prøvede at bevare et neutralt ansigtsudtryk. Hun ville for enhver pris ikke afsløre, at det var lige præcis den bekymring, der havde strejfet hende, uanset hvor absurd den havde været. Men han så det. Hans ansigt fortrak sig, og han så på hende med væmmelse i blikket.

"Ha! Du er ynkelig, Granger. Det kan godt være, at du er af hunkøn, og jeg ikke har andet selskab end dig, men jeg ville aldrig så meget som _overveje_ at gøre sådan noget. Bare tanken om det giver mig kvalme." Han holdt en kort pause og lod sit blik løbe over hende. Hans øjne glimtede ondskabsfuldt. "Jeg ville ikke engang røre dig, selv hvis dit blod var rent. Om jeg begriber, hvordan nogen kan finde dig tiltrækkende." Han trådte et skridt tilbage og fnøs lavt. "Tro mig, jeg skal nok holde mig langt væk."

Han kunne lige så godt have spyttet hende i ansigtet. Hun mærkede varmen forsvinde fra sine kinder og blive erstattet af koldt, tindrende had.

Han gjorde en bevægelse mod badeværelsesdøren. "Gå så derind."

Da hun ikke reagerede, skubbede han hende ind gennem døråbningen. Hun snublede henover lokalets fliser, for lamslået over hans nedværdigende ord nogle sekunder forinden til at brokke sig over den hårdhændede behandling. Døren smækkede bag hende. Hun blinkede knap nok ved lyden.

Hun stirrede ud i luften i nogle øjeblikke, inden hun satte sig ned på flisegulvet og trak benene ind til kroppen. Ydmygelsen brændte gennem hende sammen med den flænsende følelse af had. Hun knugede sine bøjede ben ind til brystet med sådan en kraft at hendes arme begyndte at ryste.

Hvorfor havde hans ord ramt hende som en lussing i ansigtet?

'_Om jeg begriber, hvordan nogen kan finde dig tiltrækkende.'_

Ja, okay, hun vidste godt, at hun ikke var specielt smuk. Men hun var heller ikke grim. Viktor Krum havde rost hendes udseende til juleballet hendes fjerde år på Hogwarts – og ved andre lejligheder. På sjette år havde Cormacs opførsel ikke efterladt nogen tvivl om, at han fandt hende attraktiv. Og Ron –

Hun bed sig i underlæben.

_Og Ron?_

Hun skubbede tanken om den rødhårede bort. Hun kunne ikke rumme at tænke på ham lige nu –

Flere gange havde hun fået bekræftet, at hun var tiltrækkende. Hun burde være ligeglad med det, Malfoy havde sagt. Det var hun bare ikke. Ordene gnavede sig langsomt ind i sin sjæl. Hvor var det _lavt_ af ham at bore i hendes ømme punkter på den måde.

Hun lod panden hvile mod knæene og ønskede sig langt væk.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione stirrede ned i bogen foran sig. Den sidste times tid havde hun læst og genlæst et kapitel om sjældne besværgelser. Der stod ingenting i det om at binde magi eller om at begrænse en heks eller troldmands magiske udfoldelser. Hun sukkede og bladrede videre til næste kapitel, begyndte at skimme det første afsnit. Sandsynligvis indeholdt det ingen brugbare oplysninger, men det var aldrig til at vide. Måske kunne hun være heldig at falde over en reference, der kunne hjælpe hende på vej - ét eller andet, der kunne hjælpe hende på sporet. Lige nu stod hun på bar bund.

Hun sukkede.

Det var ikke så mærkeligt, at hun ikke kunne finde noget. Lucius Malfoy havde jo sagt, at besværgelsen var ukendt. Han havde selv undersøgt det før hende. Og nu forventede han så, at _hun _skulle få en åbenbaring og finde en måde at hjælpe hans søn. Det var så uendeligt ironisk, at Malfoy-familien havde brug for 'en mudderblods' hjerne til at løse problemet.

Hun så hen på Draco, der sad i stolen ved siden af indgangen til det lille bibliotek. For øjeblikket sad han og stirrede ned i gulvet, mens han fulgte udkanten af en stenflise med spidsen af sin tå. Han havde siddet i lokalet lige siden hun trådte herind. Et par gange var han kommet med en hånlig bemærkning, men hun havde ladet, som om hun ikke hørte ham. Hun gad ikke lade sig påvirke mere af ham efter det, der var sket tidligere, så hun havde besluttet sig for at ignorere ham. Det var ikke svært for hende. Ikke efter alle de gange hvor hun havde siddet i gryffindors opholdstue og været nødt til at koncentrere sig om sit skolearbejde, mens Ron og Harry førte lange, larmende samtaler om quidditch hen over hovedet på hende. Disse episoder havde givet hende en immunitet over for baggrundsstøj.

Minderne om hendes skoletid fik det til at stikke i hjertet på hende.

_Harry og Ron._

Hun savnede dem så meget, at det gjorde ondt i kroppen på hende. Hun havde prøvet at bremse tanken om dem, de gange den havde presset sig på. Hvordan havde de mon reageret efter, at hun var blevet væk? Hun huskede, hvad Lucius Malfoy havde sagt: omverdenen troede, hun var død. Troede de det også, eller bevarede de håbet om, at hun stadig var derude et sted, så længe hendes lig ikke var blevet fundet?

Hun tænkte på, hvordan de måtte gå rundt, tynget af sorg, men samtidig rasende, fordi de ikke kendte det mindste til hendes skæbne. De måtte vide, at hendes forsvinden var relateret til dødsgardisternes angreb i Godric Dalen. Hendes eneste håb var, at de på én eller anden måde fik fat i Lucius Malfoy og fik tvunget ud af ham, hvad der var sket med hende. Men der var også de tre andre af Voldemorts tilhængere, der havde været til stede: Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle og Quentin Avery. Hvem sagde, at det ikke var dem, de ville opspore først? Sandsynligvis fandt de hende aldrig. Selv hvis det lykkedes dem at få fat på Lucius Malfoy, tvivlede hun på, at fuldblodstroldmanden ville afsløre, at han holdt hende fanget dybt nede under Malfoy Manor.

En del af hende håbede på, at de lod være med at beskæftige sig for meget med hendes forsvinden. De burde koncentrere sig om at kæmpe videre, også selvom hun var borte. De havde en mission: at finde og destruere de sidste dele af Voldemorts sjæl. Men hvordan skulle de finde de resterende horcruxer? De ville aldrig kunne klare sig uden hende. Hvor mange gange havde hun ikke reddet dem ud af livstruende situationer? Og hvor mange gange var det ikke hende, der havde løst det mysterium, som de havde gået og tumlet med flere måneder i træk.

_Hun_ var hjernen i gruppen. Det var præcis den kendsgerning, der havde gjort, at hun var endt her. Men lige nu hjalp hendes berygtede hjerne ikke ret meget. Hun manglede informationer.

En tanke slog ned i hende.

Hvordan kunne hun sidde og brokke sig over, at hun manglede detaljer omkring besværgelsen, når hun sad i samme lokale som personen, der havde oplevet den?

Malfoy var stoppet med at tegne firkanter på gulvet med sin fod og sad i stedet og kiggede på hende. Hun kunne mærke hans øjne prikke mod sin hud. Hun løsrev blikket fra bogen og så hen på ham.

"Beskriv, hvad der skete," sagde hun.

Hun var lige ved at grine, da hun så hans overraskede ansigtsudtryk.

"Hvad?"

"Dengang du duellerede mod Fred og George ved Bill og Fleurs bryllup. Fortæl mig, hvad der skete."

Malfoy lænede sig en smule forover og hvilede underarmene mod lårene. Hun sendte ham et opfordrende nik.

"Vi ankom midt i receptionen," begyndte han, og et smil uden glæde gled over hans ansigt, mens han genkaldte sig, hvad der var sket den aften, den skæbnesvangre besværgelse havde ramt ham. "Jeg er sikker på, at du også husker det tydeligt."

Hermione kiggede ned i bordet. Hun huskede det alt for tydeligt.

"Der gik ikke mange sekunder, før aurorerne fik trukket deres tryllestave, men vi nåede da at eliminere et par stykker af dem." Hermione, der stadig så ned i bordpladen, skar en grimasse. Han lød så … fornøjet, mens han sagde ordene. "Først duellerede jeg mod Lupus. Men så fik den lurvede varulv travlt med at komme sin kæreste til undsætning." Malfoy holdt en lille pause. "Og så var det, at de to fattigrøve angreb mig."

Hermione mærkede vreden bølge gennem blodet. _Nej. _Hun nægtede at blive irriteret. Hun havde _brug_ for at høre hans beretning. Hun kunne ikke tillade sig at spilde chancen for at opnå nye, og måske afgørende, informationer, bare fordi hun lod sig provokere.

"Jeg smed mig ned bag et bord for at undvige deres besværgelser. Teltet var fyldt med folk, der rendte skrigende rundt, så det var svært at afgøre, hvor de var. Jeg rejste mig hurtigt. Da jeg fik øje på den ene af dem, kastede jeg en doloroso-forbandelse mod ham, men han afværgede den."

Hun så op fra skrivebordet. Malfoy bemærkede hendes blik.

"Hvad? Sig ikke, at du er chokeret over, at jeg brugte en utilgivelig forbandelse, Granger." Hans ene mundvig krøllede op i et foragteligt smil. "Jeg må sige, at jeg er smigret over din tiltro til mig."

"Fortsæt din historie," sagde hun køligt.

Smilet forsvandt fra hans ansigt. Hans tanker var igen tilbage ved kampen i teltet.

" … Han afværgede altså min forbandelse. Og så var det, jeg opdagede, at hans bror havde sneget sig om bag mig. Jeg prøvede at springe til den ene side, men det var for sent. De havde begge to skudt en besværgelse af sted. Jeg blev ramt af dem begge to, mens jeg befandt mig i luften."

Hermione blinkede. "Dem begge to?"

"Ja," drævede han. "Du hørte korrekt."

Hun rullede med øjnene.

"Hvilke slags besværgelser var det?" spurgte hun.

"Lammerbesværgelser. De ramte mig samtidigt."

Hun rynkede brynene "Ramte de dig samtidigt?"

"Ja, Granger." Hans stemme var tyk af irritation. "Gentager du altid det, andre siger, som et spørgsmål?"

_Hun nægtede at lade sig provokere …_

"Forsæt," sagde hun igen.

Malfoy sukkede og genoptog sin beretning.

"Da jeg landede på gulvet, undrede jeg mig selvfølgelig over, hvorfor jeg ikke var blevet slået bevidstløs. Men jeg havde ikke tid til at spekulere over det ret længe. Jeg kom på benene og prøvede på at kaste en forbandelse igen. Men der skete ingenting." Hun kunne se, at han havde knyttet hænderne. Det så ud, som om at hans knoer var lige ved at bryde gennem huden. "Først troede jeg, at jeg måske havde gjort en forkert håndbevægelse, så jeg prøvede igen et par gange. Og da der stadig ingenting skete, var det, at situationens alvor begyndte at gå op for mig. Heldigvis var vi på det tidspunkt ved at have vundet kampen, så jeg skyndte mig ud af teltet og fandt min far."

Tavsheden lagde sig mellem dem. Han havde ikke mere at sige. Men det var også alt det, hun havde brug for at vide.

Hun nikkede kort. "Tak."

_Tak. _Et ord, hun aldrig havde troet, hun skulle komme til at sige til Malfoy.

Hun overvejede de nye tanker, der cirkulerede i hendes hoved. Før havde hun været i tvivl om, hvem af tvillingerne, der havde kastet besværgelsen. Nu vidste hun, at det var dem begge to. Eftersom det havde været en lammerbesværgelse og altså ikke nogen form for avanceret magi, de havde brugt, var hun sikker på, at det ikke havde været deres intention at frarøve Malfoy sine magiske kræfter.

Nu havde hun i det mindste _noget, _hun kunne arbejde ud fra. Med en grublende panderynken vendte hun igen opmærksomheden mod bogen foran sig.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione gabte lydløst. Et søvnigt suk undslap hende, mens hun missede med øjnene mod mørket omkring sig. Hun var lige vågnet. Tungt lod hun blikket vandre rundt i sortheden, mens hun spekulerede over, hvad der mon havde vækket hende.

Det gik op for hende, at hun kunne høre stemmer. De var ganske vist så dæmpede, at det var svært for hende at opfatte dem, men de var der. De kom ude fra gangen af. Så stille som muligt satte hun sig op i sengen. Hun så hen på døren, hvis omrids akkurat kunne anes gennem mørket. Forsigtigt stak hun fødderne ud over sengekanten og plantede dem på gulvet. Hun rejste sig og begyndte at gå henover gulvet. De hviskede stemmer blev tydeligere. Da hun nåede døren, lagde hun øret mod det kølige træ og koncentrerede sig om at lytte.

"… hvad vi skal gøre, hvis vi ikke snart får den ophævet."

En kvindestemme. _Narcissa Malfoy_, tænkte Hermione. Hun havde godt nok aldrig hørt kvinden tale før, men eftersom Lucius Malfoy havde sagt, at kun ham og hans kone vidste, at Draco og hende befandt sig hernede, måtte det være Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mørkets Herre er begyndt at undre sig. Han har en mistanke om, at du ikke er blevet taget til fange af Ordenen, men at du har sluttet dig til dem frivilligt."

"Hvordan kan han overhovedet _tro _sådan noget om mig?" Malfoy lød dybt forarget. Den skarpe kant i hans stemme skar hende i øret.

"Åh, Draco, jeg ved ikke, hvad vi skal gøre …" Narcissas stemme var fortvivlet. "Vi har arbejdet på at finde en løsning i månedsvis …"

"Granger arbejder på sagen nu. Hun skal nok få besværgelsen ophævet," men det lød ikke til, at Malfoy selv troede på det, han sagde. Hun hørte ham trække vejret dybt. "Mor … "

"Hvad hvis det ikke lykkedes? Hvad hvis hun ikke finder en løsning?"

En underlig lyd bølgede gennem mørket. Det gik op for Hermione, hvad det var. _Gråd. _Fra den anden side af døren lød små hulk. _Hun græd_. Narcissa Malfoy græd.

"Mor … lad nu være."

Malfoys stemme lød næsten bedende. Hermiones hjerte trak sig sammen i brystet på hende. Hun havde aldrig hørt ham tale sådan før. Faktisk mindedes hun ikke, at hun nogensinde havde set ham udvise andre følelser end had, frygt og arrogant selvhøjtidelighed. Der var noget skræmmende ved at høre hans stemme være så sårbar og oprigtig, så _menneskelig _for en gangs skyld.

"Jeg tror, hun gjorde fremskridt i dag," hviskede han lavt. Narcissas hulk stilnede langsomt af. "Hun skrev en masse ned på sine papirer. Hun skal nok finde ud af, hvad vi skal gøre –"

"Men hvad nu, hvis hun ikke –?" gentog Narcissa. Draco stoppede hende, før hun kunne nå at fuldende den spørgende sætning.

"Det skal nok gå. Det lover jeg dig," sagde han. Denne gang lød hans stemme mere overbevisende. "Men du er nødt til at tage tilbage nu. De andre begynder bare at undre sig, hvis du ikke snart dukker op."

"Ja. Jeg er nødt til at gå," Narcissa lød mere fattet nu. "Jeg ved ikke, hvornår jeg kommer herned igen. Mørkets Herre har planer for, hvad jeg skal foretage mig de næste par dage." Der var en lille pause. "Jeg ved, hvor frustrerende det er for dig at sidde hernede …"

"Jeg klarer mig, Mor. Det er ikke så slemt, som man skulle tro."

"Du er så stærk, Draco …" Der var stolthed i morens stemme. "Hvis bare jeg kunne være lige så tapper som dig …"

"Det kan du. Og nu er det tid til, at du går op og beviser det."

"Du har ret …" Hendes ord var tykke af tilbageholdt gråd. Hermione hørte lyden af kvindens fodtrin, der bevægede sig hastigt gennem gangen. "Gid du må forblive stærk i sindet til næste gang, vi ses."

Der lød en knirken, da en dør blev skubbet op. Få sekunder senere blev den lukket i igen med et højt klik. Hermione hørte Malfoy bande lavt. Det gik op for hende, at hendes hjerte hamrede i brystet på hende som følge af den intense samtale, hun havde overhørt. Hendes åndedræt var hurtigt og en smule hvæsende. Hun førte hånden op for munden for at dæmpe lyden. Hvis Malfoy opdagede, at hun stod og lyttede bag døren, var hun sikker på, at han ikke blot ville nøjes med at låse hende inde …

Hun havde det, som om hun havde været vidne til noget alt, alt for intimt. Det burde berolige hende, at Malfoy og hans mor havde et nært bånd. Men hvordan kunne de være så menneskelige på det punkt og samtidig behandle hende, sådan som de gjorde?

Oprørt og forvirret sneg hun sig tilbage til sin seng. Hun lagde sig ned og lukkede øjnene. Men hun vidste udmærket, at der ville gå lang tid, inden hun faldt i søvn igen.


	4. Pusterum

Draco blinkede med øjnene. Han var netop vågnet, men det var, som om han ikke havde sovet. Selv når han befandt sig i søvnens bevidstløse døs, kunne han tydeligt mærke bekymringerne svirre i baghovedet, så han ikke fik et øjebliks fred. De første dage han havde sovet her, havde han for det meste været desorienteret, når han vågnede. Dengang havde det altid varet nogle minutter, før han huskede det hele. Når han så genkaldte sig, hvad der var sket, havde erindringerne ramt ham som en knyttet næve i mellemgulvet, som han havde brugt flere minutter på at komme sig over.

Men sådan var det ikke længere. Nu lå bevidstheden om den elendige situation han befandt sig i over ham konstant, som et tykt tæppe af jern, der evigt og altid tyngede hans tanker. Situationen var håbløs. Og alligevel havde han været nødt til at overbevise sin mor om, at det hele nok skulle gå. Han begyndte selv at tro på det, hvis bare han blev ved med at forsikre hende om det. Han havde brug for at lyve for sig selv på den måde; lade sig indhylle i en varm illusion om sin nærtstående frihed. Også selvom illusionen kunne varede nogle få minutter. Så snart han kom til at tænke på, hvordan tingene rent faktisk forholdt sig, strammede modløsheden atter sit greb om ham. Han følte sig som et indespærret dyr, der vandrede hvileløst frem og tilbage i sit bur. Der var intet, han kunne gøre, for at ændre på noget som helst, og bevidstheden om det, var ved at drive ham til vanvid.

Og som om det ikke var nok, var der også Granger. Nu var han låst inde sammen med den forbandede Mudderblod. Hele hendes attitude var én stor provokation mod ham. Hun var overbevist om, at hun var _bedre _end ham. Tanken gjorde ham rasende. Han _fattede_ ikke, hvordan hun kunne være sådan, når hun i virkeligheden burde krybe underdanigt for hans fødder.

_Åh Gud, hvor han dog hadede hende._

Men i det mindste kunne han fokusere på _det_ for ikke at blive skør. Han lod den afsky, han følte for hende, fylde sig. Den fordrev langsomt hans indre magtesløshed, den voksende desperation og hans trang til at skrige højt for at overdøve den kvælende stilhed, der omgav ham. Hadet boblede gennem hans blod og gjorde ham klar i hovedet. Alle de nagende tanker omkring indespærringen sivede bort. Han trak vejret dybt og nød det midlertidige pusterum.

_Han blev nødt til at finde Granger. Finde hende og fastholde den berusende og altoverdøvende følelse af had._

Hurtigt klædte han sig på og gik ud af værelset. Hun sad selvfølgelig på biblioteket med hovedet bøjet over en stak bøger. Han kunne se, at hun havde været i bad. Hendes ellers så uglede hår var fladt og mørkt af væde, og adskillige hårstrå klistrede til hendes ansigt og hals.

"Godmorgen, Mudderblod," sagde han jovialt, mens han marcherede ind i lokalet.

Til hans overraskelse var der ikke det sædvanlige glimt af vrede i hendes blik, da hun så op fra sin bog. Blot en mat ligegyldighed. Han hævede brynene i overraskelse.

"Jeg håber, du har fået noget søvn i nat." Han smed sig ned i stolen ved siden af døren. "Vi kan jo ikke have, at du er for udmattet til at arbejde, kan vi vel?"

"Jeg har sovet elendigt, men længe," svarede hun tørt, mens hendes øjne studerede bogens sider.

"Det glæder mig." Et smil krøllede hans ene mundvig, velvidende at hans ord kunne være møntet på både første og anden del af hendes sætning.

"Jeg går i hvert fald ud fra, at jeg har sovet længe," fortsatte hun og ignorerede tilsyneladende hans smarte bemærkning, "– jeg har jo ikke så meget at vurdere det ud fra."

Ja, tænkte han bittert. Tidens gang var svær at vurdere hernede. Sidste nat havde han bedt sin mor om at skaffe ham et ur, så han kunne følge med i, hvad tid på døgnet det var. Hun havde lovet ham, at hun nok skulle se, hvad hun kunne gøre.

"Hvor langt er du kommet?" spurgte han Granger og nikkede over mod stakken af notater, der var placeret i den ene ende af skrivebordet.

"Ikke særlig meget længere end sidst, du spurgte."

Han mærkede håbløsheden bredde sig i kroppen, men han nægtede at lade sig påvirke af følelsen. I stedet måtte han koncentrere sig om at få bare en smule glæde ud af situationen. Han lænede sig tilbage i stolen og foldede hænderne bag hovedet.

"Virkelig? Jeg må sige, at jeg er skuffet, Granger. Jeg havde troet, at du i det mindste ville have gjort en _smule_ fremskridt." Han kunne se, hvordan irritationen sitrede gennem hende, og en tilfreds summen bredte sig i ham. Han fortsatte. "Hvad med det, jeg fortalte dig om kampen i går? Kunne du ikke bruge det til noget? Vil det sige, at jeg spildte min tid på at snakke med dig? Det håber jeg ikke. Du ved jo, at jeg nødig vil veksle flere ord med dig end højst nødvendigt –"

Hun hævede hovedet med en hurtig bevægelse. Raseriet tindrede i hendes øjne. Et smil bredte sig på hans læber. _Åh ja, nu kom det. _

Men så var det, som om den krigeriske arrigskab langsomt forsvandt ud af de brune iriser. Hun vred sig en anelse på stolen, og han hørte hende tage en dyb indånding. Hun så hen på ham og åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange. Det gik op for ham, at hun tøvede.

"Kunne du tænke dig at hjælpe mig?" Ordene væltede klodset ud af munden på hende, snublede næsten henover hendes læber.

Draco så på hende og kunne ikke lade være med at måbe. Ville hun have _ham _til at assistere sig?

"Hvorfor i alverden skulle jeg hjælpe dig?" spurgte han, men hans stemme lød mere overrasket end hånlig.

Hendes øjne flakkede kortvarigt. "Jeg tænkte bare, at du måtte være frustreret over ikke at have noget at tage dig til. Og eftersom du alligevel ikke laver andet end at sidde og komme med lede bemærkninger, kunne du lige så godt tage at bidrage med noget."

Han fnøs højlydt. "Det kan du godt glemme alt om."

"Men du laver jo ingenting," udbrød hun. "Og jeg ved, at du ikke er fuldkommen ubegavet."

"Det er ikke det, der er pointen! Du arbejder for _mig_, og derfor –"

"Jeg arbejder for din far," påpegede hun.

"Du arbejder for _os_," fortsatte han snerrende. "Og det betyder, at det er _dig_, der skal bestille noget. Desuden ville jeg aldrig nedværdige mig selv til at arbejde sammen med en mudderblod."

Hun så på ham, som om hun ikke forstod et eneste ord af det, han sagde. Hendes læber var presset sammen til en dirrende streg.

"Fint! Det er lige meget. Glem, at jeg overhovedet spurgte," mumlede hun og så endnu engang ned i sin bog. Hun lod hånden løbe gennem sine våde krøller, og et par dråber faldt ned på de tynde pergamentsider. "Jeg prøvede bare at være –" Hun standsede sig selv. Et næppe hørbart suk undslap hende læber, og hun dyppede sin fjerpen i blækhuset og begyndte at nedskrible notater på blokken, der lå på bordpladen.

_Venlig._

Det uudtalte ord rungede i Dracos hoved som et surrealistisk ekko. Hvorfor i alverden prøvede hun at være venlig mod ham? Han havde ikke givet hende den mindste anledning til at tro, at han satte pris på noget sådant. Han så frem for sig, mens han rynkede panden tankefuldt. Måske havde hun lagt en plan. Ja. Det var sikkert det, der lå bag. Hun prøvede at vinde hans tillid, så hun kunne snyde ham, når han mindst ventede det. Hvor var det _latterligt_, at hun overhovedet kunne tro, han ville falde for sådan noget.

Han lod blikket løbe over hende, som hun sad der og studerede sine nedskrevne noter. Et kort øjeblik havde han næsten glemt, hvad han kom her for. Med et spottende smil begyndte han at tale.

"Jeg nyder at se dig arbejde, Mudderblod. Selvom vi havde planlagt at udrydde din slags, når vi engang har vundet krigen, kunne det være, at vi alligevel skulle overveje at beholde et par stykker. Jeg er sikker på, at jeres arbejdskraft ville være meget effektiv, hvis den blev kombineret med husalfernes …"

Han afventede hendes reaktion, men der skete ikke noget. Hun så ikke engang op fra blækbogstaverne. Smilet forsvandt fra hans ansigt, og han lænede sig en smule forover.

_Hun ignorerede ham igen, ligesom hun havde gjort den anden dag._

Følelsen af desperation og magtesløshed begyndte at hvirvle rundt indeni ham igen. Han havde brug for at provokere hende og drukne det hele i sit had til hende – og i hendes had til ham. Han skulle nok få hende til at reagere.

"… Eller måske burde vi ikke lade jer arbejde sammen med husalferne. I tilhører jo egentlig ikke den samme kategori som dem. De er trods alt _magiske _væsner. I har ikke en eneste dråbe magisk blod i årerne …"

Hun ikke så meget som blinkede; holdt bare blikket rettet mod pergamentet. Han bandede indvendigt, men lod sig ikke mærke med den stigende frustration, han følte.

"… Husalfer er nu nogle elskværdige små skabninger. Deres eneste mål og glæde i tilværelsen er at tjene os. De kender deres plads i verden. En plads, der er _under_ os."

Stadig ingen reaktion.

"Vi hersker over dem, ligesom vi burde herske over dig i kraft af vores blod," fortsatte han. "Magi er et privilegium vi har fået tildelt gennem vores rene blodlinje. Det er _det_, der gør os værdige til at praktisere den. Vi er bedre end dig, og det ved du også godt. Det ved jeg, at du gør. Jeg har selv set det."

Hun hævede blikket fra papiret og så på ham med rynkede bryn.

"Hvad mener du med det?"

_Åh ja. Endelig fangede han hendes interesse. _

"Hvorfor tror du, at du altid har arbejdet så hårdt i skolen?" spurgte han og nød fornemmelsen af at have hendes opmærksomhed. "Et sted dybt nede har du altid været klar over, at du er mindre værd end de sande magikere omkring dig. Så selvfølgelig prøver du på at kompensere for dette ved at gå sygeligt meget op i dit skolearbejde, så du kan fremstå som ligeværdig," sagde han triumferende.

"Det passer ikke," sagde hun. Han bemærkede, hvordan hendes ryg var spændt i en forsvarspræget bue. "Jeg går op i mit skolearbejde, fordi jeg synes, det er spændende."

Han fnøs. "Vil du virkelig påstå, at din trang til at demonstrere din viden i timerne, overhovedet ikke har at noget at gøre med, at du ét eller andet sted føler dig bare en smule malplaceret i vores verden?"

Han så tvivlen flakke i hendes ansigt. Det varede kun få sekunder, men han så det lige så tydeligt. Hans smil blev bredere.

"Du kan _opføre _dig som en heks, Granger, men det vil aldrig gøre dig til én."

"Jeg _er_ en heks," sagde hun og stirrede på ham med et lynende blik. "Og når jeg engang kommer ud herfra og får fat på en tryllestav, skal jeg bevise det for dig." Hendes øjne blev smalle, og et giftigt skær lagde sig pludselig over dem. "Ved du hvad, jeg tror, det her i virkeligheden drejer sig om? At jeg altid har været bedre end dig i skolen. Du kan ikke klare, at jeg er klogere end dig, så du er nødt til at opdigte en absurd forklaring på det."

Hendes arrogance slog al luften ud af ham. Han mærkede, hvordan hans ansigt fortrak sig i vrede, men det lod ikke til at påvirke Granger. Hun så blot på ham, mens et lille smil langsomt gled hen over ansigtet på hende.

"Det går dig på, gør det ikke?" spurgte hun og løftede hagen en anelse. "Jeg er sikker på, at din far blev meget skuffet, hver gang du kom hjem med dit karakterblad, og han vidste, at jeg havde klaret mig bedre."

Draco stivnede. Han hørte et ekko af sin fars stemme runge gennem sine ører -

'_Man skulle tro, at du ville skamme dig noget mere over, at en pige fra en muggler-familie kan overgå dig i hver eneste eksamen.'_

Hvor ydmygende havde de ord ikke været for hans tolvårige jeg? Han havde svoret på, at han ville klare sig bedre end Granger ved deres næste test i forvandling. Han havde siddet oppe til langt ud på natten og øvet de forskellige formularer, men det havde været forgæves. Næste dag til prøven var det alligevel hende, der scorede den højeste karakter. Hans far havde ikke sagt noget, men havde blot sendt ham et misbilligende blik, da han hørte om resultatet.

Han så hen på Granger. Smilet var stadig ikke veget fra hendes ansigt.

"Du kan lige vove på at bringe min far på banen, Mudderblod," knurrede han.

"Betyder det, at jeg har ret?"

Han stirrede bare på hende. Vreden pulserede under huden på ham, og han klemte så hårdt om armlænene, at han mærkede musklerne spænde sig fra armene og helt op i nakken.

"Jeg tror, at både du og din far, er bange for mig," fortsatte hun og virkede nærmest munter. "Ikke mig som sådan, men mere hele den gruppe, jeg tilhører," fortsatte hun. "Vi vandrer ind i 'jeres' verden og viser os at være kompetente og succesfulde magikere. Og ja, i nogle tilfælde er vi måske endda bedre end jer." Hendes ansigt skinnede sejrrigt. "Og det skræmmer jer. I er bange for at vi skal tage jeres høje status her i samfundet fra jer, så I mister alle jeres privilegier."

"En status, der retmæssigt er vores!" Hans stemme dirrede af vrede. Det gik op for ham, at det lød, som om han gav hende ret og tilføjede hurtigt: "Og selvfølgelig er vi ikke bange for det. Hvis alle mugglere er som dig, behøver vi ikke bekymre os det mindste. Det kan godt være, at du har en smule hjerne, men derudover har du intet. Ingen penge, ingen kontakter og ingen form for sociale kompetencer."

Han kunne se, at hans sidste ord gjorde ondt på hende. Ha! Nu var hun nok ikke så ovenpå længere. Han skyndte sig at fortsætte.

"De eneste, der gider tilbringe tid sammen med dig, er Potter og Væslen, og de bruger dig sikkert ikke til andet end lektiehjælp." Nu var det hans tur til at smile igen. "Hvordan føles det at vide, at folk kun opsøger dig, fordi du belejligt nok kan hjælpe dem med deres afleveringer?"

"Harry og Ron er mine venner, fordi de kan lide mig, ikke fordi de ser mig som en fordel, når det kommer til skolearbejde. Ikke at jeg forventer, at _du_ vil kunne forstå sådan noget. Du tror, at alting går ud på at udnytte andre mest muligt."

"Selvfølgelig. Det gør næsten alle. De fleste mennesker handler ud fra egoistiske motiver. Kun naive gryffindor-elever som dig prøver at benægte det faktum."

"Hellere være en naiv gryffindor-elev end en forkælet møgunge som dig, der aldrig nogensinde har oplevet rigtigt venskab." Hun holdt pludselig inde, og et lavt suk undslap hende. "Ved du hvad, Malfoy? Jeg har ondt af dig."

"Og jeg har ondt _dig_, fordi du altid er så ufatteligt godtroende, _Mudderblod_." Han spyttede ordene ud, mens han rejste sig fra stolen. "Nu tror jeg, jeg vil overlade dig til dit arbejde," sagde han og uden så meget som at se tilbage på hende, forlod han lokalet. Med et højt smæld knaldede han døren i efter sig.

Han stirrede ud i gangen med et blik, der var sløret af vrede. Blodet brølede så højt i hans ører, at han i nogle få sekunder ikke kunne fokusere på andet. Han lod hånden løbe gennem håret for at berolige sig selv. Den skælvede af raseri.

Hun havde ondt af ham? _Hun_ havde ondt af _ham_?

Han stirrede ind i væggen foran sig, mens tanken blev ved med at køre rundt inde i hovedet på ham. Den arrogante lille mudderblod! Hendes ord insinuerede endnu engang, at _hendes _forvrængede virkelighedsopfattelse var den rigtige. _Medynk? _Hvor var det dog foragteligt og samtidigt så ualmindelig flabet. Hun forsøgte gang på gang at måle ham efter sine egne standarter, hvilket han måske burde have fundet komisk, men af én eller anden grund provokerede det ham umådeligt.

Og så var der hendes ynkelige idéer om venskab. For det første var det til grin, at hun overhovedet bildte sig ind, at noget som venskab eksisterede. For det andet var latterligt at hun påstod, at det var noget, enhver burde længes efter. Noget som _han _burde længes efter. Hvad skulle han med sådan en illusion? Gennem årene havde han været respekteret og beundret på Slytherin-kollegiet. Hans fars ry havde altid gjort, at hans medstuderende havde set op til ham. Måske endda frygtet ham. Kun en tåbe bildte sig ind, at "venskab" var mere værd end det.

Han løftede hovedet og sugede en mundfuld luft ind. Hans læber var så tæt sammenknebne, at det frembragte en hvislende lyd. Han havde ikke tænkt sig at lade hende bringe ham ud af fatning. Det var _ham_, der havde opsøgt _hende_ for at gøre _hende _rasende. Hvorfor var hun så i stand til at vende det hele på hovedet på den måde? Det var jo ikke, fordi han _troede _på hende. Han lod håndfladen hvile mod den kølige stenvæg foran sig, mens han sukkede dybt.

_Hvorfor var der ikke andet at bruge tiden på?_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Han opsøgte hende ikke de følgende dage. Han vidste, at hun blot ville gøre ham lige så rasende som sidst. De få gange, de til dagligt opholdt sig i samme rum, vekslede han så få ord med hende, som det var muligt. Han kunne dog ikke standse sig selv i at bruge _ordet_ så meget, som det var ham muligt – det eneste ord, der fik vreden til at lyse i hendes blik, også selvom det kun varede i få sekunder:

_Mudderblod._

På trods af sit raseri sagde hun aldrig noget. Det provokerede ham, at hun var i stand til at tøjle sin vrede, når han ikke selv var det. Han havde indset, at han var nødt til at få mere kontrol over sig selv, når de diskuterede. Det gik ikke an, at en muggler som hende fremstod mere stoisk end ham. Så han holdt sig på afstand; forberedte sig på at møde hende med ro. Med den overlegenhed, der var en fuldblodstroldmand værdig.

Og så en dag stod hun foran ham. Han sad ude i det lille køkken og spiste det sidste af sin mad. Han havde set hende komme gående, men først nu bemærkede han, at der var noget nærmest undskyldende ved hendes gang. Han rynkede brynene. Det var så udsædvanligt for hende at bevæge sig på den måde.

Hun stoppede op et par meter fra ham og løftede tøvende blikket.

"Hvad er der, _Mudderblod_?" spurgte han og hævede hagen en anelse.

"Jeg …"

Hendes stemme døde ud. Et lyserødt skær bredte sig på hendes kinder, og det gik op for ham, at hun stod og vred sine hænder. Hun så ned i gulvet.

"_Hvad?"_ gentog han.

Hun trak vejret dybt og så på endnu engang op på ham, tydeligvis pinligt berørt. "Jeg har lige …" begyndte hun, men stoppede så sig selv. "Altså … jeg har fået …"

Han stivnede, da han indså, hvad hun prøvede at sige. Hans ansigt fortrak sig i afsky. Hun skiftede akavet vægten fra det ene ben til det andet ved synet af hans grimasse. Åh nej, ikke det! Hvor var det frastødende. Han tog sig til hovedet med den ene hånd og pressede fingerspidserne mod panden.

Han ville ikke engang _tænke_ på det.

Han så hen på hende, og det gik op for ham, at hendes blik stadig hvilede på ham. Hun var tydeligvis forlegen, men samtidig var der et glimt af noget desperat i hendes øjne. Noget, der skreg lydløst på hjælp.

"Hvad … hvad skal jeg gøre?" spurgte hun med spinkel stemme.

"Det ved du vist bedst selv." Han rullede med øjnene. "Det er _dig_, der er en pige, er det ikke?"

"Men jeg har jo ikke noget til at –" sagde hun skingert. "Jeg kan jo ikke –"

Åh, ved Merlin! Hvorfor var _han _nødt til at finde en løsning på det her?

Han rejste sig fra bordet med så hurtig en bevægelse, at stolen, han havde siddet på, næsten væltede bagover. Dens træben skrabede højlydt mod stengulvet. Med hastige skridt gik han forbi bordet og hen imod hende.

"Gå ud på badeværelset," sagde han lavt og stoppede op foran hende.

"Men jeg –" protesterede hun.

"Gør det nu bare!" Til hans overraskelse gjorde hun, som han sagde. Hurtigt forsvandt hun ind af badeværelsesdøren.

Hvis bare hun altid var så medgørlig.

Han forlod køkkenet og gik gennem gangen. Nede for enden stoppede han op foran den tykke, forseglede dør og slog knoerne mod træet tre gange.

"Libby," mumlede han. "Jeg har brug for at tale med dig."

Efter mindre end et sekund hørtes et lille 'plop', og han vendte sig om for at se på husalfen, der netop var ankommet. Den stod midt i gangen, svøbt i resterne af et gammelt, gulnet lagen, og så på ham med store, skinnende øjne. Hans forældre havde sagt, at alfen kun måtte blive tilkaldt i nødstilfælde – og hvis det her ikke var et nødstilfælde, så vidste han ikke, hvad det var.

"Hvad ønsker den unge Mr. Malfoy?" spurgte den lille tjener med pibende stemme.

"Gå ud og tal med Granger," sagde han og gjorde en bevægelse over mod badeværelset. "Du skal … hente … noget til hende." Han blev forbavset over, hvor klodset han selv lød.

Husalfens øjne blev om muligt endnu større. "Men … Herren og Fruen siger altid, at mugglere, som hende –"

"Jeg _ved_, hvad de siger," hvæsede han. "Det er lige meget nu, okay? Gå ud til hende og hør, hvad hun har brug for. Men lad for alt i verden være med at lukke hende ud herfra. Hvis hun beder dig om noget i den stil, skal du ignorere hende. Er det forstået?"

Alfen nikkede. Med en hurtig bevægelse vendte den sig om og trippede ud på badeværelset.

Draco sukkede og lænede sig op af væggen. Tanken om Grangers lille problem gav ham kvalme. Normalt var han vældig optaget af kvindekroppen, men lige præcis dette aspekt interesserede ham så absolut ikke. Faktisk havde han det bedst med at lade, som om det ikke eksisterede. Hårene rejste sig i nakken på ham. Med en undertrykt gysen skubbede han sig selv væk fra væggen og gik ind på sit værelse. Han lagde sig på sengen og gav sig til at stirre op i det nøgne loft.

Mærkeligt at Grangers kropsfunktioner kunne skræmme ham mindst lige så meget som tanken om Mørkets Herre.


	5. Fremskridt

Hermione stod med lukkede øjne og nød fornemmelsen af strålerne, der skød ud af bruseren og ramte hendes krop. Vandet løb over hendes hud og skyllede de sidste rester af snavs og sved bort.

Der var noget normalt ved at tage et bad. Fornemmelsen af at blive svøbt i et klart tæppe af vand og varme fyldte hende med en hverdagsagtig tryghed. Det fik hende til kortvarigt at tro på, at hun levede et ganske almindeligt liv. Et liv, hvor hun stod op, vaskede sig og derefter kunne gå ned i storsalen og spise morgenmad sammen med alle de andre elever fra Hogwarts.

Hun badede en del i disse tider.

Selvom der var forholdsvis rent i kælderafdelingen, virkede alle rummene beskidte i deres indelukkethed. Hun stirrede op på brusehovedet. Det kunne umuligt være sundt at tilbringe så megen tid herinde, som hun og Malfoy havde gjort. Isolationen havde allerede gjort hende sløv. Det var, som om hendes tanker ikke længere var så klare, som de havde været i starten. Når hun sad inde på biblioteket, måtte hun bruge al sin mentale styrke på at fastholde fokus.

Hun var nødt til at koncentrere sig om sit arbejde.

Ikke kun fordi Malfoy-familien ville straffe hende, hvis ikke hun gjorde det - også fordi hun ikke kunne holde ud at tænke på andet. Hvis først hun lod tankerne vandre hen på alt det, der foregik uden for dette her fangehul, var det for alvor, at hun gik i panik … Hvad ville der ske med Harry og Ron, når hun ikke længere var der til at hjælpe dem? Hvordan ville de nogensinde kunne finde de sidste hocruxer? Hvordan var situationen på Hogwarts, nu hvor Snape var blevet indsat som rektor? Var hendes medstuderende i god behold? Og hvad med hendes andre venner og aurorerne fra Ordenen – var de uskadte?

Hun gøs på trods af det varme vand, der rislede over hende. Langsomt lænede hun sig ind mod de kølige vægfliser og pressede panden mod de blanke, rektangulære sten, som om hun på den måde kunne presse tankerne tilbage langt ind i hovedet, dybt ind i sig selv.

Hun hævede hånden for at gnide sig på halsen. Hun var stadig øm der, hvor Lucius Malfoys fingre havde boret sig ind i hendes hud for så mange dage siden. Hun havde blå mærker på halsen efter hans jerngreb og blå mærker efter Dracos fingre på skuldrene. Og det sidstnævnte sæt af mærker var i en nyere og friskere nuance end det første.

Hun slukkede for vandet og bøjede sig ned for at samle et stykke sæbe op fra det fugtige gulv og gnubbede det hårdt mod sin ømme hud i et irrationelt håb om, at det ville få mærkerne til at forsvinde. Det gjorde ondt, men hun var ligeglad. Efter at hun havde sæbet sig selv ind, tændte hun for bruseren igen, så vandet skyllede ned over hende og opløste skummet. Hun betragtede den lille malstrøm af mikroskopiske bobler, der forsvandt ned i afløbet, og ville ønske, at alle hendes problemer ville forsvinde lige så let. En tåre af håbløshed undslap hendes øjenkrog, men den salte dråbe blev opløst af det varme vand og forsvandt øjeblikkeligt, som om den aldrig havde været der.

Efter et stykke tid trådte hun ud af brusekabinen. Den kølige luft slog imod hende, som en skærende kontrast til den trygge varme, der indtil nu havde omgivet hende. Hun krympede sig af pludselig kulde og greb hurtigt ud efter et håndklæde. Da hun havde tørret sin krop, så hun hen på den brune kjole, der lå på bordet foran spejlet. Hun havde fundet den og nogle andre beklædningsdele under sengen inde på værelset.

I det mindste havde de givet hende noget tøj ...

Hun trak kjolen op over hovedet og mærkede stoffet kradse mod sin hud. Hun hadede dens farve. _Brun. _Der var ingen tvivl om, hvorfor Lucius Malfoy havde valgt lige præcis den farve. Et øjeblik havde hun næsten lyst til at gribe fat i syningerne i siderne på kjolen og flå den fra hinanden. Men hun beherskede sig selv.

Hun indåndede den varme, fugtige luft, der nu havde bredt sig til hele lokalet.

Tre uger var der gået nu. Hun vidste det, fordi hun havde fået sin menstruation. Åh gud, hvor havde det været rædselsfuldt at skulle sige det til Malfoy. Et øjeblik havde hun faktisk håbet, at hun ville besvime, så hun var sluppet for at dele noget så intimt med ham. Det var så _forkert_, at han skulle vide sådan noget. Og at dømme efter hans ansigtsudtryk havde han været enig.

Hun slyngede håret over skulderen og begyndte at vride vand ud af det. Derefter gik hun løs på det med håndklædet.

Nå, men det måtte han altså vænne sig til. Hun kunne ikke gøre noget ved sine naturlige kropsfunktioner. Hun kunne ikke _trylle_ blodet væk. Og det kunne han heller ikke.

Hun indstillede sin gnubbende bevægelse og stirrede ned i fliserne.

_Draco Malfoy. En fuser._

Hvis der var én ting, fuldblodsfanatikerne hadede lige så meget som mudderblodsmagikere, så var det fusere. For dem at se var de intet andet end vanskabninger – personer født med én eller anden genetisk defekt. Hun havde hørt skrækhistorier om, hvad fuldblodsfamilier havde gjort, hvis deres nyfødte barn viste sig at være en fuser. En sådan skandale måtte på ingen måde nå ud til omverdenen.

Hermione skælvede ufrivilligt. Hun lod fingrene løbe gennem sit hår, der nu var begyndt at kruse ustyrligt. Tanken om at skulle tilbringe resten af sit liv som fuser, måtte skræmme ham fra vid og sans. Og den eneste, der kunne hjælpe ham, var hende.

En lille, hul latter undslap hendes læber, fordi hun vidste, at det ikke passede. Lucius Malfoy kendte sikkert utallige begavede troldmænd, der kunne hjælpe Draco. Men han stolede ikke nok på nogen af dem til at betro dem opgaven. Det var så fjernt fra den ubrydelige loyalitet, hun altid havde oplevet i sin egen omgangskreds.

Hvad ville der ske, hvis Draco ikke fik sin magi igen? Det måtte være Malfoy-familiens største frygt: en arving uden magiske kræfter.

Hun så hen mod døren.

Det føltes mærkeligt at være Draco Malfoys eneste håb.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione sad og bladrede i én af de mange bøger, der lå på skrivebordet foran hende. Hun kunne høre nogle skramlende lyde ude fra køkkenet. En stol blev trukket ud fra bordet. Malfoy måtte have sat sig ned for at spise. Hun prøvede at holde sin opmærksomhed rettet mod pergamentsiderne, men bogstaverne syntes at danse for øjnene af hende. Hun lukkede bogen med et lavt smæld.

Tankerne om Harry og Ron havde fulgt hende fra badeværelset og hang over hovedet på hende som tunge, sorte skyer.

Hun savnede dem så meget; savnede Harrys forsikrende blik og Rons opmuntrende smil. Hun savnede at sidde sammen med dem i teltet, også selvom de fleste aftner havde været fyldt med håbløshed. Selvom situationen virkede umulig, havde de trods alt haft hinanden. Hun ville ønske, at hun kunne have været der for Harry nu, hvor han havde allermest brug for hende. Nu hvor det uundgåelige møde med Voldemort ventede forude.

Harrys mod overraskede hende gang på gang. Selvom det måtte være en enorm byrde for ham, havde han accepteret sin status som Den Udvalgte. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Harry var den person, der havde gennemgået mest som følge af Voldemorts hærgen. Alligevel var det langt fra et personligt hævntogt, hendes ven havde begivet sig ud på. Han kæmpede for alle – hekse og troldmænd, mugglere, alle væsner i magiens verden. Og netop det gjorde ham til en sand helt. Ved flere lejligheder havde han stået ansigt til ansigt med Voldemort. Allerede som 12årig havde han kæmpet mod Voldemort i skikkelse af Romeo Gåde, da Ginny lå døende i Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Det andet møde havde haft fatale følger. De gange, hun havde spurgt ind til, hvad skete på kirkegården, var hans ansigt blevet formørket, og han havde udtrykt sig meget kortfattet. Det var tydeligt, at minderne fra den nat stadig gik ham på.

Voldemort var genopstået, Cedric havde mistet livet, og Harry havde oprigtigt troet, at han skulle dø.

Hun gøs. Hun havde ofte været i livsfare, men hun havde aldrig selv befundet sig i en situation, hvor hun tænkte, at alt var forbi. Men Harry var gået Voldemort i møde og havde kæmpet mod ham og imod alle odds havde han overlevet.

Hermione spærrede øjnene op. En tanke dirrede gennem hendes hjerne. Harry havde overlevet på grund af _tryllestavene_.

Hun åbnede bogen foran sig med en heftig bevægelse. Dumbledore havde forklaret Harry, at han og Voldemorts tryllestave havde låst sig fast i hinanden, fordi stavene havde samme kerne. Der var tale om tvillingestave. _Tvillinger._ Ligesom Fred og George. Hvorfor havde hun ikke tænkt på det før nu? Hendes blik løb over de tætskrevne sider. Hvad var det, Harry havde fortalt om den samtale, han havde haft med rektoren, efter han var vendt tilbage med Cedrics lig?

Hun rynkede koncentreret panden og prøvede at genkalde sig samtalen. Han havde sagt, at tvillingestave ikke kunne fungere _mod _hinanden. Eftersom de to stave var som brødre, nægtede de at påføre hinanden skade.

Men hvis tryllestavenes ejermænd _samarbejdede _...

Var der overhovedet nogen, der havde tænkt over, hvilken slags magi det ville kunne resultere i?

Hun havde aldrig overvejet muligheden for, at der eksisterede andre tryllestave, som delte kerne. Hvis det var et velkendt fænomen, ville hun have læst om det et sted. Det betød sandsynligvis også, at der ikke fandtes mange informationer om den slags tvillingemagi. Men hun måtte starte med det, hun vidste.

_Priori Incantatem. _Tilbagekastelse af en besværgelse. Dumbledores beskrivelse af fænomenet. Indtil nu var det det eneste, hun havde at gå efter. Og alligevel var det utilstrækkeligt. Hun kunne ikke bruge Priori Incantatem til noget. Hun ledte nærmere efter det modsatte; havde brug for at vide, hvad der skete, når energien fra stavene blev _kombineret_.

Det ville være en hjælp, hvis hun vidste, hvad kernerne i Fred og Georges tryllestave bestod af. Men der var uendelige valgmuligheder. Den eneste, der vidste det med sikkerhed, var Ollivander. Og det var umuligt for hende at komme i kontakt med ham, eftersom både hun og Ollivander blev holdt fanget.

"Halløjsa, Mudderblod."

Det gav et sæt i Hermione. Hun havde ikke hørt Malfoy træde ind i lokalet. Han stod og lænede sig op ad dørkarmen, mens han lod blikket løbe over bunken af bøger, der lå foran hende.

"Hej _Draco_," sagde hun roligt. Han kaldte hende ikke andet end 'Mudderblod' for tiden, så hun tænkte, at hun ville gøre en smule gengæld.

En trækning løb over hans ansigt. Hun iagttog ham med et køligt blik. Hun måtte for alt i verden ikke afsløre sin begejstring over endelig at have gjort fremskridt. For en gangs skyld havde hun en fordel: hun var i besiddelse af viden, og viden betød magt.

"Hvordan går det med arbejdet?" spurgte han.

"Det går, som det plejer," svarede hun tørt. "Jeg har stadig ikke fundet noget, der kan bruges."

Det var ikke en direkte løgn. Hun _havde _faktisk ikke fundet noget i bøgerne, som hun kunne bruge indtil videre. Den eneste grund til, at hun var kommet på sporet af noget nyttigt, var på grund af sin hukommelse.

Hun holdt blikket rettet mod Malfoy og afventede hans reaktion. Til hendes overraskelse satte han sig blot i stolen ved siden af døråbningen og undlod at kommentere på hendes udmelding. Hun kiggede tilbage på bøgerne. Beslutsomt gav hun sig til at lede efter den mindste hentydning til et fænomen som 'Priori Incantatem'. Hun bladrede gennem tykke bøger om sjældne besværgelser, opsigtsvækkende trolddomsfænomener og bivirkninger ved forskellige tryllestave, men fandt intet af relevans. Til sidst sukkede hun højt og lænede sig tilbage i stolen.

Det kunne ikke passe, at der ikke fandtes noget om tvillingestave og deres magi!

Hun lagde hovedet bagover og stirrede op i det tomme loft. Selvfølgelig fandtes der noget. Det var bare ikke i de her bøger. Men turde hun bede Lucius Malfoy om at hente nogle flere bøger til hende? Hvis hun gjorde det, ville hun afsløre over for ham, at hun var på sporet af noget. Og hvis han fik nys om, at hun havde opdaget noget essentielt, ville han forlange at få at vide, hvad det var. Det øjeblik hun fortalte ham, hvad hun havde fundet ud af, ville han sandsynligvis have nok informationer til selv at kunne kurere sin søn ...

Hun sank en klump. Hvis det var tilfældet, holdt hun hellere sin mund. Hun ville gerne være så uundværlig som muligt i forbindelse med Draco. Hvis Malfoy-familien ikke længere havde brug for hende, var der ikke den mindste tvivl om, at Lucius ville skaffe sig af med hende.

"Hvad tænker du på?" Tonen i Dracos stemme fik hende til at se hen på ham.

"Harry og Ron."

Ordene faldt ud af munden på hende, uden at hun tænkte over det. Det havde ikke været hendes mening at indvie ham i sine tanker, men der var noget i hans blik, som hun ikke havde set før. En _åbenhed_, der kortvarigt havde fået hende til at sænke paraderne.

"Du spekulerer sikkert på, om de har det svært. De må have nok at se til."

Hun nikkede langsomt, og hendes stemme dirrede let, da hun igen talte. "Jeg ved ikke, hvordan de skal kunne klare sig uden mig ..."

Det medfølende udtryk forsvandt så brat fra Dracos ansigt, at hun var i tvivl om, om det nogensinde havde været der. En hånlig latter undslap ham.

"Nej, Potter og Weasley har aldrig været specielt begavede, har de vel?"

Hermione blegnede. Stemmen var så kold og nedladende, at hun nær var væltet bagover på stolen. Dracos ansigt forvred sig i en skadefro grimasse, da han bemærkede hendes vantro blik.

"Åh, hvor er du ynkelig, Mudderblod. Det eneste man skal gøre, er at lade som om man har en lille smule medlidenhed med dig, og så er du lige ved at flæbe."

Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige. Raseriet vældede op i hende.

"Men du … hvorfor–" spruttede hun og kunne næsten ikke få ordene ud. Vreden kogte i hendes blod, men samtidig følte hun sig så underligt såret.

Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn. "Hvad? Troede du, at jeg havde _forandret _mig?" Han fnøs. "Ja, det kunne ligne dig at tro at jeg blev påvirket af dine latterlige idéer om mugglerfødtes ligeværd. Du tror altid det bedste om folk, gør du ikke? Tro mig, Mudderblod, jeg har ikke den mindste form for medfølelse med dig."

Hermione sad stadig og stirrede på ham med åben mund. Hvordan kunne han _være _sådan? Han havde ret. Hun troede altid det bedste om folk. Men i hans tilfælde var hun fremover villig til at gøre en undtagelse. Hvor havde det været dumt af hende at tro, at en person som Draco Malfoy nogensinde kunne forandre sig.

"Så du savner dine små venner?" fortsatte Malfoy nådeløst. "Jeg må desværre sige, at jeg ikke tror, følelsen er gengældt. Det kan være, at de savner dine _evner_, ja, men de savner ikke _dig_. Som jeg har sagt tidligere, så er der ingen, der kan holde ud at være sammen med én, der er så uudholdeligt bedrevidende. Medmindre de får noget ud af det selvfølgelig, hvilket Potter og Weasley gjorde. Din intelligens kunne opveje noget af den hjernekapacitet de så åbenlyst mangler."

Blodet brølede i Hermiones ører. Hun prøvede at trække vejret dybt for at berolige sig selv, men det hjalp ikke.

"Ron og Harry er ikke dumme," mumlede hun sammenbidt.

Et spottende smil kom til syne på Malfoys læber. "OK. Potter har måske nogle få talenter – det må jeg indrømme. Men du kan ikke benægte, at Weasley er evneløs."

Han rejste sig langsomt og bevægede sig over mod hende. Hendes fingre rystede af raseri, så hun knugede dem sammen i en knyttet næve.

"Det passer ikke," sagde hun. "Ron er en dygtig troldmand. Det kan godt være, at han ikke er den bedste på vores årgang, men han er min ven, og derfor – "

"Din ven."

Hun blinkede. "Ja."

"Og kun det."

Hun mærkede sit ansigtsudtryk stivne. _Åh nej, ikke det._ Hun magtede ikke, at han bragte _det_ på banen.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte hun og prøvede at lyde uforstående.

Han stoppede op foran skrivebordet og smilede ondskabsfuldt. "Jeg så godt, hvordan han rendte rundt med Lavender Brown sidste år. Du var ret ked af det dengang, var du ikke?"

I betragtning af at Malfoy hadede Harry, Ron og hende, lød det til, at han havde brugt ualmindelig lang tid på at iagttage dem.

"Jeg forstår godt, hvorfor han hellere ville være sammen med én som hende i stedet for dig," fortsatte han med munterhed i stemmen. "Hun er meget pænere og ikke _nær_ så anstrengende at høre på i længden."

Vreden sitrede gennem Hermione som knasende elektricitet, og hun ville ikke have undret sig, hvis hendes hår pludselig begyndte at stritte ud til alle sider.

"Er du klar over, hvor trættende det er at tilbringe tiden sammen med piger, der ikke snakker om andet end skolearbejde?" Han lod håndfladerne hvile på bordpladen og lænede sig ind mod hende. "Det er næsten synd for dig, at der ikke er nogen drenge, der kan holde dig ud."

"Du skulle snakke!" hvæsede hun. "Den eneste grund til, at du kan få en date, er, fordi alle ved, at din far har penge. Ellers var der ingen piger, der ville kunne klare at tilbringe mere end to minutter i dit selskab –"

Malfoys ansigt var pludselig ubehageligt tæt på hendes. "Tro mig, Mudderblod, det er ikke kun derfor pigerne tilbringer tid sammen med mig. Desuden," - han trak sig bort - "er det lige meget om det i bund og grund drejer sig om min fars formue. Det er trods alt penge, der betyder noget her i verden. Man kommer ikke langt, hvis man klamrer sig til ynkelige idéer om 'venskab'." Han smilede hånligt, da han så hendes forargede blik.

"Det passer ikke!" snerrede hun.

"Jo, Mudderblod, det passer. Prøv at se på Ormehale, der forrådte Potters forældre. Åh ja, jeg kender alt til den lille historie," sagde han, da han så hendes overraskede ansigtsudtryk. "De stolede nok på ham til at lade ham vogte deres hemmelighed, men han forrådte dem. Og han var endda en _gryffindor_."

"Bare fordi det er tilfældet for én person, betyder det ikke, at alle –"

"Eller hvad med Marietta Edgecombe, der sladrede om jeres lille klub for to år siden? Var hun ikke jeres ven? I stolede i hvert fald nok på hende til at lade hende være med i jeres ynkelige, lille gruppe. Og jeg har et endnu bedre eksempel: Severus Snape! En lærer på Hogwarts som selveste Dumbledore havde tillid til. Han forrådte hele skolen, dræbte dens rektor og arbejder nu officielt for vores side."

"Bare fordi _du_ aldrig har haft en person, du kan stole på, betyder det ikke, at de ikke eksisterer." Hun rejste sig fra sin stol. "Jeg gider ikke høre på dig længere," sagde hun, mens hun gik mod lokalets udgang.

Hun mærkede et greb om sin arm. Malfoy havde standset hende. Han snurrede hende rundt med en brat bevægelse. "Hvad har du gang i, Granger?"

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at blinke. Det var lang tid siden, han havde brugt hendes efternavn. Nu var hun pludselig 'Granger' igen.

"Jeg troede, det var ret så åbenlyst," svarede hun. "Jeg er på vej ud herfra."

"Det tror jeg så ikke." Malfoys stemme var så lav, at hun næsten ikke kunne høre den. Hans fingre strammede sig om hendes arm. "Vi var midt i en samtale."

"Virkelig?" Nu var det hendes tur til at fnyse. "Jeg syntes nærmere, at det var en monolog."

"Jeg var ved at _forklare _dig noget. Er det ikke det, du selv er så glad for? At _belære _andre folk om ting, de ikke ved?"

"Jeg informerer kun folk om _fakta_," sagde hun og løftede hagen en anelse. "Det har intet til fælles med dine forvrængede opfattelser." Hun trådte et skridt bagud og rev sig fri af hans greb.

"Granger ..."

"Lad mig være i fred."

For en gangs skyld gjorde han, som hun sagde. Han kom ikke med nogen nedladende bemærkning, da hun fortsatte ud på gangen, gik ind på sit værelse og lagde sig på sengen. Hun hørte ham ikke bande af raseri eller smække med nogen døre, og i sit stille sind takkede hun ham. Hun var så træt. Så uendeligt træt af altid at skændes; af at gentage de samme argumenter igen og igen uden at hun gjorde fremskridt. Malfoy kunne ikke forandre sig. Han _ville_ ikke forandre sig.

Hun hørte en dør blive lukket med et lavt klik efterfulgt af det bløde dump, der opstår, når man falder ned i et lag af bløde puder. Malfoy var gået ind på sit værelse.

Måske lå han også, ligesom hende, og stirrede ind i den kolde, urokkelige væg.


	6. Hjælpsomhed

Draco var netop stået op. Han var på vej mod køkkenet for at tage noget at spise, men stoppede op, da han hørte en lyd inde fra Grangers værelse. Selvom den blev delvist dæmpet af den lukkede dør, skar den ham alligevel i ørerne. Det var en forfærdelig lyd. Det langsomme og hvæsende skrig af metal mod, hvis han ikke tog meget fejl. En skælven løb ned langs hans rygrad. Hurtigt trådte han hen til døren og åbnede den. Hans blik faldt med det samme på pigen, der lå på knæ på gulvet og lænede sig ind mod væggen.

"Hvad laver du?" spurgte han snerrede.

Hun skulede kortvarigt til ham og vendte så igen blikket mod væggen. "Jeg tæller dage."

Hun trak sig en smule væk fra væggen, så han kunne se stregerne, hun havde ridset i den. Hans blik faldt på hendes højre hånd, hvor hun holdt en halvrusten smørekniv, som hun måtte have fundet i køkkenet.

"Du kunne ikke have sat streger på et pergament i stedet for at ridse mærker i væggen?" spurgte han koldt og trådte tættere på.

Hun trak blot på skuldrene. "Jeg syntes, denne her metode var mere passende til et fangehul."

"Jeg er ligeglad. Find en fjerpen og skriv dagene ned på et stykke papir. Lyden af det der driver mig til vanvid."

Han så, hvordan hun strammede sit greb om knivens håndtag og med en hård bevægelse pressede det døve knivsblad ind mod stenene. Det var kun med nød og næppe, at han bremsede sig selv i at skære en grimasse, da den uudholdelige lyd nåede hans ører.

"Stop det," hvæsede han. Men hun ikke så meget som blinkede. "Jeg mener det, Mudderblod." Denne gang tvang han sig selv til at lyde mere truende.

Atter blev han mødt med ligegyldighed. Han knugede hænderne, så de dirrede, og så ned i gulvet. Han kunne selvfølgelig gå hen til hende, vriste kniven ud af hendes greb, storme ud af lokalet og låse døren ind til værelset, inden hun kunne nå at komme op fra gulvet. Men af én eller anden grund orkede han det ikke.

Han spredte fingrene igen og lod armene hænge slapt ned langs siden. Langsomt tog han et skridt hen mod pigen og så ned på indgraveringerne i væggen. Sådan stod han i nogle lange sekunder.

"Hvor lang tid er der så gået indtil videre?" spurgte han og tvang sig selv til at lyde, som om hendes svar ikke ville interessere ham.

Hun så op på ham. "Jeg er ikke sikker, men jeg tror, der er gået lidt over tre uger. Jeg har ridset 23 streger," sagde hun og gjorde en håndbevægelse mod væggen.

Der var stille i lidt tid.

"Ved du, hvor lang tid du har været her?" spurgte hun så. Hendes stemme var forsigtig.

Han sukkede svagt og tænkte sig om. "Min far tog mig med herned en uge efter kampen hjemme ved Weasley-familien," sagde han.

Hun spærrede øjnene op. "Det var i starten af August. Og jeg blev taget til fange juleaften. Men … det må betyde, at du har været her i ..."

"... I over fire måneder, ja."

Havde han virkelig været her i så lang tid? Selvom det føltes, som om han havde tilbragt evigheder på stedet, kunne han ikke skelne dagene fra hinanden. Det var, som om den samme dag havde gentaget sig i én uendelighed. Det havde været som at være fanget i en tidslomme. Lige indtil hun var ankommet.

Noget, der lignede medfølelse, viste sig i hendes ø fnøs indvendigt. Hvornår fattede hun, at han ikke havde brug for hendes medlidenhed?

"Jeg begriber ikke, hvordan du har kunnet holde det ud," sagde hun stille.

Han fnøs. "Nej, selvfølgelig er du ikke i stand til at forstå det. Havde det været dig, ville du være brudt sammen for længst."

Hun rynkede brynene og så på ham. "Og hvad får dig til at tro det?"

Det trak i hans ene mundvig. "Mugglere er ikke nær så mentalt udholdende som troldmænd," forklarede han. "Desuden er det ikke et godt tegn, at du sidder her og ridser streger i væggen efter bare tre uger. Der er noget … manisk over det."

"Der her har ikke noget med mani at gøre," sagde hun og så på indgraveringerne. "Jeg mener det!" fastholdt hun, da hun så hans spottende blik. "Jeg gør det, fordi … fordi det er med til at dokumentere, at jeg har været her. Hvis jeg bare satte streger på et papir, ville det kunne destrueres. Men de her" - hun lod sin fingerspids løbe over én af de små fordybninger i væggen - "de forsvinder ikke."

"Så du gør det altså udelukkende for at fremtidige generationer skal kende til din eksistens?" Tanken fik ham næsten til at grine. Han lænede sig op ad muren og så på hende med et nedladende blik. "Jeg er ked af at sige det, Mudderblod, men hvis alting går som planlagt, vil borgerne i fremtidens samfund ikke interessere sig det mindste for din skæbne. De vil have glemt dig. Og hvis de nogensinde tænker tilbage på dig og din slags, vil det være med fryd over, at I blev udslettet."

"Og hvad så med dig? Hvis du ikke får dine magiske evner tilbage, kunne du meget vel komme til at falde ind under den samme kategori som mig."

Det rykkede i ham, men han genvandt hurtigt kontrollen over sig selv.

"Så er det heldigt, at vi har fundet en så _begavet _mudderblod, der kan undgå, at det kommer til at ske," sagde han og trådte helt hen til hende. "Vi må bare håbe, du når at løse problemet, inden du bliver drevet til vanvid af at være indespærret her."

"... Hvilket ikke er særlig sandsynligt, eftersom jeg er nødt til at tilbringe hver dag i selskab med _dig_," mumlede hun og rejste sig fra gulvet.

Han kunne ikke lade være med et smile af bemærkningen. Der var noget tilfredsstillende ved at vide, at han stadig gik hende på nerverne. Hun var altså ikke så upåvirkelig, som hun sommetider lod til at være.

"Tro mig - det er bedre end at være alene."

Hun løftede hovedet med en brat bevægelse. "Vil det sige, at du er glad for, at _jeg_ er her?"

Han bandede indvendigt. Hvorfor kunne han ikke lade være med at tale over sig?

"Det eneste positive, der er forbundet med dit ophold her, er at du arbejder på at finde en løsning på mit problem," skyndte han sig at sige.

"Men du sagde lige -"

"Du misforstod mig," afskar han hende. "Jeg sagde, at _du _burde være glad for, at jeg var her. Jeg talte ikke om mig selv."

Der var et nysgerrigt glimt i hendes øjne. "Sommetider snakker folk i virkeligheden om sig selv, når de tror, de snakker om andre." Vedholdenheden i hendes stemme irriterede ham ud over alle grænser.

"Hvor har du læst det henne?" spurgte han spottende.

"Det er ikke noget, jeg har læst," sagde hun og rejste sig langsomt op fra gulvet. Hendes blik hvilede stadig på ham. "Men hvis du endelig vil vide det, er der et ord for det. Det kaldes _projek_-"

"Hold op med at være bedrevidende."

"Jeg er ikke bedrevidende. Jeg er _vidende_."

"Kald det, hvad du vil. Det ændrer ikke på det faktum, at du altid er sygeligt opsat på at overbevise folk om, at du har ret."

Hun blinkede et par gange, hvorefter hendes øjne endelig forlod hans ansigt. Hans mundvig krøllede opad i et skævt smil. At bore i hendes karakterbrister var altid en sikker måde at bringe hende ud af fatning på. Den metode kunne han altid regne med. Hun vendte blikket mod gulvet, og han betragtede hende tilfreds. Der var ingen grund til sige mere. Ordene havde ramt plet.

Med en afslappet bevægelse lænede han sig op mod væggen. Han lod øjnene vandre rundt i det lille rum. Det overraskede ham, hvor få ting hun havde. Det skarpe skær fra pæren i loftet faldt på reolen i den ene side af lokalet og afslørede et fint lag af støv. Dog kunne han ane mærker fra fingerspidser enkelte steder på hylderne. Granger måtte have læst i bøgerne. Selvfølgelig havde hun det. Hun kunne ikke lukkes ind i et lokale med bøger uden at åbne hver eneste af dem. Han smilede, fordi han vidste, hvad der stod deri. Det havde været hans eget påfund at placere dem der. Hans far havde syntes om idéen.

Han ville ønske, han havde været til stede, da hun havde kigget i dem. Det måtte have været et underholdende syn ...

"Du må hellere se at komme i gang med arbejdet snart," sagde han.

Hun reagerede ikke det mindste på opfordringen, men blev siddende på knæ og stirrede opmærksomt på furene i væggen, der blev dybere ved hver slibende bevægelse fra knivbladet. Irriteret trådte han tættere på og skulle til at gribe fat i hende, men ombestemte sig i sidste øjeblik. Hun skulle ikke have fornøjelsen af at tro, at han var så letpåvirkelig.

"Jeg mener det, Mudderblod," hvislede han i et forsøg på at lyde behersket.

Hun drejede hovedet og så på ham. "Jeg går i gang, når det passer mig," sagde hun trodsigt.

"Nej. Du går i gang, når det passer _mig._" Han tog endnu et skridt fremad, så han stod lige foran hende. "Og jeg siger, at du skal gå i gang nu. Tror du måske, at det her er et luksusophold, hvor du selv har lov til at bestemme, hvad du vil bruge din tid på? Vi har et problem, som ikke bliver løst, med mindre du rejser dig op og går ind og arbejder på sagen."

Til hans overraskelse rejste hun sig op fra gulvet. I nogle få sekunder var han lige ved at tro, at hun ville gøre, som han sagde, men så blev han opmærksom på hendes blik. Der var et mørkt og bittert skær i de brune øjne.

"Jeg er udmærket klar over, at det her ikke er et luksusophold. Det har I gjort meget klart for mig." Hun gjorde en bevægelse mod det sparsomme møblement i lokalet. Et øjeblik var han lige ved at smile, men standsede sig selv.

"Så gør, som jeg siger."

"Nej."

Stædigheden stod mejslet ind i hendes ansigtstræk.

"Du ved jo godt, at jeg kan slæbe dig ind på biblioteket mod din vilje og låse døren, så du ikke kan komme ud derfra."

"Men du kan ikke tvinge mig til at arbejde," påpegede hun.

Et koldt smil bredte sig på hans læber. "Det kan min far."

Hun blegnede en smule, men hendes skræmte ansigtsudtryk gled hurtigt over i en vred maske. "Hvordan kan du være sådan? Hvordan kan I behandle mig sådan her?"

Draco rullede med øjnene. "Du er en mudderblod. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvordan vi behandler dig."

"Ved du godt, at din far truede med at torturere mig, til jeg ikke kunne huske mit eget navn, hvis jeg ikke gjorde, som han sagde?" spurgte hun. Hendes øjne lynede, og hendes stemme var blevet mere skinger.

"Jeg er ligeglad," gentog han.

"Han truede mig på _livet_, Draco. Han har tænkt sig at slå mig ihjel, hvis ikke jeg finder en løsning."

Ordene ramte noget inden i ham.

_'Jeg er nødt til at gøre det! Han vil slå mig ihjel!'_

Et koldt sug gik gennem hans mave, da ordene fra den skæbnesvangre aften i astronomitårnet vendte tilbage til ham. Hans hænder begyndte at ryste.

"Du er en muggler og en mudderblod, og derfor har du ingen rettigheder," sagde han, mest for at overdøve minderne, der truede med at opsluge ham og reducere ham til den skræmte lille dreng, han havde været den aften. "Der er ingen mening i at gentage den her diskussion, Granger."

_'Han gav mig besked om at gøre det og truede med at slå mig ihjel, hvis jeg fejlede. Jeg har intet valg.'_

En tung tavshed lagde sig over dem og gav ham ingen mulighed for at ignorere ordene, der rungede gennem hans hoved – næsten lige så tydelige, som de havde været dengang, han havde sagt dem til Dumbledore, det gamle fjols. Han stirrede ned i gulvet med knyttede næver og spændt kæbe. Hjertet bankede voldsomt i brystet på ham. Granger sukkede.

"Hvis jeg nægter at arbejde, slår han mig ihjel, og hvis jeg løser dit problem, bliver udfaldet det samme. Rør det dig slet ikke? Mit eneste valg består i, om jeg vil dø nu eller senere."

Hans hoved fløj op, og han stirrede igen hen på Granger. Kendte hun til legilimensi? Nej. Hun kunne umuligt have læst hans tanker. De havde ikke haft øjenkontakt.

Han blinkede. Der var noget forandret i måden, hun stod på. Hendes blik havde en pludselig mathed over sig, som om det først var nu, hendes skæbne gik op for hende. At hun skulle dø.

Han burde være glad. Han hadede hende jo. Men alligevel følte han ubehag ved situationen. Selvfølgelig havde han altid vidst, at de ville skaffe sig af med hende, hvis hun engang løste problemet (_når_ hun løste problemet, rettede han sig selv). Alligevel var det, som om han også først nu erkendte, hvad det betød. Hun ville forsvinde fra denne verden, som om hun aldrig havde været der.

En person –

_Nej, hun var ikke en person!_

En mudderblod. Én havde havde kendt det meste af sit liv. Én han havde set gå omkring på gangene på Hogwarts. Én han var vokset op sammen med ...

… ville ophøre med at eksistere.

Men det var det rigtige. Udryddelsen af mugglere var nødvendig for at skabe den nye og retmæssige samfundsorden. Han stirrede ind i de brune øjne, der tungsindigt gengældte hans blik. De hånende ord visnede i munden på ham. Af én eller anden grund kunne han ikke hovere lige nu.

"Hvem siger, vi har tænkt os at slå dig ihjel?" spurgte han og forsøgte at fnyse ligegyldigt. "Kan du ikke huske, hvad jeg sagde tidligere? Individer som dig ville kunne fungere udmærket som arbejdskraft."

Hun rystede på hovedet og stirrede på ham med et mørkt blik. "Du er ækel."

Hun rejste sig op og gik mod døren. I farten ramlede hun ind i ham, men virkede nærmest ikke til at ænse det. Han fulgte hende med øjnene og så hende forsvinde ud af lokalet uden at smække med døren eller på andre måder give udtryk for sin vrede. Han blev stående og lyttede. En dør blev åbnet ude på gangen og blev derefter lukket igen. Hun var gået ind på biblioteket. Draco stak hænderne i lommerne og lænede sig op af væggen, mens han stirrede tomt frem for sig selv. Hun havde rent faktisk gjort, som han sagde. Han havde fået det, som han ville have det.

Så hvorfor opmuntrede det ham ikke?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Han hørte ikke mere til Granger efter hun var gået ind på biblioteket. Det betød sandsynligvis, at hun var fordybet i arbejdet.

_Godt. _

Han rullede om på siden og kiggede ind i stenvæggen. Endnu engang fik han fornemmelsen af, at hans lemmer var lavet af bly. Hans krop føltes tung og umedgørlig. Han hoppede ud af sengen og begyndte at gå frem og tilbage i lokalet.

Hans tanker vandrede ligeledes. Brudstykker af spekulationer passerede gennem hjernen på ham. Om hans manglende magi, familiens ære, Mørkets Herres planer. Han knyttede næverne.

Normalt ville han dæmpe sine frustrationer ved at gå ind og genere Granger, men af én eller anden grund havde han ikke lyst til det lige nu. Deres samtale tidligere havde givet ham en hul fornemmelse indeni, der overdøvede hans trang til at provokere hende. Desuden var det bedst ikke at afbryde hende midt i hendes arbejdsproces.

Hans fødder trampede frustreret mod det hårde stengulv. Et øjeblik misundte han næsten Granger, at hun havde noget at lave. Han blev idiot af ikke at have noget, han kunne beskæftige sig med.

Granger havde tilbudt ham, at han kunne assistere hende. Lige nu ville han ønske, at han ikke havde afslået hendes tilbud. Hvem vidste, om han overhovedet ville være i stand til at hjælpe? Han havde i forvejen problemer med at koncentrere sig, og - hvor nødigt han end ville indrømme det - var det svært for ham at forstå, hvad hun lavede. Et par gange havde han sneget sig ind på det lille bibliotek, mens hun ikke var der, for at kigge på hendes nedskriblede notater. Til sin store frustration forstod han dem ikke.

Draco fnøs af sig selv. Hvorfor overvejede han overhovedet tanken? Han kunne aldrig finde på at arbejde sammen med en mudderblod som hende! Det havde han også meldt klart ud over for hende dengang. Hvor ville det være ynkeligt af ham, hvis han tilbød hende sin hjælp nu. Han tvivlede desuden på, at hun ville acceptere det, hvis han spurgte. Det forekom ham absurd, at han overhovedet havde tænkt tanken til at begynde med. Han var virkelig ved at blive desperat.

Men hvem ville ikke blive desperat, hvis de befandt sig i hans sted? Han var spærret inde et sted under jorden på ubestemt tid, uden anelse om, hvad der skete i verdenen over ham. Hans eneste mulige tidsfordriv bestod i at skændes med en flabet mudderblod. Det var kun et spørgsmål om tid, før han blev reduceret til noget, der kun var en skygge af den person, han engang havde været.

Han så ned af sig selv og opdagede, at han skælvede. Hvor var han ynkelig! Han skammede sig over, at han så let lod sig opsluge af selvmedlidenhed. Hvordan kunne han tillade sig at brokke sig over forholdene her, når hans egen far havde siddet indespærret i Azkaban i flere måneder? Draco vidste udmærket, hvor umenneskelige vilkår fangerne i troldmandsfængslet levede under. Tortur og ydmygelse var en del af dagligdagen. Sammenlignet med det var hans ophold her et liv i luksus.

Med en formørket mine lod han sig vælte om på sengen endnu engang. Han fulgte sprækkerne i loftet med øjnene.

Hans far havde aldrig fortalt om, hvad han havde oplevet i Azkaban. Hver gang nogen nævnte stedet, gled en skygge over hans ansigt. Den formørkede grimasse sagde mere, end ord nogensinde ville kunne udtrykke. Det skræmte Draco at se sin far i en sådan tilstand. Lige siden han var brudt ud af fængslet sammen med de andre dødsgardister, havde han været … anderledes. Han prøvede at holde sammen på sin stolthed, men facaden krakelerede gang på gang. Draco kunne ikke huske, at han nogensinde havde oplevet sin far sådan. Og at han selv havde mistet sine magiske evner, forbedrede ikke situationen det mindste ...

Draco gravede hænderne ned i lagnerne og havde lyst til at flænse det tynde stof. Han var fuldkommen klar over, at han var en byrde for sin familie. Han var en fiasko. En _fuser_. Ordet fik ham til at dirre af ydmygelse og indestængt raseri over sin egen situation. Han var ikke mere værd end en muggler. Faktisk kunne han lige så godt have været en muggler. Han levede jo alligevel som én af dem nede i dette forbandede kælderrum. Han var ikke mere værd end ...

... end _Granger_.

Nej! Han nægtede at tænke på det på den måde. Hans blod var rent. Magien strømmede stadig gennem hans årer. Den var ikke væk, blot bunden. Grangers blod var mudret. Det indeholdt ikke magiens _essens_. Hun var blot en muggler, der af én eller anden naturstridig årsag var i stand til at betjene sig af en tryllestav. Han måtte aldrig, aldrig, _aldrig_, sidestille sig selv med hende.

Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at gøre det. Efterhånden var der ikke længere noget, der adskilte dem. En fuser og en muggler. Begge to misfostre i magiens verden. Skabninger, der ikke burde eksistere.

Det trykkede for hans bryst. Panik, vrede og angst skyllede gennem ham – alt sammen på samme tid. Det skarpe skel, han havde opstillet inden i sit hoved, begyndte at vakle. Hvis ikke han fik sin magi tilbage, ville der snart ikke være noget, der gav mening.

Alting ville være _meningsløst -_

Den sidste tanke fik det til at slå klik for ham. Med et brøl fløj han op af sengen. Han hævede hånden og smadrede den, gang på gang, ind i væggen. Rasende lod han den skrabe hen over stenene, så huden på knoerne blev flænset.

Han sænkede armen.

Han blev bevidst om sit eget åndedræt, der var hurtigt og hvæsende. Hans knyttede næve flimrede for hans blik. De hvide blev farvet røde af blodet, der var begyndt at pible frem. Fornuftens brug vendte langsomt tilbage til ham, og han rullede med øjnene af sig selv.

_Flot, Draco._ _Hvilken fantastisk behersket måde at håndtere dine frustrationer på. _

Han sukkede højlydt og gik ud på badeværelset og holdt sin hånd ind under den kolde stråle, der skød ud af vandhanen. Den klare væske strømmede ned over de blodige knoer. Smerten dunkede gennem kropsdelen.

Han fattede ikke, at han havde været så dum.

Han holdt sin "raske" hånd ind under vandstrålen og sprøjtede nogle dråber op i sit varme ansigt. Hvis hans far fandt ud af, hvor latterligt, han havde opført sig, så ville –

"Malfoy?"

Han drejede hovedet med et sæt. Granger stod i døråbningen ind til badeværelset.

_For helvede!_ Hvorfor havde han ikke låst døren?

Han slukkede for vandet og greb et håndklæde for at skjule sine knoer deri, men det var for sent. Granger havde allerede set sårene. Det var der ingen tvivl om. Hendes øjne lyste af … var det _bekymring_? Han blinkede.

Der var virkelig ikke noget, der gav mening længere ...

Hun trådte tættere på. "Hvad har du lavet?"

"Ikke noget," sagde han og trådte instinktivt et par skridt baglæns.

"Malfoy, jeg hørte dig råbe op lige før. _Hvad har du lavet_?"

Han gnubbede knoerne mod håndklædet uden at svare. Det begyndte at svie, og han skar ufrivilligt en grimasse. Hun benyttede anledningen til at træde helt hen til ham. Uden varsel skubbede hun håndklædet til side og greb hans hånd. Hun tvang den op i lyset og studerede sårene med et fokuseret ansigtsudtryk. Fordi han var så chokeret over handlingen, gik der noget tid, før han reagerede.

"Lad være med at røre ved mig," hvæsede han og flåede hånden ud af hendes greb.

Hun himlede med øjnene, men gjorde ikke mine til at tage fat i ham igen. Han så ned på sårene, og det gik op for ham, hvor dybe de egentlig var. Hun fulgte hans blik.

"Hvis du ikke får forbundet det der, går der betændelse i det," påpegede hun.

"Det ved jeg godt," mumlede han og lod tommelfingeren på sin anden hånd løbe langs den ømme, røde kant. Han kunne stadig mærke det snavsede aftryk, hun havde efterladt mod hans hud. Det brændte.

Hun gik hen til et af de store skabe, der stod op af væggen, og åbnede lågen. Det var fyldt med et væld af hylder, hvorpå flere forskellige ting var stablet. Han rynkede brynene i undren.

"Hvad laver du?"

"Leder efter bandager," sagde hun blot. Hendes blik og hænder løb søgende over skabets indhold. "I modsætning til dig glæder jeg mig nemlig ikke over, at folk lider – og det der ser ud til at gøre ondt. Ah, _fundet_."

Hun vendte sig om og holdt pakken med bandager ud mod ham. Han tog mistroisk imod den. Uden at sige noget gik han ud i køkkenet og satte sig på en stol. Der gik ikke lang tid, inden hun kom hen og satte sig på den anden stol, der stod på den anden side af bordet. Han burde nok have hvæset af hende, men han kunne ikke overskue det, fordi han var for optaget af at vikle det elastiske stof om sin hånd.

"Jeg plejede altid at forbinde Harry og Ron, når de kom til skade," sagde hun lavt.

Han så hen på hende og havde svært ved at afgøre, om hun indirekte spurgte, om hun skulle overtage hans klodsede arbejde. For det kunne hun godt glemme alt om. Han drejede sig afvisende til siden, så han ikke sad med ansigtet vendt mod hende.

"Er du sikker på, jeg ikke skal hjælpe?"

Han smækkede sin åbne håndflade ned i bordet, hvilket fik hende til at fare sammen.

"Har du nogensinde overvejet, om du skulle have været placeret på Hufflepuff, når du nu er så overdrevent hjælpsom, Granger?" spurgte han sammenbidt.

"De fleste mennesker er hjælpsomme af natur."

Han fnøs. Hun troede altså stadigvæk det bedste om andre. Hendes rosenrøde opfattelse af mennesker var dybt komisk. Hun var altid så naiv. Så uendeligt vedholdende.

"Der er intet naturligt ved hjælpsomhed," sagde han og blev endelig færdig med forbindingen. "Og hvis du tror, at dit lille forsøg på at hjælpe mig, ændrer min opfattelse af dig, så tager du fejl."

Granger sukkede. "Ja ja."

Stemmen lød mere opgivende end overbevist.

De blev siddende ved bordet uden nogen af dem sagde noget. Til sidst rejste han sig og gik tilbage til sit værelse. Tavsheden fortalte ham, at Granger blev siddende i køkkenet i mange minutter endnu.


	7. Smerte

Hermione lukkede bogen foran sig med et lavt smæld. Der var ikke nogen mening i at prøve at få mere ud af den. Hun havde suget så meget information, som hun overhovedet kunne, ud af de mange sider. Endnu var hun ikke stødt på nogen oplysninger om tvillingestave. Det virkede til at være en viden, som var gået tabt for længst. Eller måske var det blot viden, der blev holdt skjult for offentligheden, ligesom de emner, der gemte sig dybt inde i Ministeriet for Magi eller i Hogwarts' forbudte afdeling. Visse former for magi havde bedst af at være skjult for den bredere befolkning.

Uanset hvad der var tilfældet, gjorde det ikke nogen forskel nu. Alt, hvad hun vidste, var at hun ikke kunne bruge bøgerne inde på biblioteket til noget.

En lyd fik hende til at hæve hovedet.

Malfoy stod henne ved døren. Han skævede til hende et øjeblik, hvorefter han satte sig i sin sædvanlige stol uden at sige noget. Han havde i det hele taget ikke talt særlig meget til hende efter han havde slået sin hånd.

Hun spekulerede på, hvad der var, der helt præcis var sket. Sandsynligvis havde hans knoer og én af de mange stenmure haft et regnskab, der skulle gøres op. Og at dømme efter hans rasende brøl havde det været en rimelig voldsom konfrontation.

Hun greb om den læderindbundne bog, hun havde lagt fra sig, og satte den over på reolen, der stod ved siden af skrivebordet. Dracos stilhed begyndte at gå hende en smule på. Ikke at hun savnede hans lede bemærkninger. Men hun længtes efter ét eller andet tegn på, at hun rent faktisk eksisterede. Han havde ikke engang hilst hende med det sædvanlige "Halløjsa, Mudderblod", da han trådte ind i lokalet. Det plejede han altid at gøre.

_Mudderblod._

Hun kunne huske, da hun var stødt på ordet for første gang. Det var kommet fra hans mund. _'Modbydelige lille mudderblodstøs'_ havde han kaldt hende, hvilket havde resulteret i, at det meste af gryffindors quidditch-hold nær var fløjet på ham. Og selvfølgelig havde han gemt sig dengang – bag Marcus Flints ryg. Hun havde ikke engang vidst, hvad ordet betød, før Ron havde forklaret det for hende lidt senere, men hun kunne tydeligt se på sine kollegiekammerater, at Malfoy var gået over stregen.

Da ordets alvor var gået op for hende, ville hun have ønsket, at det havde været hende, der havde trukket sin tryllestav og ikke Ron. Hendes forhekselse ville uden tvivl ikke være mislykkedes.

Det havde været hendes første direkte møde med de forskruede fuldblodsfordomme. Hun var blevet klar over, hvor meget personer som Draco Malfoy hadede hende for bare at være til. Deres tankegang havde fået det til at brænde af forargelse i hendes indre. Men med tiden var raseriet stilnet af. Hun havde indset, at det var nyttesløst at tage konfrontationer med mennesker som Malfoy. De var ikke det værd.

Desuden opvejede Harry og Rons rasende reaktioner hendes ligegyldige attitude ...

Hun kastede et skjult blik på Draco. Det ville være lettere, hvis hun kunne hade ham. I stedet havde hun bare ondt af ham - ondt af hans snævertsynethed og paranoide attitude.

Da hun havde set ham stå ude på badeværelset med blodige knoer og formørket blik, havde hun instinktivt følt en trang til at hjælpe ham. Sympatien havde krøbet gennem hende som en uvelkommen gæst. I og for sig var der ikke noget galt i, at hun følte med ham, bortset fra at hun vidste, at følelsen på ingen måde blev gengældt. Malfoy afskyede hende. Han satte på ingen måde pris på at hendes hjælpsomhed.

Hun så hen på den blonde dreng, der sad og vippede på stolen.

"Jeg kan ikke komme videre med det her," tilstod hun.

Han så op med et næsten forbavset udtryk i ansigtet. Kort efter blev udtrykket erstattet af en kold, smilende grimasse.

"Det var da en skam. Min far var her nemlig tidligere, og han sagde, at han ville komme forbi om et par timer for at høre, om du gør fremskridt."

Hendes mave slog knuder over den pludselige afsløring. "Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt mig det før?"

"Jeg syntes, det skulle være en overraskelse," svarede han ondskabsfuldt.

Hun bed sig i underlæben. Hvad skulle hun rapportere til Lucius Malfoy? At fortælle ham teorien om tvillingestave var ikke nogen særlig god idé. Hvis først han kendte til den, var det meget sandsynligt, at han kunne fuldende det sidste af arbejdet selv. Hendes hjerte begyndte at hamre løs i en vild rytme. Nej, hun kunne umuligt indvie ham i de informationer ...

Hendes intense spekulationer blev afbrudt af Malfoy.

"Hør her, Granger," hørte hun ham sige, "– jeg ved godt, det er svært for dig, men lad være med at være dum."

Hun så hen på ham og blinkede forvirret et par gange. "Hvad mener du?"

"Du sidder tydeligvis og overvejer, om der er én eller anden smart måde, du kan undslippe situationen på. Fortæl ham sandheden, så sker der dig ikke noget."

Hun sank en klump.

"Hvorfor behøver han overhovedet at skade mig for at få oplysninger ud af mig?" spurgte hun, mest af alt for ikke at være overladt til angsten. "Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare bruge veritaserum?"

Malfoy så på hende et par sekunder. "Fordi det ikke er en metode, der er en muggler værdig," sagde han så.

Hun havde forventet, at bemærkningen ville være skadefro og nedladende, men i stedet lød den mest som en flad konstatering.

"Så jeg vil råde dig til at fortælle ham alt, hvad du ved," fortsatte han. "Hvis du af én eller anden grund skulle have "glemt" noget, slipper du ikke uskadt fra det. Min far har reduceret voksne troldmænd til klynkende vrag. Han har megen erfaring hvad angår tortur. Især efter sit ophold i Azkaban."

Hun rynkede brynene. "Hvad mener du?"

Malfoy smilede koldt og glædesløst.

"Du har selvfølgelig ikke hørt om de metoder, vagterne i Azkaban benytter sig af for at fordrive kedsomheden." _Nu_ var hans stemme nedladende. "Jeg er sikker på at noget af det har givet min far inspiration."

Hun spændte ryggen en smule og indtog ubevidst en forsvarsposition. "Det ville vagterne aldrig gøre. Ministeriet holder øje med den slags. Hvis de opdagede, at sådan noget fandt sted, så ville de sætte en stopper for det med det samme."

Hun så ham rulle med øjnene. "Du er ynkelig sommetider, Granger. Du prøver altid at spille hellig på vegne af folk på 'din side', men når alt kommer til alt benytter I jer i virkeligheden af de samme kneb, som vi gør. Hvorfor kan du ikke bare indse det?"

"Fordi det ikke passer. Vi kunne aldrig finde på at benytte os af de samme metoder som jer!"

"Virkelig?" spurgte han og løftede et øjenbryn.

"_Ja_."

"Så har du måske helt glemt, dengang Potter forheksede mig ude på drengetoilettet på Hogwarts? Det var en ret voldsom besværgelse, han brugte, var det ikke?"

Hermione blinkede. Hun havde faktisk glemt den episode. Hun åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange, inden hun fandt frem til et svar: "Harry fortalte, at du skulle til at kaste en utilgivelig forbandelse over ham."

"Så han tænkte, at der ikke var noget galt i at anvende mørk magi for at hindre mig i det? Hvorfor brugte han ikke bare en lammer-besværgelse? Dit argument holder ikke, Granger."

Hun bed sig i underlæben. Harry havde været så dum dengang. Hun havde flere gange fortalt ham, at han ikke kunne stole på de ting han fandt i den bog! Men selvfølgelig havde han ikke lyttet til hende. Han var også blevet ved med at forsvare "Prinsen", hvilket virkede uendeligt ironisk set i lyset af de senere afsløringer.

Malfoys øjne skinnede sejrrigt. "Potter er ikke bedre end mig eller nogen anden fra vores side af. Jeg har ar, der kan bevise det."

Hun huskede udmærket Harrys beskrivelse af, hvad der var sket - hvordan Malfoys ansigt, hals og overkrop var blevet flænset af et usynligt sværd. Hun sank atter en klump. Der måtte have været utrolig meget blod. Hun så hen på Malfoy, der virkede til næsten at være _fornøjet _over hendes skræmte ansigtsudtryk. Det lod ikke til, at mindet om duellen gik ham synderligt meget på, hvilket var utroligt, eftersom han havde været døden nær. Hvis ikke det var for Snape ville han være forblødt. Sectumsempra-forbandelse havde været stærk nok til at skære Georges øre af - det var en forbandelse, der skar dybt.

Hun spekulerede over, hvor slemt vansiret Malfoys hud mon var. Hun kneb øjnene en smule sammen. Jo, hun kunne godt ænse nogle fine ar på hans hals. Hendes blik gled ned over hans brystkasse, men der gik ikke mere end et sekund, før hun indså, hvor upassende handlingen var, og hun rettede med det samme blikket tilbage mod hans ansigt.

Et lille arrogant smil spillede om Malfoys læber. Han havde tydeligvis bemærket retningen på hendes blik.

"Jeg er ked af at skuffe dig, Granger, men jeg har ikke tænkt mig at benytte anledningen til at blotlægge min krop for dig, uanset hvor meget du end ville ønske det."

Til sin store frustration mærkede hun sig selv rødme. Åh, det dumme svin! Hvordan kunne han overhovedet antyde sådan noget? Hendes nysgerrighed havde udelukkende været af akademisk karakter.

"Tro mig, Malfoy, jeg er ikke det mindste interesseret i at – "

Hun blev afbrudt midt i sin sætning, da døren ind til biblioteket gik op. Draco fløj op af stolen og så hen på sin far, der netop var trådt ind gennem døråbningen.

"Far," sagde han – overraskelsen var tydelig at spore i hans ansigt – "Du er tidligt på den."

Den ældste Malfoy sendte sin søn et ligegyldigt blik. "Mødet med Mørkets Herre var kortere, end vi havde regnet med. Det viste sig, at alt går fuldstændig som planlagt, så der var ingen grund til at diskutere detaljerne endnu engang. Ah, _Miss Granger._"

Hermione stivnede, da Lucius Malfoys øjne gled hen på hende. Erindringerne om deres sidste møde vendte tilbage til hende, og hun krympede sig ufrivilligt på stolen, hvilket fik et ondt smil til at tone frem på mandens ansigt.

"Jeg går ud fra, at du gør fremskridt?" spurgte han.

Hun fangede Dracos blik hen over skulderen på den sortklædte troldmand. _Lad være med at være dum, _huskede hun. _Fortæl ham sandheden, så sker der dig ikke noget_.

"Ja." Hun fugtede sine læber. "En smule."

Lucius hævede hagen. "Fremragende."

Draco trådte hen ved siden af sin far. Med et grumt smil spillende i sin ene mundvig vendte han blikket mod Hermione. "Granger har arbejdet meget intenst de sidste par dage. Jeg tror, hun er ved at lære, hvem det er, der bestemmer."

Lucius kastede et blik på sin søn. Hermione så et kort glimt af irritation i hans ansigt, men også noget andet. Hun hævede overrasket brynene.

"Der kan ikke gå særlig lang tid, før hun finder en løsning på vores problem," fortsatte Draco og så tilbage på sin far. "Og så kan vi endelig skaffe os af med hende."

Uanset hvor nødigt hun ville indrømme det, følte hun sig såret over den sidste sætning. Men hun lod være med at dvæle mere ved følelsen og rettede i stedet opmærksomheden mod Lucius Malfoys ansigtsudtryk. Nu var hun helt sikker på, at der ikke kun var irritation, der flakkede hen over det, men også ...

_Afsky. _

Draco blev ved med at stirre på sin far med et blik, der lyste af begejstring. Han ænsede slet ikke, hvordan fareren virkede til at være frastødt af hans tilstedeværelse. Den ældre Malfoy trådte et skridt hen mod hende, væk fra sin søn. Ja, det var helt sikkert afsky, hun kunne se i hans ansigt. Han så på hende med et afventende blik.

"Lad os høre."

Hermione trak vejret dybt. _Fortæl ham sandheden, _gentog hun for sig selv.

Hvis bare det var så enkelt …

"Dr –" begyndte hun, men nåede heldigvis at bremse sig selv, da hun så et faretruende glimt i Lucius' øjne. Det ville være ualmindeligt dumt af hende at bruge hans søns fornavn, når han havde advaret hende mod det tidligere. "Din søn fortalte mig, at han blev ramt af to lammerbesværgelser på samme tid."

"Ja," drævede Lucius. Hendes ord så næsten ud til at kede ham. "Det var også, hvad han fortalte mig."

"Jeg tror, at deres tryllestave på én eller anden måde er gået ind og har forstyrret hinanden. Sandsynligvis er besværgelsen blevet forvrænget." _Stille og roligt, Hermione._ "Men jeg kan ikke sige mere end det."

Lucius' øjne blev smalle. "Virkelig? Du har arbejdet på at løse problemet i over en måned, og du er ikke kommet frem til mere end det?"

"Jeg kan ikke gøre for det!" udbrød hun og mærkede sin stemme blive skinger. "Der står ikke noget i bøgerne." Det var rent faktisk sandt.

Hun så ind i hans kolde, grå øjne, der skinnede mistroisk. Hvad skulle hun gøre? Hun kunne ikke fortælle ham præcis hvad hun havde fundet ud af. I så fald ville han ikke have brug for hende mere, og det betød –

Hun kunne ikke tænke tanken til ende. Hendes mave trak sig sammen i rædsel, så det næsten var smertefuldt, og hun følte sig svimmel.

Rummet begyndte at svømme for hendes blik. Hun var glad for, at hun sad ned lige nu – hvis hun havde stået op, ville hun uden tvivl have mistet balancen. Hun undrede sig over, at frygt kunne påvirke hende så kraftigt. Medmindre det ikke var frygt. Medmindre det var –

Hun indså alt for sent, hvad der var ved at ske. Flakkende billeder fløj gennem hovedet på hende. Af Ron, Harry, hendes forældre, Ordenen, de mange bøger, hun havde gennemsøgt de sidste par dage.

Lucius Malfoy brugte Legilimensi på hende. Den lydløse besværgelse rodede rundt i hendes hjerne. Hun prøvede at lukke sit sind, men hun vidste ikke, hvordan man gjorde. Hun forsøgte desperat at genkalde sig, hvad det var, Harry havde sagt om processen. Men det var håbløst – Harry havde aldrig selv mestret kunsten, så hun kunne ikke bruge hans erfaringer til noget. Hun tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at tænke sig om. Hvad havde hun læst om Okklumensi? Man skulle tømme sit hoved for følelser og tanker, så modparten ikke kunne registrere dem. Hun forsøgte at kontrollere sig selv og sine tanker, men det lykkedes ikke.

Hun mærkede, hvordan en usynlig krog hægtede sig fast i et minde. Billedet af to tryllestave blev trukket frem i hendes bevidsthed. Til at begynde med var det sløret, men så blev det langsomt skarpere.

Nej, hun kunne ikke lade ham se dem!

Men der var intet hun kunne gøre. Brudstykker af ord begyndte at flakke gennem hendes hoved, og ...

Hun gispede, da omgivelserne omkring hende med ét vendte tilbage til fast form.

"Draco, gå ud på gangen, så Miss Granger og jeg kan få os en samtale i enrum," sagde Lucius lavt.

Draco så forvirret ud. Han havde sandsynligvis ingen anelse om, hvad der lige var sket. Han så på sin far. "Men far, hun har lige sagt –"

"Gør som jeg siger og lad være med at stille spørgsmål." Denne gang blev ordren sagt i et mere utålmodigt tonefald, som Draco straks adlød, også selvom det var tydeligt, at han stadig havde lyst til at komme med indvendinger. Noget kunne tyde på, at han kendte sin far godt nok til at vide, at man ikke skulle protestere mere end én gang.

Da han var gået ud på gangen, trak Malfoy sin tryllestav. Hermione sank en klump, men i første omgang pegede han kun på den lukkede dør. Nøglehullet lyste et par sekunder, og hun hørte låsen give et lille klik. Hendes øjne spilede sig op i frygt. Hun var låst inde sammen med Lucius Malfoy.

Den lyshårede drejede hovedet og så på hende. "Nå, Mudderblod, så du har alligevel besluttet dig for at have hemmeligheder." Han snurrede tryllestaven rundt mellem sine fingre.

"Jeg har ingen hemmeligheder, Malfoy," sagde hun og prøvede at få sin stemme til at lyde fast. "Jeg har fortalt dig alt, hvad jeg ved."

"Jeg er bange for, at dit svage sind afslører dig. Du lyver for mig. Lad være med at provokere mig yderligere ved at benægte det. Jeg så billedet af de to stave, og jeg ved, at du har opdaget noget, du ikke vil fortælle mig."

"Jeg aner ikke, hvad du snakker om," sagde hun og bakkede væk fra skrivebordet. Efter at have taget et par skridt baglæns mærkede hun den hårde stenvæg mod sin ryg.

Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn. "Så siger ordene _Priori incantatem_ dig måske slet ikke noget?"

Hermiones mave blev øjeblikkeligt fyldt med is. Hun rystede på hovedet, mens hun pressede sig ind mod de kolde sten. Malfoy trådte hen mod hende. At dømme efter hans ansigtsudtryk var hans tålmodighed sluppet op.

Så diskret som muligt prøvede hun at snige sig af sted langs væggen, men før hun vidste af det, var han henne ved hende. Hun mærkede hans jerngreb omslutte sin arm, hvorefter hun blev hevet væk fra sin placering ved væggen på samme måde som Draco havde trukket hende væk fra skrivebordet for nogle uger siden. Bortset fra at da Draco havde gjort det, havde hun været skræmt. Nu var hun _rædselsslagen_.

Malfoy greb hende hårdt om skuldrene, og hans fingre borede sig ned i hendes hud. Hun skar en grimasse af smerte. "Hvad har Arthur Weasleys yngel gjort mod min søn?" hvæsede han "Hvad var det for en besværgelse, de brugte? Hvad er _Priori incantatem_?"

Han rystede hende så voldsomt, at hendes tænder klaprede mod hinanden. Hans grå øjne skinnede vildt og syntes nærmest at hoppe i kraniet på ham. Men det kunne selvfølgelig også bare være det indtryk hun fik, fordi hendes hoved fløj op og ned med sådan en kraft, at hun fik helt ondt i nakken. Tårer af frygt steg op i hendes øjne.

Endelig indstillede Malfoy sin rusken og slap hende. Det gik op for hende, at han rent faktisk havde løftet hende op fra jorden i sin vrede, og hendes ben gav næsten efter under hende, da hendes fødder igen fik kontakt med gulvet. Det tog et stykke tid før hun igen fik genvundet balancen. Hun trådte et par skridt bagud og trak vejret dybt for at få sit åndedræt under kontrol. Hun kunne ikke tillade sig at lade frygten tage over på den måde.

Malfoy prøvede tydeligvis også på at genvinde fatningen. Han stirrede ned i gulvet med et rasende blik og lod hånden løbe gennem sit hår. Efter et par sekunder blev hans kropsholdning mindre anspændt. Han så igen hen på hende, og hans ansigtsudtryk var atter køligt og neutralt, sådan som hun havde set det være før i tiden.

"Miss Granger, hvis bare du fortæller mig, hvad du ved, har jeg ikke tænkt mig at gøre dig ondt."

_Som om. _

"Jeg ved ikke, hvad _Priori incantatem_ er," fastholdt hun med rystende stemme. "Du må have forvekslet det med noget andet. Jeg læser meget. Det er sandsynligvis bare et tilfældigt ord, som jeg stødte på i forbindelse med min lektielæsning engang for længe si –"

Et slag på siden af hovedet standsede hendes ordstrøm. Hun vaklede baglæns og væltede ind i skrivebordet. Kanten af bordpladen skar sig ind i det nederste af hendes ryg. Gispende af chok og smerte tog hun sig til sin brændende kind. Hun så hen på Malfoy, der langsomt sænkede hånden. Hans blik sydede næsten af vrede.

"Lad være med at tro, at du kan snyde mig, Mudderblod," knurrede han. Linjerne i hans ansigt var skarpe af raseri.

Hermione sugede ind mundfuld luft ind med en skælvende lyd. _Nej. _Hun kunne ikke fortælle ham det. Hendes liv afhang af, at hun holdt munden lukket. Det var ikke umuligt at kontrollere sin egen frygt. Hundredvis af aurorer havde gjort det. Adskillige mennesker havde modstået tortur for ikke at give vigtige oplysninger videre til fjenden. Og hun var en gryffindor_. _Hun havde styrke nok til at klare det her. Med en fysisk og psykisk kraftanstrengelse lykkedes det hende at rette ryggen.

"Fint," sagde hun. "Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at lyve. Jeg ved, hvad _Priori incantatem _er, men du tager fejl, hvis du tror, jeg har tænkt mig at fortælle dig det. Du burde have indset det allerede inden du overhovedet tog mig med hertil: jeg har ikke tænkt mig at hjælpe dig eller din idiot af en søn med _noget som helst_!"

Et farligt glimt viste sig i Malfoys øjne. Men så skete der noget uventet. Hans ansigt blev ikke til en rasende maske, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet – og Hermione kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne øjne – i stedet _smilede _han. Et lille, fornøjeligt smil fik hans ene mundvig til at krølle opad. Han gik hen imod hende, og der var noget nærmest katteagtigt over hans bevægelser.

"Du har måske glemt, hvad jeg fortalte dig tidligere?" spurgte han. Hans stemme var så uendeligt lav, at det fik hendes inderside til at folde sig sammen. Han havde fundet sin tryllestav frem. "Om hvad der ville ske, hvis du nægtede at samarbejde?" Hun mærkede en velkendt smerte svide hen over sin ene kind.

"Nej," svarede hun og kvalte det gisp af smerte, der steg op i halsen på hende. Hendes hjerne arbejdede på højtryk for at finde en måde, hun kunne beskytte sig selv på.

"Og alligevel nægter du at tale? Hvor _tappert_."

"Jeg fortæller dig ikke, hvad jeg ved, før du har garanteret mig min sikkerhed," sagde hun. "Jeg ved udmærket, at du har tænkt dig at slå mig ihjel, lige så snart du har de informationer, der er nødvendige for at hjælpe Draco."

Hun brugte hans søns fornavn med vilje denne her gang, og hun så, at det virkede. Vreden i Malfoys ansigt boblede op til overfladen endnu engang. Hans øjne lynede arrigt. Men kun i nogle få sekunder. Derefter blev de ulæselige igen.

"Du er ikke i en position, hvor du kan tillade dig at stille krav, Miss Granger," sagde han og trådte helt hen til hende, så tæt at hans kappe strejfede hendes ben med en hviskende lyd. Hun måtte lægge bånd på sig selv for ikke at kravle baglæns hen over skrivebordet af bare skræk. "Så jeg er bange for, at du ikke har noget andet valg end at gøre, som jeg har bedt dig om. Lige nu."

Hun spændte kæben for at forhindre sine tænder i at klapre af frygt. Med så megen værdighed, som det var muligt for hende at mønstre, hævede hun hovedet og så op i hans iskolde øjne uden at blinke. Han kunne umuligt misforstå signalet.

Malfoy sukkede og rullede med øjnene. "Hvis du insisterer på at stritte imod ..."

Han gjorde en bevægelse med håndleddet, og Hermione mærkede et stød i mellemgulvet, der øjeblikkeligt tømte hende for al luft. Hun knækkede sammen og væltede, så hendes knæ hamrede mod stengulvet. En smertefuld bølge forplantede sig gennem hele hendes krop. Hostende tog hun sig til maven og prøvede at få vejret igen. Da hendes vejrtrækning var blevet nogenlunde normal, så hun op på Malfoy, der var trådt væk fra hende igen. Han smilede stadig.

"Hvad ved du om Priori Incantatem, Miss Granger?"

Hun bandede indvendigt og havde lyst til at smadre hans selvglade fjæs. Med en anstrengt bevægelse kom hun på benene igen.

"Fuck dig," mumlede hun.

Endnu et usynligt slag. Denne gang ramte det hende i lænden. Et støn af smerte undslap hende næsten, men hun nåede at presse læberne sammen, så lyden ikke kom ud. Rasende gnubbede hun det ømme område på det nederste af ryggen. Tårerne begyndte at strømme ud af hendes øjne.

"Du kan lige så godt glemme det," fik hun frem. "Jeg siger det ikke. Et indavlet, psykopatisk svin som dig fortjener ikke min hjælp!" Vreden gjorde hendes stemme mere sikker.

Malfoy trådte hen til hende igen, og den smule mod, hun netop havde fået opbygget, smuldrede øjeblikkeligt. Inden hun overhovedet nåede at registrere det, havde han grebet hende om halsen.

"Din modbydelige, lille skabning!" hvæsede han ned i hendes ansigt. "Hvor _vover_ du at tale til mig på den måde?"

Hun prøvede at trække luft ind, men det var umuligt. Hans hånd blokerede fuldkommen hendes luftvej. Hun slog ud efter ham i et forsøg på at få ham til at slippe, men det hjalp ikke. Han var for stærk. Det begyndte at sortne for hendes øjne, og hendes lunger skreg på luft, og hun var sikker på, at nu ville hun dø, han ville kvæle hende –

Han gav slip.

Hun væltede omkuld på gulvet, hikstende efter luft, men han greb fat i hende og hev hende op at stå igen med det samme. "Fortæl mig så, hvad du ved!" råbte han. Hans ansigt var kridhvidt af vrede, og hans øjne var umenneskelige, gale –

_Nej. _ Hun kunne ikke gøre det. Det var den eneste fordel hun havde i det her fangehul: sin viden. Det var det eneste hun havde at forhandle med. Hvis hun først gav slip på den viden, hun havde erhvervet sig, havde hun absolut intet tilbage. Hun bed sig selv i underlæben, indtil hun kunne smage blod, for at forhindre sig selv i at tale. Han hævede hånden og slog hende på siden af hovedet, så hun ufrivilligt snublede sidelæns, men hans tag i hendes tøj forhindrede hende i at komme nogen steder. Stadig forholdt hun sig tavs.

Det var dråben. Hun kunne tydeligt se det i Malfoys øjne. Han kylede hende fra sig, så hun tumlede omkuld på det kolde stengulv, hvorefter han pegede på hende med sin tryllestav.

"_Dolor!_"

Smerte. Ufattelig smerte, som hun aldrig ville have troet eksisterede, bølgede gennem hendes krop. Hendes hud brændte. Tusinde knive flænsede hendes indre. Hendes indvolde blev opsprættet, smeltede, blev ætset op af syre. Sener blev revet over, huden flået af knoglerne. Is, ild, nåle borede gennem hende, vansirede hende for evigt. En høj, skinger lyd skar igennem luften, og det gik op for hende, at det var hendes eget skrig, hun havde ingen anelse om, at hun kunne skrige på den måde, men lige nu var det det eneste, hun kunne gøre –

Det stoppede.

Hermione krøllede sig sammen på det kolde gulv. Hele hendes krop skælvede af gråd. Bare det at trække vejret gjort ondt.

Hun kunne knap nok fatte, hvad hun lige havde oplevet. Hun havde altid vidst, at doloroso-forbandelsen var intens. Sit fjerde år på Hogwarts havde hun set, hvordan den falske Dunder havde brugt den til at pine en edderkop. Bare _synet_ af det havde været voldsomt. Nu havde hun oplevet, hvordan det _føltes_. Det havde været en smerte, der gik ud over hendes fatteevne. For første gang forstod hun for alvor, hvorfor Nevilles forældre var endt, som de var ...

En skygge faldt på hende ansigt, og hun drejede hovedet og så op. Malfoy tårnede sig op over hende. "Jeg kan blive ved sådan her i timevis, Miss Granger," sagde han koldt. "Noget siger mig, at det samme ikke gælder for dig."

Måske ikke. Men hun var nødt til at prøve. Hun trak vejret dybt og forberedte sig mentalt på det, der ville komme, før hun gav ham sit svar:

"Fuck af ..."

Forbandelsen ramte hende igen. Hun vidste ikke, hvor længe det blev ved denne her gang. Det føltes som timer, selvom det sandsynligvis ikke var mere end et minut. Hun vred sig. Hendes ben sparkede ud i luften, hendes fingre kradsede mod stengulvet, indtil hun var sikker på at neglene måtte være flækkede og blodige. Det føltes, som om hendes kranium var ved at dele sig i to. Øjnene rullede tilbage i hovedet på hende, og smerten var så stærk, at hun et øjeblik troede, at hun ville brække sig ud over sig selv –

Det ophørte endnu engang.

Hun gispede. Det kvælende mørke, der havde omsluttet hende, lettede, og hun kunne tænke igen. Malfoy bøjede sig ind over hende med et afventende udtryk i ansigtet.

"Nå?"

Nej. Hun nægtede at give efter. Skælvende hævede hun hovedet så meget, som det var hende muligt, og sendte en spytklat i hans retning. Den ramte ham selvfølgelig ikke, men landede blot nogle centimeter fra hans fornemme, blankpolerede støvler. Han så ned på gulvet og hævede blot et øjenbryn ved synet af den glinsende klat. Så lod han atter sin tryllestav svirpe gennem luften …

Det blev ved i hvad der føltes som evigheder. Til sidst havde hun skreget så meget, at hun ikke havde mere stemme tilbage. Hendes blod kogte, hendes nerver sydede og rødglødende metaltråde blev presset ind under huden på hende. Ustyrlige spasmer løb gennem hendes krop. Hun vidste, at hvis det her blev ved, ville det ikke vare længe, før hendes hjerne ville brænde op og blive til aske. Hun var nødt til at kæmpe imod, men hun kunne ikke, ikke sådan her, hun _kunne _ikke_ – _

"Tvillingestave!" skreg hun. "Det er tvillingestave!" Hun hulkede så voldsomt, at det snurrede i hendes hoved, og ordene blev presset ud mellem hendes læber i små, krampagtige stød.

Smerten forsvandt øjeblikkeligt.

Hun hørte Malfoys stemme nær sit øre. "Tvillingestave, siger du?" Han havde sat sig ned på hug ved siden af hende.

"Fred og George Weasley … de er tvillinger," hviskede hun og så op på ham. Hendes hals var for øm efter skrigene til, at hun kunne tale normalt.

"Ja, Mudderblod, så meget har jeg regnet ud," drævede han. "Hvad har det at gøre med _Priori Incantatem_?"

"Det er et magisk fænomen, der opstår, når to tryllestave med samme kerne bliver tvunget til … til at kæmpe mod hinanden," sagde hun hæst. "Det er et meget sjældent fænomen, men det skete blandt andet dengang Harry og Vo –"

"Da Potter og Mørkets Herre kæmpede mod hinanden for tre år siden," sagde Malfoy eftertænksomt. "Jeg var selv tilstede den aften på kirkegården. Jeg så, hvordan deres tryllestave reagerede."

Hun nikkede tungt. Smerten hamrede stadig gennem hendes hoved. "Den besværgelse, der ramte Draco … Jeg tror, den påvirkede ham sådan, som den gjorde, fordi Fred og Georges tryllestave har samme kerne – fordi deres kraft blev kombineret."

For en gangs skyld virkede Malfoy til at være ligeglad med, at hun havde brugt hans søns fornavn. Han stirrede ned på hende med et anspændt, næsten foruroliget ansigtsudtryk.

"Siger du, at de to rødhårede fjolser har opdaget, hvordan man behersker en form for magi, som er ukendt for det meste af troldmandsverdenen?" spurgte han.

Hun rystede langsomt på hovedet, hvilket fik hende til at føle sig svimmel.

"Nej. Jeg er sikker på, at det ikke var noget, de gjorde bevidst," sagde hun og fugtede sine læber, inden hun fortsatte. Hun kunne fornemme den metalliske smag af blod i sin mund. "De har sandsynligvis ingen anelse om, hvad der skete. Jeg ved heller ikke, hvad det præcis er, der sker, når kræfterne fra to tryllestave bliver kombineret. Det er umuligt at finde noget i bøgerne … Den eneste, der muligvis ved noget, er Ollivander." Hun sukkede. "Nu ved du alt, hvad jeg ved. Dræb mig så. Jeg er ligeglad."

Det var sandt. Hun var virkelig ligeglad. Der var ikke mere håb tilbage – hun havde givet slip på sin eneste fordel. Hun følte sig ikke engang bange for døden længere. Intet kunne måle sig med den smerte, hun netop havde gennemlevet. Små, stikkende bølger sitrede stadig gennem hendes krop med jævne mellemrum for at minde hende om den.

Omverdenen troede alligevel, at hun var død, så ville der ske noget ved, at hun rent faktisk forsvandt ud af verden for alvor? Hun tænkte på alle de mennesker, hun elskede, som sikkert allerede var ved at bearbejde deres sorg, og håbede, de ville være i stand til at kæmpe videre uden hende.

_Undskyld, Mor og Far. Undskyld, Ron, Harry, Ginny … Jeg var alt for svag ..._

Hun lod øjnene glide i og ventede på at mørket skulle opsluge hende. Hjertet hamrede i brystet på hende, og hun fokuserede på lyden, ventede med tilbageholdt åndedræt på, at det dunkende slag skulle standse ...

Og så …

Et fnys.

"Åh, dit dumme, lille pigebarn. Selvfølgelig har jeg ikke tænkt mig at dræbe dig."

Hendes øjne fløj op.

Malfoy havde rejst sig op og stod nu og så på hende med et nedladende blik.

"Hvis jeg skal have fat i Weasley-tvillingerne, vil det være meget gavnligt for mig at holde dig i live," sagde han. Et ondskabsfuldt smil bredte sig på hans læber. "Jeg er sikker på, at du betyder meget for for dem begge, ikke sandt? Mon ikke de ville være _noble_ nok til at ofre sig selv for at få dig tilbage?"

Hjertet sank i livet på hende. "Hvad vil du – du kan ikke –" begyndte hun spruttende.

"Åh jo, Mudderblod, _det kan jeg_. Så du får ikke lov til at spille martyr i denne her omgang." Hans smil blev bredere. "Dine informationer har været yderst nyttige. Det lader til, at dit arbejde alligevel har båret frugt. Jeg har tænkt mig at opsøge Ollivander og udspørge ham om tvillingestave og deres magi, så snart jeg får mulighed for det."

Hun udstødte en klagende lyd af frustration, hvilket virkede til at genere ham. Han trådte hen til hende og gav hende et puf ribbenene med spidsen af sin støvle. "Rejs dig op. Det ser ikke pænt ud, at du bare ligger og flyder," sagde han.

Hun var så udmattet, at hun ikke kunne gøre andet end at stønne af smerte. Malfoy virkede dog til at være mere overbærende nu, hvor han havde fået, hvad han ville have, og han gjorde ikke flere forsøg på at få hende på benene. Han gjorde omkring.

"Jeg vender tilbage om et par dage," hørte hun ham sige, mens han gik mod døren.

Hun lå tilbage og stirrede tomt op i loftet. Hans ord blev ved med at runge gennem hovedet på hende. Han ville bruge hende til at få fat på Fred og George. Tårerne begyndte at strømme ned over hendes kinder endnu engang, men hun havde ikke stemme nok tilbage til at hulke.

Hun ville komme til at føre to af sine venner i døden.


	8. Forandring

Draco stirrede ind i væggen foran sig. Han havde vendt sig væk fra døren. Lyden af Grangers skrig borede sig ind i hans hjerne og fik ham til at skære tænder. Han havde hørt sin far kaste doloroso-forbandelsen. Selvom han aldrig havde mærket forbandelsen på egen krop, havde han set adskillige personer lide under den.

Endnu et skrig gav genlyd inde fra lokalet og forstærkede de rystende bølger, der løb gennem ham. Han lagde panden mod væggen foran sig og prøvede at ignorere lydene.

Han huskede den første gang, han havde overværet tortur. Mørkets Herre havde pint Charity Burbage i én af salene på Malfoy Manor. Bleg og rystende havde han iagttaget, hvordan læreren i mugglerstudier havde vredet sig i smerte. Efter nogle minutter var hans mor kommet forbi og havde trukket ham ud af det store lokale, oprørt over, hvad han havde set.

Et bittert, glædesløst smil bredte sig på Dracos læber. Hans mor forsøgte altid at beskytte ham. Hun vidste udmærket, at det var en umulig opgave efter at Krigen var brudt ud. Alligevel blev hun ved med at prøve. Sådan havde hun altid været.

Senere på dagen var de andre dødsgardister blevet indkaldt til et møde. De havde siddet fuldkommen ubevægelige, da Mørkets Herre endelig myrdede Burbage. Draco havde været nødt til at gøre skade på sig selv for at undgå at råbe højt, da dræberbesværgelsen ramte hende. Den livløse krop var landet på bordet med et brag. Ingen andre lod til at være påvirket af hændelsen i samme grad som ham. Stadig huskede han, hvordan kvindens hoved var rullet til siden med en slap bevægelse, så han kunne se de glasagtige øjne stirre tomt i hans retning. Han gøs.

Havde de andre dødsgardister været ligesom ham engang? Var immuniteten over for andres smerteskrig og bedende blikke noget, der kom med tiden? Der var noget, der sagde ham, at det var tilfældet. Han priste sig lykkelig for, at han aldrig var blevet tvunget til at kaste doloroso-forbandelsen. At være tilskuer var mere end nok. Og nu hvor han stod herude på gangen, ude af stand til overhovedet at _se_ Granger, påvirkede det ham værre end nogensinde før.

Han fattede det ikke.

Irriteret pressede han sin ømme hånd mod væggen, så fornemmelsen af hans _egen_ smerte måske kunne overdøve hendes skrig. Men det lykkedes ikke.

Han tænkte på sin moster, der næsten lod til at _nyde_ at torturere andre. Tanken om det syge smil, hun havde haft på sine tynde læber, dengang han så hende pine en forsvarsløs muggler, fik det til at vende sig i ham. Hendes sorte, feberagtige øjne havde skinnet vildt

Men det var de færreste dødsgardister, der var som hende. Hans far benyttede sig for eksempel kun af tortur, når det var allermest nødvendigt. Draco havde aldrig set ham påføre andre smerte for sin fornøjelses skyld. Selv nu benyttede han sig kun af metoden, fordi det var absolut nødvendigt. Målet helligede midlet, som han altid havde sagt.

Han virrede frustreret med hovedet. Grangers skrig burde ikke gå ham på. Hun fik, hvad hun fortjente. Han havde prøvet at advare hende om, hvad der ville ske, hvis hun modsatte sig hans far. Men selvfølgelig havde hun været for dum til at høre efter.

Det var hendes egen skyld.

Han hørte hende skrige endnu engang og stoppede fingrene ind i ørerne for at blokere lyden. Mange gange i løbet af sin skoletid havde han ønsket, at Granger kom til at lide ubeskrivelige pinsler, men lige nu følte han ikke den mindste smule tilfredsstillelse over at høre hende hulke af smerte.

Efter nogle minutter stilnede skrigene endelig af. Han stod og stirrede på døren, indtil den svingede op, og hans far trådte ud på gangen. Bag hans ryg så Draco et glimt af Granger. Hun lå fuldkommen sammenkrummet stengulvet og så ikke ud til at bevæge sig det mindste. Synet af hende blev blokeret, da hans far lukkede døren med et sving fra sin tryllestav.

"Mudderblodstøsen har så sandelig gjort fremskridt," mumlede han, og Draco var et øjeblik i tvivl om, om ordene var henvendt til ham, eller om faren mest snakkede til sig selv.

"Hvad sagde hun?" spurgte han.

Hans far så på ham med et køligt blik. "Hun har fundet ud af, at Weasley-tvillingerne sandsynligvis er i besiddelse af tryllestave med samme kerne. Besværgelsen, der ramte dig, indeholdt en kombination af begge staves kræfter. Det er en form for magi, man ikke har set magen til før."

Draco følte hjertet synke i livet på sig. Hvis magien var ukendt, hvordan skulle de så nogensinde kunne ophæve dens effekt? Hans modløshed blev løftet, da faren fortsatte:

"Der er én person, der muligvis kan fortælle os noget om den."

"Hvem?"

"Garrick Ollivander."

Draco blinkede. "Men Far, Ollivander befinder sig her på Malfoy Manor!"

"Det er jeg klar over, Draco. Så vidt jeg husker, var det mig, der bragte ham hertil." Draco krympede sig, delvist på grund af farens kolde tonefald og delvist på grund af sin egen dumhed. "Men du ved lige så godt som jeg, at manden bliver bevogtet konstant. At opsøge ham ville være yderst risikabelt i tilfælde af, at nogen skulle overhøre vores lille problem."

"Hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre?" spurgte Draco stille.

Faren stod og kiggede ud i luften i nogle øjeblikke, tydeligvis optaget af intense spekulationer.

"Jeg har tænkt mig at vente," sagde han til sidst. "Jeg må vente til et tidspunkt, hvor der ikke er nær så mange mennesker her på stedet. Så går jeg ned og forhører ham om sagen. Så snart han har givet mig den viden, jeg har brug for, sletter jeg hans hukommelse og vender tilbage hertil."

Draco havde det, som om gulvet gyngede under ham. Han kunne knap nok fatte, at de var så tæt på en løsning. Der var rent faktisk en chance for, at han ville få sin magi tilbage. Og når han fik det, kunne han endelig gå i gang med at genoprette familiens ære. Han skulle nok gøre alting godt igen.

En pludselig tanke slog ned i ham, og han følte sig underlig kold indeni. Tøvende så han hen på den anden.

"Hvad med Granger?"

Hans far kneb øjnene sammen. "Hvad med hende?"

"Vil du –?" Af én eller anden grund kunne han ikke få ordene over sine læber. "Altså, når Ollivander har givet dig de informationer, du skal bruge, og du ikke længere har brug for hende, har du så tænkt dig at …?"

Den anden rullede med øjnene. "Tænk dig om, Draco. Det var Arthur Weasleys yngel, der ramte dig med besværgelsen. Derfor er det sandsynligvis også kun dem, der kan ophæve den. Og hvis vi skal have fat i de to rødhårede tåber, er mudderblodstøsen det bedste vi har at forhandle med."

"Så du har altså tænkt dig at lokke dem i en fælde?" spurgte han.

Hans far tav et i nogle sekunder og gned sin hage. "Hvem ved om det overhovedet bliver nødvendigt?" sagde han så med et lille smil på læben. "Jeg er næsten sikker på at to så _ædle_ gryffindorere som dem ville ofre sig selv for at lade deres veninde gå fri. En fælde behøver måske ikke engang komme på tale."

Draco nikkede stille.

"Men måske ville en fælde være fordelagtig," fortsatte faren. "Tænk bare på, hvor begejstret Mørkets Herre ville blive, hvis vi bragte ham ikke bare Weasley-tvillingerne, men ogsåPotters bedste veninde. Hende, som alle troede var død, men som i virkeligheden bare prøvede at skjule sig ude i de engelske skove." Hans far gjorde omkring og begyndte at gå ned gennem den lille gang. "Ja, den tanke må jeg så sandelig overveje." Han nåede ned til den forseglede dør og bankede sin tryllestav let mod træet.

"Forresten, Draco ..."

Draco, der havde stirret eftertænksomt ned i stengulvet indtil da, løftede afventende hovedet. Han så sin far trække et lille armbåndsur op af lommen. Han holdt det ud mellem tommel- og pegefinger, mens han kiggede på det med et frastødt ansigtsudtryk.

"Macnair påstod, at han havde taget det fra en muggler, han dræbte for nogle dage siden. Han glemte det inde i mødesalen efter at have vist det til mig."

Faren kastede uret hen mod ham, og Draco måtte bøje sig hurtigt for at nå at gribe det, inden det ramte det hårde stengulv. Den hurtige bevægelse resulterede i, at han snublede et par skridt fremad. Han så igen op og mødte sin fars kolde blik.

Den anden så på ham i nogle sekunder. "Et muggler-ur til min muggler-søn," mumlede han så. "Det er kun passende."

Draco mærkede sine kinder blusse af skam. Faren løftede blot et øjenbryn ved synet.

"Lad os håbe at situationen snart forandrer sig," sagde han, da døren åbnede sig foran sig. "Jeg vender tilbage så snart, jeg har talt med Ollivander."

Draco stirrede ned i gulvet og hørte døren glide i igen. Han stod atter ganske alene tilbage på gangen. Han tog en dyb indånding.

_Et muggler-ur til min muggler-søn_.

Ordene rungede gennem hans hoved. Han åbnede hånden og så ned på uret. Klokken var nogle minutter over tre. Det var helt underligt for ham at kunne forholde sig til tiden igen. Han lukkede hånden om uret. Den tynde, runde glasplade, der lå som en beskyttende hinde om tallene og viserne, var kølig mod hans hud. Han holdt sin knyttede næve op til øret. Sekundviseren bevægede sig rundt med en lav, tikkende lyd.

_Et muggler-ur. _

Tanken gav ham lyst til at kyle det ind i væggen. Men han beherskede sig. Selvom han foragtede tanken om at bruge muggler-ting var han alligevel taknemmelig for det. Nu kunne han tælle timerne mellem måltiderne, det antal minutter han sov i ... Det havde ganske vist ikke nogen betydning, men det gav ham noget at fokusere på.

Han lukkede øjnene og lyttede endnu engang til lyden af sekundviseren. Den bevægede sig taktfast fremad, sekund for sekund. Han måtte tænke på det som en nedtælling til den dag, hvor han endelig fik sine magiske evner tilbage. En nedtælling til det tidspunkt, hvor han igen kunne være nyttig, og ikke længere var en byrde for sine forældre. Tanken fik ham til at løfte hagen en anelse. Efter det, der var sket i dag, var de kommet tættere på at finde en løsning på hans problem, end de havde været i månedsvis. Snart ville han være normal igen. Alt sammen takket være ...

_Granger._

Et øjeblik havde han helt glemt hende. Han gik hen til døren og skubbede den langsomt op. Hun lå stadig inde på gulvet, sådan som hun havde gjort for nogle minutter siden, med benene trukket op under sig. Et virvar af ustyrlige krøller dækkede hendes ansigt og skærmede hendes ansigtsudtryk. Først så det ud, som om hendes krop var fuldkommen livløs, men så bemærkede han, hvordan hendes bryst hævede og sænkede sig langsomt.

Han trådte indenfor og gik hen imod hende. Hun reagerede ikke det mindste på lyden af hans fodtrin, hvilket fik ham til at spekulere på, om hun var bevidstløs. Da han var nået hen til hende, satte han sig på hug. Han stirrede på hendes ansigt og rynkede brynene.

"Granger?"

Hendes øjenlåg gled op i det samme sekund, som han sagde hendes navn. Det gav et sæt i ham. Ikke på grund af hendes hurtige reaktion, men på grund af blikket, der mødte ham. Det var ikke tindrende og oprørsk som normalt, men derimod fyldt med ligegyldighed.

"Hvad? Hvad vil du nu?" spurgte hun lavt.

Spørgsmålet kom bag på ham. Hvad ville han egentlig? Hvorfor var han overhovedet gået herind?

Han tøvede et øjeblik.

"Jeg ville såmænd bare takke dig for alt det, du har fundet ud af. Det har været meget nyttigt for os," sagde han så.

"Det var så lidt. Nu hvor du er færdig med at hovere, vil du så ikke være venlig at lade mig være i fred?"

"Nej, jeg tror, jeg har tænkt mig at blive herinde i et stykke tid," sagde han og fremtvang et hånligt smil.

"Hvorfor? Du er måske _bekymret _for mig?"

"Selvfølgelig er jeg ikke det," hvæsede han, og smilet forsvandt med det samme fra hans læber.

"Nå nej. Det var dumt af mig overhovedet at tro, at du kunne føle medlidenhed med et andet menneske."

Hun begyndte at røre på sig nu. Besværligt fik hun løftet overkroppen en smule fra gulvet. Han kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan hendes arme skælvede af anstrengelse. Eller måske var eftervirkninger af doloroso-forbandelsen – han kunne ikke afgøre det. Hun skubbede sig selv op i siddende stilling, så de sad ansigt til ansigt. Der var tårespor på hendes kinder. Hårstrå klæbede til hendes svedige ansigt, og et par stykker af dem sad fast i hendes mundvig. Hendes øjne var hårde, og han fandt det faktisk lettere at se ind i dem nu end for et par øjeblikke siden, hvor de havde været matte og opgivende.

Der gik et stykke tid, inden det gik op for ham, at han ikke blot kunne lade hendes bemærkning hænge i luften.

"Jeg _kan _føle medlidenhed, Mudderblod. Bare ikke med personer som dig."

Hun rystede langsomt på hovedet, og krøllerne, der omkransede hendes ansigt, vuggede stille fra side til side. "Jeg fatter dig ikke," mumlede hun. "Har du nogen idé om, hvad din far gjorde mod mig?"

Han blinkede. Han var udmærket klar over, hvad hun havde været udsat for, eftersom han havde hørt det hele.

"Ikke mindre end det, du fortjente," mumlede han, men ordene var hule. Tomme. "Jeg sagde jo til dig, at du skulle lade være med at lyve for ham."

"Jeg var nødt til det," sagde hun. "Jeg troede, han ville slå mig ihjel, når han havde fået de oplysninger, han havde brug for."

"Selvfølgelig ville han ikke have gjort det," sagde han koldt og ignorerede det faktum, at det var præcis det, han også selv havde troet. "Så længe vi stadig kan have nytte af dig på én eller anden måde, har vi ikke tænkt os at skaffe os af med dig."

Hun fnøs. "Jeg er nærmest helt rørt."

Han rynkede brynene en smule. Han brød sig ikke om den nye, sarkastiske udgave af Granger. Faktisk brød han sig ikke om nogen som helst udgave af Granger, men den version af pigen, der sad foran ham lige nu, gjorde ham utilpas. Der var en ukarakteristisk hårdhed over hende, som han havde svært ved at forholde sig til. Han så på hende og konstaterede, at hendes blik var stift rettet mod ham. Hun stirrede intenst på ham, som om hun prøvede at gætte, hvad han tænkte.

"Næste gang han dukker op, må du hellere glemme alt om din stolthed, medmindre du har lyst til at gennemgå sådan et smertehelvede én gang til," sagde han.

Hun rettede sig op.

"Jeg er ligeglad." Hendes faste blik fortalte ham, at hun rent faktisk mente det, hun sagde. "Hvis I har tænkt jer at bruge mig til at få fat på Fred og George, så har jeg tænkt mig at stritte imod så meget, som det overhovedet er muligt."

Han rullede med øjnene. "Du er og bliver en tåbelig, naiv Gryffindor."

"Og du er og bliver en ufølsom og forkælet møgunge. Vi har alle sammen vores laster."

Af én eller anden grund irriterede hendes ord ham mere, end de måske burde. "Jeg er _ikke_ ufølsom, Granger. Men som jeg lige sagde, fortjener mugglere ikke min medfølelse. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvad folk som dig bliver udsat for."

"Folk som mig?" Hendes blik forlod hans ansigt, og hun stirrede ud i luften i nogle sekunder. "Folk som _os_."

Han mærkede sig selv spænde i kroppen. "Hvad mener du?"

Men det var et tåbeligt spørgsmål. Han vidste alt for godt, hvad hun mente.

"Jeg mener bare, at du er præcis ligesom mig nu. Bortset fra at jeg rent faktisk er_ i stand til _at udføre magi. Jeg er en heks, men dig – du er bare en muggler."

_Et muggler-ur til min muggler-søn._

Ordene masede sig frem i hans bevidsthed endnu engang. Han prøvede forgæves at skubbe dem ud af hovedet.

"Du er ikke en heks," bed han. "Du er en mudderblod. En vanskabning. Du har ingen som helst ret til magi."

"Men jeg er stadig i besiddelse af magiske evner," fastholdt hun. "Og det er du ikke længere. Hvilket betyder, at du er lige så meget en vanskabning, som jeg er."

Han knyttede næverne. "Det er ikke det samme. Mit blod er stadig rent."

"Men det gør ikke nogen forskel," sagde Granger. Hendes øjne glimtede af triumf. "Du falder stadig ind under den samme kategori som mig. Du tilhører den samme samling af "misfostre", som jeg gør."

"Nej, jeg gør ikke!"

Vreden skyllede gennem ham med en sådan kraft, at han næsten blev svimmel. Han skulle til at rejse sig fra gulvet, men hun var hurtigere end ham og kom på benene først på trods af at hun stadig skælvede. Et par sekunder stod hun og stirrede ned på ham, og han hadede fornemmelsen af det. Han skubbede sig selv opad og snublede næsten, da han endelig stod oprejst.

"Jo, du gør. Og din far synes det samme, gør han ikke?"

Draco tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at beherske sig selv. Hele hans krop dirrede af raseri.

"Lad være med at tale om min far," knurrede han advarende.

"Nej, jeg vil ikke," sagde hun og fastholdt hans blik. "Jeg _så_, hvordan han kiggede på dig. Han er tydeligvis ikke særlig glad for situationen. Hvordan føles det at blive set ned på uden nogen som helst grund? Det er ikke særlig rart, er det vel?"

"Det er ikke uden grund," hvæsede han. "Jeg er en–" Han kunne ikke få ordet ud. "Jeg kan ikke længere praktisere magi. Selvfølgelig betyder det, at han ser ned på mig!"

"Du havde ingen indflydelse på det, der skete. Det havde jeg heller ikke. Jeg blev født sådan her. Kan du ikke se, at det er fuldstændig det samme?"

"Det er ikke det samme!" brølede han og mistede nu fuldkommen fatningen.

Han trådte hen til Granger og tog fat i hende, så hans fingre borede sig hårdt ned i huden på hendes skuldre. Med en voldsom bevægelse trak han hende hen over gulvet og slyngede hende op mod væggen. Inden hun kunne nå at undslippe naglede han hende fast mod de kolde sten. Hendes vejrtrækning var blevet hurtigere – hun var tydeligvis chokkeret over handlingen – men hun stirrede stadig direkte på ham. Hendes øjne tindrede stålsat, og det sejrrige udtryk veg ikke fra hendes ansigt.

"Du kan ikke skræmme mig, Draco," sagde hun lavt. "Ikke efter det din far lige har udsat mig for."

Hendes rolige stemme provokerede ham blot endnu mere.

"Hør her, Mudderblod," hvislede han og lænede sig tættere på hende. "Vi to har _intet_ til fælles. At sidestille dig med en fuldblodsmagiker som mig er en ubalance i den oprindelige verdensorden, forstår du det?" Han klemte så hårdt om hendes skuldre, at hans negle begyndte at grave sig ned i hendes hud. Hun skar en kort grimasse af smerte, men så ikke bort. Stadig stirrede hun ham direkte ind i øjnene.

"Jeg synes, at du begynder at gentage dig selv. Er du ved at løbe tør for argumenter?" spurgte hun og hævede udfordrende hagen.

"Jeg _gentager _mig selv, fordi jeg prøver at få dig til at indse sandheden," sagde han og nægtede at bryde øjenkontakten. "Men det virker til, at du langt fra er så lærenem, som du var i skolen –"

"Sandheden?" Et lille fnys undslap hende. "Den såkaldte 'sandhed', som du har bygget hele din verden op omkring, er ikke andet end en løgn!"

"Hold din fucking KÆFT!" råbte han. Han var så rasende, at sorte pletter dansede for øjnene af ham. Hun krympede sig en anelse, men han kunne ikke afgøre, om det var på grund af hans højlydte udbrud, eller om det skyldtes, at han strammede sit tag i hende endnu engang. "Hvis du ikke snart holder din beskidte mund lukket, så sværger jeg, at jeg –"

"At du hvad? Hvad vil du gøre? Låse mig inde igen, bare fordi du ikke kan holde ud at høre på mig? Og du siger, at _jeg _er svag?"

Draco skar tænder af vrede. Selvom han nærede en usigelig lyst til at gøre lige præcis, hvad hun sagde, kunne han ikke gøre det. Det ville betyde, at hun havde ret. At han rent faktisk var så svag, som hun antydede. Fuld af afmagt hævede han hånden og hamrede sin knyttede næve ind i væggen. En smertefuld bølge forplantede sig hele vejen op gennem hans arm, og hans knoer brændte, præcis sådan som de havde gjort for nogle dage siden, bare meget værre.

Med en snerrende lyd skubbede han sig væk fra væggen og stormede ud af lokalet. Han løb hen ad gangen, trådte ind på sit eget værelse og smækkede døren efter sig. Inde på sit værelse begyndte han at gå frem og tilbage over gulvet. Han rystede stadig af raseri, men han kunne i det mindste kontrollere vreden nu, hvor han havde lagt en væg mellem sig selv og Granger. Han prøvede at trække vejret dybt for at berolige sig selv, men det lykkedes ikke. Frustreret smed han sig på sengen og stirrede op i loftet med opspilede, vilde øjne. Endnu engang forsøgte han sig med en dyb indånding. Han pustede ud med en skælvende lyd, mens han prøvede på at få styr på sine tanker.

Hvorfor gjorde den forbandede Mudderblod ham altid så rasende?

Hun blev ved med at være så ufattelig uforskammet. Han kunne ikke klare, at hun stadig prædikede sådan over for ham. Hvorfor opgav hun ikke snart sine ynkelige vrangforestillinger om, at hun var lige så meget værd som ham? Det var jo latterligt! Han borede fingrene ned i de bløde lagener under sig så små blodpletter sivede ned i det fine stof.

Han forstod udmærket, hun ikke selv kunne gøre for, at hun var et resultat af én eller anden ækel mutation i mugglernes gener, men hun kunne i det mindste have holdt sig væk fra magiens verden. Hvad ret havde hun til at komme marcherende ind i på _hans _territorium og forurene det, sådan som hun gjorde?

Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at bremse sine overophedede tanker.

Hvorfor var han egentlig blevet så vred? Snart ville han være i stand til at kunne udføre magi igen, og så ville hendes latterlige idéer intet betyde. Så hvorfor gik hendes ord ham sådan på?

_'Du havde ingen indflydelse på det, der skete. Det havde jeg heller ikke. Jeg blev født sådan her. Kan du ikke se, at det er fuldstændig det samme?'_

Han åbnede atter øjnene og lod dem glide hvileløst hen over loftet. Han kunne ikke finde et punkt at fæstne blikket ved.

Var det i bund og grund det samme? Og var der virkelig så stor en forskel på, hvem der havde født én, så længe man var i stand til at –

_Nej!_

Han satte sig op med et sæt og bremsede tanken, inden han kunne nå at tænke den til ende. Hvad havde han gang i? Han havde ikke lyst til at prøve på at forstå hende! Det gjorde ham utilpas bare at overveje, om hun rent faktisk havde ret. Han følte sig svimmel, som om han stod foran en afgrund og kiggede ned i et uendeligt mørke. Dybderne åbnede sig under ham og frembragte perler af sved på hans pande.

Han spændte kæben, så tænderne kværnede mod hinanden. Han hadede at hun inficerede hans tanker på den måde! Han nægtede at prøve at sætte sig ind i hendes tankegang.

Pludselig blev han opmærksom på smerten, der dunkede gennem hans ene hånd, og i det øjeblik var han næsten taknemmelig for den. Den gav ham noget andet at fokusere på. Han holdt hånden op mod lyset og studerede den. Blodet sivede frem fra de sprukne skorper på hans knoer.

_Blod._

Han lod en tommelfinger løbe over knoerne, så de røde dråber lavede et tyndt spor på hans håndryg. Granger og hans blod havde den samme farve og konsistens. Alligevel var der en kæmpe forskel. Hun var ikke i stand til at acceptere dette. Hvor ville alting være meget mere simpelt, hvis bare hun kunne affinde sig med sin plads i verden ...

_'Jeg er en heks, men dig – du er bare en muggler.'_

Hendes arrogance gjorde ham rasende. Han fattede ikke, at han i nogle korte sekunder rent faktisk havde haft ondt af hende. Hun fortjente at lide på grund af sit uudholdelige hovmod. Selv i sin tiltale af ham insisterede hun på at minde ham på deres såkaldte ligeværd.

_'Du kan ikke skræmme mig, Draco.'_

Draco. Behøvede hun at bruge hans fornavn konstant? Det generede ham ud over alle grænser; fik det til at lyde, som om hun kendte ham.

Desuden havde han aldrig brugt hendes fornavn ...

_Hermione._

Navnet borede sig gennem hans bevidsthed. Hans mund formede de enkelte stavelser, men han lod ikke en lyd slippe ud over sine læber. Når alt kom til alt havde hun ikke ret til at have et navn. Hun burde ikke hedde andet end 'mudderblod'.

Han sukkede. Langsomt lod han øjenlågene glide i, så omverdenen forsvandt. Efter nogle minutter stilnede hans larmende tanker af, og han kunne endelig mærke søvnen komme snigende og indhylle ham i et behageligt mørke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Efter at have sovet et stykke tid vågnede han igen.

Langsomt og modvilligt blev han trukket op fra søvnens dyb. Sanseindtrykkene kom væltende gennem hans hjerne. En lyd nåede ham. Han strakte sig en smule på sengen og spidsede ører. Rislende vand. Det gik op for ham, at han var tørstig. Han fugtede sine tørre læber en anelse. Sløvt vendte han sig om på siden. Det føltes, som om et par ildkrabber havde besluttet sig for at slå sig ned inde i hans hoved. Hans mund var fuldkommen udtørret, og hans tunge klistrede til ganen. Han klemte øjnene i og prøvede at tvinge sig selv til at falde i søvn igen, men måtte snart opgive det. Han blev nødt til at rejse sig.

Han åbnede øjnene og blinkede et par gange, fordi skarpheden fra loftslampen overvældede ham i nogle sekunder. Hovedpinen fik hans hjerne til at dunke. Hvor lang tid havde han sovet? Med en klodset bevægelse trak han uret op af lommen og kiggede på de små visere. Klokken var ikke mere end lidt over fem. Han havde altså ikke sovet mere end to timer. Han burde se, om han kunne få en nogenlunde normal søvnrytme, nu hvor han kunne holde styr på tiden.

Med en tung bevægelse svingede han benene ud over sengekanten. Han rejste sig fra den bløde madras og brugte et øjeblik på at strække sin krop, hvorefter han gik ud af værelset. Da han kom ud på gangen, blev den rislende lyd kraftigere. Granger var altså i bad. Det overraskede ham ikke. Hun virkede til at benytte enhver lejlighed til at skylle sig under bruseren.

Han gik ind i køkkenet, åbnede det høje skab og fandt et glas, som han fyldte op med vand. Efter at have drukket nogle grådige slurke, mærkede han den sløve dunken i sit hoved forsvinde. Han fjernede glasset fra munden og sukkede tilfreds, hvorefter han satte det fra sig på bordet. I et forsøg på at blive mere vågen holdt han hænderne ind under den kolde vandstråle og sprøjtede nogle kølige dråber op i ansigtet. Fornemmelsen gjorde ham en smule mere klar i hovedet.

Først da bemærkede han, at lyden af rindende vand var stoppet. Han så hen mod badeværelsesdøren og rynkede brynene ved synet, der mødte ham. Han kunne se damp. Henne fra døren strømmede der en fin, hvid vanddamp, der gik i opløsning få sekunder efter at den kom i kontakt med luften i køkkenet. Han trådte tættere på og kneb øjnene sammen. Når man betragtede døren på afstand, så det ud som om den var fuldkommen lukket. Men nu hvor han stod et par meter fra den, kunne han se, at den stod en smule på klem. Granger havde altså ikke lukket den ordentligt hvilket dampen, der langsomt bugtede sig ud gennem den smalle dørsprække, tydeligvis bekræftede.

Dampen slog imod sit ansigt som en tæt, varm mur. Han blev helt overrasket over, hvor fantastisk beroligende fornemmelsen var. Han tog en dyb indånding og mærkede den lune, fugtige luft fylde sine næsebor. Den klarhed, der havde lagt sig over hans tanker for nogle øjeblikke siden, forsvandt med det samme, og hans tanker blev igen tågede, som da han lige var vågnet. Han lod øjnene glide i og hengav sig til fornemmelsen af den lindrende duft, der fyldte hans hoved. Den havde en dulmende effekt. Det var en duft, han havde savnet så længe – en sød, beroligende duft af menneske …

_Af Granger._

En iskold bølge af erkendelse skyllede gennem ham. Hans øjne fløj op.

Det samme gjorde døren.

Granger trådte ud fra badeværelset. Han nåede lige akkurat at opfatte det overraskede glimt i hendes øjne, før hun væltede ind i ham. Et forskrækket råb undslap hendes læber, og hun snublede baglæns efter sammenstødet. Hendes fødder, der stadig var våde efter badet, gled på det glatte stengulv, og hun væltede bagover. Instinktivt greb han ud efter hende, så hendes fald mod jorden blev standset med et ryk.

Draco stirrede på hende, ikke helt bevidst om hvad der egentlig var sket. Der gik noget tid, før det gik op for ham, hvordan de var placeret. Hans ene arm lå om hendes ryg, der var bøjet bagover i en akavet kurve, og hans hånd holdt om hendes skulder. Han så ned i hendes chokkerede ansigt, og hun stirrede tilbage på ham med opspilede, brune øjne. Vådt hår klæbede til hendes kinder, der stadig blussede af varmen fra badet, og små dråber løb ned ad hendes hals. Hendes hud var stadig varm og fugtig, og han kunne lugte den søde damp, der strømmede fra den.

Han havde været tæt på Granger før, men denne her gang var det anderledes. Det var ikke ligesom for et par timer siden, hvor han havde snerret hende ind i hovedet, fordi han havde været rasende, og det kunne heller ikke sammenlignes med de gange, hvor han med vilje havde bevæget sig tæt på hende for at skræmme hende.

Lige nu var hun ganske enkelt bare … tæt på.

Fornemmelsen af menneskelig nærhed virkede næsten rystende på ham. Presset fra hendes krop ... Han kunne fornemme varmen fra hendes hud. Han kunne se hver enkelt detalje i hendes ansigt: det svage fregnespor på hendes kinder, de brune nuancer i hendes øjne, de lyserøde læber, som skilte sig, da hun endelig begyndte at tale.

"Hvad … du ..."

Hendes perplekse tonefald bragte ham tilbage til virkeligheden igen. Der gik et sæt gennem ham. Rasende trak han hende op at stå.

"Hvad fanden laver du, Granger?" spurgte han hvæsende, mens han tog fat om hendes skuldre og ruskede hende let som for at sikre sig, at hun stod fast denne her gang.

Hun måbede. "Og det spørger du _mig_ om?"

"Du kom brasende ind i mig!"

"Jeg var i bad! Jeg havde ingen anelse om, at du stod her!" udbrød hun og slog ud med armene. Bevægelsen gjorde ham opmærksom på, at hans hænder stadig lå på hendes skuldre, og han slap hende hurtigt og trådte et skridt baglæns.

"Hvis bare du kunne lade være med at være så fucking klodset ..."

"Det var ikke min skyld," sagde hun. Et mistænksomt glimt kom til syne i hendes blik. "Hvorfor stod du overhovedet herude?"

Han blinkede. Hvorfor havde han stået her?

_Fordi han havde sniffet hendes duft som én eller anden junkie … _

"Jeg _stod_ ikke herude," knurrede han. "Jeg var på vej _ind_ på badeværelset. Jeg vidste ikke, duvar derinde."

"Det var jo det, jeg sagde," mumlede hun.

Han rynkede panden. "Hvad?"

"Kan du ikke huske, at jeg sagde, at vi skulle deles om nøglen? Det foreslog jeg netop for at vi skulle undgå situationer som den her."

"Hvis bare du så dig lidt bedre for, ville det ikke være noget problem," bed han.

Hun sukkede og rystede opgivende på hovedet. "Draco … kan vi ikke bare aftale, at vi deles om nøglen fra nu af?"

"Det kan du godt glemme, Granger. Jeg _deler _ikke noget med en mudderblod."

Bemærkningen fik en mørk skygge til at lægge sig over hendes ansigt. Hun pressede læberne sammen og gjorde omkring, så hendes våde hår slyngede en kaskade af små dråber gennem luften.

"Fint."

Hendes bare fødder klappede stille mod gulvet, mens hun gik hen ad gangen. Efter hun var forsvundet ind på sit værelse, kunne han stadig se de våde fodspor, hun havde efterladt på fliserne.

Og han kunne stadig fornemme den søde duft af hende, der hang i luften omkring ham.

Han stormede ind på sit værelse og smækkede døren efter sig, men selv derinde kunne han ikke undslippe duften. Der var ingen vinduer; ingen måder at lufte ud på. Han var tvunget til at ligge i sin seng, mens hans sanser og tanker konstant blev invaderet af mindet om Granger.

_Fuck._


	9. Morskab

Hermione stod under bruseren.

Hun gnubbede sine arme med sæbe og lod vandet fosse over dem, hvorefter hun studerede huden i nogle lange sekunder. Den var stadig dækket af rødlige ridser og blå mærker. Underligt at de ikke snart forsvandt. Hun lod en fingerspids glide over én af de små rifter. Bevægelsen sved en smule. Hun måtte have krattet sig selv, da hun led under doloroso-forbandelsen. På det tidspunkt havde hun ikke haft nogen som helst form for kontrol over sin egen krop.

Hun sukkede og trådte ud af den lille brusekabine.

Havde Malfoy nogen som helst anelse om, hvor megen smerte, han havde påført hende? Hendes mave trak sig sammen, da hun huskede Dracos ord fra tidligere …

"_Han har megen erfaring hvad angår tortur. Især efter sit ophold i Azkaban."_

Tanken om, at vagterne i Azkaban kunne finde på at pine fangerne bare for underholdningens skyld, fik det til at vende sig i hende. Selvom fængslets fanger havde begået utilgivelige forbrydelser, var der ingen, der fortjente at lide på den måde. Desuden var der sommetider sket misforståelser, der gjorde, at det var de forkerte, der blev spærret inde. For eksempel Sirius og Hagrid.

Hun havde set billeder af Sirius som ung. Dengang havde han været meget smuk. Der måtte være sket virkelig uhyrlige ting, da han sad i fangenskab, for at få hans skønhed til at falme så markant. Men Sirius havde aldrig fortalt, præcis hvad der var sket inde i fængslet. De få gange hun havde overværet folk nævne Azkaban for ham, havde han lukket af øjeblikkeligt. Og nu var det for sent at spørge ham om noget som helst.

Hermione trak et håndklæde ned fra ét af de varme rør og svøbte det om sin krop. Tanken om troldmandsfængslet blev ved med at dukke op inde i hendes hoved, og hun skælvede på trods af den varme damp, der omgav hende. Hun turde ikke tænke på, hvad der skete inde bag de tykke mure. Hun greb endnu et håndklæde og viklede det om sit våde hår. Hun havde brug for at tænke på noget mere simpelt.

_Draco_.

Hun rynkede brynene. Hvorfor var hans navn det første, der faldt hende ind? Draco var langt fra simpel.

Hun begyndte at tørre sit hår, gnubbede det ihærdigt med håndklædet. Lige siden hun havde konfronteret ham med hans status som fuser, havde han været ekstra pirrelig. Han var forbløffende stille, og hver gang hun talte til ham, gav han hende en bidende svar. Nå, men det var ikke hendes problem. Hun skulle med glæde holde sig på lang afstand af ham.

Da hun var færdig med at tørre sit hår, trak hun i tøjet og gik hen mod døren. Hun bemærkede, at den stod på klem. Underligt. Hun var sikker på, at hun havde lukket den, da hun gik ind.

Hun tøvede pludselig. Forsigtigt skubbede hun døren op, bare et par centimeter, og spejdede ud i køkkenet. Der var ingen derude. Et lettet suk undslap hende. Hun rystede på hovedet af sig selv. Det var latterligt af hende at tro, at Draco havde stået derude. Hun havde ikke glemt, hvad han havde sagt én af de første dage efter, hun var ankommet.

_'Hvad rager det mig, om du tager et bad? Tror du, det interesserer mig?'_

Hun rødmede stadig, når hun tænkte på de ord. Ikke fordi hun _ønskede_, at han skulle føle sig fristet til at kigge på hende. Nej – det var hans nedladende tonefald, der havde fået hendes ansigt til at brænde af harme og ydmygelse.

_'Jeg ville ikke engang røre dig, selv hvis dit blod var rent. Om jeg begriber, hvordan nogen kan finde dig tiltrækkende.'_

Han havde ikke behøvet at tale til hende, som om hun var et ækelt misfoster. Hun vidste, at hun ikke var utiltrækkende. Hun huskede hendes skolekammeraters lamslåede miner, da de så hende til Juleballet. Det var én af de eneste gange, hvor de havde set hende som andet end et omvandrende opslagsværk, og det havde været en fantastisk aften. Lige indtil Ron havde ødelagt det hele.

Hun virrede med hovedet. Hun nægtede at tænke på Ron. Eller sit udseende. Hvad betød hendes udseende, når hun sad fanget her? Der var alligevel ingen, der kunne se hende. Desuden var der vigtigere ting at tænke på.

Hun sukkede lavt, hvorefter hun gik ud på gangen og ind på sit værelse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Har du tænkt dig at spise noget, Granger?"

Hermione blinkede åndsfraværende med øjnene.

"Hallo? Granger!"

Den højlydte stemme fik hende til at fokusere. Hun stillede skarpt på omgivelserne og så i retningen af Draco. Han sad på den anden side af bordet og stirrede på hende. Hun undrede sig over vreden i hans blik. Så vidt hun kunne huske, havde hun ikke gjort noget for at provokere ham.

"Jeg er ikke sulten," sagde hun. Hun kastede et ligegyldigt blik på sin tallerken. Orange suppe, sandsynligvis lavet på gulerødder. En enkelt skive groft brød lå på kanten af tallerkenen, og flere skiver lå i en lille brødkurv på midten af bordet.

Hun så hen på Draco, der kørte skeen rundt i den tynde substans uden noget som helst tegn på, at han selv havde tænkt sig at spise noget af den.

"De sender ikke engang ordentlig mad ned til os,"mumlede han surt.

Hun kvalte sin lyst til at rulle med øjnene. Maden var udmærket. Men hun havde selvfølgelig ingen anelse om, hvad han var vant til at få serveret. Stegte duer? Sjældne, eksotiske frugter? Hun forestillede sig Draco henslængt på en divan, mens en husalf madede ham og efterfølgende tørrede ham om munden med et fint kniplingslommetørklæde. Det mentale billede fik hende til at undertrykke et fnis.

Den virkelige Draco stod i skarp kontrast til hendes komiske forestilling.

Lige nu stirrede han grublende ned i suppen. Hun spekulerede på, hvad han mon tænkte på. Hans øjne var formørkede, ligesom hendes uden tvivl havde været det for nogle sekunder siden. Hun havde siddet fordybet i overvejelser om fremtiden og var faktisk glad for, at Draco havde afbrudt hende. Alle forstyrrelser var velkomne, når alternativet var, at hun var opslugt af tanken om sine venners død.

_Fred, George ..._

"Hey, Granger!"

Draco knipsede med fingrene få meter fra hendes ansigt. Der gik et sæt igennem hende. Atter vendte hun tilbage til nuet. Hun rystede stille på hovedet for at genvinde fokus. Efter lidt tid så hun hen på ham. Han stirrede stadig på hende. Og der var stadigvæk et skær af vrede at spore i hans blik.

"Har du virkelig ikke tænkt dig at spise noget?"

Hun rynkede brynene. Der var det igen. Et glimt af noget, der kunne minde om bekymring. Han gik i gang med at indtage suppen. Hun stirrede ned på sin egen tallerken og indså, at al appetit havde forladt hende, og at lysten til at spise sandsynligvis ikke ville vende tilbage, før hendes sult blev uudholdelig.

"Jeg tror, jeg springer over den her gang," sagde hun. "Du kan få min portion."

Draco sænkede skeen, der var få centimeter fra hans læber. En hånlig grimasse gled hen over hans ansigt. "Som om jeg har tænkt mig at spise noget, du har rørt ved."

"Jeg har ikke _rørt _ved det," sagde hun irriteret. "Jeg har højst _kigget _på suppen."

"Det kan godt være." Ondskaben sydede pludselig i hans blik. "Men hvem ved, hvilke bakterier der kan være fløjet ned i den, når den har stået så tæt på dig."

Raseriet greb hende, før hun vidste af det, og løb som ild gennem hendes blod.

_Så han var bange for "bakterier"? _

Hun greb ud efter skeen, der lå foran hende. Uden at hun egentlig selv var klar over, hvad hun gjorde, proppede hun den ind i munden, hvorefter hun kastede den mod hans tallerken. Det skinnende stykke bestik landede midt i suppen med et 'plask', og en kaskade af dråber sprøjtede ud til alle sider.

"Hvad fanden har du _gang i_?" brølede Draco og rykkede bagud med så voldsom en bevægelse, at hun et kort øjeblik troede, at han ville vælte på stolen.

Hun rejste sig hurtigt, chokkeret over sin egen handling. Nervøs for, hvad konsekvenserne ville være, spændte hun i kroppen. Men så faldt hendes blik atter på Draco, og først nu registrerede hun, hvad der egentlig var sket. Hans ansigt glinsede. Klatter af gulerodssuppe klistrede til hans hud, og små, orange dråber løb gennem hans hår og dryppede ned på hans skjorte, der var dækket af pletter. Han så helt og aldeles grinagtig ud.

Hermione brast i latter.

Draco sprang op. "Så du synes, det er morsomt, hva' Granger? Du synes, det er sjovt, at du har ødelagt min frokost?"

Hun vidste, at hun burde tage sig sammen, men hun kunne ikke stoppe med at grine. Det var umuligt at tage hans vrede seriøst, når han så sådan ud. Hun grinede så meget, at det gjorde ondt, og hun måtte støtte sig til bordkanten for ikke at vælte om på gulvet og overgive sig til latterkramperne. Det var flere måneder siden hun sidst havde grinet så meget.

Hun stirrede ned i bordpladen, indtil hun igen havde fået kontrol over sig selv. Så hævede hun hovedet og så hen på Draco, hvis øjne lynede. Hun forsøgte at trække vejret dybt. Hendes åndedræt vibrerede stadig af aftagende latter.

Draco hævede langsomt hånden og tørrede et par dråber væk fra sin ene kind. Han rejste sig op. Først nu begyndte en følelse af kold alvor at brede sig i hendes krop. Han fandt tydeligvis ikke den lille episode lige så underholdende som hun. Fyldt med en pludselig uro trådte hun baglæns og gjorde sig instinktivt klar til at flygte. Draco lænede sig en smule forover, og hun så ham spænde musklerne i overkroppen.

"Det kommer du til at fortryde ..." hvislede han.

Hendes hjerte bankede voldsomt. Hun overvejede, om hun kunne slippe forbi ham, hvis hun løb alt, hvad hun overhovedet kunne. Nej. Han ville være hurtigere end hende. Det havde han bevist så mange gange. Hun holdt blikket stift rettet mod ham, mens hun forberedte sig på det værste.

Hun nåede knap nok at blinke, før han bevægede sig. Men han stormede ikke hen mod hende, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet greb han om sin ske og stak den ned i sin suppe, hvorefter en skarp bevægelse fra hans håndled sendte et væld af dråber gennem luften. Hun nåede ikke at hæve hånden for at skærme sig, før de ramte hende lige midt i ansigtet. Overrumplet trådte hun endnu et skridt bagud, mens hun hastigt tørrede nogle af dråberne væk med håndryggen.

"Du ..." begyndte hun, stadig en smule desorienteret.

Draco smilede skævt. "Nu er du nok ikke længere så kæphøj."

Hun tog sig til håret og mærkede, hvordan det klistrede. En varm dråbe løb ned af hendes hals, og hun tørrede den væk med en ligegyldig bevægelse, mens hun kneb øjnene sammen.

Lynsnart sprang hun frem mod bordet, dyppede skeen ned i den dybe tallerken og slyngede en skefuldt suppe tilbage mod ham. Men denne gang var han klar. Han dukkede sig, så han var skjult af bordet, og de mange dråber fløj hen over hovedet på ham. Inden hun kunne nå at dyppe skeen igen, havde han igen rejst sig op og fyret en ny skefuld af sted. Hermione sprang til siden, men mærkede de varme dråber sprøjte mod sin skulder. Hurtigt greb hun ud efter et stykke brød, der lå på bordet og kylede det mod ham. Brødskiven ramte ham på siden af hovedet, og han tog sig til kinden. Noget, der mindede om et imponeret smil, bredte sig på hans ansigt. Han bøjede sig forover og gjorde sig klar til at sende endnu en skefuld suppe af sted …

Det blev ved i mindst et kvarter. De sprang frem og tilbage i det lille køkken og bekrigede hinanden med kold suppe og klumper af tørt brød. Det var lige meget, hvor latterlig situationen var. Ingen af dem stoppede op for at tænke over det.

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at le, mens hun hoppede omkring på køkkengulvet. Der var noget fantastisk ukompliceret ved deres lille madkrig. Noget simpelt og uskyldigt, som hun havde savnet så længe. Det sidste halve års tid havde alting været overskygget af en kvælende alvor. Men lige nu tænkte hun ikke på jagten på hocruxer, fønixordenen eller Fred og Georges skæbne. Hun var bare opslugt af at oversprøjte en blond dreng med gulerodssuppe.

Efter noget tid var Draco løbet tør for suppe. Hans øjne scannede hurtigt lokalet for mere ammunition, men der var ikke noget tilbage. Al suppen var spredt ud over køkkenet. Det løb ned af væggene, lå i små pytter på gulvet eller klistrede til deres tøj.

Hermione så ned på sin tallerken. I bunden af den lille fordybning kunne der skimtes et par enkelte skefulde orange væde. Hun så hen på Draco, der også havde bemærket det. Med en brat bevægelse greb hun ud efter tallerkenen, men Draco var allerede på vej over mod hende, og i løbet af få sekunder nåede han over på den anden side af bordet. Hun sprang baglæns med tallerkenen i favnen, men hans hånd omsluttede porcelænet, så tallerkenen smuttede ud af hendes greb. Dracos fingre var fugtige af suppe, så tallerkenen undslap også ham, og den faldt til jorden og splintredes.

Hermione kiggede på de hvide porcelænsstykker, der lå spredt ud over køkkengulvet. Hun lod blikket vandre over resten af køkkenet. Til sidst så hun på Draco. Hans ellers så blege kinder havde antaget en svag rødlig kulør.

"Skal vi kalde det for uafgjort?" foreslog hun og trak på skuldrene.

Hans mundvig slog en krølle. "Aldrig i livet."

Før hun vidste af det, havde han grebet hende om skuldrene og skubbet hende baglæns. Hun bed tænderne sammen og forventede at mærke en smertefuld bølge forplante sig langs ryggen, da hun stødte mod køkkenvæggen, men det skete ikke. Han havde ikke skubbet hende hårdt, nærmere ført hende bagud med en hurtig bevægelse. Hendes ryg stødte let mod væggen, og hun kunne nøjes med at læne sig tilbage mod stenene.

Hendes øjne blev store, da hun så ham trække et stykke brød op af lommen. _Hvor udspekuleret_. Hvorfor havde hun ikke tænkt på det?

Søgende bevægede hun hænderne langs væggen, indtil hun mærkede en klat suppe mod sin ene håndflade. Hun fangede dråberne med fingerspidserne og slyngede dem mod Draco. De ramte ham på kinden, og han blinkede et par gange.

"Snedigt, Granger, men jeg vinder."

Han trådte helt hen til hende og tog fat om hendes ene håndled. Hun prøvede at løsne hans fingre med sin anden hånd, hvilket blot resulterede i, at han greb om begge hendes håndled.

"Hey, unfair!" udbrød hun og vred sig en smule. "Slip mig."

"Jeg skal nok lade dig gå, hvis bare du indrømmer, at _jeg_ har vundet."

Hun løftede hagen i en overdreven højtidelig protest. "Aldrig."

Han tvang hendes arme opad og holdt hendes håndled fast mod muren. Så førte han brødet op over hendes hoved. Langsomt begyndte han at smuldre det, så små brødstumper faldt ned i hendes hår. Hun virrede med hovedet og prøvede endnu engang at gøre sig fri. Krummerne kriblede mod hendes ansigt og hals, og hun smilede ufrivilligt.

"Du kan godt glemme det," mumlede hun, mens hun spidsede læberne og prøvede at puste et par brødkrummer væk fra sin næse.

Draco smilede fornøjet. "Kom nu, Granger, det er ikke så svært."

Hun missede med øjnene mod krummerne, der blev ved med at falde, og kastede med hovedet, så de dansede omkring hende. De prikkede mod hendes ansigt, og endnu engang prøvede hun forgæves at ryste dem af sig. De små brødstumper regnede ned over hende, kradsede let mod mod hendes hud, trillede ned gennem halsudskæringen på hendes kjole …

"Okay, _okay_, du vinder!" udbrød hun og så ned i gulvet, irriteret over det lille nederlag. Med det samme mærkede hun, hvordan Dracos tag om hendes håndled slappedes. "Nu har jeg sagt det. Er du så tilfreds?"

Hun skulle til at gøre sig fri, men så mærkede hun til sin overraskelse, at han spændte sit greb igen.

"Ikke helt ..."

Der var noget i hans tonefald, der fik hende til at se op. Hans stemme lød mærkelig. Hun kneb øjnene sammen og mødte hans blik, men hun kunne ikke sætte fingeren på, præcis hvad det var, der var anderledes. De grå øjne skinnede svagt, og han havde rynket brynene en smule. Hun kunne ikke afkode ansigtsudtrykket.

Et mentalt fnys undslap hende. Guderne måtte vide, hvad han havde gang i, men én ting var helt sikkert: han skulle ikke tro, at han kunne få overtaget mere, end han havde i forvejen. Hurtigt vristede hun sig fri af hans greb og trådte forbi ham.

"Det er bare ærgerligt, for jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sige mere." Hun lod blikket løbe rundt i køkkenet. Først nu så hun for alvor, hvor tilsvinet det egentlig var. Hun skævede til Draco. "Du burde tilkalde Libby og få hende til at gøre rent herinde."

Den blonde dreng blinkede et par gange, hvorefter han virkede til at blive mere nærværende i blikket. Et beslutsomt udtryk bredte sig på hans ansigt, og han nikkede kort og gik ned af den lille gang, sandsynligvis for at banke på døren forenden for at tilkalde husalfen, sådan som hun havde set ham gøre et par gange tidligere. Hun pressede læberne sammen et øjeblik; tøvede.

"Tak."

Han stoppede op og så tilbage på hende.

"Det var … sjovt." Hun gjorde en akavet håndbevægelse for at understrege det sidste ord.

"Ja. Men det forandrer intet mellem os, Granger."

"Selvfølgelig ikke."

Han rynkede panden. "Jeg mener det."

Hendes mund fortrak sig et bittert smil. Hun gad ikke bruge tid på at skændes med ham nu. Med en opgivende hovedrysten begav hun sig mod badeværelset. Det ville tage noget tid for hende at få vasket resterne af suppe og brødkrummer ud af håret.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et par dage senere sad Hermione ude i køkkenet og underholdt sig selv ved at tælle gulvfliser. Hun vippede en smule på stolen, mens hun skævede til døren ind til Dracos værelse. Han tilbragte usædvanlig megen tid derinde i disse dage. Hun havde ingen anelse om hvorfor. Hun stirrede på dørhåndtaget og ventede på, at det skulle bevæge sig, men intet skete. Måske havde han tænkt sig at tilbringe hele dagen derinde.

Hendes hoved skød til siden, da hun hørte en lyd komme fra den forseglede dør forenden af gangen. Hun rejste sig fra stolen og gik ud midt i køkkenet for at se, hvem der var på vej ind i kælderafdelingen. Kun to personer vidste, at hun og Draco var hernede. Den "indtrængende" måtte altså være én af Dracos forældre. Og hun vidste godt, hvem af dem, hun foretrak.

Tanken om Lucius Malfoys kolde grå øjne og ondskabsfulde smil fik hendes hals til at snøre sig sammen. Hun havde endnu ikke glemt, den smerte, der var forbundet med hans tidligere besøg.

Døren gled op med en tung bevægelse, og Hermione drog et lettelsens suk, da Narcissa Malfoy trådte indenfor. Det blonde hår hang løst ned over hendes skuldre, og hun holdt en kostbar taske i sine fintformede hænder. Hun tog et par skridt hen ad den lille gang og stoppede op, da hun så Hermione stå ude i køkkenet. Hendes kølige, blå øjne granskede Hermione fra top til tå, og Hermione følte sig pludselig ekstremt selvbevidst.

"Hermione Granger," sagde hun. "Det er vist første gang vi mødes, mens du har opholdt dig her, er det ikke korrekt?"

"Jo ..."

Hermione skiftede akavet vægten fra det ene ben til det andet. Samtalen, hun havde overhørt mellem Narcissa og Draco talte vist ikke som et officielt møde.

Den grådkvalte Narcissa, hun havde oplevet dengang stod i skarp kontrast til den ranke og kontrollerede kvinde, der stod foran hende nu.

Narcissa gjorde et lille nik. "Jeg sætter pris på det, du har gjort for min søn,"

Hermione vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige. Næsten imod sin vilje gengældte hun nikket. Hun havde ikke haft noget valg i forbindelse med at hjælpe Draco, og alligevel følte hun sig taknemmelig for ordene. Hun bandede indvendigt af sig selv for ikke at kunne afsky kvinden foran sig lige så meget, som hun afskyede hendes mand.

I nogle sekunder så de blot på hinanden. Det var, som om der lå en usynlig barriere mellem dem. Den aristokratiske fuldblodsheks og den simple mudderblodstøs. Uanset hvor meget Hermione hadede at indrømme det, følte hun sig underlegen i sammenligning med Narcissas fornemme fremtoning.

"Jeg kom for at se Draco," sagde Narcissa så.

Før Hermione kunne nå at sige noget, gik døren ind til Draco værelse op, og den omtalte trådte ud på gangen. Hans tøj var krøllet, som om han havde sovet, og hans hår var så uglet, at det et kort øjeblik mindede Hermione om Harrys.

"Mor … Hvad laver du her?" Han glattede et par hårstrå med fingrene, tydeligvis flov over at han ikke så mere præsentabel ud.

Ligesom sidst da hun havde hørt de to tale sammen, opfattede hun med det samme en ændring i Dracos tonefald. Han lød næsten sårbar.

"Er det nu forbudt for en mor at ville se sin søn engang imellem?" spurgte Narcissa. Der var et let strejf af irritation at spore i hendes stemme. "Selvom din far virker til at mene, at der er noget foragteligt forbundet med at besøge dig engang imellem, betyder det ikke, at jeg deler hans opfattelse." Nå, det var altså derfor.

Hermione så hen på Draco. Et tydeligt skær af taknemmelighed bredte sig over hans ansigt. Hun lod sit blik glide hen på Narcissa, der netop i dette øjeblik lod til at blive klar over, at hun lige havde delt en del af sit privatliv med en fremmed.

"Miss Granger, vil du være så venlig at forlade os?" Det var ikke så meget en anmodning, som det var en ordre. "Jeg vil gerne snakke med min søn i enrum."

"Selvfølgelig."

Hermione vidste ikke, hvad der fik hende til øjeblikkeligt at acceptere kvindens krav og forlade køkkenet. Hvis det havde været Lucius Malfoy, ville hun sandsynligvis have protesteret. Men der var noget anderledes ved Narcissa. Hun var den første, der havde undladt at fornærme hende og i stedet havde behandlet hende med noget, der mindede om respekt.

Hun gik ind på sit værelse og undlod at se tilbage på de to personer, der stod på gangen. Ligesom sidst havde hun på fornemmelsen, at hun ikke burde overvære deres møde. Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at presse øret mod døren, da hun havde lukket den bag sig. Hun vidste ud fra tidligere erfaring, at hun ville kunne høre deres stemmer gennem den.

"Jeg er okay, Mor ..." Dracos stemme var både kærlig og en smule utålmodig.

"Er du sikker? Du ser en smule bleg ud."

Eftersom medlemmerne af Malfoy-familien var de blegeste individer, hun kendte, virkede Narcissas ord meget komiske i Hermiones ører.

"Jeg har det fint," forsikrede Draco. "Men hvad med jer?"

Narcissa tøvede et par sekunder. "Vi klarer os, selvom det ikke er nemt. Din far har stadig ikke genvundet Mørkets Herres gunst ..." En pause. "Men vi klarer os, ligesom vi altid har gjort."

"Jeg ville ønske, det ikke var sådan. Jeg ville ønske, der var noget, jeg kunne gøre."

"Det ved jeg," sagde Narcissa ømt.

"Når jeg får min magi tilbage, så skal jeg nok genoprette vores ære, det sværger jeg." Dracos ord var kun en hvisken, og alligevel kunne Hermione fornemme den brændende beslutsomhed bag dem.

Der var stille i nogle sekunder.

"Mørkets Herre planlægger at forlade Malfoy Manor om nogle uger," sagde Narcissa så. "Han vil sætte alle kræfter ind på at finde Potter. De fleste her på stedet tager med ham."

"Men I bliver tilbage?"

"Ja. Din far og jeg bliver tilbage, og det samme gør et par af din fars kollegaer. Vi skal bevogte hovedkvarteret, så Ordenen ikke opdager, at stedet egentlig er forladt."

"Og så har Far tænkt sig at forhøre Ollivander ..."

Hermione kunne ikke se Narcissa, men hun var sikker på, at kvinden nikkede. En tavshed bredte sig ude på gangen.

"Jeg må se at komme tilbage," sagde Narcissa. "Men inden jeg går, synes jeg, du skal have den her."

Hermione rynkede brynene, mens hun spekulerede på, hvad Narcissa talte om. Så gik det op for hende, at kvinden havde haft en taske med sig. Eftersom hun ikke kunne forestille sig, at Narcissa havde til hensigt at forære Draco en dametaske, var det mere sandsynligt, at hun hentydede til noget, der befandt sig nede i den.

"Hvad er det?"

"Lad mig forstørre den, så skal du se."

Hermione kvalte sin lyst til at skubbe døren op og kigge ud på gangen.

"Mor ..." At dømme ud fra Dracos stemme var han tydeligvis lamslået. Han var stille i nogle sekunder. "Hvorfor har du ikke givet mig den tidligere?" spurgte han så. Han lød næsten forarget.

"Jeg vidste ikke, om den ville gøre mere skade end gavn. Åh, Draco, jeg ville ikke have dig til at sidde hernede og tage alverdens bekymringer på dine skuldre."

"Tror du ikke, at jeg gør det allerede?" Nu virkede det ikke til, at han kunne holde sin frustration tilbage længere. "Det ville ikke have ændret noget som helst! Faktisk ville det have været bedre, fordi jeg kunne have fulgt bare en lille smule med i, hvad der foregik deroppe. Har du den mindste anelse om, hvor forfærdelig uvidenheden kan være?"

En uudholdelig stilhed fulgte hans ord. Hermione lyttede med tilbageholdt åndedræt. Så brød Draco tavsheden.

"Undskyld, Mor ..." Han lød oprigtigt beklagende. "Jeg er ikke vred. Jeg forstår udmærket, hvorfor du tænkte sådan."

"Jeg ville jo bare undgå, at du skulle bekymre dig," gentog Narcissa.

"Det ved jeg. Men jeg er alligevel glad for, at du tog den med i dag. Tak."

Hermione var næsten sikker på, at de omfavnede hinanden i den følgende pause.

"Jeg må tilbage nu. Hvis jeg er heldig, kan jeg komme herned på besøg engang i næste uge."

"Det håber jeg."

Hun hørte Narcissas høje hæle klikke skarpt mod stengulvet. Derefter fulgte den velkendte lyd af den tunge dør, der gled op. "Farvel, min skat." Så lukkede døren med et tungt 'klik', og genlyden af fodtrin forsvandt.

Få sekunder efter hørte Hermione en skrattende lyd ude fra køkkenet. Hun blinkede forbavset, da en syngende kvindestemme bølgede gennem luften. Med det samme blev hun suget tilbage i tiden til én af de mange somre, hvor hun havde befundet sig i Vindelhuset. Hun huskede, hvordan Mrs Weasley tyssede på sin højlydte sønner for at få ro til at lytte til "Heksetimen". De bløde toner havde snoet sig gennem luften, og Celestina Himmelflugts umiskendelige stemme havde blandet sig med dem.

Hun smilede svagt.

_En troldmandsradio._


	10. Dissonans

En bølge af varm damp sivede ud gennem dørsprækken og slog mod Dracos ansigt. Han blinkede et par gange, indtil den hvide sky havde forladt hans synsfelt. Granger tonede igen frem inde på badeværelsesgulvet. Vanddampen smøg sig om hendes krops bløde kurver og små dråber faldt fra hendes hår og landede lydløst på fliserne under hende. Han prøvede at synke, men hans hals var så tør, at det var umuligt.

_Fuck_.

Han vidste udmærket, at han burde rive blikket væk fra hende. Han var klar over, hvor forkert det var at stå og stirre. Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være. Det var umuligt for ham at begribe, hvorfor han var så optaget af synet. Der var intet specielt ved Granger. Hendes krop var fuldkommen almindelig. Hendes ansigt var fuldstændig ordinært. Han havde set adskillige piger, der så bedre ud – han havde været sammen med de fleste af dem. Hun var på ingen måde et særsyn. Så hvorfor stod han her, helt og aldeles opslugt af hende? Han havde ingen anelse, men i disse minutter følte han sig magtesløs. Hans fødder var som naglet til jorden, og han flyttede sig ikke så meget som en centimeter.

Granger så sig omkring inde på badeværelset. Draco vidste, hvad der skete nu. Som altid greb hun et håndklæde og begyndte at gnubbe det mod sin hud. Det fascinerede ham, hvor naturlige hendes bevægelser var i disse øjeblikke. Når han så hende normalt, var hun altid anspændt, sandsynligvis på grund af hans tilstedeværelse. Men lige nu var hun fuldkommen afslappet. Hun bevægede sig langsomt og … han ville næsten kalde det 'yndefuldt', hvis ikke det var for det faktum, at et sådant ord var aldeles inkompatibelt med Granger.

Han hadede at han stod og stirrede på hende, hadede det så kraftigt, at det fik blodet til at brænde i hans årer. Men hadet var ikke rettet mod hende – det var rettet mod ham selv. Han væmmedes ved, at han fandt hende tiltrækkende.

Og alligevel blev han stående.

Deres lille madkamp for nogle dage siden havde kun gjort alting værre. Det kunne godt være, at han havde fået hende til at indrømme, at han havde vundet, men han følte sig som taberen i det her syge spil, som hun spillede med ham, uden at hun overhovedet var klar over det. Han havde stået så tæt på hende og mærket hende vride sig mod ham. Stadig kunne han genkalde sig hendes blussende kinder og måden, hvorpå hendes bryst hævede og sænkede sig. Han så det lige så tydeligt for sig, hver gang han lukkede øjnene.

Men lige nu var hans øjne vidt åbne, og han turde knap nok at blinke af frygt for, at han skulle misse et sekund.

Granger var begyndt at tørre sit hår. Han mærkede, hvordan han blev fyldt af ærgrelse. Nu var det tid til, at han forsvandt ind på sit værelse igen, hvis han skulle være sikker på, at hun ikke opdagede ham. I et par sidste, lange sekunder sugede han det damp-omkransede syn til sig. Så skubbede han døren i, så stille som det var ham muligt, og sneg sig væk.

Forleden havde han til sin rædsel opdaget, at han havde glemt at lukke døren. Det måtte ikke ske igen. Granger måtte ikke få den mindste anelse om, hvad han havde gang i. Hvis han kunne holde det skjult for hende, ville der ikke være andre til at erkende, hvad han netop havde gjort. Andet end ham selv.

Han gik ind på sit værelse, smed sig på sengen og kiggede op i loftet, mens han bandede indvendigt.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Senere den dag sad han ude i køkkenet. Han trak sit skjorteærme tilbage og så på sit ur. Klokken var ét minut i tolv. Han trommede med fingrene mod bordpladen, mens han ventede på, at frokostmåltidet blev serveret. En lav lyd fik ham til at dreje hovedet. Det var døren ind til det lille bibliotek, der gik op. Granger trådte ud på gangen. Hun var optaget af at læse en bog, hun holdt i hænderne, mens hun gik. Hendes hår faldt ned på hver side af hendes hoved som to tykke gardiner, så han næsten ikke kunne se hendes ansigt. Uden at sige noget satte hun sig i stolen over for ham. Han havde lyst til at henvende sig til hende for at flytte hendes fokus hen på ham, men han holdt sig tilbage.

I stedet vendte han opmærksomheden mod sekundviseren, der netop i dette øjeblik passerede tolv. Der lød et lavt 'plop'. To tallerkener dukkede op ud af den blå luft, sådan som det skete hver eneste dag. Han gav sig til at inspicere indholdet. Et stykke brød, noget frugt og et glas mælk. Med andre ord: det sædvanlige. Han gav sig til at spise med øjnene hvilende på Granger. Efter noget tid fornemmede hun hans blik, og så op fra den tykke bog.

"Hvad?" spurgte hun.

"Skal du ikke have noget at spise?"

"Jeg er lige ved at læse."

"Hvad læser du?"

"Det er en bog om, hvordan runemagi kan forstærke besværgelser," sagde hun, forundret over hans interesse. Hun lagde hovedet en smule på skrå. "Vidste du, at indgraveringer i tryllestave kan hjælpe til at –"

"Jeg bad ikke om detaljer, Granger," afbrød han hende.

Hun slog blikket ned og bed sig i læben. Et lavt, opgivende suk undslap hende. Han stirrede som hypnotiseret på de hvide tandmærker, der kort var at skimte på den lyserøde underlæbe. Ophidselsen piskede som ild gennem hans blod, stærkt efterfulgt af vrede. Han havde lyst til at gøre skade på sig selv for at få de ækle følelser til at forsvinde.

Han rakte ud efter radioen, der stod midt på bordet, men bevægelsen var så pludselig, at han kom til at vælte apparatet. Bandende fik han stillet det op igen. Han trykkede på 'tænd'-knappen, og en nyhedsoplæsers stemme udfyldte tavsheden mellem dem. Skumlende gav han sig til at lytte til ordene for at undlade at fokusere på pigen, der sad overfor ham.

"_... Forskere har netop påvist, at regelmæssig indånding af eliksirdampe kan medføre alvorlige sygdomme. Ministeriet for Magi kræver derfor, at der foretages en renovering af eliksirlokalerne på de forskellige troldmandsskoler, da de fleste udluftningsanlæg er "håbløst forældede," som en kilde fra Ministeriets undervisningsudvalg udtrykte det, da vi tidligere på dagen ..."_

"Det er underligt, er det ikke?"

Granger igen. Hans hoved fløj op. Bevægelsen var så hurtig og skarp som lyden fra et piskeslag.

"_Hvad_?" hvæsede han.

Ordet borede sig gennem luften mellem dem. Han pressede læberne sammen til en smal streg. _Pis_. Det havde ikke været hans mening at lyde irritabel, men Grangers blotte tilstedeværelse frustrerede ham uendeligt. Han så hen på hende. En rynke var kommet til syne mellem hendes bryn.

"Jeg mente bare, at det er mærkeligt, hvor … normalt det hele lyder," sagde hun langsomt og holdt en lille pause som for at vurdere hans reaktion.

"Ja … du har ret," sagde han sammenbidt.

"Det virker som om, at intet har forandret sig," fortsatte hun. "Vol –" – hun rettede hurtigt sig selv, "Du-Ved-Hvem ønsker nok ikke, at der er nogen, der skal fatte mistanke om, hvad der virkelig foregår. Han kan ikke risikere, at hele troldmandsverdenen går i alarmberedskab."

Draco blinkede. Han fattede ikke, hvordan hun kunne få sig til at bruge Mørkets Herres navn. Måske var det, fordi hun aldrig havde mødt ham i egen person, sådan som han selv havde. Første gang han havde været i nærkontakt med Mørkets Herre, var den aften, han fik mørkets tegn tatoveret på sin underarm. Da Mørkets Herre havde befundet sig få meter fra ham, havde han været så bange, at han havde kunnet mærke brækket brænde truende i halsen. Det havde Granger aldrig været udsat for.

De sad i et stykke tid og lyttede til de trivielle udsendelser.

"Det er noget tid siden, jeg sidst har hørt radio," sagde hun så. Han bemærkede, hvor forsigtig hendes stemme var denne gang. "Ron havde en radio med, som vi lyttede til, for at høre ..." Hendes ord døde ud.

"Høre hvad?" Han lod blikket hvile afventende på hende. Hendes øjne skød fra side til side. Det var åbenlyst, at hun tøvede.

"Der var en bestemt frekvens, hvor navnene på savnede hekse og troldmænd blev læst op," sagde hun. Hendes stemme var lavere nu, end den havde været for nogle sekunder siden. "Den lyttede vi til hver dag."

Han kunne ikke lade være med at fnyse. "Typisk. Det overrasker mig ikke, at I gryffindorer ville gøre sådan noget. Det er det rene selvpineri."

Hun rynkede panden. "Det var for at få vished."

"Men at lytte efter savnede _hver_ dag? Man ville blive drevet til vanvid i løbet af ingen tid."

Et flakkende udtryk gled over hendes ansigt, men så blev hendes øjne hårde. "Bare fordi _du _er ligeglad med alle andre end dig selv ..."

"Tror du ikke, jeg tænker på mine forældre? Mørkets Herre sender dem ud på de sværeste missioner for at straffe dem for noget, _jeg_ har gjort –" Eller nærmere: noget han _ikke_ havde gjort. "

En skygge formørkede hendes blik i nogle sekunder. Hun så næsten … bedrøvet ud. Hans nysgerrighed var vakt.

"Hvad?" spurgte han.

Hendes læber skilte sig langsomt. Hun tøvede.

"Fortæl mig det, Granger." Han prøvede at lyde forstående i stedet for krævende, men havde ingen anelse om, hvorvidt det lykkedes.

"Ron ..."

Han mærkede en muskel i sin kæbe dirre svagt. _Weasley. _Navnet fik hans blod til at syde.

"Ja?"

"Den radio vi havde med os … Ron lyttede til den konstant. Ikke bare om aftenen, men hver eneste dag, når vi var på farten. Han var bange for, at der skulle ske noget med hans familie … Og så en aften ..." Hun så ned i bordet og blinkede et par gange. "En aften konfronterede han Harry med, at vi ikke havde gjort nogle fremskridt endnu. Han kunne ikke holde ud at tænke på, at hans familie var i fare, mens vi rendte rundt uden at udrette noget, så han ..."

Hun så op på ham. Han synes, at han et kort øjeblik kunne se noget glinse i hendes ene øjenkrog. Luften mellem dem vibrerede svagt, da det gik op for ham, hvad der var sket. _Weasley havde forladt dem._ Endnu mere signifikant: han havde forladt _hende. _

Noget mørkt og bittert borede sig ind i ham. Det var, som om et sæt kløer hagede sig fast i hans bryst.

"Han tog af sted," mumlede han. "Han forlod … jer."

Hun nikkede svagt og bekræftende. "Jeg tror, han havde tænkt sig at finde sin familie. Men … han kom tilbage igen efter nogle dage … dengang vi befandt os i Godric Dalen. Han– han reddede mig."

Igen mærkede han en flænsende fornemmelse inde bag sine ribben. Weasley. Billedet af blodsforræderen blev ved med at trænge sig på inde i hans hoved. Granger kunne lide ham. Han fattede ikke, hvad hun så i den hjernedøde idiot …

"Men han forlod jer?" gentog han. "Til fordel for sin familie?"

Granger rystede på hovedet. "Han var ikke sig selv. Der var andre … omstændigheder, der gjorde, at han opførte sig sådan."

"Det gjorde stadig ondt, gjorde det ikke?"

Det rykkede i hende, og hendes fingre foldede sig sammen til en knyttet næve. Han smilede, men det var uden glæde; en tom grimasse.

"Jeg vil vædde med, at I havde lovet at blive sammen med Potter, uanset hvad der skete. Det kunne ligne folk fra jeres kollegium. Og så stak han af … Tænk, at den berømte Gyldne Trio kunne gå i opløsning så let."

"Så let?" sagde hun med en stemme, der pludselig var blevet skinger. Hendes hænder rystede, og knoerne var blodløse. "Det var hans _familie_."

"Og du kom i anden række, gjorde du ikke?" Han vidste ikke, hvorfor han blev ved. "Han tilsidesatte sit venskab, ah," - han afbrød sig selv - "sine _følelser _for dig og valgte sin familie i stedet for."

"Han kom tilbage."

"Men der var skaden sket. Vil du have mig til at tro, at én heroisk gerning udhvisker alle hans tidligere fejltrin?"

Hendes øjne var blevet blanke. Synet gjorde ham kold indeni. Han hørte hende trække luft ind med en skælvende, uregelmæssig lyd.

"Man tilgiver ikke andre, fordi de fortjener det," sagde hun hviskende. "Man tilgiver dem, fordi de har brug for det. Ikke at jeg forventer, at _du _nogensinde vil være i stand til at forstå sådan noget."'

"Hvorfor prøver du ikke at forklare det for mig?" spurgte han. Udfordrende hævede han hovedet et par centimeter. Forhåbentligt dækkede hans hovmodige attitude over den nysgerrighed, der var ved at æde ham op indefra.

"Jeg ved godt, at Ron gjorde noget forkert, men jeg el –" hun holdt en lille pause, og hans hjerte trak sig sammen, "jeg holder stadig af ham. Derfor har jeg tilgivet ham. Det er det, venner gør."

"Det er idiotisk at tilgive," sagde han. "Hvis du er blevet svigtet af en person én gang kan du umuligt garantere, at det ikke vil ske igen. Det er derfor, Mørkets Herre har fået så megen magt, som han har. Han forlanger absolut loyalitet. Ingen tør forråde ham, fordi de ved, hvilke konsekvenser, det vil have."

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Hvis man holder af et andet menneske er man villig til at give personen en chance til."

"Tåbeligt," mumlede han. Hans øjne mødte hendes. Brunt mod gråt. Hvordan kunne hun være så naiv og idealistisk? Han havde lyst til at tage fat om hendes skuldre og ryste hende. Kunne hun ikke se, at så blind en tiltro til andre mennesker ville blive hendes undergang én eller anden dag? "Du er et fjols, Granger."

"Og du er et sørgeligt menneske, hvis du aldrig har turdet stole på andre end dig selv," gav hun igen, men uden den bitterhed, som han havde forventet. Hendes blik var oprigtigt bedrøvet.

Hans mave slog knude på sig selv af raseri. Han _hadede_, når hun havde ondt af ham. Han afskyede det, fordi det var et bevis på, at hun stadig_, _efter al den tid, der var gået, var overbevist om, at hun havde ret. Han havde _ikke_ brug for hendes medynk.

Uden at sige noget rejste han sig op. Bevægelsen var voldsommere, end han havde tænkt sig, og et kort øjeblik var han i tvivl om, hvorvidt stolen, han havde siddet på, ville vælte. Han drejede omkring og gik ind på sit værelse, opfyldt af en følelse af ubehag. Han smed sig på sengen.

Venskab, tilgivelse, tillid.

Blod, magi, ligeværd.

Han masserede sin pande med fingerspidserne. Hans hænder dirrede svagt. Han vidste ikke, om det skyldtes vrede, forvirring eller en tanke, han ikke ville tillade sig selv at erkende.

Nemlig den tanke, at der måske var et gran af sandhed i hendes ord.

_Nej – _

Han satte sig op med et sæt og greb om puden, han netop havde hvilet hovedet på. Han hev i det fine stof, indtil det revnede, og en sky af fjer dansede gennem luften og slørede hans synsfelt. Rasende flænsede han puden, på samme måde som Granger konstant flåede alting fra hinanden, så intet længere gav mening. Og han hadede hende for det. Hadede _sig selv_ for at lade det ske.

Med et brøl sprang han op og kylede puden fra sig. Den landede på gulvet med en dæmpet lyd, der stod i skarp kontrast til oprøret inden i ham. Åndedræt pressede sig tungt og hvæsende ud gennem hans læber.

_Granger._

Hvorfor skulle hun konstant sønderrive alt, han havde troet på? Hans tanker var spredt ud til alle sider, ligesom de hvide dun, der dækkede det blanke stengulv under ham. I sit hoved så han ikke andet end flydende billeder af blod, mudder og _hende_, den eneste konstant i hans liv. Fortvivlet kastede han sig ned på sengen og hamrede hovedet mod madrassen. Efter noget tid stoppede han. En sløv smerte skar mod indersiden af hans kranium, og enkelte dun klæbede til hans svedige ansigt.

Et ekko af Grangers stemme rungede gennem rummet.

_'Man kan ikke bedømme folk efter, hvem der har født dem. Det giver ingen mening.'_

_'Du havde ingen indflydelse på det, der skete. Det havde jeg heller ikke. Jeg blev født sådan her. Kan du ikke se, at det er fuldstændig det samme?'_

_'Den såkaldte 'sandhed', som du har bygget hele din verden op omkring, er ikke andet end en løgn!'_

Ordene sivede langsomt ind i hans hjerne. Hans hjerte hamrede vildt.

Hvad nu hvis hun havde ret?

Han tillod sig at overveje tanken endnu engang. Straks blev han ramt af en kvalmende fornemmelse. Et desperat udbrud steg op i halsen på ham.

Han havde set folk blive tortureret, indtil de tiggede om at dø. Han havde befundet sig i kampe, hvor et enkelt fejltrin kunne være fatalt. Han havde oplevet Mørkets Herre hvisle ham i øret, mens dødninge-agtige fingre lagde sig på hans underarm.

… Men han havde aldrig følt sig så bange, som han gjorde netop nu.


	11. Mareridt

Hermione lå og stirrede op i det mørke og skyggeløse loft. Hun vidste godt, at det bare var noget, hun bildte sig ind, men sommetider havde hun det, som om det kom nærmere. En trykkende fornemmelse bredte sig i hendes bryst. Hun blinkede et par gange og trak vejret dybt.

Det var ikke usædvanligt, at hun havde problemer med at sove. Lige siden hun var taget af sted sammen med Harry og Ron, havde hun haft søvnproblemer. Adskillige sorte nætter havde hun ligget og vendt og drejet sig i teltet, fordi hendes hjerne summede af desperate tanker. Mens vinden ruskede i de krogede træer udenfor, havde hun prøvet at løse Dumbledores gåder; søgt efter en mening i de ledetråde, den gamle troldmand havde givet dem. Hun huskede tydeligt, hvordan bladene havde blafret mod ydersiden af teltet med en spøgelsesagtig lyd, mens hun analyserede informationerne igen og igen i håb om at få en åbenbaring.

Lige nu savnede hun den lyd, uanset hvor uhyggelig den havde forekommet hende dengang. Hun længtes efter lyden af svajende grene, regndråber på den spændte teltdug, Rons snorken … Lyden af _verden_. Sommetider var fraværet af et vindue ved at gøre hende vanvittig. Hun havde brug for et hul ud til omgivelserne udenfor, naturligt lys og frisk luft, lyden af aktivitet. Lige nu var det eneste, hun kunne høre, lyden af sit eget åndedræt. Engang imellem registrerede hun også en svag knirken indefra rummet vedsiden af. Sandsynligvis når Draco vendte sig i sin seng.

For at fordrive den ængstelighed, der var forbundet med Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny og alle de andre personer, hun bekymrede sig om, rettede hun sine tanker mod den blonde dreng i det tilstødende lokale. Det var ikke svært. Hun tænkte meget på ham for tiden. Hvordan kunne hun undgå det? Hun så ham hver eneste dag, og der var ingen andre, hun kunne tilbringe tiden sammen med. Godt nok sagde han ikke meget, og hvis han gjorde, endte det som regel i et skænderi, men det var nok for hende bare at befinde sig i det samme rum som ham. Bare det at _se_ et andet menneske var essentielt for, at hun kunne udholde den nuværende situation.

Hermione rynkede brynene mod det tætte mørke, der omgav hende. Draco virkede så … underlig for tiden. Han hang med hovedet og virkede til at være mere sløv og indelukket, end han havde været, da hun var ankommet for nogle måneder siden. Når hun spurgte ind til, hvad der var galt, fik hun kun en sur bemærkning til svar. Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare fortælle hende det? _Hun_ havde delt sin beretning om Ron den anden dag, så hvorfor kunne han ikke også give hende bare en lille smule indblik i, hvad det var, der plagede ham?

Hun rullede om på den anden side og sukkede. Det havde ikke været hendes mening at fortælle Draco så meget, som hun havde gjort, men ordene havde tumlet ud af munden på hende, næsten mod hendes vilje. Hun vidste ikke, hvorfor det var sket. Da Draco først havde fået færten af hendes usikkerhed, havde han spurgt ind til episoden med nærmest sygelig interesse, og hun havde følt sig tvunget til at svare, fordi … fordi hun endelig havde set et glimt af menneskelighed i ham. Uden at have bemærket det, havde han delt noget af sit følelsesliv med hende.

"_Tror du ikke, jeg tænker på mine forældre? Mørkets Herre sender dem ud på de sværeste missioner for at straffe dem for noget, _jeg_ har gjort –"_

Han havde afsløret, at han bekymrede sig på sine forældres vegne. Selvfølgelig var det ikke særlig overraskende. Alle børn bekymrede sig om deres forældre – selv var hun så urolig for sine, at det gjorde ondt helt ind i sjælen på hende – men det var første gang, at Draco havde blottet sig følelsesmæssigt over for _hende_, omend for et kort øjeblik. Og det måtte betyde et eller andet. Det var hun nødt til at tro på.

Alligevel irriterede det hende, at hun havde fortalt ham om Ron. Ligesom hun havde forudset, havde Draco vendt det til et angreb. Hun burde efterhånden vide bedre. Hver eneste gang hun åbnede sig bare en smule over for ham, benyttede han muligheden for at såre hende. Måske havde han ret – måske lå det bare i en gryffindors natur at pine sig selv. Hun borede fingrene ned i det slidte uldtæppe, hun havde svøbt omkring sig, og stoffet kradsede mod hendes håndflader. Selvpineri eller ej, hun var nødt til at blive ved. Hun havde på fornemmelsen, at hun var ved at nå igennem til ham.

Igen hørte hun en lyd indefra Dracos værelse. Hun drejede undrende hovedet. Der var noget, der havde ændret sig. Denne gang var det ikke lyden af en knirkende seng, men en lav og pibende lyd, der krøb gennem mørket. Hun satte sig op og lyttede mere koncentreret i et stykke tid. Lyden blev ved. Til sidst steg hun ud af sengen. Fliserne var kolde mod hendes nøgne fødder, da hun sneg sig hen over gulvet. Det var som at træde på flager af is.

Hun gik hen til væggen mellem hende og Dracos værelse og lagde øret mod de kolde sten. Lyden var højere nu. Det gik op for hende, at det var Dracos stemme. Den var spinkel, klynkende og underligt utydelig. Hun spærrede øjnene op. Det lød, som om … som om …

Nej. Det kunne ikke passe –

Hun trådte et skridt baglæns og snublede næsten over sine egne fødder i det tykke mørke. _Eller kunne det?_ Hendes hjerte hamrede tungt i hendes ører, som en buldrende tromme. Hun gik hen til døren. Hendes fingre famlede mod træet, indtil hun endelig fandt håndtaget. Efter at have skubbet døren op trådte hun ud på gangen og så hen på indgangen til Dracos værelse. For en gangs skyld stod døren på klem. En sprække af hvidgult lys strømmede ud fra den smalle åbning. Hun listede derhen og kiggede ind.

På en seng, der var betydeligt større og utvivlsomt mere komfortabel end den, Hermione havde, lå Draco. Han sov, indså hun hurtigt, da hun så hans henslængte stilling. Et stort, grønt tæppe dækkede det meste af hans krop, og hans ene arm hang slapt ud over sengekanten. Hun kunne dog ikke undgå at bemærke, at hans hoved drejede sig fra side til side med hastige, rykkende bevægelser. Det svage lysskær fra et næsten nedbrændt stearinlys, der stod på hans sengebord, afslørede hans ansigtsudtryk. Den flakkende flamme fremhævede de bekymrede rynker i hans pande. Han så … bange ud, tænkte hun og mærkede et uforklarligt stik i hjertet.

_Han havde mareridt._

Hun kunne se musklerne i hans arme og hals spænde sig. En lyd forlod hans læber; den samme klynkende lyd, hun havde hørt tidligere. Hans ansigt forvred sig i en panisk grimasse. Tøvende puffede hun til døren, så den gled helt op, heldigvis uden at knirke. Med bævende ben trådte hun ind på værelset.

Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvorfor hun gjorde det her …

Så lydløst som muligt listede hun ind og stillede sig i midten af rummet. Hun så sig nysgerrigt omkring. Døren herind til havde næsten altid været lukket, så hun havde aldrig haft mulighed for at se, hvordan det egentlig så ud. På trods af mørket kunne hun stadig se, at der var en verden til forskel mellem hende og Dracos værelse.

Værelset, hun netop befandt sig i, var langt fra det elendigt indrettede rum, hvor hun sov. Sengen havde adskillige puder, og tæppet, der dækkede Draco, så ud til at være blødt og behageligt. Trægærdet for begge ender af den store seng var prydet med kunstfærdige mønstre. På væggene hang vægtæpper i grønne nuancer, og motivet på disse var – ikke overraskende – sølvslanger. Midt på gulvet stod nogle lænestole med fornemt betræk, som hun ikke kunne lade være med at gå hen til. Forsigtigt lod hun fingerspidserne løbe over det bløde stof. Det var en vidunderlig fornemmelse.

Det var ufatteligt, at Malfoy-familien kunne give Draco så luksuriøst et værelse og alligevel lade hende sove på en ujævn madras i et rum, hvor det eneste møbel, udover sengen, var en faldefærdig reol …

Hun havde ingen form for dekorationer på sit værelse. Det eneste, hun kunne betragte, når hun befandt sig derinde, var måden, hvorpå lyset fra den nøgne pære fik støvkornene i luften til at glimte. Men det var måske også bedre end at se på de sølvfarvede slanger, afgjorde hun, mens hun drejede hovedet og så på vægtæpperne endnu engang. Hun stirrede på motiverne, nærmest som i trance. Slangerne havde sænket hovedet, som om de var parate til at hugge ud efter deres fjender hvert øjeblik det skulle være. Deres gule øjne med de smalle pupiller var anklagende og ondskabsfulde. Hendes hals snørede sig sammen. Ja, hun foretrak helt klart støvkornene.

Atter vendte hun sin opmærksomhed mod Draco. Han klynkede stadig. Hans hår var uglet og nogle få hårstrå klistrede til hans svedige pande. Hun trådte tættere på ham, og bevægelsen fik hendes natkjole til at hviske mod den sorte luft. Rynkerne på Dracos pande blev med det samme dybere, og hendes hjerte standsede et par sekunder. Hvis han vågnede og opdagede, at hun var inde på hans værelse, turde hun slet ikke tænke på, hvad han kunne finde på at gøre …

Men i stedet for at slå øjnene op, bevægede Dracos blot sine blege læber og mumlede uforståeligt. Hermione sukkede lettet. Hun stod nu helt henne ved sengen. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at bøje sig ned, så hun bedre kunne se hans ansigt. Skarpe linjer af bekymring viste sig i små, hurtige glimt, og en pibende lyd undslap ham endnu engang. Hermione sukkede.

_Han var bare en lille, skræmt dreng._

Sekundet efter at hun havde tænkt den tanke, var hun nødt til at kvæle et udbrud. Hun holdt hånden op for munden for at stoppe den lyd, der væltede ud af hende. Det var en mellemting mellem en latter og et bittert fnys. Malfoy var langt fra en "lille, skræmt dreng". Han var et voksent menneske – _en mand_ – der havde truffet nogle ufattelig dumme beslutninger.

Og alligevel –

… Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at have ondt af ham i netop dette øjeblik, hvor han lå, fuldkommen forsvarsløs, og klynkede i søvne. Hun havde aldrig oplevet ham i så sårbar en tilstand før, ikke engang når han snakkede med sin mor. _Han var bange_. Lige så bange som hun sommetider følte sig. Han var altså ikke hævet over den slags følelser, selvom han uden tvivl gerne ville have hende til at tro, at han var det.

Gad vide, hvad han var bange for? Var det noget i fortiden, eller var det den usikre fremtid, der plagede hans drømme? Uanset hvad virkede det til at være meget ubehagelige oplevelser, der udspillede sig inde bag hans skælvende øjenlåg.

Hun lagde hovedet på skrå, mens hun betragtede ham. Hun havde selv haft meget livlige mareridt, da hun var lille. Hvad var det, hendes far havde gjort i sådan nogle situationer? Hun lukkede øjnene et øjeblik og tænkte tilbage. Hendes far (åh Gud, hvor hun savnede ham) havde løftet hende op på sit skød og snakket beroligende til hende. Hun huskede, hvordan en beskyttende hånd havde strøget hende over håret. Han havde trøstet hende, indtil hun var blevet så rolig, at hun endnu engang kunne sove. Næste morgen var hun vågnet med dynen stoppet ind omkring sig og havde næsten glemt de rædsler, der havde forstyrret hendes søvn.

_Han havde fået alle hendes mareridt til at forsvinde ..._

En pludselig indskydelse greb hende. Hendes natkjole hvislede mod gulvet, da hun satte sig ned, så hendes hoved var på højde med Dracos. Hun kunne mærke de kølige stenfliser gennem det tynde stof. Den lyshårede klynkede stadig. Hun bed sig i læben. _Det her var det rene vanvid. _Og alligevel … hun var nødt til at gøre et forsøg …

Hendes hænder rystede, da hun rakte ud mod den sovende dreng. Tøvende lod hun fingerspidserne berøre hans hår. Et kort øjeblik mindede det hende om hvide fjer, fint og blødt som det var. Hun holdt vejret, mens hun afventede hans reaktion. De små klynk stoppede øjeblikkeligt. Hun spændte i kroppen, forberedt på, at han ville vågne, men hans øjenlåg vibrerede blot svagt i nogle få sekunder, hvorefter han virkede til at slappe af igen.

Hun følte sig lidt mere tryg efter dette. Langsomt strøg hun fingrene gennem hans hår, sådan som hendes far havde gjort ved hende det dengang for så mange år siden. Han havde trukket monstrene ud af hendes hoved, på samme måde som en magiker trak ubehagelige minder ud af sin hjerne for at placere dem i et mindekar. Hendes hånd glattede de lyse hårstrå ud med en blid bevægelse, og hendes negle skrabede let mod hans hovedbund. Dracos åndedræt blev langsomt dybere og mere regelmæssigt. Hans blottede bryst hævede og sænkede sig roligt. Stearinlysets skær fremhævede arene, der bugtede sig hen over den spændte hud. De ar, som Harry havde påført ham det sjette år på Hogwarts. Arene på hans brystkasse var dybere end dem, hun tidligere havde bemærket på hans hals. En skælven gik gennem hende. Draco ville uden tvivl være forblødt i løbet af få minutter, hvis ikke det var for Professor Snape …

Hun vendte blikket mod Dracos ansigt, der var blevet fredfyldt. Den maske af ondskabsfuldhed og arrogance, hun var så vant til at se, var gledet bort for at afsløre det skrøbelige individ inde bagved. Hun lod håndfladen hvile mod hans kind. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at han burde være kold som is. Kold og utilnærmelig, sådan som han altid opførte sig. Men han var varm. Varm og blød og _menneskelig _–

Hun strøg tommelfingeren over hans kindben. Hans syntes at stivne et øjeblik.

"Det er bare en drøm," hviskede hun.

Ordene virkede til at påvirke ham øjeblikkeligt. Hans krop blev igen slap; tung af søvn. Med en næsten umærkelig bevægelse trykkede han kinden mod hendes åbne håndflade. I nogle få sekunder hengav hun sig til fornemmelsen af den varme hud. Hun så på den sovende dreng og mærkede sine øjne krible faretruende.

_Det her var et menneske, der kunne reddes. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Hvad fanden har du gang i, Granger?"

Hermione stoppede midt i en bevægelse. Det var morgen. Hun stod og lænede sig ind over håndvasken og holdt to tallerkener i den ene hånd. Varmt vand fossede ud af hanen og ned over porcelænet. Undrende drejede hun hovedet og så på Draco. Hun havde slet ikke hørt ham træde ind i køkkenet. Et lavt gisp undslap hende, da hun så ham. Hans ansigt, der sidste nat havde været ængsteligt på grund af mareridtets mange indtryk, var nu stramt og bittert, som var det udhugget i sten.

"Jeg er ved at vaske op," sagde hun.

I løbet af mindre end et sekund var han henne ved hende. Han vristede den ene tallerken ud af hendes hånd med sådan en voldsomhed, at den anden tallerken også var ved at smutte ud af hendes våde greb. En kaskade af dråber faldt ned på køkkengulvet.

"Det kan være, at det er normalt, der hvor du kommer fra, men jeg bruger aldrig beskidt service," snerrede han. "Så derfor vil jeg sætte pris på, hvis du lod være med at røre ved mine ting. Det går ikke at have mudrede fingeraftryk overalt."

Hun pressede læberne sammen. Efter hvad der var sket i nattetimerne, havde hun næsten glemt, hvordan den _rigtige _Draco Malfoy var. Den lyshårede dreng satte sin tallerken fra sig på bordet ved siden af vasken.

_Mudrede fingeraftryk._

Næsten mod sin vilje så hun ned på sin hånd. Hans øjne opfattede retningen på hendes blik og han smilede hånligt.

"Nemlig, Mudderblod. Det er lige meget, hvor meget du vasker dig. Du vil altid være snavset."

Hermione blinkede. Hans ord gjorde ondt, men lige nu overdøvede hendes overraskelse den begyndende smerte fra fornærmelsen. Hun åbnede munden, men stoppede så sig selv. Draco opfattede hurtigt hendes tøvende tavshed.

"Hvad?" spurgte han.

"Du kaldte mig 'mudderblod'."

Han hævede brynene. "_Og_? Det er der ikke noget mærkeligt i. Det er trods alt det, du er."

"Det _er _mærkeligt," sagde hun. Langsomt satte hun tallerkenen, som hun holdt i hånden, fra sig i vasken. _Rolig nu, Hermione_. Hun vidste, at hun bevægede sig ind på et farefuldt emne. "Det har du ikke kaldt mig siden din far torturerede mig."

Det var sandt. Han havde ikke kaldt hende 'mudderblod' i over to uger. Måske var det bare en lille, ubetydelig detalje, men – forhåbningsfuld som hun var – havde hun bidt mærke i den.

Draco skuttede sig. Kun et kort øjeblik, men Hermione så det. "Tror du virkelig, det betyder noget?"

"Ja, det gør jeg faktisk." Hun var imponeret over, hvor fast hendes stemme lød. Ligeledes var Draco, hvis man skulle dømme ud fra hans ansigtsudtryk. Hun så hans øjne udvide sig en smule, hvorefter de blev sammenknebne.

"Jeg tænkte, at du måske var begyndt at –"

Hun tav, da Draco trådte et skridt tættere på hende. Bevægelsen var hurtigt og glidende, hvilket fik ham til at minde om et stort kattedyr. En alarmerende bølge af frygt løb gennem hende. Draco måtte også have bemærket hendes ubehag, for han smilede ondskabsfuldt. _Som et rovdyr, _tænkte hun. Glinsende tænder og funklende øjne. Hendes hjerte hamrede i brystet på hende, så hårdt at hun kunne mærke det helt op i halsen. Hun tog en dyb indånding.

_Slap af, Hermione. Han prøver bare at bringe dig ud af fatning. _

Og det virkede.

"Hvad?" spurgte han. Hun havde helt glemt, at han havde afbrudt hende midt i en sætning. Men i stedet for at lade hende fuldende den, gjorde Draco det selv: "Du tænkte, at jeg måske havde forandret mig?" Han afsluttede spørgsmålet med et fnys.

Han havde gjort nar af hende før for at tro netop det, men denne gang havde hun på fornemmelsen, at hans mokkende tonefald ikke var så oprigtigt, som det havde været tidligere.

"Jeg tror i hvert fald ikke, at du stadig opfatter mig som en værdiløs muggler," sagde hun.

Hun holdt vejret i et langt øjeblik, mens hun afventede hans næste træk. Men han reagerede ikke med vrede, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet lænede han sig ind mod hende. Hun havde aldrig før tænkt over, at han var et godt stykke højere end hende. Lige nu havde dette en forbløffende intimiderende effekt. Hun prøvede at træde baglæns, men mærkede blot kanten af køkkenbordet mod sin ryg. En panisk summen bredte sig i hendes hjerne.

"Du burde ikke være så besat af tanken om, at jeg kan ændre mig," mumlede han.

Fast besluttet på ikke at lade sig påvirke af den skælven, der løb ned langs hendes rygsøjle, hævede hun hovedet.

"Jeg kan ikke gøre for det … jeg er en gryffindor."

Påmindelsen om dette faktum havde en brat indvirkning på ham. Han trådte et skridt bagud, og et udtryk, hun ikke havde set længe, bredte sig på hans ansigt. På trods af dette genkendte hun det med det samme. Selvfølgelig gjorde hun det. Hun havde set det utallige gange i de første uger efter sin ankomst. Det var en grimasse af afsky.

"Det er du," sagde han lavt. "En uudholdeligt bedrevidende, mudderblods-gryffindor."

"Men du hader mig ikke længere, gør du vel?"

Nu var det hendes tur til at træde tættere på ham. Hun scannede de lysegrå iriser efter det svar, der ikke kom ud af hans mund, men før hun kunne nå frem til en konklusion, så han ned i gulvet. Hun bekæmpede en pludselig trang til at række hånden op og stryge fingrene gennem hans lyse hår, sådan som hun havde gjort om natten.

"Jeg hader i hvert fald ikke dig, Draco. Det har jeg aldrig gj –"

"Det burde du," afbrød han hende. "Kun idioter hader ikke personer, der åbenlyst vil dem noget ondt."

"Jeg tror ikke på, at du vil mig noget ondt." Hun sagde det ikke særlig højt, men hun var ikke i tvivl om, at han hørte det, for hele hans ryg spændte sig i en dirrende bue. "Du er ikke umenneskelig, Draco." Nu var hendes stemme ikke mere end en hvisken. "Det ved jeg, at du ikke er."

Forsigtigt lagde hun en hånd på hans skulder. Hun kunne mærke varmen fra hans hud gennem stoffet. Mindre end et sekund senere måtte hun gispe af smerte, da Draco havde grebet om hendes hånd. Han holdt hendes fingre i et jerngreb og tvang dem væk fra sin krop.

"Lad være med at røre ved mig," hvislede han.

"Slip mig," sagde hun, næsten panisk. "Det gør ondt."

Han hævede et øjenbryn. "Virkelig? Jeg synes lige, du sagde, at jeg_ ikke ville dig noget ondt_."

Hun krympede sig, både på grund af smerten og det nedladende tonefald. Han slap hende, og hun tog sig til sine dunkende fingre, mens hun lod vreden fylde sit blik. Mest for at dække over, hvor såret hun egentlig følte sig.

Et ondskabsfuldt smil bredte sig på Dracos læber. "Jeg er ligeglad med dig. Det burde du efterhånden have fattet, Mudderblod."

Ordene stak i hende som nåle, især det sidste. Uden at værdige hende et blik drejede Draco omkring og forlod køkkenet. Lokalet virkede pludselig alt for stort og tomt. Hun sukkede tungt og satte sig ned på gulvet. Opgivende lænede hun sig tilbage mod en skabslåge og trak benene ind til kroppen. Hun pressede panden mod sit ene knæ, indtil det gjorde ondt.

Hvorfor blev hun ved med at prøve?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione hævede hovedet fra den bog, hun var ved at læse. De tykke krøller strøg mod hendes kinder med en bølgende bevægelse. En umiskendelig lyd havde nået hendes ører, nemlig lyden af en dør, der åbnede sig. Det var en lyd, der signalerede, at der _skete _noget. Og dette betød, at hun havde mulighed for at fordrive fornemmelsen af kedsomhed, der hang omkring hende som en tyk og uigennemtrængelig sky.

Hendes første tanke var 'Draco'.

Lige siden episoden i køkkenet for nogle dage siden, havde Draco undveget hende. Han holdt sig inde på sit værelse det meste af dagen, og hvis de endelig befandt sig i det samme lokale, ignorerede han hende, hver gang hun prøvede at starte en samtale. Hun ville ønske, at han snart begyndte at tale til hende igen … Stilheden gav hende al for megen tid til at lade sig overvælde af kedsomhed.

Og _ensomhed_.

Så da hun hørte det velkendte 'klik' fra en dør, lyste hendes øjne forhåbningsfuldt. Måske ville Draco komme ud i køkkenet. Måske var det i dag, de ville begyndte at snakke sammen igen. Hun hadede at indrømme det, men hun savnede ham rent faktisk. Det kunne godt være, at han var uudholdelig engang imellem – okay, det var han det meste af tiden – men hun savnede ham.

Den håbefulde kriblen, der bredte sig i hendes bryst, ophørte brat, da hun så, hvem der trådte ud i køkkenet. Lucius Malfoy opfattede øjeblikkeligt hendes rædsel, for hans smalle læber forvred sig i et sardonisk smil. En kvalmende fornemmelse af frygt fik hendes mave til at trække sig sammen. Hun var glad for, at hun sad ned. Hendes ben rystede nemlig så voldsomt, at hun ikke var sikker på, at hun kunne holde sig oprejst.

"God eftermiddag, Miss Granger," drævede han. "Dejligt at se dig."

Hun forblev tavs og holdt blikket rettet mod ham. Det gik op for hende, at han så mindre hærget ud end normalt. Rynkerne omkring hans øjne var ikke så dybe, som de havde været, da hun sidst havde set ham, og hans hud havde fået en sundere kulør. Og, indså hun vantro, han virkede næsten _munter._

Det kunne umuligt være et godt tegn.

Da hun ikke sagde noget, fik han et misfornøjet drag om munden. "Det korrekte svar er 'i lige måde'. Ikke at jeg forventer, at en simpel mudderblod som dig kender noget som helst til gode manerer."

Hun fattede ham ikke. Sidst han havde været her, havde han tortureret hende, indtil hun var blevet reduceret til et hulkende vrag. Nu stod han foran hende og brokkede sig over hendes mangel på _etikette_.

"Men jeg er her ikke for at belære afskum som dig om høflighedsfraser," fortsatte han. "Jeg er her for at sætte dig på en ny opgave," – han klukkede, da han så hendes forskræmte blik – "bare rolig, Mudderblod, den er ikke nær så krævende, som den sidste. Jeg –"

"Far?"

Både Lucius og Hermione drejede hovedet. Draco stod i udkantet af køkkenet. Han så forundret ud.

"Draco." Den ældste Malfoy hilste sin søn med et afmålt nik. Igen så hun et skær af afsky brede sig i hans kolde, grå øjne, mens han kiggede på den blonde dreng.

"Hvorfor er du her?" spurgte Draco.

"Jeg var netop ved at forklare Miss Granger, hvad der bragte mig hertil, inden du afbrød mig."

Draco krympede sig. Lyserøde pletter tonede frem på hans blege kinder. Hermione havde på fornemmelsen, at det kun var hans far, der kunne få Draco til at rødme på den måde.

Den ældste Malfoy vendte igen sin opmærksomhed mod Hermione.

"Rejs dig, Mudderblod."

Hurtigt kom hun på benene og trådte ud midt på køkkengulvet. Hun havde ikke lyst til at teste hans tålmodighed i dag. Det havde kun resulteret i altoverdøvende smerte, sidst hun havde prøvet på det.

"Jeg vil have dig til at tage dig af rengøringen her i kælderafdelingen i aften," begyndte Malfoy. "Min husalf vil nemlig være andetsteds beskæftiget, og vi skulle jo nødig have, at stedet går hen og bliver uhumsk. Selvom det er svært at undgå, når der opholder sig _mugglere_ her." Hermione missede ikke det nedladende blik, Lucius sendte sin søn. Draco så skamfuldt ned i gulvet.

I stedet for at dvæle ved Dracos ydmygelse fokuserede hun i stedet på noget af det, Malfoy havde sagt.

"Hvad er det, Libby har travlt med?" spurgte hun. Malfoy smilede et forfærdeligt smil, som om det her var spørgsmålet, han hele tiden havde ventet på.

"Vores alf er ved at forberede en fest, der skal finde sted i aften her på Malfoy Manor. Vi fejrer, at Mørkets Herre nu har fået _renset_ hele Ministeriet for Magi." Han lagde ekstra tryk på ordet 'renset', velvidende at hendes indre organer vred sig af harme. "Jeg kan med stolthed sige, at der ikke befinder sig én eneste heks eller troldmand på stedet, der ikke har rent blod i årerne."

Hermione knyttede hænderne, så neglene skar sig ind i hendes håndflader. "Det er kun dødsgardister, der kan fejre andre menneskers død," mumlede hun. "I er syge."

Hendes hoved svirpede til siden, da et usynligt piskeslag slog mod hendes kind. Et gisp fløj ud af munden på hende. Hun havde ikke engang set Malfoy trække sin tryllestav. Langsomt hævede hun hånden og gnubbede den mod sit ansigt på det sted, hvor en brændende, rød stribe uden tvivl var ved at komme til syne. Mens hun ømmede sig, kastede hun et blik hen på Draco, der hurtigt så i den anden retning.

"Jeg behøver vel ikke minde dig om, at utallige magikere jublede, da de troede, at Mørkets Herre var blevet besejret?" spurgte Malfoy. Hans stemme var forbløffende rolig.

"Det var noget andet. Din _herre _fortjente sin skæbne efter alt, hvad han havde gjort. I fejrer _uskyldige_ menneskers død."

Et glimt af raseri flakkede hen over Malfoys ansigt. Han hævede sin tryllestav endnu engang. Frygten skyllede gennem hende. Hun så sig om og overvejede at flygte, men hvor skulle hun løbe hen? Der var ingen steder, hun kunne søge tilflugt. Det virkede dog til, at Malfoy ombestemte sig, for han sænkede våbnet og smilede på en måde, der næsten var mere skræmmende end tanken om tortur.

"Ah. Jeg må nok hellere nævne, hvad der gjorde vores succesfulde udrensning mulig. For nogle dage siden opdagede vi nemlig, at én af de ansatte i ministeriet prøvede at hjælpe mudderblods-kryb som dig med at flygte ud af landet. Det overrasker dig nok ikke, at det var _Arthur Weasley_."

Navnet skar i Hermione som tusind knive. _Nej._ Hun spærrede øjnene op. Malfoys smil blev så bredt, at det virkede til, at hans ansigt snart ville dele sig i to.

"Den rødhårede idiot havde tilsyneladende planlagt at smugle mudderblods-ansatte ud af landet og sende dem ned til sin søn i Rumænien. Et par af mine kolleger fik nys om dette og fik sat en stopper for det så hurtigt som muligt." Malfoy holdt en lille pause. "Mørkets Herre sørgede personligt for at forhøre blodsforræderen, indtil han havde givet os navnene på alle de personer, han havde i sinde at hjælpe. Den kære Arthur indrømmede også, at han havde fremstillet falske stamtavler til mange af sine kolleger. Du kan sikkert forestille dig Mørkets Herres fryd, da han pludselig havde en liste over alle de personer, der skulle udryddes. Derefter var det en smal sag at opspore og gøre en ende på dem alle."

Hermione var svimmel. Væggene i køkkenet var begyndt at svaje fra side til side. Hun havde det, som om hun skulle kaste op. Og stadigvæk, _stadigvæk_, så hun Lucius Malfoys skadefro fjæs svæve foran hende_. _

"Desuden gav Arthur os også en masse nyttige informationer om Ordenen. Jeg må sige, at jeg ikke i min vildeste fantasi havde forestillet mig, at den rødhårede idiot ville være til gavn for noget som helst. Og først da vi havde vredet de sidste oplysninger ud af ham, dræbte vi ham."

_Dræbte._

Hermione havde det, som om hendes hjerne var blevet lammet. Hun kunne ikke tænke.

"Det passer ikke," hviskede hun vantro.

"Åh jo, det passer skam," sagde Malfoy med et hånligt smil. "Jeg var desværre ikke selv til stede, da det skete, men Rowle beskrev det i særdeles underholdende vendinger."

I nogle lange sekunder kunne hun intet føle. Det var, som om tiden var gået i stå. Hun stod som forstenet midt på køkkengulvet. Lucius Malfoy stod få meter fra hende og nød uden tvivl at se hende paralyseret af chok. Hendes mund åbnede og lukkede sig nytteløst.

"Tabt for ord, Mudderblod?"

Hun greb den første følelse, der ramte hende.

Det var _vrede_.

Hun kunne have svoret på, at det næste skete i slowmotion. Hun sprang fremad, hævede hånden og gav Lucius Malfoy en syngende lussing. Hun så hans grå øjne udvide sig af overraskelse, da slaget ramte ham. Et rødt aftryk, der havde form ligesom hendes højre håndflade, dukkede op på hans hvide kind. Sekundet efter væltede hun baglæns, da et brutalt slag ligeledes ramte hende på den ene side af hovedet, men med femdobbelt styrke. Hun tumlede omkuld på det hårde stengulv og havde knap nok tid til at tænke, før en læderstøvle hamrede sig ind i hendes ribben. Et råb af smerte undslap hende, hvorefter hun begyndte at hoste ustyrligt. Hun mærkede Malfoys lange fingre vikle sig ind i hendes hår. Han flåede hendes hoved opad og hvæsede ind i hendes ansigt.

"Du kan lige _vove_ på nogensinde at slå mig igen."

I sin mund fornemmede hun den metalliske smag af blod. Hendes underlæbe var flækket. Svimmel og arrig sendte hun en rød spytklat i retningen af Malfoys ansigt, men den ramte selvfølgelig ikke.

"Du har lige fortalt mig, at I har dræbt min bedste vens far, dit syge svin!" udbrød hun skingert. "Hvordan kan du blive forarget over, at jeg prøver på at slå dig?" Igen måtte hun bukke under for et hosteanfald.

Malfoy knurrede og slap sit tag i hendes hår. Hendes hoved landede slapt på stenfliserne. Hendes øjne fandt Draco, der var fuldkommen bleg. Han så stadig ikke på hende.

"Det er uforskammet, Mudderblod_. Derfor_ forarger det mig. Men heldigvis for dig har jeg ikke tid til at straffe dig for din ubehøvlede opførsel. Jeg har en fest, jeg skal gøre mig klar til."

Var et slag på siden af hovedet og en spark i brystkassen ikke straf nok?

Hun lagde nakken tilbage og så op på ham. Det forskruede røvhul smilede endnu engang.

"Det var yderst underholdende at se din reaktion på nyheden, Miss Granger. En skam der ikke er nogen, jeg kan dele oplevelsen med." Han gjorde omkring, og hans sorte kappe med de mange sølvbroderier glimtede i lyset. Da han næsten var nået ud af køkkenet stoppede han op. "Åh. Jeg var lige ved at glemme det jeg kom her for."

Han knipsede med fingrene og straks dukkede en træspand fyldt med skvulpende vand op få meter fra det sted, hvor Hermione lå.

"God arbejdslyst, Miss Granger."

_God arbejdslyst. _

Det var det samme, som han havde sagt til hende den dag, hun var blevet bragt hertil. Tårer af raseri vældede op i øjnene på hende. Hvis hun havde haft styrken til det, ville hun have revet ham i stumper og stykker. Hendes indre glødede af smertefuldt had.

Uden at sige et eneste ord til sin søn forlod Lucius Malfoy kælderafdelingen.

Sin søn.

_Draco._

Hun havde næsten glemt, at han var der. Han havde været fuldkommen tavs, mens hele den dramatisk episode havde udspillet sig. Instinktivt drejede hun hovedet for at se på ham, men han stod stadig og så ned i gulvet, så hun kunne ikke aflæse hans ansigtsudtryk.

Det kunne også være lige meget. Hun magtede ikke at forholde sig til ham lige nu.

Et støn slap ud over hendes læber, da hun rullede om på ryggen. En stikkende smerte dunkede stadig i hendes ribben. Det var utroligt, at hun ikke havde brækket noget. Hun trak luft ind med en rallende lyd.

_Mr. Weasley. _

En uudholdelig smerte kløvede hendes bryst. Det var værre end det spark, Malfoy havde givet hende.

_Nej_. Hun nægtede at tænke på det.

Hun skubbede sig op fra gulvet med en besværlig bevægelse. Hendes arme rystede næsten for voldsomt til, at det kunne lade sig gøre. Langsomt kravlede hun hen over gulvet, indtil hun nåede den gulvspand, Malfoy havde efterladt. Hun stak hænderne ned i det lunke vand. Nede i bunden opdagede hun en slidt gulvklud. Hendes fingre lukkede sig om den, og hun trak den op af spanden og kylede den mod stenfliserne.

Det højlydte 'klask' fik Draco til at reagere.

"Granger ..."

Hun skulede hen til ham, men så hurtigt væk igen. Lige nu mindede hans ansigt hende alt for meget om hans fars. En slæbende lyd fortalte hende, at han havde flyttet sig fra sin placering ved væggen, men hun løftede ikke blikket. I stedet koncentrerede hun sig om at skrubbe gulvet med den grå klud. Vandet strømmede fra det slidte stof og løb ned i de små fordybninger mellem fliserne. Gulvet var næsten ikke beskidt, men hun håbede på at rengøring kunne lede hendes tanker hen på noget andet.

Han var tættere på nu, det kunne hun høre på lyden af hans fodtrin. Men hun ignorerede ham stadig. Hun huskede hans hånlige ord sidst hun havde befundet sig i en situation som denne her. Det havde hun ikke brug for at gennemgå igen. Stålsat holdt hun blikket rettet mod fliserne. Hun skulle lige til at dyppe kluden ned i spanden igen, da Draco greb om stoffet og bremsede hende. Hun så op på ham.

"Hvad? Hvad vil du nu?" spurgte hun hæst.

Til hendes overraskelse så det faktisk ud til, at Draco ikke havde nogen som helst anelse om, hvad det var, han ville. Et hav af forskellige følelser flakkede over hans ansigt, så hurtigt at hun ikke kunne aflæse nogen af dem. Hun rejste sig op, så de næsten var på højde med hinanden. Draco stod stadig og så på hende, fuldkommen passiv. Vandet fra kluden, som han holdt i sin ene hånd, dryppede lydløst ned på gulvet.

Raseriet skød op fra hendes mave med sådan en kraft, at det næsten sortnede for hendes øjne. Hvordan kunne han stå der, så fuldkommen upåvirkelig? Hvorfor sagde han ikke noget? Hvorfor gav han hende ikke noget, som hun kunne forholde sig til?

Det blev for meget for hende. Hun trådte hen til ham og slog ham i brystet, én gang med en knyttet næve. Det var et svagt og desperat slag fyldt med afmagt. Handlingen fik Draco til at svaje en smule, men derudover kom der ingen reaktion. Noget, der mindede om et hulk, undslap hende. Hendes øjne gled i, og hun mærkede tårerne brænde inde bagved øjenlågene.

_Mr. Weasley var død. _

Tanken borede sig gennem hende. Hun havde det, som om hun blev flænset op indefra. Hun hævede begge hænder og hamrede dem mod Dracos brystkasse. Gråden begyndte at bugte sig ud af hende, mens hun slog ham igen og igen, uden styrke, i håb om, at hun kunne tvinge smerten ud af sin krop. Varme tårer faldt fra hendes øjne og lavede små, mørke pletter på hans tøj. Snart stoppede hun med at banke sine skælvende hænder mod Dracos brystkasse og pressede panden ind mod den i stedet.

_Mr. Weasley var væk._

Men han _kunne _ikke være væk. Ikke når hun stadig kunne huske ham så tydeligt. Hans venlige smil, imødekommende attitude og altid brændende entusiasme, når hun fortalte ham om muggler-verdenen. Minderne strømmede gennem hendes hjerne. Hun genkaldte sig små øjeblikke: Hans intense interesse, da han mødte hendes forældre for første gang. Det år til Verdensmesterskaberne i Quidditch, hvor hun havde lært ham at bruge tændstikker. Sommeren inden starten på hendes sjette år på Hogwarts, hvor han hjerteligt havde udbrudt, at Ron burde finde sig en pige ligesom hende. Bemærkningen havde fået hendes kinder til at brænde ildrødt i flere minutter derefter. De mange erindringer strømmede gennem hendes hjerne, og hun hulkede så voldsomt, at hele hendes krop rystede. Hvad skulle de gøre uden ham? Hvordan skulle de klare sig? Hele Weasley-familien måtte jo –

Hun spærrede øjnene op.

_Ron_. _Åh Gud, Ron._

Det her var lige præcis, hvad han hele tiden havde frygtet ville ske! Og hun var der ikke til at trøste ham. Hun kunne ikke være der for ham nu, hvor han havde allermest brug for det. Hvorfor havde hun også været så dum? Hvis bare hun havde passet bedre på, ville hun aldrig være endt her. Hun ville have givet alt for at være fri lige nu, for at omfavne Ron og mumle trøstende ord i hans øre. Instinktivt greb hun om den varme krop foran sig og trykkede sig ind til den, mens hun tænkte på sin rødhårede ven. Åh, hun savnede ham så meget …

"Granger ..."

Hun blinkende og mærkede sine våde øjenvipper stryge mod sine brændende kinder. Det var ikke Ron, hun stod og holdt om lige nu. Den faretruende tone, der netop havde nået hendes ører, var en tydelig påmindelse om dette. Alligevel tillod hun sig at lukke øjnene i nogle sekunder og hengive sig til fornemmelsen af varmen fra den stærke krop.

Varme. Tryghed.

_Draco._

Hun lagde hovedet tilbage og så op på ham. Mærkeligt nok reflekterede hans ansigt ikke noget af den kulde, som hun havde hørt i hans stemme for nogle øjeblikke siden. I stedet så han koncentreret ud, som om han prøvede at løse ét eller andet mysterium, der var indgraveret i hendes ansigt. Hans øjne var ligesom … mørkere end de plejede at være. Med en blid bevægelse hævede han hånden og tørrede en dråbe blod væk fra hendes ømme underlæbe.

Hermione holdt vejret. Der var noget i hans øjne, der gjorde, at hun ikke kunne se væk. Hans grå blik havde hægtet sig fast i hendes, og en behagelig svimmelhed bredte sig i hendes krop. Hendes hænder, der ikke længere var knyttede, hvilede fladt mod hans brystkasse. Først nu bemærkede hun den alarmerende dunken mod sine håndflader. Fornemmelsen fik hendes blod til at summe. Langsomt kom hans ansigt nærmere hendes, og hun havde det, som om hun var ved at falde ud over en afgrund, fordi hun netop havde indset, hvad der var ved at ske …

Alligevel var hun ikke nær så overrasket, som hun måske burde have været, da han endelig lukkede afstanden mellem dem ved at kysse hende.


	12. Savn

Sommeren inden sit sjette år på Hogwarts havde Draco lært Okklumensi. Han havde hurtigt opdaget, at han havde et naturligt talent for at lukke sit sind. Hans moster havde hvinet af fryd og givet ham et skræmmende intimt kys på kinden, da hun så, hvor hurtigt han gjorde fremskridt. Evnen til at lukke af for indtrængende var kommet ham til gode, da Severus Snape havde prøvet på at blande sig i hans mission senere på skoleåret. Den havde også gjort, at han kunne skjule størstedelen af sin frygt for Mørkets Herre, når han knælede ned foran den dødningeagtige menneskeskikkelse med de lysende, røde øjne.

Lige nu var evnen en fordel for ham, fordi han kunne lukke alle uvelkomne tanker ude.

Han tømte sin hjerne for alt andet end sanseindtryk og lod sig opsluge af fornemmelsen af de bløde læber, der pressede mod hans mund. Det var en varm og forsigtig kontakt, der fik hele hans krop til at skælve. Hans ene hånd fandt vej til Grangers hår og gravede sig ned i de tykke krøller; den anden lagde sig besidderisk på hendes hofte, så han kunne trække hende nærmere. En lyd dirrede mod hans halvt-åbne læber – en mellemting mellem et snøft og et suk – og så mærkede han den næsten-velkendte fornemmelse af hendes fingre, der strøg gennem hans hår, ligesom de havde gjort aftenen før, da hun havde troet, at han sov.

Han havde kysset mange piger i årenes løb. Selvom hvert kys havde været anderledes, havde de alligevel været det samme, når det kom til stykket. Men det her var forskelligt fra dem alle. Grangers hånd forlod hans hår og gled over hans kind, så let at han næsten ikke kunne mærke det, før den lagde sig til hvile på hans overarm. En underlig fornemmelse bredte sig i hans bryst og fik ham til at presse hende endnu tættere ind til sig. Hans tunge strejfede hendes læbe ganske let, og han kunne smage saltet fra hendes tårer og et snert af blod.

_Blod. _

_Mudderblod._

Tanken smadrede det surrealistiske øjeblik og bragte ham tilbage til virkeligheden. Hans øjne fløj op. Med en brutal bevægelse greb han Granger om skuldrene og slyngede hende væk fra sig. Pigen snublede baglæns. Hendes øjne lyste af den samme forvirring, der tordnede gennem hans hoved i dette øjeblik.

"Hvad –" begyndte han åndeløst.

Grangers kinder brændte af farve. Hendes læber bevægede sig, men ingen lyd kom ud.

_Hendes læber – _

Erkendelsen sitrede gennem ham. Han havde kysset Hermione Granger. Hvordan havde han kunnet lade det ske? Hvad var der _galt_ med ham? Han stirrede på pigen, men hun sagde stadig ikke noget. Han kunne se tåresporerne glinse på hendes blussende kinder og kvalte sin lyst til at træde hen til hende og stryge dem bort.

"Hvad har du gjort ved mig?" hviskede han.

Der var dødstille i det lille køkken. Han kunne ikke høre andet end sit eget åndedræt, tungt og forpustet. En smertefuld trækning løb over Grangers ansigt, og hun trådte hen mod ham.

"Draco ..."

Blodet veg fra hans ansigt. Han sprang baglæns.

"Nej. Hold dig væk fra mig."

Hurtigt snurrede han rundt og stormede ud af køkkenet. Han flåede døren ind til sit værelse op og smækkede den efter sig med så brutal styrke, at han et kort øjeblik syntes at kunne høre hængslerne give sig. Inde i det lille rum begyndte han at gå frem og tilbage med rasende fart, mens hans hoved snurrede af kaotiske tanker.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Han havde kysset Granger. Stadig kunne han fornemme den søde smag af hende mod sin tungespids. Hans hånd skød op, og han gnubbede sine læber, indtil de brændte, men det hjalp ikke. Mindet om Granger var indgraveret i hans sanser. Han kunne umuligt fordrive det. Han tog sig til hovedet, og hans fingre flåede i de blonde lokker, som Granger for få minutter siden havde ladet sine hænder løbe gennem. Raseriet bølgede gennem ham. Han sugede luft ind gennem sine sammenbidte tænder.

Han havde kysset Hermione Granger …

Og hun havde gengældt det. Den ulidelige, selvretfærdige gryffindor havde gengældt det! Hvis bare hun havde protesteret, skubbet ham væk, stoppet ham på én eller anden måde, så kunne det være, at han havde kunnet nå at genvinde kontrollen over sig selv i tide. Men nej. Han havde været for svag til at modstå den afskyelige tendens til at presse sine læber mod hendes.

Bortset fra at det ikke havde været afskyeligt.

Det havde føltes rart. Det havde føltes _rigtigt. _Lige indtil han var begyndt at tænke over, hvad det var, der foregik. Han havde kysset en mudderblod. En vanskabning. Et misfoster. Ifølge fuldblodsideologien var hun ikke engang et rigtigt menneske. Og alligevel var hun mere menneskelig end nogen anden, han kendte.

Han havde nær skreget af frustration. Siden hvornår var han begyndt at opfatte Granger som en person? Og hvordan kunne han have tilladt sig selv at kysse hende?

Det var fordi de var indespærret her. Det var derfor, han havde det sådan. Han var ved at blive vanvittig af at sidde herinde. Hun var den eneste, han kunne tale med. Hver eneste dag var hun der. Det var umuligt at undgå hende. Langsomt havde hun inficeret ham, indtil det eneste, han kunne tænke på, var hende. Hendes buskede hår, dybe, brune øjne og hendes søde duft … Han ville aldrig tænke på hende på _den _måde, hvis han havde været ude i det fri. Og hun ville i hvert fald aldrig føle noget for _ham_, hvis ikke hun var låst inde her sammen med ham.

Hvorfor gik den tanke ham på?

Med et frustreret støn smed han sig på sengen. Han huskede, hvordan han var vågnet op sidste nat ved at hun havde befundet sig herinde. Han havde været for omtåget af søvnen til at blive vred, ligesom han burde. I stedet for at fare op havde han hengivet sig til den vidunderlige fornemmelse af et andet menneske. Hendes fingre i hans hår, hendes håndflade mod sin kind. Det havde været så simpelt og uskyldigt. Og fordi hans øjne havde været lukkede, kunne han overbevise sig selv om, at det ikke skete.

Men han kunne umuligt benægte det, der _netop _var sket …

Han havde kysset hende. Hvad værre var: han havde lyst til at kysse hende igen. Og gøre andre ting ved hende. Ting, som han knap nok havde tilladt sig selv at erkende. Bare det at overveje dem fyldte ham med skræmmende ophidselse og bundløs skam.

Gjorde sådan nogle tanker ham til en blodforræder?

Utallige gange havde han hørt sin far udtale sig nedladende om fuldblodsmagikere, der sympatiserede med muggler-fødte. Eller værre endnu: giftede sig med dem. Eksempelvis hans moster. Det havde været en skandale, da Andromeda Black var stukket af sammen med Ted Tonks. Hun havde forrådt sit blod. Hans far benyttede ofte lejligheden til at påminde ham om, hvor megen skam hans moster havde kastet over familien. Når dette skete, forholdt hans mor sig fuldkommen tavs. Draco havde aldrig set hende anerkende hendes søsters eksistens.

Hans – han skar en grimasse – _følelser _for Granger, måtte nødvendigvis gøre ham til en forræder. Men han kunne ikke gøre for det. Hun var kommet snigende, som én eller anden uforklarlig sygdom, og han var ikke sikker på, at han nogensinde ville finde en kur.

Medmindre han slap ud herfra.

Hvis (_'når'_, påmindede han sig selv) han engang kom væk fra det her fængsel, kunne han lægge de her afskyelige følelser bag sig. Når han havde fået sin magi tilbage og igen havde sluttet sig til dødsgardisterne, kunne han glemme alt om Granger. Hendes ord om muggler-fødtes ligeværd ville ikke være andet end et ynkeligt ekko i hans ører. Og den ækle tiltrækning, han følte, ville forsvinde, så snart han så andre piger …

Han var ikke klar over, hvornår det skete, men på et tidspunkt faldt han i søvn. Han vågnede med et sæt, da det bankede på døren. Selvom hans blik var uskarpt af døsighed, opfattede han stadig tydeligt, hvordan dørhåndtaget langsomt blev trykket ned. Hurtigt fløj han op fra sengen og snublede hen mod døren. Han stak hænderne i lommen og famlede panisk efter den lille nøgle, der befandt sig dernede. Da han endelig mærkede den kølige metalgenstand mod sin håndflade, trak han den op, stak den ind i låsen og drejede. Et forsikrende 'klik' lød inde fra nøglehullet, og han pustede ud.

Granger måtte også have opfattet det, for han hørte hende sukke ude på den anden side. Dørhåndtaget vippede opad igen. Hun måtte have sluppet det.

"Draco." Hendes stemme var forsigtigt. "Vi bliver nødt til at tale sammen."

"Nej, vi gør ikke."

En pause.

"Det, der skete – "

"Der skete ikke noget, Mudderblod."

Hvis bare hun ville holdt mund. Hvis bare hun lod være med at tale om det, der var sket, så kunne de begge lade som om det aldrig havde fundet sted.

"Jeg forstår godt, hvorfor du er … oprevet," fortsatte hun. "Det er jeg også selv."

"'Oprevet'?" Han imiterede hendes tonefald og mente rent faktisk, at han kunne _høre _hende krympe sig på den anden side af døren. "Jeg er ikke bare 'oprevet', Granger. Jeg har lyst til at brække mig, når jeg tænker på det, der skete! Det var afskyeligt!"

"Det … det tror jeg ikke på, Draco."

"Det burde du, for det er sandt!"

Stilheden, der fulgte, var uudholdelig. Da Granger igen talte, var hendes stemme ikke andet end en skælvende tråd:

"_Jeg_ synes ikke, det var afskyeligt ..."

En lyd af frustration pressede sig op gennem hans strube. Pokker tage hende! Hvorfor gjorde hun det her mod ham?

"Det er bare ærgerligt for dig, for det kommer ikke til at ske igen," hvæsede han. "Hvornår fatter du, at jeg _hader _dig!"

"Hvis du hader mig, hvorfor ky –"

"Det gjorde jeg heller ikke, Granger!" brølede han og hamrede sin knyttede næve ind i døren, så træpladen dirrede. Stødet forplantede sig op gennem hele hans arm, men i stedet for at ømme sig kværnede han blot tænderne mod hinanden.

"Men du –"

"Gå din vej!" Ordene blev slynget ud af munden på ham sammen med adskillige dråber spyt. De små perler af savl ramte træpladen, og Draco sukkede. Det gik op for ham, at han rystede over hele kroppen. Pludselig følte han sig uendeligt træt i hovedet. "Lad mig nu bare være i fred ..." mumlede han og trykkede panden mod døren.

En nedtrykkende tavshed fulgte. Så hørte han lyden af fodtrin, der langsomt blev svagere. En dør gik op og blev derefter lukket. Granger var forsvundet. Med det samme blev han ramt af en trang til at flå døren op og løbe efter hende. Han skubbede den ynkelige tilbøjelighed hen i baghovedet og gik tilbage og satte sig på sengen i stedet. Han pressede hænderne mod sine tindinger, så neglene borede ind i den tynde hud. Efter et par dybe indåndinger følte han, at han kunne begynde at tænke klart igen.

Okay. Han havde kysset Hermione Granger. Mudderblods-Granger. Dydsmønsteret, der følte en nærmest patologisk trang til at vise sig i timerne. Pigen med det buskede hår og de ikke-længere-så-gigantiske fortænder. Én af Harry Potters nærmeste venner. Måske den mest begavede elev på Hogwarts. Pigen, som man så ofte kunne finde inde på skolens bibliotek med næsen nede i en bog og fingre, der var plettede af blæk fra de mange notater, hun ivrigt nedskriblede. Han rynkede på næsen. _Dybt_ utiltrækkende.

Så hvorfor havde han kysset hende?

Han granskede sin hjerne, indtil svaret kom til ham: Det havde været udtrykket i hendes øjne.

Ja, det var han sikker på.

Efter hans far havde fortalt hende, at Arthur Weasley var død, og hun havde slået løs på ham med kraftløse slag, blot for at ende med at begrave sit ansigt i hans trøje … Efter det havde hun set på ham med et blik, der var så fortabt, at det ikke var til at holde ud. Hun havde virket så skrøbelig i de sekunder, og han havde følt en uforståelig trang til at stoppe det. Til at trøste hende. Han genkaldte sig, hvordan tårerne havde klæbet til de mørke øjenvipper, der indrammede de store, brune øjne. Hvordan hendes skælvende øjenlåg forventningsfuldt var gledet i, inden han havde lænet sig ind over hende og –

Hans mave trak sig sammen i en mærkelig blanding af vrede, forfærdelse og begær.

Det behøvede ikke at ændre på noget som helst. Så længe han ikke gjorde det igen. Ganske vist var det beklageligt, at det var sket, men at være spærret inde på det her sted kunne gøre enhver sindssyg. Han var fanget herinde, og hun var det eneste selskab, han havde. Måske var det ikke så mærkeligt, at han var begyndt at føle noget for hende. Han var et frustreret individ, der – desperat efter menneskelig kontakt – havde knyttet sig til den eneste person, der var til stede. Men det var alt, hvad det var: desperation.

Det var ikke ægte.

Og jo før han fik Granger til at indse dette jo bedre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Det var essentielt, at det var _ham_, der opsøgte _hende_ og ikke omvendt. Dette påmindede han sig selv, mens han gik mod biblioteket med målrettede skridt. Han nåede døren, skubbede den op og trådte indenfor. Granger sad som sædvanligt bag skrivebordet. Hendes hoved skød opad ved lyden af hans fodtrin. Et lyserødt skær tonede frem på hendes kinder, da hun så ham, men hun rynkede brynene kort efter, som om hun var fast besluttet på ikke at se forlegen ud.

Han bemærkede, hvordan en mørkerød stribe var blomstret frem under hendes ene kindben, der hvor hans far havde brændt hende med sin tryllestav som straf for at hun havde provokeret ham. Hjertet frøs stadig i brystet på ham, når han tænkte på, hvad der var sket efterfølgende. Uden så meget som at overveje de konsekvenser, det ville få, havde hun slået hans far. Synet havde fået jorden til at ryste under ham. Aldrig i sit liv havde han set nogen, der turde trodse hans far – Lucius Malfoy, den rige og magtfulde fuldblodstroldmand og tidligere favorit hos Mørkets Herre – på den måde. Da Granger få sekunder senere var blevet sendt til jorden af hans fars brutale baghånd, havde han måttet bide sig selv i indersiden af kinden for ikke at råbe af chok.

At reagere med fysisk voldsomhed var så ulig hans far. Godt nok havde faren aldrig tøvet med at bruge sin tryllestav til at uddelegere en straf, hvis han følte, at en person fortjente det (dette havde Draco dog aldrig oplevet på egen krop). Men før sin tid i Azkaban ville hans far aldrig have slået nogen med de bare næver. Der var noget _desperat_ ved at påføre andre smerte på en så direkte måde. Modvilligt måtte han erkende, at det fik hans far til at virke underligt ustabil. At benytte en tryllestav var meget mere kontrolleret. Det vidnede om, at man havde overskud og kunne holde hovedet koldt. Det virkede til, at hans far var langsomt var ved at miste kontrollen over sig selv.

Han fnøs indvendigt. _Så var de to._

"Draco," begyndte Granger. Ikke overraskende var hun allerede halvvejs oppe af stolen. "Jeg synes, vi skal –"

"Tale om det, der skete?" afsluttede han for hende. "Det sagde du også i går, Granger. Og det er faktisk derfor, jeg er her." Han ignorerede hendes forbløffede ansigtsudtryk og trådte tættere på skrivebordet. Pigen svajede let, som om hun overvejede, om hun skulle sætte sig ned eller forblive oprejst. Hun endte med at blive stående. "Jeg synes, vi skal få én ting på det rene:" fortsatte han og holdt en lille pause for at understrege vigtigheden af de næste ord, "det, der skete, forandrer ikke noget, okay?"

Hvis Granger havde set overrasket ud for et øjeblik siden, var det intet at regne mod det udtryk, der bredte sig på hendes ansigt nu. Et par uforståelige lyde væltede ud af munden på hende. Hendes underlæbe hævede og sænkede sig som en fisks. Farven i hendes kinder blev dybere, men denne gang skyldtes det ikke forlegenhed, men nærmere indignation.

"Draco, du … du _kyssede _mig," sagde hun. "Det forandrer en hel del, hvis du spørger mig."

"Men det gør jeg ikke, Granger. Så det er bedst, hvis du glemmer alt om det. Det har _jeg _i hvert fald tænkt mig at gøre."

"Så du mener ikke, at det betyder noget som helst?" spurgte hun og slog ud med armene. "Du mener ikke, at det er et udtryk for, at du er ved at forandre dig bare en lille smule?"

Han lod et smørret grin fylde sit ansigt. "Jeg mener, det er et udtryk for, at jeg er, ah … _frustreret_ og uheldigvis lod det gå ud over dig, eftersom du er det eneste hunkønsvæsen i nærheden."

Før Draco kunne nå så meget som at blinke, mærkede han noget studse sit ene øre. Genstanden kløvede luften og landede på gulvet bag ham med et brag. Først nogle øjeblikke senere gik det op for ham, at det objekt, der havde været få centimeter fra at kollidere med hans ansigt, var en murstenstyk bog.

"Hvor _vover_ du!" Grangers stemme skar gennem luften på samme måde som den bog, hun havde kastet for få sekunder siden. "Du kan lige _prøve på_ at påstå, at det ikke var andet end det."

"Jeg _påstår_ det ikke, Mudderblod, jeg _fastslår_ det. Vi ved begge to godt, at jeg aldrig ville røre dig under normale omstændigheder –"

"Du er modbydelig, Draco Malfoy."

"Nemlig, Granger: Jeg er modbydelig – det har du altid syntes. Så lad være med at prøve på at bilde dig selv ind, at du ikke hader mig, bare fordi vi er tvunget til at opholde os herinde sammen." Han lagde hænderne mod bordpladen, der adskilte dem. "Og lad være med at tro, at du kan manipulere med mig."

"Manipu …?" begyndte hun, før hans ord sank ind. Da erkendelsen ramte hende, blev hendes ansigt næsten mørkerødt. "Hvordan kan du overhovedet _tro _at … tror du virkelig, at jeg –?" spruttede hun. "Jeg ville aldrig gøre sådan noget!"

Han smilede koldt. "Åh, lad være med at spille hellig. Du er ikke hævet over den slags tricks. Cormac har fortalt, at du udelukkende datede ham for at gøre Weasley jaloux."

"Det er ikke det samme! Jeg kunne aldrig drømme om at lege med dine følelser på den måde!"

Han konstaterede, at hendes stemme havde fået det karakteristiske skingre præg. Hun måtte virkelig være oprørt. Af én eller anden grund gjorde bevidstheden om dette ham ikke syndeligt glad. Han fremtvang et fnys.

"Du 'leger ikke med mine følelser', Granger." Han spyttede nærmest ordene ud. "Det kan du ikke, for jeg _har _ingen følelser for dig."

"Det passer ikke, og det ved du!"

"Du har for høje tanker om dig selv," knurrede han, mens han lænede sig ind mod hende. Hun mødte hans blik med en hård stirren. Hendes ansigt flammede, og de brune øjne glitrede.

"Jeg _ved_ du godt kan lide mig," fortsatte hun. Men så var det, som om noget af hendes vrede forsvandt. Hun sukkede, og han syntes, at han så hende sænke skuldrene en smule. "Og af én eller anden uforklarlig årsag, kan jeg også godt lide dig ..."

"Jeg synes lige jeg sagde, at du skulle stoppe med det dér," sagde han advarende.

"Årh, hold nu op!" udbrød hun. "Det er jo latterligt. Jeg _manipulerer _ikke med dig, Draco! Og selv hvis jeg gjorde, hvad ville jeg så få ud af det? Kan du svare mig på det?"

"Det er åbenlyst, er det ikke?" sagde han hånligt. "Først prøvede du at hjernevaske mig med al din ynkelige mudderblods-propaganda, fordi du håbede, at jeg ville hjælpe dig med at slippe fri ..."

" – og hvorfor skulle jeg så gøre det? Du kan jo ikke engang _selv _komme ud herfra! Du er fanget herinde, ligesom jeg er – "

"... Men nu hvor du har konstateret, at det ikke virker, er du begyndt at tage mere _feminine _overtalelsesmetoder i brug. Jeg kan dog informere dig om, at det _ikke_ virker, Granger. Jeg finder dig omtrent lige så tiltrækkende som en bjergtrold."

"Underligt. Jeg mener ellers at kunne huske, at det var _dig, _der kyssede _mig_ og ikke omvendt!"

"Jeg har jo sagt, at det ikke betyder noget!" Han mærkede sin stemme syde af ubehersket vrede. Hvorfor fattede hun det ikke snart? "Det er udelukkende et udslag af, at jeg ikke har set en pige i flere måneder. Jeg er tydeligvis ved at blive drevet til vanvid af at være spærret inde hernede, for jeg sværger ved Salazar, at hvis jeg havde været ved mine fulde fem, så ville jeg hellere have hugget mine hænder af frem for at svine dem til ved at røre ved én som dig!"

Ordene var som usynlige knive, der borede sig gennem luften mellem dem. Grangers ansigt forvred sig i en skræmmende grimasse, og et kort øjeblik troede han, at hun ville slå ham, ligesom hun havde slået hans far dagen forinden. Hendes øjne lynede så voldsomt, at han uvilligt trådte et skridt baglæns.

"Fint!" råbte hun. "Så gå din vej! Hvis du virkelig synes, at jeg er så afskyelig, så skrid med dig. Og hold dig væk fra mig fremover!"

"Med glæde," snerrede han.

Med en glidende bevægelse drejede han om på hælen og begav sig mod udgangen af lokalet. Da han var nået ud gennem døråbningen, hørte han endnu et brag, der indikerede, at Granger havde kylet endnu en bog efter ham. Han syntes også at kunne høre ordene 'forbandede fritte' blive mumlet, men han var ikke sikker.

Hans skridt var mærkeligt tunge, da han gik ind på sit værelse og satte sig på sengen. Han havde udrettet det, han havde sat sig for, men bevidstheden om dette fyldte ham ikke med glæde. I stedet gnavede en tom, sugende fornemmelse sig fast i hans bryst. Irriteret lod han sig falde bagover. De bløde puder afgav et let lufttryk, da vægten af hans krop tyngede dem ned. Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at lade være med at genkalde sig Grangers sårede ansigtsudtryk, men billedet af hende tog langsomt form på indersiden af hans øjenlåg. Adskillige bandeord rungede gennem hans hoved. Han ville ikke tillade sig selv at have ondt af hende. Det havde været nødvendigt for dem begge, at han havde sagt de ting til hende. Med lidt held ville hun også indse det efter noget tid.

Han nægtede at fortryde, at han havde gjort det.

Han _nægtede_ at savne hende.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco stirrede ned i bordpladen og prøvede at kvæle den voksende følelse af frustration, der vældede op i ham. Sommetider hævede han blikket og så hen på personen, der sad ovre på den anden side af bordet. Grangers opmærksomhed var vendt mod maden på hendes tallerken. Ikke én eneste gang havde hun set i hans retning. Hun spiste blot, uden på nogen måde at anerkende hans eksistens.

Hun havde ikke talt til ham i fire dage.

Og det havde været de længste fire dage i hele hans liv.

Med en sur mine prikkede han til den velduftende kyllingefillet, der lå på hans tallerken. Efterhånden var kødet fuldkommen optrevlet efter de mange gange, han havde stikket i det med gaflen. Han burde sikkert spise det, inden det blev koldt, men han havde ingen appetit. Efter at have reduceret filletten til flossede strimler, vendte han sin opmærksomhed mod de kogte grøntsager.

Som et modangreb på Grangers vedvarende tavshed prøvede han også at ignorere hendes tilstedeværelse. I teorien burde det ikke være så svært. Den brunøjede gryffindor-elev lod eksempelvis til at have let ved at ignorere ham. Men hun havde også altid haft nemmere ved at lære ting end han havde. Konstant løftede han blikket i et håb om at tage hende på ferske gerning i at kigge på ham. Hver gang blev han skuffet.

Hun havde været sådan siden deres skænderi for fire dage siden. Han huskede, hvor vred hun havde været dengang. Nej, ikke bare vred – _rasende. _Men efter episoden inde på biblioteket havde hun ændret sig fuldstændig. Hun talte ikke til ham, så ikke på ham og holdt sig, så vidt som det var muligt, væk fra ham. Og uanset hvad han gjorde og sagde, kunne han ikke frembringe en reaktion hos hende. De få gange han havde fået øjenkontakt med hende, var hendes ansigt ikke andet end en ligegyldig maske. Hvis han tog fat i hende, stirrede hun bare tomt ned i gulvet, indtil han slap hende igen. Hendes fraværende attitude skræmte ham. Han havde lyst til at gribe hende om skuldrene og ryste hende, men hvis han gjorde det, ville hun sikkert bare dingle frem og tilbage som én eller anden kludedukke.

Det var hans egen skyld.

Han vidste godt, at det var hans ondskabsfulde ord, der havde fået hende til at reagere sådan. Han havde med vilje slynget de mest sårende replikker, han kunne komme på, i hovedet på hende, sidst de havde talt sammen. Og nu havde han fået det, som han ville have det: Granger var holdt op med at tale til ham konstant. Hun var stoppet med at opsøge ham i tide og utide. Hun lod ganske enkelt som om han ikke eksisterede.

Men det havde ikke været det, han havde ønsket.

Faktisk var han slet ikke klar over, hvad det egentlig var, han ønskede.

Han vidste bare, at han ikke kunne klare, at hun ignorerede ham. Alt var bedre end den ligegyldighed, hun nu udviste over for ham. Selv had. Da Granger var ankommet til stedet, havde hun hadet ham. Dengang havde alting været så vidunderligt simpelt. Han ville ønske, at han kunne vende tilbage dertil. Frustreret pressede han gaflen mod tallerkenen, så metallet hvinede mod porcelænet. Granger blinkede, men derudover kom der ingen reaktion.

Hvis bare hun ville udvise én anden form for følelse for ham. Had, vrede, bedrøvelse, frygt, ét eller andet – han var ligeglad, bare han kunne frembringe en reaktion. Hendes stilhed drev ham til vanvid. Den var uudholdelig. Endnu engang så han hen på hende. Selvom de begge befandt sig i det lille køkken, kunne de sagtens have siddet i hver sit rum. Det virkede til at være en usynlig kløft mellem dem. Draco knugede om sin gaffel, så jernhåndtaget borede sig ind i hans håndflade. Opgivende tillod han sig selv at tænke tanken:

_Han savnede Hermione Granger._

Han savnede de udfordrende diskussioner, der så ofte gled over i heftige skænderier. Han savnede de fintformede fingre, der forsigtigt strøg gennem hans hår. Han savnede _hende_.

Og det var ved at æde ham op indefra.


	13. Desperation

Hermione greb om metalhåndtaget og løftede den tunge træspand foran sig. Selvom det var besværligt, lykkedes det hende at transportere spanden fra den ene ende af køkkenet til den anden; endda uden at vandet skvulpede ud over kanterne. Et par gange var håndtaget ved at smutte ud af hendes våde, rynkede fingre, men hun formåede at holde fast. Forsigtigt satte hun spanden fra sig på gulvet ude i gangen. Hun holdt en lille pause og strakte ryggen, inden hun tog en dyb indånding gennem næsen og lod sig falde ned på knæ. Så stak hun hænderne ned i det varme vand og fortsatte sit rengøringsarbejde.

Mens hun lå på alle fire og skrubbede de beskidte pletter på de store fliser, mærkede hun et gråt blik bore sig ind i ryggen på hende.

_Draco._

Hans øjne var som syle, der trængte ind gennem hendes hud. Men uanset hvor ubehageligt fornemmelsen af hans blik var, lod hun sig ikke mærke med det. I stedet lagde hun flere kræfter i at gnubbe kluden mod gulvet.

Hun havde ikke talt til ham i flere uger, og dette gik ham tydeligvis på. Men hun var ligeglad. Efter det han havde sagt til hende inde på biblioteket, havde hun besluttet sig for at ignorere ham. Hun gad ham ikke længere. Det generede ikke hende, at han åbenlyst fortrød, hvad han havde sagt dengang.

Det prøvede hun i hvert fald at overbevise sig selv om …

Nej! Hun nægtede at have ondt af ham.

Hun havde følt sig rasende og underligt forrådt, da han havde slynget fornærmelserne i hovedet på hende, og efterfølgende havde hun måttet se i øjnene, at det var tid til at give op. I flere uger havde hun prøvet at få ham til at indse, at hans fuldblodsfordomme ikke var andet end tomme ideologier udsprunget af frygt og uvidenhed. Forgæves havde hun forsøgt at få ham til at erkende, at hun var et menneske ligesom ham, og ikke en ækel, mindreværdig skabning, sådan som han havde troet gennem hele sin skoletid.

Men det var blevet for meget for hende nu. Hun gad ikke at bruge mere energi på ham.

Hendes fingre borede sig krampagtigt ned i kluden, som hun holdt om. Hendes tålmodighed rakte ikke længere. Hun _nægtede_ at ydmyge sig selv ved at blive ved med at prøve at overbevise ham – det resulterede blot i, at han hånede hende. Hver eneste gang. Desuden var han kommet faretruende tæt på at såre hende. Hun fnøs højlydt ved den tanke. Han _havde _såret hende; det kunne hun lige så godt indrømme. Hun måtte erkende, at hun havde følelser for Draco – et faktum, der frustrerede hende til det punkt, hvor hun havde lyst til at rive sig selv i håret, indtil store, krøllede totter frigjorde sig fra hendes hovedbund. Men der var intet, hun kunne gøre. Når først hun følte noget, kunne hun umuligt undslippe det. Det havde hun lært fra sin årelange forelskelse i Ron.

_Ron …_

Hermione rystede på hovedet. Hun nægtede at tænke på sin rødhårede ven lige nu. Alting var forvirrende nok i forvejen. Nej. At nære følelser for Draco Malfoy var ikke bare "forvirrende". Det fik hele ens verden til at slå revner for at sige det mildt. Hun stoppede med at skrubbe gulvet og slappede af i sine ømme armmuskler. I nogle få sekunder havde hun lyst til at dreje hovedet og se hen på den blonde dreng, men hun standsede sig selv. En følelse af ærgrelse bredte sig i hende.

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på al det _potentiale_, han havde i sig …

Med en stiv bevægelse tvang hun hovedet længere ned mod gulvet. Hun vidste, at Draco havde ændret sig. Han var ikke den samme, som han havde været, da hun var ankommet hertil for … hvor lang tid var det siden? Hun vidste det ikke. Hun var stoppet med at ridse streger i væggen og havde derfor ikke tid på, hvor mange uger, der var gået. Det var tydeligt, at Draco var begyndt at betvivle de ting, han uden videre havde accepteret gennem hele sin opvækst, også selvom han nægtede at indrømme det. Den Draco Malfoy, der havde været hendes medstuderende på Hogwarts, ville aldrig have kysset hende.

_Kysset_.

Hun forbandede den spirende varme i sit bryst, skubbede mindet om kysset ud af hovedet og begyndte atter at skrubbe gulvet, stadig bevidst om de grå øjne, der hvilede tungt på hende.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Da hun var blevet færdig ude i køkkenet, vaskede hun også gulvet inde på sit eget værelse. Efterfølgende satte hun sig på sengen og betragtede de, nu rene, fliser. Nogle steder kunne hun stadig se de våde spor fra gulvkluden. Vandet glinsede svagt i lyset fra pæren i loftet. Gulvet havde været ualmindeligt beskidt, hvilket ikke overraskede hende. Kager af snavs havde samlet sig i de små fordybninger mellem fliserne, og skidtet var så indgroet, at hun i nogle tilfælde havde måttet kratte det fri med neglene. Det var klart at Malfoy-familien ikke gjort sig den ulejlighed at gøre rummet rent, inden de anbragte hende der.

Hun kunne høre fodtrin. Lyden blev dæmpet af den lukkede dør. Det var Draco. Han havde fået en vane med at gå frem og tilbage ude på gangen, og i dag var han begyndt på det, lige så snart hun var gået ind på sit værelse. De hastige skridt gjorde hende urolig. Hun skubbede sig baglæns, så hendes ryg stødte mod muren, og lagde hovedet tilbage mod stenene. Hun måtte ignorere ham. Der var ikke noget, hun kunne gøre.

_Det er ikke helt sandt, Hermione …_

Hun kunne rejse sig fra sengen, åbne døren ud til gangen og tale til ham, sådan som hun ville have gjort før i tiden. En del af hende havde lyst til at gøre netop dette. Men Draco havde sørget for, at det ikke var en mulighed længere.

_'… hvis jeg havde været ved mine fulde fem, så ville jeg hellere have hugget mine hænder af frem for at svine dem til ved at røre ved én som dig!'_

Mindet om hans ord holdt hende naglet til sengen.

Et suk forlod hendes læber, mens hun lyttede til de frustrerede fodtrin på den anden side af døren. Hvis bare hun ikke havde så ondt af ham … Hvis bare han ikke havde kysset hende, så ville alting være som før. Hun rystede på hovedet, udmærket klar over, at det ikke passede. Når hun så tilbage, var det klart, at de begge havde forandret sig meget, inden det var sket. De havde vænnet sig til hinanden, hvor mærkeligt det end lød. Det var latterligt at tro, at kysset havde forandret alting.

Og alligevel var det præcis, hvad der var sket. _Intet_ var det samme efter det.

Ubevidst strøg hun fingrene over sine læber. Hun var blevet kysset før. Af sin barndomsven, Thomas. Af Victor Krum. Og af Cormac, der havde stukket sin tunge ned i halsen på hende, da de stod under misteltenen til Schnobbevoms fest. Hun skar en grimasse, da hun genkaldte sig oplevelsen. Djævleslyngen var komfortabel i sammenligning med den måde Cormac havde holdt fast i hende dengang. Og Ron … Ron havde altid været for klodset og genert til at tage initiativ til et kys, selvom det var åbenlyst, at han gerne ville.

Hun tænkte på hende og Dracos kys, og mærkede igen en forræderisk varme stige op i sine kinder. Det havde på ingen måde været ubehageligt at kysse ham. Faktisk havde det været _alt_ _for _behageligt. Hun huskede de bløde læber mod sine, de stærke hænder i hendes hår. Hendes kinder brændte nu. Og, huskede hun, så var der den beroligende fornemmelse af tryghed …

Siden hvornår var hun begyndt at associere Draco Malfoy med tryghed?

Hun havde ingen illusioner om Draco. Han var ubehøvlet, opportunistisk og sommetider direkte ondskabsfuld. Hun kunne under ingen omstændigheder stole på ham. Han var ikke ligesom Ron, der var modig, hensynsfuld og loyal. Faktisk var han og Ron komplette modsætninger. Så hvorfor mærkede hun en gnist i sit hjerte, hver gang hun tænkte på den blonde dreng? Hun bed sig i læben. Det var alt sammen helt forkert. Det var Ron, der skulle have kysset hende på den måde, ikke Draco.

Hendes hoved var tungt af forvirrende tanker. Træt lukkede hun øjnene og åndede ud med et udmattet pust. Hun gad ikke tænke længere. Hvis bare hun sad her og lod stilheden sive ind i sin hjerne, så ville hun hun måske glemme det hele efter nogen tid …

Hendes øjenlåg vibrerede svagt, og hun rynkede brynene.

… _Stilheden? _Men det måtte jo betyde at …

Hun nåede akkurat at registrere, at Dracos fodtrin var stoppet, før døren fløj op med et brag. Lyden fik hende til at fare sammen, og hun holdt en hånd op for munden for at hindre et skræmt udbrud i at undslippe.

Draco stod i døråbningen. Hans ansigt var blegt og sammenbidt. Hun vidste, at hun burde ignorere ham, men hans voldsomme ankomst havde hindret hende i det. Desuden var der noget ved ham, der gjorde, at hun ikke turde se væk. Han så anspændt ud, som et frustreret dyr. Instinktivt var hun på vagt. Hans mund åbnede sig langsomt. Hun pressede sig længere ind mod væggen.

"Undskyld."

Hun blinkede. Et øjeblik troede hun, at hun havde hørt forkert.

"Hvad?"

"Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sige det igen, Granger." Draco stirrede på hende med et stift blik. Hans stemme var lav og faretruende, og alligevel mærkeligt desperat. "Det, jeg sagde forleden … jeg er ke– jeg burde ikke have sagt det."

Noget rørte sig i hendes bryst. Det bedende skær i hans ansigt var ikke til at tage fejl af. Han mente det oprigtigt. Hun sænkede sine anspændte skuldre … Det ville være så let at sige, at hun udmærket forstod ham … at hun tilgav ham ... men hun kunne ikke gøre det. Med en næsten smertefuld anstrengelse pressede hun sine tøvende læber sammen for ikke at forråde sig selv.

Hvor mange chancer havde hun ikke givet ham? Hvem sagde, at det ville være anderledes denne her gang?

Da hun forholdt sig tavs, trådte Draco tættere på, tydeligvis forvirret. "Granger? Sig nu noget, for fanden."

"Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at acceptere din undskyldning," sagde hun lavt, mens hun borede fingrene ned i uldtæppet under sig. Ordene fik Dracos øjne til at udvide sig. Han blev fuldkommen bleg.

"Hvad mener du?"

"Dét, jeg siger. Hvorfor skulle jeg gøre det, Draco? Du har alligevel bare tænkt dig at fornærme mig igen, lige så snart du mener, der er en anledning til det. Det har du bevist flere gange."

"Granger, lad nu være ..."

"Nej, jeg vil ikke. Jeg gider ikke tilgive dig –"

"Men det er dét, I gryffindorer gør! Når folk begår fejl, tilgiver I dem, hvis bare de fortryder det, ikke sandt?" spurgte han, næsten vredt, hvorefter han tav i nogle sekunder. Det virkede, som om han kæmpede med sig selv. "Og jeg mente det ikke dengang," tilføjede han så. "Det ved du."

"Det _lød_ ellers, som om du mente det," påpegede hun.

"Men det gjorde jeg ikke!" Hans pupiller dirrede, og et øjeblik så hans næsten gal ud. "Fuck, Granger, jeg er ved at blive vanvittig af det her. Du har ikke snakket til mig i flere uger. Jeg kan ikke holde det ud."

"Jeg er ligeglad," sagde hun, men hun vidste ikke, om det var ham eller sig selv hun prøvede at overbevise. "Det skulle du have tænkt over før du sammenlignede mig med en bjergtrold."

Hun rejste sig fra sengen og prøve at træde forbi ham, men han greb hende i armen og standsede hende. Hans fingerspidser pressede mod hendes hud, og hun var lige ved at krympe sig, inden det gik op for hende, at det ikke gjorde ondt. Hans hånd hvilede blot varmt mod hendes hud, og i nogle få øjeblikke var hun ude af stand til at fokusere på andet end det. Så gav hun sig selv en mental opsang, hærdede sit blik og så på ham.

"Slip mig."

"Jeg er ked af det, jeg sagde, okay?" sagde han lavt og ignorerede hende. "Og jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sige sådan noget igen. Det er du nødt til at tro på."

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Det kan godt være, du mener det lige nu, Draco –"

"Jeg har jo lige sagt, at det ikke kommer til at gentage sig! Tror du ikke, at jeg har haft tid til at tænke over tingene i løbet af de sidste par uger? Tror du, jeg ville sige noget af det her, hvis ikke jeg _virkelig_ mente det?"

"Ja, det tror jeg faktisk. Det er dét folk fra _Slytherin_ gør, er det ikke?" sagde hun som et bittert ekko af hans tidligere ord.

"For helvede, Granger! Jeg har jo sagt undskyld og lovet dig, at det ikke skal gentage sig. Hvad mere vil du have, jeg skal gøre for at bevise, at jeg fortryder det, jeg sagde? Jeg ville aldrig være kommet krybende herind for at tigge om tilgivelse, hvis ikke det var fordi jeg oprigtigt savnede dig –"

Hun kunne ikke hindre sin underkæbe i at synke et par centimeter. En muskel hoppede i Dracos kind, da det gik op for ham, hvad han lige havde sagt. Han slap sit tag i hende og trådte et skridt baglæns.

"Du savnede … ?" begyndte hun, men hendes stemme døde ud midt i sætningen.

_Han savnede hende._

"Ja, Granger, jeg savner dig," sagde han og skulede ned mod fliserne. Det virkede, som om det krævede ham enorm anstrengelse at sige ordene endnu engang. "Er du så tilfreds?"

Vreden skyllede gennem hende i rystende bølger. Hun kunne knap nok fatte hans ord.

"_Tilfreds_?" gentog hun. "Tror du, at jeg ønskede, at noget af det her skulle ske? Jeg er mindst lige så forvirret, som du er!" Et udtryk af overraskelse gled over Dracos ansigt, som om han rent faktisk aldrig havde overvejet, at hun følte sig lige så splittet som ham. Hun sukkede. "Det er langt fra simpelt at nære følelser for dig, Draco, men i det mindste har jeg ikke tænkt mig at benægte det."

"Nej, du har bare tænkt dig at ignorere mig i ugevis," mumlede han.

"Det var din egen skyld!"

En trækning af vrede løb over Dracos ansigt, og han trådte hen til hende igen. "Og det _har _jeg indrømmet op til flere gange nu. Så har du tænkt dig at tilgive mig, eller hvad?"

Han stirrede ned i hendes ansigt, og hun så endnu engang op i hans øjne. Da det gik op for hende, at hans blik var rettet mod hendes mund, var hun lige ved at snappe efter vejret.

"Kom nu, Granger ..." hviskede han og lænede sig ind mod hende. Han var alt for tæt på. De grå øjne lyste mod hende, og hun kunne ikke se i en anden retning, selv hvis hun ville. Den velkendte fornemmelse af behagelig svimmelhed bredte sig i hendes hjerne, og hun vidste, hun burde stoppe ham, men han havde lige indrømmet, at han savnede hende, og nu kiggede han på hende på _den måde_ igen. Det var den måde han havde betragtet hende på, så intenst og oprigtigt, da han havde kysset hende sidst, og hendes hjerte galoperede pludselig ustyrligt, og hendes blod summede så underligt …

Han lagde en hånd mod hendes kind, lod den løbe videre gennem hendes hår, og berøringen fik det til at krible under huden på hende. Hans tommelfinger strøg mod hendes kæbe i nogle sekunder, før han blidt skubbede hendes hoved bagover og begyndte at plante lette kys mod huden på hendes hals. Hun sukkede lavt. Det ville være så nemt at lade være med at tænke …

"Draco ..." mumlede hun, men var i tvivl om, hvorvidt hun sagde navnet som en protest, eller som en opfordring til ham om at fortsætte. Uanset hvad tog den lyshårede ikke notits af det, men fortsatte med at stryge sine læber mod hendes hud med små, flygtige bevægelser, der fik hende til at trykke sig tættere ind til ham. Han hvilede sin mund mod hendes øre. Varm, skælvende vejrtrækning dirrede mod hendes hud, efterfulgt af to ord, der frembragte en trykkende fornemmelse i hendes bryst:

"Undskyld, Hermione."

Hendes hjerte trak sig sammen i en sødmefuld smerte. Hendes fornavn. Han havde aldrig brugt hendes fornavn før. Hun vidste ikke, om hun skulle være glad for, at han gjorde det. Det var, som om en kniv stak hende i hjertet ved lyden af de tre stavelser.

Draco fortsatte med at overdænge hende med kys, langs hendes kæbelinje, på hendes øjenlåg, på hendes kinder. Til sidst fangede hun hans læber med sine egne, og deres munde pressede sig mod hinanden med bløde bevægelser. Hun lod fingrene glide gennem hans hår, lod hænderne løbe over hans arme og overkrop, tabt i fornemmelsen af ham.

_Ja, jeg tilgiver dig. Selvfølgelig tilgiver jeg dig ..._

Hun ænsede nærmest ikke, at hendes ben stødte mod sengekanten, og at Draco skubbede hende bagover på sengen. Først da en fjeder, der var brudt gennem madrassen, borede sig ind i hendes skulderblad, syntes hun at blive klar over, hvad der var ved at ske. Hun åbnede øjnene og prøvede på at fokusere. Draco lænede sig ind over hende. Det ene af hans knæ var gledet op mellem hendes lår, og hans højre hånd havde lagt sig om hendes bryst. Hun kunne mærke de grå flammer fra hans øjne slikke mod sin hud. Da han sænkede hovedet for at kysse hende, vendte hun ansigtet bort.

"Hvad er der galt?" spurgte han hæst. Hun havde aldrig hørt hans stemme lyde sådan før, men lyder fik hendes indre til at skælve frydefuldt.

Hun tøvede og satte sig en smule op på den ujævne madras. "Hvad er det, vi har gang i?"

"Jeg troede, det var rimelig åbenlyst," mumlede han og kyssede hende endnu engang på halsen.

Hun tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at få sin vejtrækning under kontrol, hvilket var så godt som umuligt, mens Dracos læber stadig klikkede mod hendes hud og fik hendes hoved til at snurre af varme. Med en klodset bevægelse lagde hun hænderne om hans hoved og skubbede ham bort. Han rynkede brynene, og et kort sekund var hun sikker på, hun så et såret udtryk glide over hans ansigt.

"Jeg troede, det var det her, du gerne ville?" spurgte han

"Det vil jeg også godt, Draco … men ikke nu. Ikke sådan her."

Forvirrede furer kom til syne på hans pande, og han satte sig op. Bevægelsen fik madrassen til at knirke under dem. "Hvordan så?"

"Når vi engang kommer ud herfra …"

Han sukkede og lænede sig ind mod stenmuren på samme måde som hun havde gjort, inden han var kommet stormet ind gennem døren. "Ud," gentog han og stirrede frem for sig med et formørket blik.

"Ja." Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ellers skulle sige. Hun vidste udmærket, hvad han tænkte: at de aldrig ville slippe ud. Og selv hvis de gjorde, hvad var chancen så for, at de nogensinde ville kunne være sammen?

Draco havde vendt opmærksomheden mod folderne på sin skjorte, som han glattede ud med en ligegyldig mine. "Intet af det her ville være sket, hvis ikke jeg havde været spærret inde her," mumlede han dystert.

Hun satte sig hen ved siden af ham og lagde en hånd på hans skulder. En del af hende frygtede, at han ville trække sig bort, men til hendes lettelse blev han siddende.

"Det er rigtigt nok," svarede hun. "Men hvorfor siger du det, som om det er noget negativt? Der er ikke noget galt i at forandre sig, i hvert fald ikke når det er til det bedre."

"Jeg kan ikke forandre mig, Granger."

"Det _har _du allerede gjort." Hendes stemme skælvede en anelse, så hun holdt en pause for at få den under kontrol. Det var nødvendigt, at hun fik ham til at indse det her. At hun fik ham til at tro på det, ligesom hun selv gjorde. "Og du kan blive ved med at forandre dig, hvis bare du –"

"Og hvorfor skulle jeg gøre det?" afbrød han hende. "For _din _skyld, er det det, du siger?"

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Fordi det er det rigtige. Du _tror_ ikke længere på det, de prøver at bilde dig ind, Draco. Det ved jeg, at du ikke gør. Hvis du gjorde, så ville du aldrig være i stand til at føle noget for mig."

Han skuttede sig. "Selv hvis dine latterlige idéer passer, så giver det ingen mening at jeg prøver at ændre mig nu."

"Selvfølgelig giver det mening."

Han stirrede ned i madrassen i nogle lange sekunder og rystede så på hovedet. "Det er håbløst," mumlede han og gjorde mine til at fjerne sig fra sengen, men hun greb fat i ham, før han kunne nå at rejse sig.

"Det er aldrig for sent at forandre sig." Hun borede fingrene fingrene ned i stoffet på hans skjorte. Hendes fingerspidser lavede små, rynkede fordybninger. "Og jeg kan hjælpe dig, hvis bare du vil lade mig –"

Med en brutal bevægelse rev han sin arm ud af hendes greb og kom vaklende på benene. "For himlens skyld, Granger, har du glemt, hvad jeg _er_?" Hans stemmen var en lav hvæsen, og et vildt udtryk havde bredt sig på hans ansigt. Hermione spændte ufrivilligt i kroppen ved synet. Draco flåede rasende i skjorteærmet, der dækkede hans venstre arm, og hun havde lyst til at lukke øjnene, fordi hun vidste, hvad der fulgte. Den hæslige tatovering på hans underarm grinede imod hende, da den blev blottet.

"_Dét her_ er grunden til, at jeg aldrig kan forandre mig!"

Hun sank en klump og kunne næsten ikke holde ud at se på det afskyelige dødningehoved, der var brændt ind i hans hud. Alligevel holdt hun blikket rettet mod det uden at blinke. Hun var nødt til at vise Draco, at hun ikke var frastødt.

"Det er bare et mærke," sagde hun lavt.

"Men jeg var _stolt_ den dag, jeg fik det, Granger. Og jeg følte mig priviligeret, da jeg blev udvalgt til at dræbe Dumbledore. Ja," spyttede han, da han så hendes ansigtsudtryk, "jeg betragtede det som min 'ærefulde mission' at slå det gamle fjols ihjel."

"Men du kunne ikke gennemføre det," indvendte hun. "Du tøvede allerede dengang, fordi du aldrig har været hundrede procent overbevist om, at fuldblods-tankegangen var den rigtige. Hvis du virkelig troede på det, ville du have været i stand til at myrde for ideologien. Du ville have dræbt Dumbledore, da du havde chancen. Men du er ikke nogen morder."

Et mærkeligt udtryk flakkede over Dracos ansigt, men hun nåede ikke at afkode det, før det forsvandt igen. Efter at have været desorienteret et øjeblik, genvandt han atter fatningen.

"Det gør ingen forskel," sagde han. "Hvad er det helt præcis, du har tænkt dig? At jeg kan gøre alting godt igen med én god gerning og blive accepteret som en helt? At vi to bare kan bryde ud herfra og stikke af sammen som to latterlige elskere i et eventyr?" Han rystede på hovedet og et opgivende skær bredte sig i hans øjne. "Det er bare en drøm, Granger."

De sidste ord fik hende til at spærre øjnene op, men før hun nåede at sige noget, havde han

vendt ryggen til hende og var ude af værelset. Genlyden af hans stemme rungende gennem hovedet på hende i flere minutter, mens hun sad alene tilbage på sengen og stirrede ind i væggen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione sukkede tilfreds. Det var netop lykkedes hende at save gennem et stenhårdt brød med en slidt smørekniv. Opgaven havde været langt fra nem. Bare det at nå igennem skorpen havde været så intens en kamp, at hun næsten havde opgivet. Det havde været en lettelse for hende, da Draco afslog hendes tilbud om at skære en skive til ham.

Hun skævede til drengen, der sad ved bordet og stirrede ned på sin tomme tallerken. Han havde ikke været særlig snakkesaglig i dag. Da hun for nogle timer siden havde bragt gårsdagens samtale på banen, var han veget udenom. Det var tydeligt, at han ikke gad snakke om det igen. Han var umulig, tænkte hun, mens hun gumlede på det tørre brød. Han nægtede simpelthen at diskutere muligheden for forandring med hende.

_'Det er bare en drøm.'_

Det havde ikke været et tilfældigt ordvalg fra hans side af. Han havde gentaget præcis hvad hun havde hvisket til ham for nogle uger siden, da hun havde troet, at han sov. Men hun havde sagt det for at berolige ham og forsikre ham om, at det hele nok skulle gå, hvorimod han havde sagt dem i et håbløst tonefald, der gav udtryk for hans resignerede holdning. Han troede virkelig ikke på, at han kunne forandre sig …

Så måtte det være hendes opgave at overbevise ham om, at han var i stand til det.

Hun gik hen og satte sig ved siden af ham. Hans fraværende blik blev mere fokuseret, da hun strøg ham over kinden.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte hun.

Et bittert smil fordrejede hans ene mundvig. "Quidditch." Han var stille i nogle sekunder. "At flyve højt over jorden og mærke vinden blæse mod ansigtet. Er du klar over, hvor lang tid det er siden jeg sidst har indåndet frisk luft, Granger?"

Omkring et halvt år, tænkte hun, men hun sagde det ikke højt. I cirka seks måneder havde han levet som fange i sit eget hus. Eller nærmere bestemt _under det_.

Hermione havde aldrig interesseret sig for quidditch, selvom hun pligtskyldigt var mødt op til alle gryffindors kampe. Flyvning var da også det eneste fag, der – udover spådom – aldrig havde sagt hende noget. Det betød dog ikke, at hun ikke kunne følge Draco. Hun savnede også fornemmelsen af vinden. Af at kunne bevæge sig uden hæmninger. Det var kvælende at opholde sig herinde. Hun længtes efter naturen, efter lyden af mennesker, efter at træde på noget andet end stenfliser. Sommetider havde hun svært ved at forestille sig, at tiden rent faktisk bevægede sig udenfor den lille kælderafdeling, hvor de sad indespærret. Hun fulgte kanten af Dracos kindben med fingerspidserne, mens hun betragtede ham med et mildt blik.

"Jeg savner det også," sagde hun stille. "At være udenfor, mener jeg. Jeg ville ønske, at –"

En dør gik op. Hun trak hånden til sig, som om hun var blevet brændt. Dracos ansigtsudtryk blev stramt, og han rejste sig fra stolen. Stolebenene frembragte en skurrende lyd, da de blev skubbet hen over fliserne. Hendes blik faldt på den ubenyttede kniv, der lå ved siden af hans tallerken. Rent instinktivt greb hun ud efter den og lod den falde ned i én af sine lommer. Til hendes lettelse virkede det ikke til, at Draco bemærkede noget.

Få sekunder senere dukkede Lucius Malfoy op ude i køkkenet. Han smilede som en fornøjet slange. Hans kolde blik faldt med det samme på hende, og hun mærkede sin inderside fryse til is.

"Godaften, Mudderblod."

I stedet for at sige noget nikkede hun blot som svar på hans hilsen.

Den ældste Malfoy lod sine øjne glide rundt i lokalet. De hvilede kortvarigt på den tomme træspand, der stod få meter foran ham. "Det er dejligt at se, at du har formået at holde stedet rent uden hjælp fra min husalf. Tjenestearbejde falder dig åbenbart naturligt. Ikke at det overrasker mig."

Hun kunne mærke vreden boble under huden, men lagde bånd på sig selv. "Hvad vil du?" spurgte hun og spændte ufrivilligt i kroppen. Et grumt smil bredte sig Malfoys læber.

"Tiden er inde," sagde han.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte hun og forbandede sin stemme for at ryste.

Han hævede brynene. "Lad være med at spille dum, Mudderblod. Jeg har talt med Ollivander, ligesom det var min plan at gøre. Den kære Mr. Garrick har gjort situationen klar for mig. Jeg ved nu, hvordan min søn kan blive kureret."

Et kort øjeblik var hun åndeløs. Ud af øjenkrogen så hun, hvordan Dracos ansigt lyste op.

"Hvordan?" spurgte hun.

Malfoy hævede hagen. "Jeg er klar over, at du er videbegærlig, Miss Granger, men trods dette har jeg ikke tænkt mig at dele informationerne med dig. Jeg kan dog oplyse, at det er nødvendigt, at vi skrider til handling allerede i aften. Du skal flyttes herfra og bringes til et sted, hvor det er muligt at udveksle dig med Weasley-tvillingerne. Jeg har sendt dem en besked om, at de skal møde op alene, hvis de ønsker at se deres lille veninde i live igen."

Nej. Hun kunne ikke tillade, at det skete.

Og hun havde en mulighed for at kæmpe imod.

_Hun havde et våben._

Langsomt sneg hun hånden ned i sin lomme og lukkede fingrene om den lille metalgenstand. Hun knugede fingrene omkring knivskaftet, så hårdt at det føltes, som om knoernes skarpe kanter ville bryde gennem huden. Sandsynligvis var det den samme kniv, som hun havde brugt til at ridse streger i væggen. Den var rusten og sløv, men ikke nødvendigvis ufarlig af den grund. Så længe hun bare lagde noget kraft bag …

Malfoy gik hen mod hende. Hans fornemme kappe hvislede mod træspanden, da han passerede den.

"Hvis du følger med uden at gøre modstand, gør du det lettere for os begge," sagde han køligt. Hans øjne blev en anelse smalle, da hun nikkede. Det var sikkert ikke den respons, han havde forventet.

Et kort øjeblik havde hun lyst til at vende hovedet mod Draco for at se hans reaktion, men hun tog en dyb indånding og tvang sig selv til at fokusere. Hun var nødt til at være fuldkommen koncentreret lige nu. Hendes hånd dirrede anspændt om knivskaftet. Hvis bare Malfoy kom lidt tættere på …

"Det glæder mig, at du er så samarbejdsvillig," fortsatte Malfoy-senior. "Hvis du bare havde lært det lidt tidligere, kunne du have sparet dig selv for megen smerte." Han trådte et skridt tættere på hende. Hun havde ikke øjne for andet end hans hals. Hun kunne se pulsåren banke svagt under den spændte hud.

_Nu._

Med en rasende bevægelse flåede hun kniven op af lommen og kastede sig frem mod Malfoy, men før spidsen overhovedet nåede i nærheden af det bløde kød på hans hals, svirpede et brændende piskeslag mod hendes underarm. Et råb af smerte fløj ud gennem hendes læber, og hendes hånd åbnede sig, og kniven faldt til jorden. Metalgenstanden landede på fliserne med en klirrende lyd, og synet fik hele hendes verden til at splintres.

_Nej!_

Hun tog sig til sin dunkende arm. Den var følelsesløs efter det voldsomme slag Malfoys tryllestav havde forårsaget. Smerten var så intens, at hun nogle få sekunder spekulerede på, om den var brækket. Men det var lige meget nu, tænkte hun, mens et gabende hul voksede frem i hendes bryst. Hvad betød det, om hendes arm var brækket? Det hele var alligevel forbi. Hun stirrede ned i det nøgne stengulv. En underlig lyd fyldte lokalet. Hadet fik hendes mave til at syde, da det gik op for hende, hvad det var. Malfoy _lo_.

"Åh, Mudderblod, dine ynkelige forsøg på at skade mig er underholdende. Du er som en åben bog. Fra det sekund jeg trådte herind, vidste jeg, at du var ude på noget. Jeg så hævngerrigheden brænde i dine øjne."

Hun hævede blikket og så op på ham, og han mødte hendes øjne med et sejrrigt smil. Efter få sekunder blev hans ansigtsudtryk køligt og beregnende endnu engang.

"Min søn har, til min store beklagelse, det samme problem," mumlede han. "Han er komplet ude af stand til at holde sine intentioner skjult for sine modstandere. Det er et gryffindor-træk, som jeg havde håbet ville forsvinde med alderen. Desværre virker det ikke til at være tilfældet."

Hun så hen på Draco, der slog øjnene ned.

"Nå, hvor var vi ..."

Hun nåede knap nok at opfatte Malfoys ord, før han havde grebet hende om håndledet. I et forsøg på at undslippe ham kastede hun sig baglæns, men det betød intet. Han var alt for stærk. Ikke engang vægten fra hendes krop var nok til at rokke ham. Hun prøvede at vride hans fingre tilbage, men han strammede blot sit greb med en knusende styrke, og mod sin vilje udstødte hun en klynkende lyd. Desperat prøvede hun at gøre sig fri, men der var intet, der hjalp.

Til sidst sænkede hun hovedet ned til det sted, hvor hans fingre omsluttede hendes håndled og lod tænderne synke ned i hans behandskede hånd. Hun måtte have bidt til, for Malfoy slap hende med det samme. Hun nåede lige at konstatere, at hendes tænder var trængt igennem det tykke læder, før et hårdt slag mod hendes højre tinding sendte hende til jorden. Hun landede fortumlet på stenfliserne og prøvede straks at krybe bort, men Malfoy greb fat i hende og halede hende på benene. Hans fingre borede sig nådeløst ind i den bløde hud på hendes arme. Små, sorte pletter dansede for hendes øjne.

"Din modbydelige lille kælling," hvæsede han. Hun kunne næsten ikke fokusere på hans ord, så voldsomt dunkede det i hendes hoved. "Hvis du ikke snart passer på, skal jeg sørge for, at du ender ligesom Arthur Weasley!" Han rystede hende så hårdt, at hun troede, hendes skuldre blev revet af led.

Så hørte hun en lyd. En dump lyd af træ mod knogle. Malfoys øjne udvidede sig, og hans greb om hendes arme slappedes. Atter faldt hun om på gulvet, men denne gang fulgte Malfoy efter. Hendes skulderblade hamrede mod stenene, og et jag af smerte piskede gennem hendes ryg. Et splitsekund senere landede Malfoy ved siden af hende. Hans ansigt ramte fliserne med et klask.

Blodet brølede i hendes ører, og hun blinkede vildt. Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvad der lige var sket. En skygge faldt ind over hende, og hun hævede lamslået blikket. Foran hende stod Draco. Hans ansigt var kridhvidt, og hans læber bævede svagt. I hænderne holdt han træspanden, som hun brugte, når hun vaskede gulv.

Halvt i choktilstand kom hun på benene. Hendes mund åbnede sig, men ingen ord kom ud. Hun kunne ikke gøre andet end at se skiftevis fra den ene Malfoy til den anden. Draco var stadig fastfrosset på stedet. Hans fingre knugede stift om spandens metalhåndtag. Lucius lå ubevægelig på stengulvet. Hans lange, lyse hår bredte sig ud over fliserne. Hun synes, hun kunne skimte en rød plamage, der langsomt bredte sig på hans hovedbund.

Hun holdt en hånd op for munden.

"Åh Gud."


	14. Flugt

Draco knugede om spandens håndtag med rystende hænder. Metallet var vådt af sved. Han stirrede ned på sin far. I udkanten af sit synsfelt så han Granger vakle usikkert. Han drejede hovedet mod hende. Hun var blevet meget bleg, og hendes øjne var store.

Panikken skød igennem ham.

"Hvad fanden har du _gjort_?"

"Hvad _jeg _har gjort?" Hendes stemme var skinger. "Så vidt jeg husker var det _dig_, der slog din far i baghovedet med en træspand!"

Han kunne knap nok fatte det. Det hele var sket så hurtigt. Hans far havde grebet fat i Granger og havde rusket hende, havde truet hende, og han havde set spanden stå på gulvet, havde taget fat om håndtaget …

Først nu så han noget glimte på siden af spanden. Små dråber blod løb ned af det slidte træ. Kvalmende bølger af forfærdelse skyllede gennem ham, da han så den røde plet, der havde bredt sig på hans fars baghoved. Han slap håndtaget, og spanden faldt til jorden med en klaprende lyd og trillede et stykke hen ad gulvet.

_Kunne det tænkes, at han …? _

Draco var ikke i stand til at tænke på det. Han trak vejret i rystende stød og havde det, som om han skulle kaste op. Et kort øjeblik troede han, at Granger havde læst hans tanker, for hun knælede ned ved siden af hans far og lagde to fingre mod hans hals, hvorefter hun så op på ham.

"Han er i live, Draco."

Lettelsen undslap hans mund i et hæst gisp.

"Hvad … hvad gør vi nu?" spurgte han.

Grangers læber skilte sig. "Jeg troede, at du –"

"Jeg har sgu da ikke udtænkt en plan!" udbrød han. "Så det ud til at være en velovervejet handling, Granger? For den var i allerhøjeste grad improviseret."

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Nej. Nej, selvfølgelig ikke. Vi bliver bare nødt til at se, om vi kan danne os et overblik." Hurtigt strøg hun nogle af de tykke krøller væk fra sit ansigt. "Altså … din- din far sagde, at han ville flytte mig i aften. Det må betyde, at der ikke er særlig mange mennesker på Malfoy Manor lige for tiden. Vi vil have bedst mulighed for at undslippe, hvis vi flygter nu."

_Flygter. _

Han kunne næsten ikke begribe, hvad ordet indebar. Han så ned på sin far og mærkede fortvivlelsen flænse løs i sit bryst. Hele hans krop begyndte at skælve. Et absurd øjeblik havde han lyst til at vække ham og undskylde for det, han havde gjort.

"Det her er vanvittigt! Fuldkommen sindssygt," mumlede han. En hul, desperat latter steg op fra hans hals. "Vi er dødsdømte, Granger, kan du ikke se det? Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor jeg– jeg skulle aldrig have –"

Varme hænder lagde sig på begge sider af hans hoved og standsede den plaprende ordstrøm. Han havde slet ikke registreret, at Granger havde rejst sig fra gulvet.

"Draco, se på mig," sagde hun indtrængende. "Træk vejret." Han så på hende og hev efter luft med en anstrengt lyd. Hendes brune øjne var dybt fokuserede. "Hvis du går i panik nu, så er det først, at vi er fortabte. Du er nødt til at holde hovedet koldt. Okay?"

Langsomt fik han kontrol over sig selv igen. De voldsomme rystelser, der løb gennem hans ben, stoppede. Han nikkede. "Hvad skal vi gøre?"

"Vi … vi sniger os ud herfra," begyndte hun, og han kunne se flugtplanen vokse frem i hendes blik. "Så får vi fat i Libby. Hun kan skaffe os ting. Mad, penge … alt sådan noget. Når vi har fået fat i det, må vi prøve på at slippe ud af bygningen."

Han spærrede øjnene op. "Libby er min fars husalf. Hun vil blive mistænksom med det samme."

"Hun er også _din _husalf, Draco. Det er hendes pligt at adlyde dig. En alf stiller ikke spørgsmål ved sin herres befalinger." Den selvsikre tone i hendes stemme, der normalt plejede at irritere ham, havde nu en beroligende effekt. Han bøjede hovedet, tavst samtykkende. Det overraskede ham ikke, at Granger havde så meget indsigt i husalfers væsen. Han huskede udmærket hendes kampagne på fjerde skoleår.

Hun fjernede hænderne fra hans ansigt, og straks savnede han den forsikrende varme fra hendes hud. Hun satte sig ned ved siden af hans far og begyndte at rode inde bag hans kappe. Der gik noget tid, før det gik op for Draco, hvad hun ledte efter.

"Ja!"

Det dæmpede udbrud afslørede, at hun havde fundet, hvad hun søgte. Triumfen glitrede i hendes øjne, da hun trak tryllestaven frem. Hele hendes hånd dirrede, så hårdt knugede hun om våbnet. Måske var det noget, han bildte sig ind, men hendes ryg virkede rankere, da hun rejste sig. Hun så sig omkring i køkkenet.

"Lad os tage den her med," sagde hun med blikket hvilende på radioen. Hun pegede på apparatet med tryllestaven, og straks skrumpede genstanden ind, så den var på størrelse med en tændstikæske. Hun puttede den ned i én af de små lommer på kjolen.

Hendes bare fødder klappede mod stengulvet, da hun gik hen til døren for enden af gangen. Han fulgte efter og kiggede hende over skulderen. Hun pegede på låsen med tryllestaven.

"_Alohomora."_

Intet skete.

Grangers skuldre spændte sig. Han mærkede, hvordan musklerne i hans egen krop ligeledes trak sig sammen. Var det muligt, at der lå en anden slags magi over døren? Nej. Han var sikker på, at begge hans forældre havde brugt nøglebesværgelsen de gange, de havde besøgt ham.

"Prøv igen," opfordrede han.

Granger tog en dyb indånding.

"_Alohomora,"_ sagde hun igen, mere insisterende denne gang. Modstræbende gled en hvid lysstråle ud af spidsen på staven og bugtede sig ind gennem nøglehullet. Der lød et lavt 'klik'. Døren var låst op.

Draco rynkede panden. "Hvad var der galt?"

"Det er den her tryllestav." Granger betragtede det nylig-erhvervede våben i sin hånd. "Det er, som om den stritter imod."

_Selvfølgelig_, tænkte Draco. Han havde flere gange oplevet, at tryllestave virkede til at have deres egen vilje. Det gav mening at hans fars tryllestav ikke ville alliere sig med en mugglerfødt sådan uden videre. Hans fars stolthed lod til at være blevet en del af den.

Hans far …

"Vent!" protesterede han, da Granger lagde hånden på det tunge jernhåndtag. Hun drejede hovedet og så undrende på ham. Han så sig tilbage over skulderen, og hun fulgte retningen på hans blik. "Hvad med …?"

"Der er ikke noget, vi kan gøre for ham," sagde hun blot.

"For helvede, Granger, det er min far! Vi kan da ikke bare efterlade ham her."

"Det bliver vi nødt til."

Måske tog han fejl, men han syntes, han så et glimt af bedrøvelse i hendes øjne, før hun atter vendte hovedet mod døren. Håndtaget beklagede sig, da hun trykkede det ned, og han holdt vejret i frygt for, at nogen udenfor skulle høre det. Granger skubbede døren op og trådte ud over dørtærsklen. Draco kastede et sidste blik på sin far, inden han fulgte efter. En svimlende mur af magi pressede mod ham i nogle sekunder, og pludselig befandt han sig i en korridor. Granger stod ved siden af ham.

De var ude.

Draco så op og ned af korridoren. Sidst han havde været her, havde han ikke haft tid til at fokusere på det visuelle. Nu lod han blikket vandre, mens han prøvede at danne sig et overblik over omgivelserne. Korridoren mindede meget om gangen inde i kælderafdelingen, bortset fra at den blev oplyst af ild og ikke elektrisk lys. Store fakler var ophængt på væggene, dog med så mange meter mellem sig at store dele af korridoren ikke var oplyst. Skyggerne vred sig i de sorte mellemrum, og Draco forstod, hvorfor det her var det ideelle sted at skjule nogen. Ingen ville bemærke, hvis en skikkelse forsvandt ind i mørket på et sted som dette. Han kiggede bagud. Der, hvor døren havde været, var der ikke andet end en urokkelig mur af sten.

"En camouflage-besværgelse," konstaterede Granger og hvilede håndfladen mod muren. "Meget stærk. Selv for en yderst begavet magiker ville den være næsten umulig at opfatte, medmindre man ved, at den er der."

Draco stirrede ind i muren. Hans forældre havde gjort sig umage med at skjule ham. Forståeligt nok. Når man delte hus med Mørkets Herre kunne man ikke tillade sig at løbe nogen risiko. Tanken om den magtfulde troldmand fik hans hals til at snøre sig sammen.

"Vi er nødt til at skynde os," påmindede han Granger, der virkede til at være opslugt af den veludførte magi. Hans ord syntes at rive hende ud af hendes fascinerede trance, og hun gjorde et hurtigt ryk med hovedet.

"Selvfølgelig."

De begav sig hen ad den lange korridor. Skæret fra faklerne kastede deres skygger op på stenvæggene, og de mørke silhuetter vred sig uroligt. Lyde flød sammen i dunkelheden. Ildens lystige knitren blandede sig med lyden af deres fodtrin. Ud af øjenkrogen så Draco adskillige døre flakke forbi. En klump steg op i hans hals. Han vidste, hvad der befandt sig inde bag dem, men han nægtede at tænke på det. Han havde kun ét mål nu: at komme ud herfra. Beslutsomt satte han tempoet op.

Det var i dét sekund, at han hørte det. En lav, klagende lyd. Og så en dæmpet banken. Hud mod træ. Hans eget åndedræt forsvandt ud i mørket.

Granger opfattede det også. Hun stoppede op.

"Draco …" hviskede hun forfærdet. "Der- der er _folk_ inde bag dørene."

Han spændte i kæben, så hans tænder kværnede mod hinanden. "Ja."

Måske kunne han ikke huske, hvordan der havde set ud på gangen, da hans far havde slæbt ham herned for flere måneder siden, men lydene huskede han tydeligt. Klynkende bønner. Folk, der tiggede om at blive lukket ud. Mennesker, der stønnede af smerte, mens de mumlede usammenhængende ord om 'nåde'. Granger greb ham i armen og så på ham med et desperat blik.

"Vi er da nødt til at gøre noget!"

Han rystede på hovedet og så dystert frem for sig. "Der er ikke tid."

"Jamen –"

"Granger, det her er måske vores eneste chance for at slippe ud herfra. Vi kan ikke tillade os at bekymre os om andre end os selv lige nu."

Hans tanker gled ufrivilligt hen på hans far, der lå bevidstløs inde bag én af de tykke mure. Men der ville ikke ske ham noget. Efter nogle timer ville hans mor uden tvivl blive opmærksom på hans fravær og begive sig ned for at lede efter ham. Eller måske ville han vågne op af sig selv og tilkalde Libby.

Grangers indre kamp afspejlede sig tydeligt i hendes ansigt. Han kunne se, hvordan hendes læber dirrede i halvmørket. "Okay," sagde hun til sidst.

Han åndede lettet op. Det var et held at hun for én gangs skyld var i stand til at undertrykke sin stupide trang til at udføre heroiske gerninger. Det kunne koste dem dyrt at spilde tid på sådan noget lige nu.

Snart nåede de en stejl stentrappe. De begyndte at gå opad. Der hang ingen fakler på væggene her, og det eneste lys, der faldt på trinene, var skæret fra åbningen oppe for enden. Draco lagde en hånd på Grangers skulder som en lydløs advarsel om, at hun skulle være på vagt, når de nåede derop. Hun nikkede i mørket. Da de var få meter fra trappens top, bøjede hun sig forover og kravlede det sidste stykke vej. Hun hævede sit buskede hoved og så op over kanten på det sidste trin. Efter at have konstateret, at der var fri bane, vinkede hun ham op til sig.

"Hvor er vi?" spurgte hun hviskende.

"I en afsides del af Malfoy Manor," informerede han hende. "Udkanten af husets højre fløj."

De stod i en sal med højt til loftet. Kunstfærdigt udhuggede hvælvinger strakte sig over dem, og levende lys brændte i en stor, snoet lysekrone, der var fastgjort til en lænke. Der var alt for åbent her, indså han. Utallige døre ledte ind til det store lokale. Hvis ikke de ikke passede på, ville et sæt skarpe øjne uden tvivl opfatte dem. Han greb fat i Grangers hånd og trak hende ud i siden af salen, så de stod skjult bag en tyk stensøjle.

"Den sikreste vej ud er gennem én af de døre, der fører ud til haven. Men så bliver vi nødt til at snige os rundt om huset, når vi når udenfor, for at komme hen til porten."

Granger nikkede. "Det er bedre end at forsøge at komme ud gennem hovedindgangen. Hvis vi prøver på det, bliver vi med garanti opdaget."

Han gjorde en bevægelse med hovedet mod én af de mange døre, og de satte i løb hen mod den. Deres fodtrin fik det blanke trægulv til at knirke svagt. Granger holdt tryllestaven parat og skubbede døren op, men der stod ingen på den lange gang, der kom til syne. De listede sig ned gennem den, indtil Draco fik øje på den dør, han søgte. Adskillige mønstre var snittet ind i det mørke træ, og håndtaget var udformet som en slange. Det peb, da han trykkede det ned; et tegn på, at døren ikke havde været brugt i lang tid.

_Godt._

De trådte indenfor.

"Vi kan komme ud gennem havedøren," sagde han, da de havde lukket døren bag sig. Han pegede hen mod en glasdør i den anden ende af lokalet. Månelyset flød ind gennem den og svøbte gulvtæppet i sølvfarvede nuancer.

Granger mumlede en lumos-besværgelse, og et blegt lys fyldte rummet og afslørede rækkevis af lange boghylder fyldt med gamle bøger. Han hørte hende gispe.

"Er det jeres bibliotek?" spurgte hun.

"Ét af dem," svarede han og kunne ikke lade være med at trække på smilebåndet, da han så hendes lamslåede ansigtsudtryk.

Hun gik hen til én af de mange reoler og lod hånden løbe over et par af bøgerne. Hendes fingerspidser strejfede ærbødigt det slidte læder, mens hun studerede titlerne.

"Draco … det her … det her er en ren guldgrube," hviskede hun. Hun hævede tryllestaven en smule, og det gråhvide lag af støv, der dækkede hylderne, funklede i det svage lysskær.

"Sikkert." Han kunne ikke rigtig følge hendes begejstring. Biblioteket havde aldrig sagt ham noget særligt. Han plejede kun at komme herind for at tale med sin mor, som ofte sad i én af de store lænestole og læste for sin fornøjelses skyld.

"Jeg mener det." Grangers voksende entusiasme fik hendes stemme til at stige i styrke. "Er du klar over, hvor mange penge de fleste forskere ville betale for at få fat i en bog som den her?" Irriteret greb han hende om håndledet, da hun skulle til at fjerne én af bøgerne fra dens placering på reolen. Hun kiggede forvirret på ham.

"Behøver jeg minde dig om, at vi er på flugt?"

Hun blinkede og trak hånden til sig. "Nej. Selvfølgelig ikke."

"Godt. Så dæmp dig og sluk lyset, før nogen udenfor får øje på os."

Lettere betuttet fremtvang hun et 'nox'. Draco vendte sig om og hviskede ud i mørket.

"_Libby_. Jeg har brug for at tale med dig."

Få sekunder efter kom husalfen til syne midt på gulvet. Dens store øjne skinnede i månelyset, da den så op på ham.

"Hvordan kan Libby tjene den unge Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hør her, Libby, jeg har brug for, at du finder nogle ting til os. Penge, mad, tæpper ..." Hans stemme tonede ud, fordi han ikke kunne komme på mere, men han hørte Granger komme ham til undsætning:

"Du skal skaffe os ting, man har brug for, når man er på farten."

Alfen kneb sine gigantiske øjne sammen og så på hende ud gennem tynde sprækker. "Det er okay, Libby," forsikrede han den lille tjener. "Gør, som hun siger."

Libby nikkede modstræbende og begyndte at lytte til Grangers opremsning af ting. Draco hørte kun halvdelen af det.

"... Helende salver, små glas til at opbevare eliksirer ..."

"Og min tryllestav," tilføjede han. Granger kiggede på ham i nogle sekunder. Så nikkede hun.

"Og Dracos tryllestav," gentog hun og fortsatte så med at nævne en lang række af ting. Til sidst blev hun tavs, hvorefter Libby nejede pligttro og forsvandt.

Draco lænede sig op ad én af reolerne. _Hans tryllestav._ Det ville blive mærkeligt at have den på sig igen. Han havde savnet den. Der var noget forsikrende ved at mærke det lille våben af træ ligge i sin lomme. Også selvom han vidste, at han var ude af stand til at bruge det.

Tanken sendte en iskold bølge gennem kroppen på ham. Han stivnede. Han havde næsten glemt alt om det, hans far havde sagt! Granger krympede sig og undertrykte et hvin, da han greb hende om skuldrene. Hans fingre pressede sig ned i hendes hud, men han ænsede det næsten ikke.

"Hvad med Ollivander?" spurgte han og rystede hende. "Han er den eneste, der ved, hvordan jeg kan blive normal igen! Vi bliver nødt til at finde ham, Granger. Han sidder fanget i ét af de andre kælderrum – sandsynligvis ikke særlig langt fra der, hvor vi var indespærret!"

Hun gjorde sig fri af hans greb og trådte et par skridt tilbage, mens hun gnubbede sin ene arm. Krøllerne vuggede frem og tilbage omkring hendes ansigt, da hun rystede på hovedet.

"Du sagde det selv for nogle minutter siden: der er ikke tid."

"Det er der nødt til at være!"

"Men det er der ikke," fastholdt hun. "Vil du virkelig risikere at blive fanget igen, bare for at tale med ham? Vi skal nok få fat i Ollivander på ét eller andet tidspunkt, Draco, det lover jeg dig. Men det bliver ikke i dag."

Et øjeblik var han tabt for ord. Der var noget grotesk ved at høre Granger sige sådan noget. Det lød næsten, som om de havde byttet kollegium.

"Du har ret," mumlede han. Han bøjede hovedet og stirrede ned i gulvtæppet.

Det gav et sæt i ham, da et lavt 'plop' tilkendegav Libbys tilbagekomst. Han så op. I sine hænder holdt den lille tjener en stofpose, der var fyldt til bristepunktet. Granger tog imod den. Der gik et stykke tid, før det gik op for ham, at husalfen stirrede på ham med en afventende mine.

"Tak, Libby. Det var alt," sagde han. "Og for resten," tilføjede han hastigt, inden alfen forlod dem igen, "så må du ikke sige noget om det her til min mor eller far. Eller til nogen anden for den sags skyld. Forstået?"

Libby nikkede. Han kunne ikke undgå at opfatte, hvordan hun vred sine store hænder med små, rykkende bevægelser. Det var tydeligt, at den lille skabning følte sig beklemt ved situationen. Alfen nejede hurtigt for ham og forsvandt lige så brat, som den var dukket op.

Han sukkede. Han forstod udmærket Libbys ængstelighed. Det var ikke hver dag, at en husalf i en fuldblodsfamilie hjalp sin herre med at stikke af sammen med en mud– en mugglerfødt … én som Granger.

"Har vi alt, hvad vi skal bruge?" spurgte han og så hen på gryffindor-eleven, der var ved at rode posens indhold igennem.

"Det tror jeg."

"Fint. Så lad os komme ud herfra."

Han gik hen og åbnede glasdøren. Den kølige nattebrise strøg mod hans ansigt, da han trådte ud på terrassen.

_Frisk luft. _

En svimlende fornemmelse ramte ham pludselig, og han svajede på stedet. Med snublende skridt bevægede han sig hen over fliserne, indtil han nåede starten af den enorme græsplæne. Han lod sig falde forover og landede på alle fire i græsset, hivende efter vejret. Han drak grådigt af den mørke luft omkring sig, mens hans fingre borede sig ned mellem de våde græsstrå. Klistret jord samlede sig under hans negle, og han sugede fornemmelsen til sig. Han lagde hovedet tilbage og så op på himlen. Månens hvide cirkel aftegnede sig skarpt mod den sorte himmel, og stjernerne glimtede imødekommende. Han lagde panden mod jorden og mærkede sit ansigt blive fugtigt, men vidste ikke, om det var af tårer eller dugget fra græsset.

En hånd lagde sig på hans skulder, og han hørte Grangers bekymrede stemme:

"Er du okay?"

"Ja," svarede han hæst. "Ja, jeg har det fint … jeg er bare lidt …"

"Overvældet," fuldendte hun for ham. "Jeg ved, hvad du mener."

"Et halvt år, Granger … Og nu ..."

Han kunne umuligt forklare det for hende. I seks måneder havde han ikke været omgivet af andet end sten. Oplevelsen af at være genforenet med naturen lod sig ikke beskrive. I nogle perioder havde han næsten glemt, hvordan det var at bruge sanserne på den måde. Han kom på benene igen og børstede jorden af hænderne. Hans knæ var fugtige efter at have trykket mod græsset. Han så på Granger, som smilede til ham. Han syntes, han kunne se noget vådt glimte i hendes øjenkrog, før hun vendte hovedet bort.

"Hvilken vej skal vi?" spurgte hun og så fra den ene side til den anden.

"Til højre." Han trak vejret dybt og ventede et par sekunder, indtil han følte, at han havde samlet sig. "Hvis vi holder os tæt ind til muren, bliver det sværere for dem at få øje på os."

De sneg sig af sted. Hver gang de mødte et vindue, dukkede de sig. Nogle steder var de endda nødt til at kravle. Deres fødder og knæ skrabede mod fliserne, og han bad til, at ingen hørte dem. Efter et stykke tid nåede de en samling oplyste vinduer. Varmt, gult lys strømmede ud af ruderne og faldt på det mørke græs i store, rektangulære felter. Draco vidste, at vinduerne førte ind til den spisesal, hvor dødsgardisterne plejede at opholde sig. At dømme efter den summende lyd af stemmer var de netop nu i gang med aftensmåltidet.

Han ignorerede Grangers skingre protest og hævede hovedet for at kigge ind. En lille gruppe af dødsgardister sad derinde og fyldte sig med vin. Han genkendte et par stykker af dem. Rowle, der holdt om et sølvdrikkebæger med sin brede hånd, mens han grinede skrattende, og Rabastan Lestrange, hans mosters svoger, som sad foroverbøjet og stirrede ned i bordet med et dystert blik. Hans tynde skikkelse så ud, som om den kunne knække over, hvert øjeblik det skulle være.

Draco spærrede øjnene op, da han så, hvem der sad for enden af bordet.

Hans mors ansigt var en maske af værdighed. Det blonde hår var sat op i en perfekt knold. Ikke så meget som ét hårstrå var undsluppet. Hendes blik var koldt og roligt. For alle de omkringsiddende måtte hun forekomme urørlig, men Draco vidste bedre. Han så, hvordan hendes manicurerede negle skrabede let mod bordpladen. Fingrene foldede langsomt ind og ud. Der var ingen tvivl om, at hun spekulerede på, hvor hans far blev af. Draco pressede læberne sammen. Hvis bare han kunne give hende et tegn … Hvis bare, der var en måde, han kunne lade hende vide, at han var okay …

Draco nåede ikke at tænke mere, før et skarpt ryk væltede ham ned på fliserne igen.

"Hvad laver du?" hviskede Granger anspændt.

"Jeg ..." begyndte han, men indså så, hvor dum han havde været. "Min mor sidder derinde," sagde han blot.

Grangers øjne blev milde et par sekunder. "Du har ikke tid til at sige farvel."

"Det ved jeg godt," mumlede han sammenbidt og begyndte atter at gå.

Efter nogle minutter nåede de ét af husets hjørner. Granger sneg sig hen til kanten. Hendes fingre strammede sig om tryllestaven, da hun kiggede rundt om hjørnet.

"Er der nogen?"

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Ikke andet end et par påfugle."

En samling albinopåfugle vandrede rundt ude på græsset. Fuglenes hvide fjer lyste i mørket. En munter klukken bredte sig blandt dem, da Draco trådte frem fra sit skjul bag hjørnet på bygningen. De begyndte at gå hen mod det sted, hvor han og Granger stod.

"Shhh!" hvæsede han, men kluklydene standsede ikke. Han gjorde en fejende bevægelse med armene for at skræmme dyrene væk, men det lod ikke til at påvirke dem. "Fucking fugle. Skrid med jer!"

Han hørte Granger fnise dæmpet.

"De kan bare godt lide dig, Draco," sagde hun. "Er der noget galt i, at synet af dig gør dem glade?"

"Lige nu vil synet af dem ristet over en sagte ild gøre _mig_ glad," hvislede han. "Er der ikke noget, du kan gøre for at få dem til at holde kæft?"

Hun pegede på dyrene med tryllestaven. _"Silencio."_ Lydene forsvandt ikke, men blev blot dæmpet en smule. Granger skulede surt til objektet i sin hånd. "Jeg hader den her tryllestav."

"Det er bedre end ingenting," sagde han og trak hende med sig. "Kom nu."

Snart var de nået hele vejen rundt om huset og stod på den lange sti, der strakte sig mellem hoveddøren og porten i udkanten af ejendommen. De begav sig op ad grusvejen, og de små sten knasede under deres fødder. De tykke hække af taks, der tårnede sig op på hver side af den brede sti, havde altid givet Draco en fornemmelse af tryghed, men lige nu mindede det ham alt for meget om hans halvårlige ophold i kælderafdelingen. Om at være indespærret. Han trak vejret dybt og mindede sig selv om, at han var ude nu. Fri. Han lukkede øjnene nogle korte sekunder og lyttede til lyden af omverdenen. Den lette brise, der gled gennem natten, de lave plask fra et springvand, deres hurtige skridt gennem gruset …

Ja, han var ude nu.

Han åbnede øjnene igen tidsnok til at registrere en skygge røre på sig lidt længere fremme. Granger, der gik få meter foran ham, havde ikke opfattet noget. En bølge af frygt skød gennem ham.

"Granger, pas på!" råbte han.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Et lysglimt senere fløj tryllestaven ud af Grangers hånd og lange fingre skød ud af mørket og lukkede sig om den. Draco hjerte bankede vildt. Han havde genkendt stemmen. Det var ude med dem.

Severus Snape trådte frem fra skyggerne, så han stod midt på den brede sti og blokerede vejen for dem. Han var som sædvanligt indhyllet i store, sorte gevandter. Stoffet faldt i ét med nattemørket, med det resultat, at hans ansigt lignede en hvid maske, der svævede i luften. Hans sorte øjne udvidede sig en anelse, da han blev klar over, hvem der stod foran ham.

"Draco. Miss Granger." Han så fra den ene til den anden. Draco mindedes ikke, at han nogensinde havde set eliksirmesteren se så overrasket ud.

Granger rørte uroligt på sig. "Pr-professor," hilste hun.

Draco fattede hende ikke. Selv i en situation som denne kunne hun ikke lade være med at være høflig.

Snapes arme skød ud fra kroppen, som en slange, der huggede ud efter sit bytte. Han greb dem begge i armen og trak dem til side, så de snublede gennem grusset. Da han stoppede op, opdagede Draco, at de stod i skjul inde bag skyggerne fra hækken.

"Tåber!" hvæsede han, mens han ruskede i dem. "Hvad i alverden laver I her? Er I klar over, hvor stor en fare, I udsætter jer selv for?"

Dracos hjerne var paralyseret. Han drejede hovedet og så på Granger. Hendes mund åbnede og lukkede sig dumt. Hun så mindst lige så lamslået ud, som han selv følte sig.

Snapes ansigt var stramt, og hans tynde læber bevægede sig mumlende. "Jeg vil vædde med, det er noget, Potter har sat jer til ..."

"N-nej. Nej, Sir." Granger virkede til at have genvundet talens brug. "Det er ikke Harry."

"Det kunne ellers ligne ham. Uigennemtænkt og dumdristigt. Præcis hans stil. Hvorfor prøver I at snige jer ind på Malfoy Manor?"

"Vi er ikke på vej derind. Vi er på vej _ud,_" sagde Draco.

Snape stirrede på dem begge med øjne, der tindrede af vrede og forvirring. Han skulle til at sige noget, men Granger kom ham i forkøbet:

"Professor … du … hvorfor …" Ord tumlede usammenhængende ud af munden på hende. Læreren bremsede strømmen med en kort håndbevægelse.

"Jeg har ikke tid til at forklare situationen, Miss Granger, men jeg har vist brug for nogle svar selv."

Snape drejede hovedet, og Draco spændte i kroppen, da de sorte øjne borede sig ind i hans.

"Din far fortalte mig, at du var blevet taget til fange af Ordenen. Andre mener, at du frivilligt er gået over til den anden side."

"Ingen af delene passer," sagde han. "Jeg har siddet i skjul på Malfoy Manor hele tiden. Granger har også været her i nogle måneder. Min far satte hende til at arbejde på … et problem, jeg havde."

_Og stadig har,_ tilføjede han i sit stille sind.

Snape nikkede eftertænksomt. En lok af fedtet, sort hår faldt forover og strejfede hans kind. "Selvfølgelig. Det bedste skjulested er dér, hvor den, man skjuler sig for, mindst venter at man opholder sig."

Draco bøjede hovedet i en bekræftende bevægelse._ Det mindst åbenlyse sted er det mest åbenlyse_, havde hans far sagt, da han anbragte ham under Malfoy Manor. En snu slytherin vidste sådan noget.

"Hvis I er på vej væk, så får I brug for denne her." Snape trak tryllestaven, som han havde konfiskeret for et par minutter siden, frem fra sin kappe og rakte den til Granger. Hun tog imod den med en perpleks mine.

"Tak …"

Snape lænede sig tættere ind mod dem, så hans krogede næse kun var få centimeter fra deres ansigter. "Når I møder Potter, så sig til ham, at passagen i Hogsmeade er blokeret. Hvis nogen prøver at overbevise ham om det modsatte, er det en fælde."

"Men ..." Grangers stemme var spinkel. "Hvordan skal vi så …?"

"Tænk, pigebarn!" hvislede Snape indædt. "Der findes andre metoder, man kan benytte sig af for at komme ind på Hogwarts. Din nye ven her kender én af dem –"

"Severus?"

Den fremmede stemme fik dem alle tre til at stivne. Snape drejede omkring, og hans sorte kappe blafrede gennem luften. Han kastede et lynende blik tilbage på dem. "Se så at komme væk herfra!" hviskede han, før han trådte ud af skyggerne. Hans stemme var fuldkommen rolig, da han vendte sig mod den høje dødsgardist, der netop var dukket op henne ved hovedindgangen:

"Godaften, Macnair."

"Hvem talte du med?"

"Ingen." Snapes stemme var blødt som silke og alligevel kunne Draco tydeligt fornemme den truende undertone.

"Jeg kunne have svoret på, at jeg hørte –"

"Natten kan gøre enhver mand indbildsk, Walden," sagde Snape. Hans tonefald var pludselig hårdt og skarpt som flint. Hvis ikke man trådte varsomt, kunne man skære sig på det, det var Draco ikke i tvivl om. Macnair virkede til at være af samme opfattelse, for han krympede sig. Det virkede næsten komisk at se den store, muskuløse mand vride sig i på den måde.

"Selvfølgelig," istemte han udglattende. "Kom indenfor, min ven. Vi har ventet dig ..."

De to mænd forsvandt ind gennem hovedindgangen. Sekundet efter de tunge døre havde lukket sig bag dem, spænede Draco mod porten få meter fremme. Granger var lige bag ham. Tremmerne i porten opløste sig, da de passerede gennem dem, og få øjeblikke senere befandt de sig uden for ejendommen. De forsatte ind i den tætte skov, der stødte op til grunden, og først da de var nået langt ind mellem træerne, standsede de. Draco bøjede sig forover og hvilede hænderne på lårene, mens han prøvede at få vejret.

"Hvad var det, der lige skete?" spurgte han gispende og så på Granger.

"Professor Snape … hjalp os," sagde hun, stadig forpustet efter spurten. "Jeg troede, han var på jeres – den _anden_ side," rettede hun sig selv.

"Det troede jeg også."

Gennem den tid, han havde arbejdet for Mørkets Herre, var det blevet klart for Draco, at Snape var én af de dødsgardister, Mørkets Herre havde størst tiltro til. Det, han netop havde oplevet, vendte hele hans verden på hovedet. Han havde set Snape pine Mørkets Herres fjender for at få oplysninger, han havde set ham dræbe Dumbledore_. _Det gav ingen mening, at han _hjalp_ dem på den måde …

"Jeg fatter ingenting," mumlede han. Han holdt hånden op for panden og masserede sine tindinger. Forvirrede tanker snurrede rundt i hovedet på ham.

"Vi har masser tid til at udarbejde teorier senere," sagde Granger. "Lige nu er vi nødt til at fokusere på at komme væk herfra."

Draco fjernede hånden fra sin pande og nikkede. Han trådte hen til Granger og tog fat i hendes arm. Tryllestaven i hendes hånd dirrede svagt.

"Hvad venter du på?" spurgte han. "Skal vi ikke spektraltransferere?"

Granger tøvede et par sekunder, før hun sænkede tryllestaven. "Jeg tør ikke."

Draco blinkede. "Du …?" begyndte han vantro. "Hvad mener du med, at du ikke _tør_? Du er den dygtigste på vores årgang, er du ikke?"

"Måske. Men den her tryllestav …" Hun drejede træstaven rundt i sin hånd. "Jeg har på fornemmelsen, at jeg ikke kan stole på den."

"Så brug min!" udbrød han og slog ud med armene. "For helvede, Granger, få os nu bare væk herfra!"

"Der er stor sandsynlighed for, at din og din fars tryllestave ligner hinanden," sagde hun. "Jeg læste om det i bøgerne på din fars bibliotek. Tryllestaves natur er i mange tilfælde ens, hvis deres ejere er i familie. Og selv hvis det ikke er tilfældet, vil der alligevel være en vis usikkerhed. Det kræver fuldkommen kontrol at spektraltransferere, og risikoen er al for stor, hvis ikke jeg kan kontrollere magien fuldt ud. Vi risikerer at Gå i Spåner."

Draco mærkede frustrationen sitre gennem sig. Han bandede højt og sparkede til en rådden træstub. Efter at have afreageret prøvede han at fokusere. Han trak vejret dybt og tog sig til hovedet endnu engang, mens han tænkte over det, hun havde sagt.

Hun havde ret. Han hadede det, men hun havde ret.

"Hvad gør vi så?" spurgte han og stirrede ned i skovbunden med et mørkt blik.

"Det eneste vi _kan_ gøre," sukkede Granger, mens hun proppede tryllestaven i lommen. "Vi bliver nødt til at bevæge os af sted til fods."


	15. Ruiner

_'Vi flyver.'_

Dracos ord gennemborede nattemørket med en forbløffende intensitet.

"Mørkets Herre har måske infiltreret Afdelingen for Magisk Transport, men jeg tvivler på, at hans ansatte har lært at spore koste."

Hendes øjne udvidede sig.

"Selvfølgelig," hviskede hun. "Hvorfor tænkte jeg ikke på det?"

De havde brugt koste, da Harry skulle transporteres væk fra Ligustervænget, netop fordi den form for transport ikke kunne spores.

"Fordi flyvning aldrig har været din stærke side?" forslog han. Hans mundvig krøllede opad i en lille bue. "Du har omtrent lige så megen elegance på et kosteskaft, som en bjergtrold har på et dansegulv."

"Jeg mindes ikke, at dunogensinde har set mig flyve," sagde hun, glad for at mørket skjulte hendes rødmen.

"Jeg har set dig _prøve_. Så vidt jeg husker, kom du aldrig op på kosten."

"Det kan vel sammenlignes med dit forhold til hippogriffer," gav hun igen.

"Det var den evnesvage halvkæmpes skyld. Hvis bare han havde kunnet styre det aggressive bæst –"

"Det er lige meget, Draco," bremsede hun ham. "Hvor kan vi finde en kost henne?"

"Jeg har én. En prestissimo. Den hænger på væggen på mit værelse …"

Hun nikkede. En hidkaldebesværgelse burde kunne gøre det. Hun trak staven op af lommen og svingede den prøvende gennem luften, mens hun samlede sig om den foranstående opgave.

"Okay," mumlede hun og fugtede sine læber. "Jeg går ud fra, at den ligner Harrys?"

Hun havde brug for at have et klart mentalt billede af kosten, inden hun forsøgte at hidkalde den.

Draco nikkede. "Ja, men min er en finere model. Min far fik den importeret fra –"

"Spændende," afbrød hun ham fladt.

Hun lukkede øjnene og prøvede at danne sig et billede. Lige nu ville hun ønske, at hun havde kigget med over skulderen, de gange drengene fra Gryffindor havde flokkedes om Harry for at beundre kosten. Dens form tegnede sig langsomt mod indersiden af hendes øjenlåg. Et skaft af blankt asketræ med et tykt bundt af birkekviste fastgjort til enden. Hun lod tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften:

"_Accio Prestissimo!"_

De ventede i mørket. Sekunderne tikkede langsomt af sted, og intet skete. Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Kunne det være mislykkedes? Harry havde hidkaldt sin kost deres fjerde år på Hogwarts, så hun burde også være i stand til at gøre det. Hun havde trods alt mestret besværgelsen før. Men Harry havde brugt sin egen tryllestav dengang. Hun var tvunget til at bruge Lucius Malfoys.

Hun gispede lettet, da hun hørte kosten nærme sig. Den kom susende gennem skoven med en hvislende lyd og stoppede op med en brat bevægelse få centimeter fra hende. Hun lod blikket løbe over den, mens den hang og svævede afventende cirka en meter over jorden, og bed mærke i nogle små, gennemsigtige stumper, der var viklet ind i de tynde birkegrene.

"Er det …?"

"Glas," mumlede Draco bekræftende, mens han børstede glasskårene ud af kvasten. "Mit værelse ligger ud mod haven. Kosten har været tvunget til at bryde gennem vinduet for at komme ud. Vi er nødt til at skynde os væk herfra – nogen må have hørt vinduet blive smadret."

Med en yndefuld bevægelse svingede han benet over skaftet og halede sig op på kosten. Hans fingre strammede sig hårdt om træet, og et lille smil spredte sig på hans ansigt. _Gensynsglæde_, indså hun.

Han gjorde en opfordrende bevægelse med armen.

"Hop op."

Hermione kravlede besværligt op på kosten.

"Du må hellere holde godt fast," sagde Draco og bøjede sig en smule forover.

"Tro mig, det har jeg også tænkt mig at gø –"

Inden hun kunne nå at fuldende sætningen, satte han af fra jorden. Hun gispede halvkvalt og klyngede sig til ham, da de skød opad. Selvom hun ikke kunne se hans ansigt, vidste hun, at han smilede ud i mørket, men hun havde ikke overskud til at forbande ham for det lige nu. Hun spændte grebet om hans brystkasse og klemte sig ind til ham, mens hun prøvede at lade være med at kigge ned. De passerede de nøgne trækroner. Hun mærkede nattevinden mod sit ansigt.

Pludselig hang de frit oppe under den sorte himmel. Hermione havde aldrig kunnet lide højder, og flyveturen mindede hende foruroligende meget om dengang hun havde fløjet på Stormvind sammen med Harry. Hun pressede ansigtet mod Dracos ryg og mærkede hans hjertebanken mod sin pande. Af én eller anden årsag fik lyden hende til at slappe en anelse mere af.

"Lad os komme så langt væk herfra som muligt," mumlede hun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

De fløj længe.

På grund af Hermiones interesse for Astronomi var det muligt for dem at orientere sig efter stjernerne. Efter nogle timer lysnede det mod øst, og farverne på himlen begyndte at smelte ind i hinanden. Sort blev til mørkeblå, som sidenhen blev til lilla og orange i takt med at solen langsomt hævede sig fra horisonten.

Klar over at de ikke kunne løbe den risiko at flyve om dagen, landede Draco i en skov. I ly af træerne tændte de et bål og spiste morgenmad, hvorefter de prøvede at få noget søvn. De blev enige om at skiftes til at holde vagt. Da det blev Dracos tur, kunne Hermione ikke lade være med at skæve uroligt til skoven, bange for at nogen pludselig skulle komme stormende ud gennem de tætte stammer og kaste sig over dem. Selvom hun havde kastet adskillige camouflage-besværgelser på omgivelserne omkring dem, havde hun på fornemmelsen, at de kunne blive opdaget hvert øjeblik, det skulle være.

En nervøs søvn overmandede hende efter noget tid, men hun sov ikke mere end et par timer. Hun vågnede, lettere omtumlet, og blev bevidst om kulden, der gnavede i hendes lemmer. Da hun ville krybe tættere ind til bålet, opdagede hun, at det var gået ud. Hurtigt samlede hun nogle tørre grene sammen og tændte det igen. Tilfreds så hun små, krøllede bølger af røg stige op mod den blege morgenhimmel.

Hun strakte ryggen, lagde nakken tilbage i nogle sekunder, og betragtede træerne, der vred sig mod himlen. Deres stammer blev badet i et diset skær. En brise blæste gennem skoven og fik grenene til at svaje, og den lette vind efterlod et spor af gåsehud på hendes arme. Hun så sig om efter Draco og konstaterede, at han sad op ad et træ få meter borte og holdt udgik. Forsigtigt prikkede hun ham på skulderen, og de byttede plads.

Hun satte sig ned og lænede sig op ad stammen. Varmen fra Dracos krop sad stadig i træets bark og den jordede skovbund.

Efter at have siddet og stirret ud i skoven i nogle minutter, gled en tanke gennem hendes hoved. Hun begyndte at lede i tasken, der lå i ved siden af hende, og et smil bredte sig på hendes læber, da hun fandt, hvad hun søgte.

Hun trak en lille stofrulle op af tasken og viklede den ud, så den blev til en lang strimmel. Med en fast bevægelse skar hun stofstykket over i små dele og puttede dem alle, med undtagelse af to, tilbage i tasken. De tilbageblivende stofstumper viklede hun omkring sine nøgne fødder, hvorefter hun pegede på de indsvøbte fødder med tryllestaven. Magien knasede besværligt gennem træet og skød til sidst ud af spidsen i en tynd, pink streg af lys. Strålen ramte stoffet, der med det samme ændrede struktur. Materialet blev tykkere og mere fast og tilpassede sig formen på hendes fødder.

Hermione sukkede tilfreds og betragtede sine nye sko. Hun vrikkede med tæerne, der før havde været kolde og ømme, men som nu blev gennemsivet af en taknemmelig varme.

"Hvad laver du?"

Hun drejede hovedet og mødte Dracos blik. Han lå henne ved det knitrende bål med et tæppe omkring sig, men lignede ikke én, der havde i sinde at sove foreløbigt.

"Sko." Hun gjorde en bevægelse mod sine fødder. "Jeg bad Libby om at pakke nogle små ruller stof, inden vi tog af sted. Vi kan forvandle dem til bandager, reb, fodtøj … hvad end vi nu har brug for."

"_Du _kan forvandle dem, Granger," påmindede han hende.

Hun sendte ham et undskyldende smil.

"Jeg tænkte bare, at det ville være praktisk."

"Godt tænkt," mumlede han og stirrede ind i bålet med et fraværende blik. Flammerne snoede sig om grenene med smidige, glubske bevægelser. De var begge tavse i et par minutter.

"Ved du, hvor vi er?" spurgte hun så.

"Et godt stykke udenfor Wiltshire," svarede Draco. "Der bor næsten ingen magikere her i området, kun mugglere, så jeg tænkte, det ville være bedst at lande her."

Der blev stille igen. Ingen af dem sagde noget. Hun prøvede at finde sig til rette op ad den hårde stamme, men en knast blev ved med at bore sig ind mellem hende skulderblade. Solen var efterhånden nået op midt på himlen. Et gab steg op i halsen på hende og vred sig ud gennem hendes mund på trods af, at hun ikke følte sig træt.

Efter nogle minutter fandt hun radioen frem, forstørrede den og prøvede at finde frekvensen på Pottervagten. Hun bankede tryllestaven mod apparatet, mens hun forsøgte sig med forskellige kodeord, ligesom hun huskede, Ron havde gjort.

Intet skete.

Med et opgivende suk satte hun radioen fra sig. Draco opfattede tilsyneladende hendes frustration og tog det som en opfordring til at udtrykke sin egen:

"Lad os gå videre. Jeg kan alligevel ikke sove."

"Er du sikker? Du har brug for at være udhvilet, Draco, hvis nu –"

"Ja, jeg er sikker," sagde han. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at krympe sig en smule over hans tonefald. "Jeg bliver idiot af at ligge her og stirre ud i luften. Lad os gå."

Hun tøvede et par sekunder, hvorefter hun nikkede og rejste sig op. Hun gik hen til bålet, der var ved at brænde ud igen. Et par enkelte gløder ulmede stadig blandt klumperne af forkullet træ. Forsigtigt puffede hun til de varme stumper med tåspidsen, så de spredte sig, og dækkede dem så med et tykt lag jord. Asken blev opløst mod skovbunden. Efter at være helt sikker på, at sporene efter deres kortvarige ophold var blevet skjult, greb hun tasken med deres forsyninger og slyngede den over skulderen.

De begyndte deres vandring gennem skoven.

Terrænet var bakkefyldt og besværligt. Trærødder stak op af jorden og fik Hermione til at snuble, mens stikkende buske konstant flåede i hendes ben. Hun kiggede sig tilbage over skulderen. Draco så tilsyneladende upåvirket ud. Han gik med kosten i den ene hånd og hagen hævet. Det mindede hende om hans udtryk, når han kom marcherende ind på Quidditch-banen lige før en kamp.

Efter en halv time nåede de til udkanten af skoven. Hermione kunne ane markerne ude på den anden side af træerne. Hun småløb hen til skovbrynet og kiggede ud mellem grenene. Middagssolens bløde stråler strøg mod hendes ansigt. Hun lod blikket glide over landskabet. Marker strakte sig over bakkedragene, og hist og her græssede et par får. Hendes øjne faldt på en malplaceret bølge af tåge, der bredte sig på himlen et stykke borte. Hun rynkede brynene. Nej, det var ikke tåge, indså hun.

Det var røg.

Hendes hals snørede sig sammen, da det gik op for hende, hvor den tykke sky af aske kom fra. Hun kastede tasken fra sig og satte i løb.

"Granger, nej!"

Hun hørte Dracos stemme nogle få meter bag sig, men hun var ligeglad. Hendes ben bar hende fremad i rasende fart, og hun stormede frem mod den nedbrændte samling af huse uden at ænse noget som helst. Først da hun nåede ind mellem de mange forkullede bygninger, standsede hun. Draco, som endelig var nået op på siden af hende, greb hende om skuldrene og snurrede hende rundt. Han havde havde tilsyneladende smidt kosten fra sig.

"Hvad fanden tænker du på?" spurgte han forpustet, mens han rystede hende. "Du kan ikke bare løbe din vej på den måde. Tænk, hvis du var blevet opdaget!"

Det svimlede i hendes hoved, og et kort øjeblik troede hun, at benene ville give efter under hende, men han holdt hende oppe.

"Det … det her er … det her _var_ en muggler-landsby …" sagde hun og så fortvivlet rundt på resterne af byen. "Åh, Draco, de har brændt den ned. De har brændt det hele ned til jorden!"

Dracos blik blev mørkt.

"Min moster leder sommetider udflugter her i området." Han spyttede ordet ud, som om det smagte grimt. "Hun plejer at sige, at dødsgardister også har brug for lidt adspredelse engang imellem."

Hermione tog sig til hovedet. _Adspredelse?_

Uden at begribe noget som helst så hun rundt på husene omkring sig. Kun ydermurene stod tilbage. Enkelte stumper af sort træ stak op i luften og vidnede om, at der engang havde været tage på bygningerne. Andre svedne brædder lå på den askedækkede jord og krydsede hinanden i tykke bunker. Kvalmen vældede op i Hermione, da hun fik øje på en jernstang, der sad på tværs i åbningen ind til én af de mange huse, der hvor døren engang havde været. Hun løb hen, vristede stangen løs og kastede den fra sig. Hendes håndflader var sorte af sod.

"De blokkerede døren, så mugglerne ikke kunne slippe ud," jamrede hun. Hun så hen på Draco. "De brændte dem levende."

Et slør af tårer lagde sig over hendes blik og hindrede hende i at opfatte hans reaktion.

"Det ved jeg," sagde han blot. Hans stemme var lav. "Jeg har set det før."

Hun blinkede og mærkede tårerne trille varmt ned ad sine kinder. Draco blev tydelig igen. Da hun prøvede at tale, kunne hun næsten ikke få ordene ud.

"Før …?"

Draco nikkede dystert.

"I sommer. Før jeg blev spærret inde i kælderen. Jeg var med på én af min mosters ture. Det var ikke en landsby her i nærheden, men det var den samme procedure. Hærværk, tortur … og til sidst blev familierne spærret inde –"

"S-stop," afbrød hun ham. "Jeg har ikke brug for at høre detaljerne."

Hun vendte sig væk fra ham og trak vejret dybt. Efter en lang pause, fik hun endelig samlet styrke til at stille det spørgsmål, der plagede hendes hjerne:

"Deltog … deltog _du_ i …?"

Hun kunne ikke gøre sætningen færdig. Selvom hun stod med ryggen til Draco, mærkede hun hans anspændthed slå imod sig. Den hamrede ind i hendes rygsøjle og fik hende til at skælve. Hans stemme var stram, da han svarede hende.

"Jeg holdt mig i baggrunden."

"Du stod og så på," hviskede hun, "og du gjorde ikke noget?"

"Der var ikke noget jeg kunne gøre."

Hun snurrede omkring på hælen og så på ham.

"Du kunne have hjulpet dem!" udbrød hun og fægtede desperat med armene. "Du kunne have sprunget døren op og befriet dem!"

På mindre en et sekund var han henne ved hende.

"Nej, Granger, det kunne jeg _ikke_." Hans varme, hvæsende ånde slog mod hendes ansigt. "Jeg var omgivet af dødsgardister, der ville dræbe mig på stedet, hvis jeg forsøgte på sådan noget."

"Du var en kujon," hviskede hun og mærkede flere tårer presse sig på. "Du kunne have reddet deres liv. Du vidste, at det var forkert at dræbe dem, og alligevel stod du bare der og så på …"

Draco var tavs et øjeblik, mens han stirrede ned i hendes ansigt. Han rynkede panden svagt, og hans stemme var forbløffende rolig, da han talte igen.

"Jeg var ikke en kujon," mumlede han. "Og selvom jeg følte ubehag ved situationen, havde jeg ikke tænkt mig at hjælpe dem –"

Hjertet sank i livet på hende.

"Jeg vil ikke høre det, Draco," bad hun.

"Jeg hjalp dem ikke, fordi jeg mente, at deres død var til det fælles bedste."

Hun trådte baglæns, så hans hænder gled væk fra hendes skuldre. Hendes hoved dunkede voldsomt. Nogle sekunder så Draco næsten fremmed ud for hende.

"Det er lige meget nu," fik hun frem. "Det er fortid. Du er nødt til at fokusere på nutiden -"

"Fortiden kan ikke ignoreres. Og det nytter ikke noget, at du fortrænger den." Han rodede i en bunke aske med spidsen af sin fod og sukkede kort. "Jeg er sikker på, at dine _venner_ ikke har tænkt sig at finde på undskyldninger for mig på den måde, som du gør. De har ikke tænkt sig at glemme det, jeg har gjort, lige foreløbigt."

Hun stod og så ud i luften i nogle lange sekunder, tabt i tanker. Brudstykker af, hvad han havde sagt, flakkede gennem hendes hoved. Hun trak vejret dybt og nærmede sig ham med blide skridt.

"Jeg finder ikke på undskyldninger, Draco," sagde hun lavt. "Og jeg har ikke glemt, hvad du har gjort. For himlens skyld, jeg har set dig plage folk i _årevis_. Det her ..." – en skarp smerte skar gennem hendes hjerte, da hun gestikulerede mod omgivelserne –"... det er forfærdeligt, men det betyder ikke, at jeg ikke kan tilgive dig for det. Jeg ved, at du fortryder det nu."

Han stirrede ned i jorden og nægtede at møde hendes blik. Langsomt hævede hun hånden for at lægge den mod hans kind.

"Gør du ikke?"

Hans hoved hævede sig brat, da fingerspidserne strejfede hans hud.

"Jo, jeg gør!" vrissede han, før han virkede til at få mere kontrol over sig selv. Han tog en dyb indånding. "Selvfølgelig gør jeg det, Granger. Men hvad nytter det? Hvad gavn gør det, at jeg har indset det nu, når det er for sent?"

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Det er ikke for sent. Du kan stadig rette op på det, du har gjort. Og du er allerede godt på vej. Du har hjulpet mig –"

"Ja, jeg har hjulpet dig," gentog han mørkt. Hans stemme var tyk af bitterhed. "Ved at forråde min egen familie. Jeg tilsidesatte mine forældre til fordel for en mugglerfødt. Jeg er en _blodsforræder_."

"Nej, du er ikke," sagde hun, desperat efter at få ham til at forstå. "Du hjalp et andet menneske. Det gør dig ikke til en forræder."

"Men hvad er jeg så?" Han så på hende med rasende fortvivlelse. "Hvad _er _jeg, Granger?"

Hun åbnede munden. Først nu gik det op for hende, hvor forvirret og splittet han egentlig var.

"Du er et godt menneske."

Det var det eneste svar, hun kunne give ham.

Desperationen sivede ud af Dracos øjne, men hans ansigt forblev stramt og ubevægeligt. Han stirrede på en bunke sorte træbjælker få meter borte.

"Nej, jeg er ej. Hvis jeg var, ville jeg have hjulpet dem."

Hun rakte ud efter hans hånd.

"Det er ikke så simpelt, Draco."

Han trådte bagud, før hun kunne nå at røre ham, og undlod at møde hendes blik.

"Jo, det er."

Uden at sige mere begyndte han at gå tilbage mod skoven. Hermione standsede ham ikke. Hun havde fået et glimt af hans afvisende ansigtsudtryk og vidste, at uanset hvad hun prøvede på at sige til ham lige nu, ville han ikke lytte. Derfor blev hun blot stående og betragtede hans fodspor mod den askedækkede jord. Et suk undslap hende og opløstes i luften.

_Hvis bare hun kunne få ham til at indse, at han havde gjort det rigtige ..._

Det smertede i hendes indre ved tanken om, at han stadig ikke var overbevist efter alt det, der var sket. Han havde forandret sig så meget, og alligevel troede han stadig ikke på, at han var blevet et bedre menneske. Men han havde heller ikke været vidne til det, som hun havde været vidne til. Hun havde setham ændre sig, dag efter dag. Hvordan Draco _selv_ havde opfattet forandringen var en anden sag.

Hun kastede et blik på landsbyen omkring sig og kvalte den skælven, der truede med at sitre gennem hendes krop. De blev nødt til at komme væk fra det her sted hurtigst muligt. Hvis hun opholdt sig her ret meget længere, ville hun blive skør. Hun drejede hovedet og konstaterede, at Draco var forsvundet ind i skoven.

Efter nogle sekunder satte hun ligeledes kurs mod skovbrynet og lagde det forkullede syn bag sig.


	16. Tvivl

Draco lænede sig tilbage, så hans ryg hvilede mod én af skovens tykke stammer.

Solen stod lavere på himlen nu, men det var stadig ikke blevet aften. Træerne omkring ham var svøbt i det gyldne skær, der var så karakteristisk for timerne før solnedgang. Ganske vist kunne han ikke se horisonten, men han vidste, at det ikke kunne vare længe, før solen gled ned bag linjen i det fjerne, og mørket begyndte at komme krybende.

Han drejede hovedet en anelse.

Forsigtigt, som kunne han vække hende med enkelt blik, så han hen på Granger. Hun sov en urolig søvn. Hendes øjenlåg vibrerede, og de mørke bryn hævede sig uroligt fra tid til anden. Han burde have bedt hende om at tage et par dråber sovemiddel, inden hun lagde sig - han havde set eliksiren nede i tasken - men sandsynligvis ville hun have nægtet. Hvis hun først indtog sovemiddel, ville hun ikke være i stand til at vågne øjeblikkeligt i tilfælde af, at de blev angrebet. De havde brug for, at hun var klar med tryllestaven, hvis sådan noget skulle ske.

Tanken ormede sig bittert rundt i hans hjerte i nogle sekunder.

_Hun_ var stadig den eneste, der kunne bruge en tryllestav. Selv kunne han ikke bidrage med noget. Han var helt og aldeles nyttesløs. Bevidstheden om hans inkompetence fik hans indre til at brænde af frustration.

Han havde haft det på præcis samme måde, da han havde siddet indespærret på Malfoy Manor. Intet havde forandret sig efter de var kommet herud.

Hans fingre viklede sig ind i en klynge græs, og han rev stråene op af jorden. At hjælpe Granger havde gjort mere skade end gavn. De havde været så tæt på at få fat på Ollivander. Og alligevel var han flygtet. I sin desperation efter at redde Granger havde han spændt ben for sig selv. Alting var gået så hurtigt, så han havde ikke haft tid til at reflektere over begivenhederne før nu.

Det havde været tåbeligt, indså han og kylede klyngen af græs fra sig. Små klumper af jord fløj gennem luften. De eneste, der vidste, hvordan besværgelsen, der bandt hans magi, kunne ophæves, var hans far og Ollivander. Og lige nu bevægede han sig længere og længere væk fra begge personer.

Alt sammen på grund af Granger.

Han så hen på gryffindor-eleven, som han havde brugt så meget af sin skoletid på at hade. Der var intet specielt ved hende. Alligevel følte han en ubeskrivelig tiltrækning til hende. Selv nu havde han lyst til at kravle hen til hende og stryge hænderne over hendes ansigt for at berolige hende, mærke varmen fra hendes hud og nyde, at hun var tæt på. Hun havde ikke bragt andet end forvirring og kaos ind i hans verden, men han var ikke længere i stand til at hade hende for det.

_For hun havde fortalt ham sandheden._

Et suk slap ud mellem hans læber. Hvert et ord, hun havde slynget i hovedet på ham, var sandt; det vidste han nu. Uanset hvor meget han havde truet hende, ignoreret hende, skræmt hende og såret hende, så var hun blevet ved, fordi hun vidste, at hun havde ret. Og nu havde hun opnået det, hun ville: han troede på hende.

Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at føle sig splittet.

Han havde forrådt sine forældre; havde forladt dem. Hans mor var uden tvivl ude af sig selv. Hans far måtte for længst have fortalt hende, hvad der var sket - hvordan han var blevet slået bevidstløs og var vågnet op i den tomme kælderafdeling uden en tryllestav.

"_Draco er stukket af sammen med mudderblods-tøsen." _

Bare det at forestille sig morens fortvivlelse fik det til at smerte i Dracos bryst, som om sløve knive hakkede mod indersiden af hans ribben.

Han rejste sig op og begyndte at gå frem og tilbage. Græsset raslede mod hans sko. Han hadede den her skov. Han følte sig beskidt, kold og udmattet og længtes efter de luksuriøse omgivelser hjemme på herregården før krigen brød ud. Han genkaldte sig de mange aftener, han havde siddet foran en knitrende marmorpejs, tilbagelænet i de bløde puder, og havde mærket sin mors fintformede fingre stryge over sit hår, når hun passerede sofaen, hvor han sad.

Livet havde været så godt dengang. Det havde været så forskelligt fra den forbandede virkelighed, han var tvunget til at leve i nu.

Han fik øje på en lille bæk, der strømmede langs lysningen, de befandt sig i, og lod sig falde på knæ foran den. Måske ville noget af det indre ubehag, han følte, forsvinde, hvis han vaskede snavset og sveden af sit ansigt.

Han lænede sig fremad og så ned i vandet. For første gang siden de havde forladt Malfoy Manor, havde han anledning til at kaste et blik på sig selv. Hans ansigt var blegt og indsunket, selvom den kølige luft, der blæste gennem skoven, havde gjort, hvad den kunne, for at give hans kinder et strejf af farve. Han så usund ud efter de mange måneder uden sollys og frisk luft.

Prøvende dyppede han hænderne i vandet. Det var koldere, end han havde forventet. Han førte fingerspidserne op til ansigtet og lod dem løbe over huden, så striberne af skidt blev opløst. Vandoverfladen vibrerede efter forstyrrelsen. Hans blik mødte ansigtet, der blev spejlet i den vuggende flade. Synet af det forvrængede billede fik ham til at synke en hård klump.

Alle de ansigtstræk, der var så velkendte for ham – de markerede kindben, den spidse hage, endda formen på hans øjne – flød ud. De tidligere så skarpe konturer blev udvisket.

En pludselig vrede skød igennem ham, og han hamrede næven ned i vandet, så dråberne dansede omkring ham. Hans hjerte bankede voldsomt.

_Hvem var han?_

Sanseindtryk flimrede gennem hans hoved i en kaotisk, hvirvlende masse. Grangers smil. Hans mors snøftende stemme. Dumbledores rolige ansigt sekundet inden han døde. Hans fars ansigt, fyldt med væmmelse, mens han betragtede sin muggler-søn. Mørkets Herres lysende, røde øjne og den lave stemme, der hviskede ham i øret. Granger igen, med blanke tårespor på kinderne. Hans far, der lå ubevægelig på gulvet …

Draco trak sig baglæns ned et ryk. Snublende kom han på benene.

_Han var nødt til at tage tilbage til Malfoy Manor. _

Han kunne nå at gøre det hele godt igen. Granger sov stadig. Det ville være let for ham at flyve tilbage til herregården uden at hun bemærkede det. Hun kunne sagtens klare sig uden ham, så længe hun havde en tryllestav.

Han begyndte at gå hen mod kosten, men snublede over en knortet rod. Bandende rejste hans sig op og børstede jord af knæene. For sit indre blik så han sin mors ulykkelige ansigtsudtryk.

Ja, han var nødt til at gøre det her.

Han var nødt til at rette op på det, han havde gjort. Hvis han tiggede sin far om forladelse, ville han måske blive tilgivet. Der var ingen fremtid i at tage med Granger. Det var idiotisk af ham, at han nogensinde havde troet det. Hans fingre greb om skaftet på kosten og strammede sig beslutsomt.

"Draco?"

Han stivnede. Stemmen, der havde talt, var tyk af aftagende søvn. Granger rørte på sig i det yderste af hans øjenkrog. Hans fald for nogle sekunder siden måtte have vækket hende. Blodet veg fra hans ansigt. Hans blik var rettet stift mod kosten, og han nægtede at se på hende. Hvis først han gjorde det, var alt tabt.

"Hvad laver du?"

"Jeg …"

Han vred sin hjerne i nogle sekunder for at finde på en løgn, der ville være tilstrækkelig, men kunne ikke komme på noget. Han stod henne ved kosten og knugede om skaftet med et stålsat udtryk i ansigtet. Det var umuligt at bortforklare, så han besluttede sig for at fortælle sandheden.

"Jeg er på vej tilbage."

En puslende lyd nåede hans ører. Granger måtte have rejst sig fra jorden.

"Hvad mener du?"

Hendes stemme havde den efterhånden så velkendte skrøbelighed over sig, og han mærkede sit hjerte trække sig sammen. Han stirrede ned i skovbunden, rasende over sin ynkelige reaktion.

"Det, jeg siger," sagde han og måtte kæmpe for at tale. "Jeg har tænkt mig at tage tilbage til Malfoy Manor. Er det så svært at forstå?"

"Ja, Draco. Det _er _svært at forstå. Vi er på vej mod Cornwall, hjem til Bill og Fleur –"

"Men jeg vil ikke med, okay? Du kan fortsætte. Du kan sagtens klare dig uden mig. Jeg er alligevel ikke andet end en byrde lige nu. Jeg ... jeg flyver tilbage. Det her var en fejltagelse."

"En fejltagelse …" Hun gentog ordet mekanisk og virkede ikke til at forstå dets mening. Det var bare en opremsning af forskellige, sammensatte lyde.

"Ja. Jeg skulle aldrig have taget med herud." Hans blik brændte mod stammen på træet foran ham, mens han prøvede på at tale. "Min mor har det hårdt nok i forvejen … og min far … det, jeg gjorde mod ham … jeg … jeg skulle aldrig have gjort det ..."

"Så det var altså en fejltagelse at hjælpe mig, er det dét, du siger?" Grangers stemme dirrede, men om det var af vrede eller optakten til gråd, kunne han ikke afgøre.

"Selvfølgelig ikke."

"Det lyder ellers sådan."

"For helvede, Granger, det var det ikke!" Han indså, at han havde grebet ud efter en gren med sin frie hånd og klemte om den med så megen styrke, at den ru bark skurede mod hans håndflade. "Jeg er glad for, at du slap væk derfra, okay?! Ingen burde sidde indespærret i sådan et fangehul."

"Og alligevel vil du vende tilbage dertil ..."

"Jeg har jo sagt, at jeg er_ nødt _til det."

"Hvorfor?"

"Fordi det er dér jeg hører _til_!"

Han hørte Granger nærme sig, men han svingede ikke det ene ben over kosten og satte af fra jorden, sådan som han burde.

"Nej, det er ikke, Draco."

"Jo." Han kunne smage ordenes bitterhed på tungen. "Hvor skulle det ellers være? Jeg _passer _ikke ind i din verden, Granger." Han slog en hul latter op. "Hvad er det helt præcis, at du har forestillet dig? At folk bare har tænkt sig at tage imod mig med åbne arme? Potter, Weasley, Longbottom – alle dem, jeg har plaget gennem hele min skolegang? Forstår du ikke, at det er umuligt?"

"Jo … jo, jeg forstår udmærket." Grangers stemme var rolig. Nærmest udtryksløs. "Du er en _kujon_."

Ordet ramte ham som et slag i ansigtet. "En kujon?"

"Ja, du er en kujon, Draco," gentog hun, og nu skinnede en umiskendelig vrede igennem i hendes ord. "Du har muligheden for at forandre dig – Guderne må vide, at du er godt i gang med det allerede – men i stedet vælger du at stikke af."

"Jeg 'stikker ikke af', jeg tager _hjem_!"

"... til en familie, der har dedikeret deres liv til en ideologi, du ikke længere tror på!" Tørt græs raslede. Hun havde taget endnu et skridt fremad. "Du gør det kun, fordi du er bange for, at ingen vil acceptere dig, når vi når hjem til Bill og Fleur."

Han fnøs nedladende, men kunne ikke få det til at lyde overbevisende.

"Hvad får dig til at tro, at jeg overhovedet _ønsker _deres accept?"

"Du er menneskelig."

Svaret borede sig gennem Dracos indre. Det kostede ham en kraftanstrengelse ikke at svaje på stedet, og han var taknemmelig for, at han kunne støtte sig til den gren, han havde grebet fat i for nogle få øjeblikke siden.

Han tænkte på den aften, han havde stået i den brændende muggler-landsby. Flammerne havde slikket mod husmurene, vinduerne eksploderet, mugglerne havde skreget på hjælp. Og han var blevet stående, fuldkommen passiv, naglet til jorden ved den urokkelige bevidsthed om, at det var _det rigtige._ Fortjente han at blive kaldt 'menneskelig' efter det?

En varm hånd lagde sig på hans underarm.

"Der er ikke noget galt i at være bange, Draco. Selvfølgelig vil du ikke blive accepteret lige med det samme. Det kommer til at tage tid. Folk bliver nødt til at vende sig til tanken om, at du har forandret dig. Men hvis du viser dem det, du har vist mig, er jeg sikker på, at de vil forstå."

Han kunne ikke længere holde sig selv tilbage, men drejede hovedet og så på hende. De brune, blide øjne lyst imod ham.

Hvordan kunne hun have så stor tiltro til ham? Han fortjente det ikke. Og alligevel stod hun der og talte til ham med så megen varm overbevisning i stemmen, at hans bryst trak sig sammen.

"Jeg bliver aldrig ligesom Potter," mumlede han lavt, ud mellem sammenknebne læber.

"Det er der heller ingen, der forlanger af dig."

"Jeg er ikke selvopofrende og heroisk."

"Men du er modig."

Ordet fik ham til at spærre øjnene op.

"Modig?"

Hun nikkede.

"At give slip på den kost er noget af det mest modige, du nogensinde har gjort."

Han fulgte retningen på hendes blik og konstaterede, at hans hånd havde løsnet sig fra kostens skaft. Tøvende foldede han fingrene sammen og strakte dem ud et par gange, hvorefter han sænkede armen.

Han kunne ikke flyve sin vej nu, ikke efter det, der lige var blevet sagt.

En skamfuld følelse bredte sig i ham ved tanken om, at han overhovedet havde overvejet det – at han havde været så tæt på at gennemføre det.

Han vendte sig om og så på Granger.

"Undskyld."

Hun rystede på hovedet.

"Du behøver ikke undskylde."

"Jeg var et fjols."

"Det ved jeg."

Hun smilede til ham, og det gik op for ham, hvor smuk hun var i det øjeblik. Han lænede sig ind mod hende og betragtede, hvordan den sidste rest af sol spillede i det vandfald af mørke krøller, der bølgede ned over hendes skuldre. Forsigtigt lod han fingrene løbe gennem det tykke hår.

Han havde ikke kysset hende siden dengang inde på hendes værelse, hvor han havde tigget hende om at tilgive ham, men nu fandt hans læber hendes igen. Det virkede som en evighed siden, og alligevel var fornemmelsen så velkendt. Den bløde, forsigtige mund. Følelsen af at svæve. Han trak hende ind til sig, og gjorde kysset dybere. Reaktionen fra Grangers side, da hun var kommet sig over overraskelsen, var at presse sig tættere ind til ham. Der virkede ikke til at være den mindste kvadratcentimeter luft mellem dem længere, og alligevel ønskede han desperat, at hun ville komme endnu nærmere –

"Draco ... " gispede hun. "Vi har ikke tid til det her."

"Jo vi har. "

Han brød kysset og vendte sin opmærksomhed mod hendes hals. Hans hånd gled ind under hendes trøje og krængede stoffet opad. Et lille sæt gik gennem Granger, da hans håndflade strejfede hendes mave, og han indså, at hans fingre sikkert var kolde. Men det var lige meget nu. Hans hånd gled over rundingen på hendes bryst og søgte ind under det andet lag af stof.

"Nej. "

Han stoppede og så på Granger, der klodset prøvede at gøre sig fri. Hendes ansigt brændte af farve, men blikket var stålsat.

"Vi er nødt til at komme videre."

Han trak hænderne til sig. Begæret dunkede stadig gennem ham, mens han forsøgte endnu engang at få kontrol over sig selv. Med en kraftanstrengelse foldede han fingrene sammen i en knyttet næve for at kvæle trangen til at røre ved Granger igen.

"Hvis du siger det," mumlede han lavt.

Hun så op på himlen. Han kunne se på hendes uregelmæssige vejrtrækning, at hun stadig var forpustet.

"Hvis vi flyver lige efter solnedgang, kan vi være fremme ved Tinworth i morgen tidlig," sagde hun. "Henter du kosten?"

Han nikkede og gik hen for at samle kosten op fra jorden, mens en strøm af frustrerede bandeord fløj gennem hans hoved.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

De lettede få minutter senere, da mørket var faldet på. Draco styrede kosten opad i et jævnt tempo. Denne gang var Grangers greb om hans overkrop ikke krampagtigt, men fast og roligt. De fløj i stilhed. Efter et stykke tid rørte hun på sig. Hun lænede sig tættere på ham, og et par af hendes krøller kildede ham i nakken.

"Mens jeg sad indespærret på Malfoy Manor, savnede jeg sådan at se på stjernerne," mumlede hun. "Da jeg var lille plejede min far altid at tage mig med udenfor og fortælle mig om de forskellige konstellationer."

Draco, der indtil da havde set ned på de små pletter af skov, der gled forbi under dem, vendte blikket opad. Det var stjerneklart, ligesom det havde været i går. De lysende prikker var spredt ud over himlen, som hvide penselstænk på et mørkeblåt lærred.

_At se på stjernebilleder_. Han kunne ikke huske, at hans far nogensinde havde gjort sådan noget sammen med ham.

"Det er måske derfor, du overgik mig i hver eneste astronomi-time," sagde han tørt.

"Måske."

Tavsheden sænkede sig over dem. Det eneste, der hørtes, var lyden af kosten, der gled gennem luften med en dæmpet hvislen. Draco betragtede stadig stjernerne ovenover dem, rundt om dem. Der var noget nærmest højtideligt over at hænge og svæve under den åbne himmel på en stjerneklar aften. Granger pressede sin pande mod hans skulder. Han mærkede et bittersødt stik inde bag sine ribben.

"Vi kunne blive herude, indtil alt det her er ovre, Granger," hørte han sig selv sige. "Eller vi kunne tage væk sammen. Bare dig og mig. Gemme os ét eller andet sted, langt væk fra alt det her."

"Det ved du godt er umuligt," svarede Granger stille. Der var et strejf af sørgmodighed i hendes stemme. "Vi har en krig, der skal vindes."

Han sukkede og vendte blikket mod horisonten, der næsten var blevet udvisket af mørket. Det ville ikke vare længe, før de nåede Cornwall.

"Hvordan kunne jeg dog glemme det?" mumlede han bittert.

Grangers hånd strøg blidt mod hans overarm.

"På en nat som den her har selv _jeg_ let ved at glemme det."


	17. Sikkerhed

Hermione så på bølgerne, der skyllede dovent ind på land, mens hun vandrede langs strandkanten. Der var tåget omkring dem. Morgensolen kunne knapt nok anes gennem det tætte lag af skyer, men var blot en lys plamage, der kastede et svagt skær ned over landskabet. Draco gik få meter bag hende. Hendes fødder sank ned i det våde sand, mens hun gik, og hendes øjne scannede de mange bakker omkring dem. Hun så ingen spor af beboelse, kun øde strand. De havde travet langs de sandede, stenede høje lige siden solen var stået op og havde kun holdt en lille pause for at spise morgenmad.

"Hvornår er vi der?" spurgte Draco, der var løbet op på siden af hende.

"Jeg ved det ikke."

"Jeg troede, Weasley havde fortalt dig, hvor huset lå."

Hermione sukkede. "Hans beskrivelse var ikke så ... præcis."

Ron havde nævnt Muslingehytten en aften, hvor de havde været i gang med forberedelserne til Bill og Fleurs bryllup. Han havde berettet om, hvordan han og hans søskende var kommet der som små og havde tumlet rundt i klitterne og badet i havet i timevis. Men han havde ikke givet en specifik beskrivelse af husets beliggenhed andet end det lå tæt ved vandet et sted i udkanten af Tinworth.

"Jeg er sikker på, at det ligger et sted her i nærheden," sagde hun.

"Det sagde du også for to timer siden."

Dracos stemme var utålmodig, men hun kunne ikke bebrejde ham. De var begge udmattede efter at have fløjet hele natten. Søvnen havde de sprunget over i håb om at nå Muslingehytten hurtigst muligt.

"Måske burde vi holde en pause," mumlede hun.

De satte sig ned i klitterne. Hun trak benene ind til kroppen og pressede panden mod knæene. Totter af marehalm prikkede mod hendes hud. Minutterne gik, mens de sad og lyttede til bølgernes slag mod kysten og vinden, der susede gennem de lange, tørre græsstrå. Hun skævede til Draco, der sad og stirrede ud i luften med et dystert blik. Et suk undslap hende.

De sidste to dage havde hun ikke haft andet i tankerne end at nå frem til Muslingehytten. Igen og igen havde hun sagt til sig selv, at når de nåede frem dertil, skulle alting nok blive godt igen. Hun havde været så opsat på at nå frem til målet, at hun ikke en eneste gang havde overvejet, at det måske ikke kunne lade sig gøre. Hvis ikke de fandt frem til huset, blev de nødt til at finde et andet skjulested. Men alle de andre steder, hun kendte, var forbundet med for stor en fare til, at de kunne benytte sig af dem. Bill og Fleurs hjem var det eneste sted, de ville være i sikkerhed. Huset lå på et fredeligt, øde sted, som ingen kendte til –

De sidste ord vred sig i hendes bevidsthed. Erkendelsen skød pludselig gennem hende. Hun sprang op.

"Selvfølgelig!" udbrød hun. "Åh, hvor har jeg været _dum_! Det er klart, at vi ikke kan finde Muslingehytten. Der hviler en Fidelius-besværgelse over den!"

Draco stirrede på hende. "Hvad?"

"Kan du ikke se det? Bill må være hemmelighedsvogteren. Ron kendte til husets placering og fortalte mig om det, men for at få adgang til stedet er man nødt til at blive indviet i hemmeligheden af hemmelighedsvogteren _selv_!"

Draco var blevet meget bleg, mens hun talte.

"Vil det sige, at hele turen herud har været forgæves?"

Hjertet sank i livet på hende.

"Nej," sagde hun. Hun prøvede at gøre sin stemme mere fast. "Vi skal nok finde hytten på ét eller andet tidspunkt. Hvis bare vi kan finde en måde at komme i kontakt med Bill og Fleur på …"

"Hvis der hviler en fidelius-besværgelse over deres hus kan vi lige så godt droppe det, Granger." Han sparkede frustreret til en lille bunke sand, der lå tæt ved hans fod. Sandkornene piskede gennem luften. "Det har alt sammen været til ingen verdens nytte!"

"Hold nu op," sagde hun blidt. "Vi finder stedet før eller senere. Vi er bare nødt til at blive ved med at l –"

"… Kan jeg hjælpe jer med noget?"

Hermione snurrede rundt. Hun havde været så optaget af samtalen med Draco, at hun ikke havde lagt mærke til, at en person havde nærmet sig. Foran dem stod en ældre dame. At dømme ud fra hendes påklædning var hun en muggler. Hendes grå hår var bundet tilbage i en knold, og på hendes næse sad et par store briller, der mindede Hermione om Trelawneys.

"Åh. Hej," hilste Hermione og følte sig en smule fortumlet.

Lyse, opmærksomme øjne flyttede sig fra den ene til den anden bag de tykke brilleglas. "Er I faret vild?"

Hermione tøvede et øjeblik. Der kunne ikke ske noget ved at prøve …

"Ja," sagde hun. "Vi leder efter Muslingehytten. Vi har hørt, at den skulle ligge et sted her i nærheden. Ved du, hvordan vi finder derhen?"

Konen betragtede dem et øjeblik, og Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke noget skarpt og vurderende i de blege øjne. Udtrykket forsvandt dog hurtigt igen og veg for et rynket smil.

"I er der næsten. Den ligger omkring hundrede meter længere nede af stranden, på det sted hvor der løber en lang sti op gennem klitterne."

Hermione stirrede på hende, stadig forvirret. "Mange tak."

Den gamle bukkede hovedet en anelse. "Ingen årsag. Men pas på, hvis I begiver jer derhenad. Folk her i området er overbevist om, at stedet er hjemsøgt."

"Jeg er ikke bange for spøgelser," sagde Hermione.

"Det regnede jeg heller ikke med." Den ældre dame blinkede til hende. Hun hævede en kroget hånd. "På gensyn."

Hun begyndte at gå op gennem klitterne med små, forsigtige skridt. Snart var hun forsvundet i tågen. Hermione så på Draco.

"Sær gammel kone," var hans eneste udmelding.

Hun tøvede. "Tror du, hun vidste …?"

"Ingen anelse."

De begyndte atter at gå. Efter få minutter nåede de til det sted, som konen havde beskrevet. En sti udgjort af små flade sten snoede sig op mellem de sandede bakker. Ud over stien sås der intet tegn på beboelse. Små totter af marehalm svajede stille i vinden, men klitterne var fuldkommen nøgne. Dis gjorde luften tæt og fugtig. Der var noget spøgelsesagtigt over det hvide slør. Hun forstod udmærket, hvorfor mugglerne troede, området var hjemsøgt.

Hun satte hænderne til munden for at forstærke sin stemme.

"Bill?" råbte hun prøvende. "William Weasley?"

Intet skete.

Bølgernes sagte brusen var den eneste lyd, der nåede hendes ører. Hun kaldte igen, men der var stadig ingen tegn på liv. Intet brød den regelmæssige lyd af skvulpende bølger.

Hun sukkede tungt og gennemgik alternative skjulesteder i sit hoved. Vindelhuset blev overvåget, hendes forældres hus kendte dødsgardisterne også til, Yaxley havde opdaget Grumsted Plads nr. 12 for flere måneder siden, og at dukke op i den magiske del af London ville være det samme som at tage på en selvmords-mission.

Hun lød øjnene glide hun på Draco, hvis blik var rettet mod det bløde sandunderlag. Det var med nød og næppe lykkedes hende at få ham til at blive sammen med hende. Hvis det viste sig, at de havde rejst den lange vej til Cornwall forgæves, var hun bange for, at hans tålmodighed ikke kunne klare mere.

Opgivende tog hun sig til hovedet, men samlede sig så og råbte for tredje gang, endnu højere.

Råbet blev kastet op gennem klitterne og rungede mellem de høje bunker af sand. Efter nogle sekunder døde ekkoet af stemmen ud, og der blev igen stille. Et svagt sus gik gennem tågen. Fugten var begyndt at sive ind i Hermiones tøj, og hun rystede en smule. De blev nødt til snart at finde et sted, hvor de kunne få varmen. Det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu, var at én af dem blev forkølede. Lidt længere inde på land kunne de måske samle træstumper nok til at tænde bål.

Hendes kolde, stive fingre trommede mod hendes hage, mens hun overvejede det. Ja, det var en god idé. Så kunne de lede videre senere.

"Draco," begyndte hun. "Jeg tror, det ville være bedst, hvis -"

Hun bremsede sig selv, da hun så Dracos ansigtsudtryk. Der var noget underligt intenst over det. Han kiggede op mellem klitterne. Hun fulgte retningen på hans blik.

Al luft forlod hendes lunger, da hun fik øje på det, han betragtede.

Noget rørte på sig ude i tågen. En skikkelse, sløret af dis, kom gående ned ad skrænten. Hermione spændte afventende i kroppen og turde knapt nok at håbe. Ved siden af sig fornemmede hun, hvordan Draco ligeledes var anspændt, men om det var af samme grund vidste hun ikke. Den fremmede mand kom tættere på, tydeligvist på vagt. For det var en mand, det var Hermione ikke i tvivl om. Personen var for høj og bredskuldret til, at det kunne være en kvinde. Med tilbageholdt åndedræt stirrede hun på ham. Der var noget velkendt over den store skikkelse. Da den røde hårtop blev fuldkommen synlig gennem tæppet af tåge, gispede hun af lykke.

"Bill!"

Navnet fløj ud mellem hendes læber som et jubelråb. Manden stoppede op i nogle sekunder, men begyndte så atter at gå fremad. Hans arrede ansigt forandrede sig, jo tættere han kom. Udtrykket gled fra mistænksomhed over i nysgerrighed, og nysgerrigheden blev til sidst erstattet af måbende overraskelse. Sand og sten sprøjtede op bag hans hæle, da han løb det sidste stykke vej ned ad stien.

"Hermione? Er det virkelig dig?"

"Det er mig," svarede hun smilende og mærkede tårerne stige op i sine øjne.

Han stormede hen imod hende. Selvom Hermione ofte havde været gæst i Vindelhuset, havde hun aldrig haft et særlig nært forhold til Bill Weasley. Alligevel gengældte hun hans omfavnelse, som havde det været det naturligste i verden. De stærke arme knugede hende i et bjørnegreb, og hun lo overstadigt og tabte tasken, hun holdt i sin hånd. Han satte hende ned igen, og hun svajede en smule på stedet, overvældet over situationen. Verden var uskarp af tårer. Det var umuligt for hende at tale; så ubeskriveligt lykkelig var hun over endelig at se et venligt, genkendeligt ansigt igen. Varme dråber løb ned ad hendes kinder, og hun tørrede dem hurtigt bort.

Bill så himmelfalden ud. Han greb hende om skuldrene, som om han stadig ikke kunne tro, at hun var virkelig.

"Hvad - hvordan er du ...?" Han snublede over ordene. "Vi troede, du var død!"

Hermione smilede. "Det er en lang historie. Jeg fortæller den senere. Lige nu trænger vi vist til at komme indenfor og få varmen."

Ordet 'vi' fik Bill til at hæve brynene. Han havde tilsyneladende glemt alt den anden person, der var til stede. Hans øjne standsede stift ved Draco, der mødte blikket med kølig arrogance.

Bills ansigt blev formørket. "Hvad laver _han_ her?"

"Du burde være glad for, at jeg er her, Weasley. Uden min hjælp var hun aldrig nået frem."

Hermione krympede sig. Den alt for velkendte Weasley-Malfoy anspændthed knasede gennem den salte strandluft. Heldigvis var hun - efter mange års øvelse i at dæmpe Rons had til Malfoy - blevet ekspert i at afværge konflikter som denne. Hurtigt trådte hun hen mellem Draco og Bill.

"Som jeg sagde: det er en lang historie. Jeg skal nok forklare det hele senere."

Bill nikkede, men så stadig mistroisk ud. I nogle øjeblikke stirrede han på Draco. Så vendte han sig om og begyndte at gå op ad stien, han tidligere havde bevæget sig nedad.

"Kom med indenfor," sagde han og gjorde tegn til dem.

De fulgte efter ham og nåede snart enden af den stendækkede sti. Gennem den disede luft så Hermione omridset af et hus komme til syne. Det lå oppe på toppen af én af de mange klitter. Da det blev tydeligere, forstod hun med det samme, hvorfor stedet blev kaldt for Muslingehytten. Taget var dækket af store, hvide kammuslinger, og overalt på ydermurene snoede der sig dekorative mønstre af blåmuslinger, perlemuslinger og adskillige andre muslingearter, som Hermione ikke kunne identificere.

De trådte indenfor. Draco stillede kosten fra sig i forgangen, og Bill bad dem om at tage plads ved bordet i køkkenet. Han satte vand over til te, hvorefter han trådte hen til trappen, der ledte op til husets øverste etage.

"Fleur," kaldte han. "Vi har fået gæster."

Der lød lette skridt et sted ovenpå. Snart kom Fleur strygende ned af trappen. Hun var præcis, som Hermione huskede hende. Høj og slank trådte hun hen til dem, med sit lange, blonde hår bølgende efter sig. En betagende, sølvskinnende glød hvilede over hendes hud. Hun gispede, da hendes blik faldt på de nyankomne.

"'Ermione! Du er i live?"

"Er det ikke åbenlyst?" snerrede Draco, så lavt at kun Hermione opfattede det. Hun gav ham en albue i siden.

Fleur pressede fingerspidserne mod sine læber. "Vi var så bange for, at du ... at du ..." Tårerne dirrede i hendes øjne. Hun kunne ikke få mere frem.

Hendes ellers så glatte pande blev rynket, da hun så Draco. Hermione var ikke sikker på, om Fleur kunne huske ham fra det år, hun havde opholdt sig på Hogwarts, men uanset hvad, så opfordrede hans attitude ikke til nogen venlig hilsen. Han sad sammensunket på stolen og stirrede på den høje kvinde med et irriteret blik. Fleurs øjne fjernede sig hurtigt fra ham.

Bill trak en stol ud og satte sig ned på den anden side af bordet. "Hermione," sagde han. "Hvor i alverden har du været henne?"

Hermione så fra Bill til Fleur. Det var blevet tid til at give den forklaring, hun havde lovet. Hun tog en dyb indånding.

"Som I sikkert ved, forsvandt jeg under kampen i Godric Dalen," sagde hun. "Jeg ved ikke præcis, hvordan det skete, men på et tidspunkt blev jeg slået bevidstløs. Da jeg vågnede igen, befandt jeg mig på Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy havde taget mig med dertil."

"Han kidnappede dig," hviskede Fleur åndeløst.

"Det var det, hun lige sagde," mumlede Draco. Hermione gav ham endnu en albue i siden.

Bill lænede sig ind over bordet. "Men hvorfor? Det var ikke hans hensigt at udveksle dig med Harry. Så ville vi have hørt om det med det samme."

Hermione rystede på hovedet. "Nej, det havde ikke noget med Harry at gøre. Malfoy skulle bruge mig til noget meget diskret. Noget, som han ikke ville have, at omverdenen skulle kende til."

Hun så hen på Draco for at forsikre sig om, at hun havde hans samtykke til at afsløre hans tilstand. Den blonde dreng nikkede og stirrede mørkt ned i bordpladen.

"Draco har ... " begyndte hun klodset. "Draco kan ikke længere ... Altså, han ..."

"Jeg har mistet evnen til at udføre magi."

Ordene skar sig fast og klart gennem luften. Både Fleur og Bill drejede hovedet og så på Draco med lamslåede ansigtsudtryk. Den blonde dreng mødte deres blikke med en maske af værdighed, men Hermione bemærkede, hvordan en skælvende trækning løb over hans læber, efter han havde sagt sætningen højt. Bill blinkede et par gange og lod ikke til at forstå den nye information.

"Siger du, at du er blevet en fu -"

"Du kan lige vove på at kalde mig det, Weasley!" afskar Draco ham hvæsende.

Hermione sank en klump. Anspændtheden fra tidligere svævede endnu engang gennem luften. For at lede Bill og Dracos opmærksomhed hen på noget andet fortsatte hun straks sit referat af handlingsforløbet:

"Mr. Malfoy ville have mig til at ophæve besværgelsen, der havde ramt Draco. Han havde endda indrettet et bibliotek, hvor jeg kunne søge informationer om en magisk kur. Men uanset hvor hårdt jeg arbejdede, kunne jeg ikke finde en løsning. Jeg sad indespærret i flere måneder uden at finde frem til et resultat. Til sidst lykkedes det mig at undslippe. Med Dracos hjælp."

Bill så hen på Draco. "Hvorfor hjalp du hende?"

Hermiones hjerte sprang op i hendes hals, hvor det begyndte at galopere med en kvælende dunken. Hun så hen på slytherin-eleven, hvis blik atter var vendt mod bordpladen. Han sagde ikke noget.

"Draco var lige så meget en fange, som jeg var," skyndte hun sig at sige. "Han havde siddet derinde i endnu længere tid end mig. Hans far nægtede at slippe ham fri. Vi ville begge to gøre alt for at slippe ud derfra."

Bill virkede til at godtage forklaringen, men Hermione havde alligevel på fornemmelsen, at han gerne ville have mere at vide om sagen. Fleur rejste sig med en yndefuld bevægelse og gik hen til køkkenbordet for at lede efter kopper.

"Vi mødte en ældre dame på vej herhen," sagde Hermione så. "Hun fortalte os, hvordan vi kunne komme hertil."

Bills ansigt lyste op. "Åh ja. Mrs. Stewart. Hun er en gammel enkekone, der bor her i nærheden. Hun holder udgik for os inde i byen og kommer med nyheder, hvis hun ser noget mistænkeligt."

Hermione måbede. "I har afsløret jeres hemmelighed for en muggler?"

"Egentlig er hun ikke en muggler," forklarede Bill. "Hun er en fuser." - Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan Draco vred sig i stolen ved lyden af ordet - "så hun kender en masse til troldmandsverdenen. Hun ved, at vi er i gang med at udkæmpe en krig lige nu, og hun vil gøre alt hvad hun kan for at hjælpe."

"Jamen ... Kan I ikke se, at det er farligt, at indvie en tilfældig person i jeres hemmelighed på den måde? Hun informerede os om vejen hertil, helt uden at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved det! Tænk, hvis vi havde været dødsgardister!"

Bill hævede et øjenbryn. "To blege, trætte mennesker? Jeg tror, du undervurderer hendes dømmekraft. Hun kunne sandsynligvis regne ud, at du –" han stoppede sig selv, "at _I _ikke havde noget ondt i sinde."

Hermione pressede læberne sammen. Måske havde han ret. Det kunne være fordelagtigt at have øjne og ører i muggler-verdenen i situationer som denne. Når der skete voldsomme begivenheder i troldmandsverdenen, kunne det som regel også mærkes hos ikke-magikere.

Hun blinkede. _Voldsomme begivenheder._ Et billede af Arthur Weasley for gennem hendes hoved.

"Bill," begyndte hun. "Jeg ... jeg er virkelig ked af det med din far."

Han smilede sørgmodigt. "Tak."

"Jeg hørte, at han prøvede at fragte folk til Rumænien," fortsatte hun stille. "Det var virkelig modigt af ham."

"Oui! Han var en god mand lige til det sidste." Det var Fleur, der havde talt. Hun stod med tre tekopper i den ene hånd og en sammenfoldet serviet i den anden, som hun brugte til at duppe sine øjne med. "Vi er meget stolte af ham."

Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Hun havde tilbragt så mange somre i Vindelhuset sammen med Weasley-klanen, at hun efterhånden følte, at de også var hendes familie. At Arthur Weasley også var _hendes_ far. Hun tog sig sammen og tvang sig selv til at tale.

"Hvordan har din mor det?" spurgte hun.

"Det er hårdt for hende," mumlede Bill. "Men hun klarer det forbløffende godt. Hun har altid været stærk." Der var tavst i køkkenet i nogle lange øjeblikke. Fleur placerede tekopperne på bordet, foran gæsterne. "Efter fars død har hun været meget aktiv i Ordenen. Hun bor hjemme hos Tante Muriel nu, men så vidt jeg ved tager hun ofte ud for hjælpe mugglerfødte i sikkerhed."

"Hun kæmper videre," konstaterede Hermione med et sørgmodigt smil.

Bill nikkede. "Jeg tror, det hjælper hende med at holde sorgen på afstand. Uanset hvad, så ved jeg, at Ordenen sætter pris på hendes indsats. De har brug for al den assistance, de kan få i disse tider."

"Du har ikke selv været ude på nogle missioner?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg holder pause for tiden," tilstod Bill. "Ser I, vi –"

"Teen er ikke færdig endnu!" Fleurs stemme rungede utilfreds gennem køkkenet. "Lad os vise gæsterne deres værelser, mens den trækker!"

Hun gjorde en graciøs armbevægelse, der indikerede, at de alle skulle følge hende. Derefter trippede hun op ad trappen. Draco og Hermione så på hinanden et par sekunder, forundret over den pludselige afbrydelse, men fulgte efter hende uden at gøre indvendinger. Bill blev siddende alene tilbage i køkkenet.

Overetagen bestod af en smal gang med to værelser på hver side. Væggene på gangen var prydet med konkylier i mange forskellige farver. Fleur gestikulerede mod de to værelser på højre side, der vendte ud mod havet.

"'Ermione, du kan få værelset til venstre, og din ven ..."

"Draco."

"_Dracó_ kan få det til højre."

Hermione trådte ind på det værelse, hun netop var blevet tildelt. Bag sig hørte hun Fleur tale prøvende til Draco, men forsøget på smalltalk døde hurtigt ud.

Hun lukkede døren ud til gangen og så sig omkring. Det var et lille, men usædvanligt hyggeligt værelse. Som alle andre rum i huset, var det dekoreret med muslingeskaller, der bugtede sig hen over væggene og møblerne. På mindre tågede dage ville hun sikkert kunne se havet ud af det lille vindue for enden af sengen.

Ud over sengen bestod inventaret af en stol, en skammel, en bogreol og et toiletmøbel. Selv om det ikke var meget, var det hundrede gange bedre, end hvad hun havde været vant til i kælderen på Malfoy Manor.

Hun satte sig ned foran det lille møbel med spejlet. Synet af hendes ansigt forskrækkede hende næsten. Bills bemærkning om 'blege, trætte mennesker' havde været forbløffende rammende. Hendes ansigt var havde en usund, bleg farve, og det virkede til at være mere kantet end ellers. Månederne i fangenskab havde sat sine spor. Hun lod hænderne løbe over de hvide kinder og videre gennem sit hår, der var sammenfiltret i en uregerlig masse. Til sin lettelse fandt hun en hårbørste i én af skufferne. Hun begyndte at frisere sig og vikle de utallige knuder ud. Det var smertefuldt, men sært tilfredsstillende. Til sidst kunne hun næsten genkende sit eget spejlbillede igen.

Hun rejste sig fra den lave skammel og så hen på sengen. Til sin overraskelse kom hun næsten til at grine. En rigtig seng! Med en doven bevægelse lod hun sig falde ned i puderne. Hun roterede en smule, indtil hun fandt sig til rette, og smilede mod loftet af begejstring. Det var flere måneder siden, hun havde ligget så behageligt. Det her så var langt fra en ujævne madras på Malfoy Manor, som noget kunne være. Hun svøbte sig ind i den tykke, bløde dyne og indsnusede duften af det rene sengetøj.

Det bankede let på døren. Fleur informerede hende om, at teen var klar. Hermione afslog høfligt tilbuddet om den varme drik og blev liggende i sengen, mens hun granskede det muslinge-besmykkede loft.

En sagte, brusende lyd nåede hendes ører. Bølgerne, indså hun. Selv indenfor kunne hun høre dem slå mod kysten. Hun sugede lyden til sig. Den var beroligende og regelmæssig som et hjerteslag. Det gik op for hende, at hun endelig kunne tillade sig at give slip på sin anspændthed. Hendes skuldre sank ned i det bløde underlag, og hendes øjne gled i. Snart ville Harry og Ron dukke op - Bill var måske i færd med at sende bud efter dem lige nu - og når de ankom, ville der være en masse, hun skulle forholde sig til. Men lige nu ville hun tillade sig at slappe af.

Hun ville tage sig en lur. En ubekymret tur ned i søvnens dybder, i tryg forvisning om, at hun var i sikkerhed. Hun lukkede øjnene og blev snart overvældet af et sort, blidt vuggende mørke.


	18. Afbrydelser

Draco satte farten op. Den salte vind slog mod hans ansigt, og hans fødder sank ned i sandet, mens han løb. Kølig natteluft strømmede til hans bankende lunger. På trods af sin udmattelse blev han ved med at tvinge det ene ben foran det andet. Lyden af bølgerne, der skyllede ind over sandet, hvislede i hans ører.

Han fortsatte langs strandkanten, gennem mørket. Han havde lyst til at blive ved sådan her i flere timer. At fortsætte ud ad den åbne strand, storme gennem dette enorme rum, hvor der ikke var nogen mure til at begrænse hans bevægelser. Åndedrættet forlod hans læber i tunge, rytmiske stød.

Han havde ikke kunnet sove; havde blot ligget i sengen på sit værelse i det underlige, muslinge-dekorerede hus og stirret op i loftet. Der havde været fuldkommen stille i de andre dele af huset, så han gik ud fra, at alle på nær ham, befandt sig i dyb søvn. Han havde kortvarigt overvejet at gå ind til Granger, men eftersom alt tydede på, at hun sov, lod han være. Desuden vidste han ikke, om han egentlig havde lyst til at tale med hende.

Efter deres ankomst til hytten for omkring en uge siden havde hun været anderledes. Hun lavede ikke andet end at snakke med Weasley og hans kone. Det var næsten ikke til at holde ud at skulle dele hende med andre på den måde. I så mange måneder havde han været vant til, at det kun var de to. Kun ham og Granger, spærret inde på et lille areal med hinanden som eneste selskab. Han vidste ikke, hvad han skulle gøre, nu hvor hun knap nok havde tid til overs til ham. Og hvad værre var: han anede ikke, hvordan han skulle føre en nogenlunde almindelig samtale med husets to øvrige beboere.

Grangers fravær den første aften havde resulteret i, at han havde siddet alene tilbage sammen med Weasley og den sære, sølvskinnende kvinde. At komme igennem eftermiddagsteen og aftensmaden havde været næsten smertefuldt pinagtigt. Så snart det var blevet muligt, havde han søgt tilflugt oppe på sit værelse. Han ville aldrig komme til at føle sig tilpas sammen med de mennesker.

Hans tilstedeværelse i huset generede tydeligvis Weasley. Ikke at Draco bebrejdede ham. Sidst Weasley havde set ham, havde han ødelagt deres bryllup. Draco huskede tydeligt, hvordan han havde angrebet de intetanende bryllupsgæster midt i receptionen. Hvordan han var stormet ind i teltet sammen med de andre dødsgardister, havde sprunget borde i luften, sat ild til teltdugen og slynget forbudte forbandelser efter hver eneste rødhårede person, der befandt sig i hans umiddelbare nærhed.

Det var urimeligt at forlange, at Weasley og hans kone skulle byde ham velkommen med åbne arme efter den episode.

Han skubbede tankerne om parret ud af hovedet og satte tempoet op; fokuserede på lyden af sit eget pustende åndedræt.

Et fint lag sved perlede frem på hans ansigt, mens han løb. Selvom det rev i hans lunger, stoppede han ikke op. Under sit ophold i kælderen havde han næsten glemt, hvor meget han savnede at bruge sin krop. Fornemmelsen af at ryste stivheden ud af lemmerne var fantastisk.

Til sidst nåede han tilbage til hytten. Han kunne se de to høje skorstene rage op over klitterne. Konturerne af dem kunne akkurat skimtes i nattemørket som sorte linjer mod en mørk baggrund.

Han gik op ad den snoede sti og listede sig ind af døren til huset, opsat på ikke at vække de sovende. Til hans store irritation knirkede trappetrinene under hans fødder, da han gik op på øverste sal. Han stoppede op i nogle sekunder, men der kom ingen reaktion. Det lod ikke til, at nogen havde bemærket lyden. Da han nåede ind på sit eget værelse, smed han sig på sengen. Hans krop dampede stadig af varme, og adrenalinen pumpede gennem hans blod. Efter et stykke tid faldt han til ro. Han kiggede op i loftet og nåede lige at tænke, at han måske skulle tage noget af Grangers søvneliksir, før hans øjne gled i, og han faldt i søvn.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En lav banken vækkede ham. Han åbnede øjnene og så sig omkring i det lille værelse. I nogle sekunder var han i tvivl om, hvor han var, men så vendte det tilbage til ham. Han lå i sengen i det muslinge-fyldte hus. Hans blik gled hen på døren. Den fjerlette måde, hvorpå knoerne havde slået mod træet, gav ham en rimelig god idé om, hvem der stod bag den.

"Dracó?"

Den atypiske udtale af hans navn bekræftede hans antagelse. Det var Weasleys kone. Flour eller Fleur, eller hvad hun nu hed.

"Dracó, er du vågen?"

"_Ja_."

"Der er morgenmad."

"Jeg kommer lige om lidt."

Han strakte sig på sengen og beklagede sig en smule. Morgensolen var skarp, og han klemte øjnene i for at undgå strålerne. Hans ben var ømme. Måske havde han presset sig selv for hårdt under løbeturen i nat. Men i det mindste havde han fået et par timers tung søvn ud af det. Han satte sig op og fik et glimt af sig selv i spejlet overfor. Hans hår var usædvanligt uglet. Hurtigt fik han lagt det ned med fingerspidserne. Han åbnede skabet ved siden af sengen og fandt noget rent tøj - nogle bukser og en slidt T-shirt. Afslutningsvis trak han en blå sweater over hovedet. At dømme efter størrelsen og initialet på brystet var det Weasleys.

Han så sig endnu engang i spejlet og måtte konstatere, at han så latterlig ud. Trøjen var for stor, og dens ærmer hang og daskede ned langs siden. Han brættede ærmerne op, men det hjalp ikke særlig meget. Irriteret snerrede han af sit eget spejlbillede. Så bed han sin stolthed i sig og gik ned i køkkenet iført den overdimensionerede sweater.

Granger grinede, da hun så ham, hvilket ikke ligefrem gjorde ham i bedre humør.

"Ja, jeg er udmærket klar over, hvor idiotisk jeg ser ud," mumlede han surt og satte sig ned på bænken ved siden af hende.

"Jeg synes, det er pragtfuldt," udbrød hun. "Draco Malfoy i en Weasley-sweater!"

Han spærrede øjnene op. "En _hvad_?"

"En Weasley-sweater," gentog hun og pegede på det røde 'B' på hans bryst. "Molly Weasley strikker én til sine sønner hver jul."

"Og vi bærer dem med stolthed." Weasley var trådt ind i køkkenet. Han satte sig ned over for dem. "Har I sovet godt i nat?"

"Som en sten," sagde Granger smilende.

Draco trak på skuldrene. "Udmærket."

Weasleys kone satte et stort fad med æg, pølser og bacon foran dem. Synet af maden fik Dracos mave til at rumle. Hurtigt skovlede han nogle store skefulde over på sin tallerken og begyndte at spise.

"Det lader til, at du har en Weasleys appetit her til morgen," kommenterede den rødhårede.

Granger lagde hovedet på skrå. "Måske er det sweateren."

Draco ignorerede dem og fortsatte med at tygge. Normalt proppede han sig ikke med mad på den måde, men løbeturen havde gjort ham usædvanlig sulten. Efter de havde spist begyndte Granger at snakke med Weasley om, hvilke planer de havde for dagen.

"Fleur har tænkt sig at besøge Mrs. Stewart," sagde den rødhårede. "Det er ved at være nogle dage siden, vi sidst har snakket med hende. I kan tage med derhen, hvis I har lyst."

Draco fnøs. "Og hvad skulle vi lave hjemme hos hende? Drikke te og spise småkager?"

"Det er bare et _tilbud_, Draco," sagde Granger og sendte ham et bebrejdende blik. "Du behøver ikke tage imod det."

"Det har jeg heller ikke tænkt mig."

Hun sukkede. "Nå. Men jeg vil altså gerne med."

"Magnifique!" Weasley kone slog hænderne sammen i fryd. "Så lad os komme af sted hurtigst muligt."

Hun rejste sig med en elegant bevægelse og begyndte at rydde af bordet. Efter et kvarter var de alle tre klar til at tage af sted. Granger stod i gangen og var ved at trække i overtøj. Draco hævede hånden til afsked.

"Vi ses om et par timer," sagde hun.

Han nikkede ligegyldigt. "Hils Bedstemor fra mig."

Hun himlede med øjnene, men han syntes, han opfangede et glimt af et smil i hendes ene mundvig.

Draco blev siddende i køkkenet og hørte dem forsvinde ud af døren. Måske skulle han alligevel have taget med dem. Det ville sikkert ikke blive så kedeligt, som han forestillede sig. Han ville få muligheden for at se et muggler-hjem indefra; noget, han aldrig havde prøvet før. Selvom han havde levet som en muggler, kendte han stadig ikke meget til deres livsførelse. Han kendte kun til nogle enkelte af de ikke-magiske dimser, de benyttede sig af i deres hverdag. Granger kunne have fortalt ham alt om muggleres måde at leve på, men han havde aldrig fået hende spurgt. Mens de havde siddet indespærret på herregården, ville han alligevel ikke have lyttet, selv hvis hun havde prøvet at fortælle ham det. Hans ansigt trak sig sammen i en dyster grimasse.

Han borede sine knoer ned i bordpladen. Smerten overdøvede næsten tanken om, hvor forfærdeligt han havde behandlet hende dengang. Alt sammen fordi han havde været bange. Han huskede, hvordan han havde slynget hende ind på hendes værelse, smækket døren i med et brag og låst hende inde. Han huskede, hvordan han havde råbt af hende, truet hende og rystet hende for at få hende til at tie stille.

Minderne fik ham til at krympe sig. Hun havde været irriterende - ja - ingen tvivl om det. Og hun kunne stadig være ved at drive ham til vanvid med sin bedrevidende attitude. Men han havde behandlet hende som et dyr. Han begreb stadig ikke, hvordan hun kunne tilgive ham for det.

"Hvordan skete det egentlig?"

Draco drejede hovedet. Det var Weasley, der havde talt. Han stod i udkanten af køkkenet og lænede sig op af en muslinge-dekoreret væg. Draco havde glemt, at han også var her. Et kort, forvirret øjeblik, var han sikker på, at manden spurgte ind til det med Granger. Som om den rødhårede kunne aflæse hans tanker, tilføjede han:

"Det med besværgelsen."

Et bittert smil krøb frem på Dracos læber.

"Spørg dine åndsforladte brødre."

"Jeg er bange for, at jeg ikke har nogen brødre, der er åndsforladte."

Draco rullede med øjnene.

"_Tvillingerne_."

"Fred og George." Weasley trådte hen til bordet og lod sig dumpe ned på en stol. "Nå ja, de kan nu godt være åndsforladte engang imellem."

Der var en lang pause. En brusende lyd af bølger skyllede gennem køkkenet. Weasley kløede sig i de røde skægstubbe på sin hage. Stilheden lod ikke til at genere ham. Draco følte sig imidlertid plaget af den trykkende tavshed. Han vidste ikke, hvor han skulle se hen og endte med at fæstne sit blik ved en farverig muslingeskal på køkkenvæggen.

"Jeg kæmpede mod dem til dit bryllup," sagde han til sidst, da stilheden var blevet for meget. "Det kan du sikkert godt huske."

Den anden nikkede. "Du var ikke ligefrem diskret."

"På et tidspunkt kastede de begge to en lammerbesværgelse i min retning. De ramte mig samtidig."

Weasley løftede hovedet. "Og lige siden da ...?"

"Jep."

"Er der ingen, der ved, hvordan den kan ophæves?"

"Ollivander ved det," mumlede Draco dystert. "Han fortalte det til min far."

"Og din far fortalte det ikke videre til dig?"

"Nej, jeg ... jeg slog ham bevidstløs, inden han kunne nå det ..."

Den anden hævede brynene. Han så meget forbavset ud.

"Hvorfor?"

"Han gjorde Granger fortræd."

Ordene faldt ud af munden på Draco, uden at han tænkte over det.

_Så simpelt var det_, indså han, efter han havde sagt sætningen højt. Han havde ikke kunnet holde ud at se Granger dingle i armene på sin far, fuldkommen hjælpeløs og med et skræmt, opspilet blik. Han havde grebet ud efter træspanden med den ene tanke at få det til at stoppe.

"Det var den aften, vi brød ud af Malfoy Manor," fortsatte han. "Min far kom for at hente hende. Han ville udveksle hende med dine brødre. Så jeg gætter på, at han skulle bruge dem til at ophæve besværgelsen. Det var trods alt dem, der bandt min magi til at begynde med."

Den rødhåredes blik blev fjernt.

"Fred og George modtog en besked," mumlede han lavmælt, "hvori der stod, at de skulle møde op i udkanten af London, hvis de ville gøre sig noget som helst håb om at se Hermione igen. Vi troede, det var en fælde - eller måske en ondskabsfuld spøg - men de tog af sted alligevel ..."

"Og der var ingen på det aftalte sted," afsluttede Draco for ham. "Som du nok kan regne ud, var min far forhindret i at møde op."

Endnu en pause. Vinden strøg mod ruderne.

"Så det passede, da du sagde, at Hermione aldrig var nået hertil uden din hjælp," sagde Weasley. "Jeg må indrømme, at jeg ikke forstod det dengang. Selv ikke da hun prøvede at forklare det for mig."

Draco så ned i bordet.

"Tingene har ændret sig mellem os," fik han frem.

Han skævede til den rødhårede og mærkede sine læber bevæge sig igen. Det var, som om han ikke kunne holde op med at tale, nu hvor han først var begyndt:

"Vi tilbragte så lang tid sammen, og jeg –" Han afbrød sig selv og tog en dyb indånding. "Jeg hjalp hende ikke kun, fordi jeg var desperat efter at slippe væk."

"Ah."

Weasley blinkede et par gange for at bearbejde den usagte oplysning. Der var stille et par sekunder.

"Hmm, ja. Hermione er en fantastisk pige," sagde han så.

Draco blinkede. Det var ikke den reaktion, han havde forventet. Han havde forberedt sig på vredesudbrud, forargelse, ildevarslende tavshed og trusler om, at han skulle holde sig langt væk fra Granger.

"Ja," var det eneste svar, han kunne mønstre.

Han skævede til den anden, der sad og stirrede ud i luften. Weasleys fingerspidser trommede mod bordpladen.

"Nå." Den rødhårede rejste sig. "Jeg smutter udenfor i nogle minutter. Jeg skal have lappet nogle huller i taget. Det er begyndt at dryppe ind i ét af loftsrummene."

Et kort øjeblik havde Draco næsten lyst til at tilbyde sin assistance, men han fik hurtigt bremset sig selv. De var ikke perlevenner på grund af en enkelt samtale. Han blev siddende og vippede på stolen, mens han så op i loftet. Weasleys ord spøgte stadig hans hoved.

Han havde ret. Granger _var_ fantastisk. Fantastisk nok til at have holdt ham ud i flere måneder. På trods af hans hån havde hun holdt fast ved sine principper. Ikke en eneste gang var hun brudt sammen foran ham. Hun havde været fuldkommen overbevist om sit eget værd, uanset hvor indædt han havde prøvet på at nedgøre hende. Selvom hun havde ødelagt alt, hvad han havde troet var sandt, havde hun givet ham dobbelt så meget igen: sine opmuntrende ord, sin varme, sin _tillid_ - også selvom han havde behandlet hende med afsky i starten.

Han havde aldrig oplevet, at nogen havde haft så stor en tiltro til ham før.

Han indstillede sin vippen på stolen. Det gik op for ham, at han aldrig havde fortalt Granger, hvad han følte for hende. Hun havde blottet sig over for ham flere gange, men han havde altid forholdt sig tavs. Han rejste sig fra stolen og skubbede den ind under bordet med en beslutsom bevægelse, mens han kastede et blik ud af det ridsede vindue.

Måske var det tid til at ændre på det.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Han sad inde på sit værelse, da de kom tilbage. Lyden af summende stemmer steg op fra stueetagen. Han opfattede Grangers stemme mellem dem. Hurtigt trådte han ud på gangen og gik hen og stillede sig ved trappeafsatsen. Han tog en dyb indånding og åbnede og lukkede hænderne med stive bevægelser.

"Draco, er du deroppe?"

Det var Granger.

"Ja." Svaret var ikke meget andet end en kvækkende lyd i hans hals.

Ivrige fødder gungrede mod de mange trin. Lyden kom nærmere. Det øverste af Grangers hoved dukkede op. Den sædvanlige buskede hårtop.

"Granger ..." begyndte han. "Der er noget, jeg –"

Hun kastede sig om halsen på ham, og hendes arme klemte ham med forbløffende styrke.

"Jeg har haft den mest vidunderlige dag."

Draco blinkede et par gange, en anelse perpleks. "Det glæder mig." Han betragtede Grangers begejstrede ansigt. "Havde den gamle noget vigtigt at rapportere?" spurgte han og forbandede sig selv for at vige udenom.

Hun rystede på hovedet så krøllerne dansede om ansigtet på hende. "Nej, hun havde ikke set noget mistænkeligt inde i byen. Men hun brugte en halv time på at fortælle, at én af hendes veninder havde fået en ny rollator."

"Spændende," sagde han tørt. "Jeg må virkelig være gået glip af noget."

"Hun er faktisk en rigtig sød gammel dame. Du burde tage med, næste gang vi besøger hende."

"Jeg vil overveje det."

"Hun er skarpere, end hun ser ud til. Jeg har på fornemmelsen, at hendes små-senile opførsel kun er en facade."

"Mm-hm."

"Lidt ligesom Dumbledores var det. Jeg tror, han gjorde det, for at hans fjender skulle undervurdere ham. Hvilket kun var en fordel, eftersom han -"

"_Granger_."

Han lagde en hånd på hendes skulder, og hun tav øjeblikkeligt. Hendes øjne skød opad og mødte hans.

"Træk vejret," mumlede han. "Alting ... går så hurtigt."

De stod på den smalle gang, overdøvet af den bratte stilhed, og stirrede på hinanden.

"Jeg skal forsøge at tale langsommere for eftertiden," sagde hun så.

"Det var ikke det, jeg mente."

"Det ved jeg."

Nedenunder hørtes travle fodtrin. Weasley og hans kone gik rundt i køkkenet og snakkede sammen.

"Der er sket så meget på så kort tid," begyndte han lavmælt. "Alting har forandret sig ..." Han stoppede op. Granger lænede sig ind mod ham. Om det var noget hun gjorde bevidst, anede han ikke.

Han følte sig pludselig tør i munden. Forlegen. Det fik ham næsten til at le. Han havde hvisket de mest uartige ting i øret på rødmende piger, og alligevel følte han sig som en forlegen førsteårselev, nu hvor han stod foran Granger og prøvede en så simpel ting. Han pressede sig selv til at fortsætte:

"Jeg ved, at jeg ikke altid har været ... god mod dig." Han fnøs af det akavede ordvalg. "For helvede, Granger ... du kan umuligt have glemt, hvor stor en idiot, jeg var dengang. Men jeg var forvirret. Jeg er _stadig_ forvirret for at være helt ærlig."

Granger så på ham. Hendes læber skilte sig, og et kort øjeblik var han sikker på, at hun vidste, hvad han ville sige. Ordene dirrede på hans læber, og han blev nødt til at blive ved med at tale, for han måtte være sikker på, at hun _forstod_ ...

"Men der er trods alt én ting, jeg er sikker på nu, og det er, at jeg –"

"Hermione?"

"_Hermione_!"

Stemmerne skar gennem luften, før han kunne nå at fuldende sætningen.

Grangers hoved svirpede til siden. Hendes øjne blev store. Draco stivnede på stedet. Selvom det var flere måneder siden han sidst havde hørt stemmerne, vidste han med det samme, hvem de tilhørte. Uden at ænse hans paralyserede tilstand rev Granger sig fri, snurrede rundt og satte i løb ned ad trappen. Han mærkede en uudholdelig tomhed i sine håndflader, der hvor hendes skuldre havde befundet sig få øjeblikke forinden.

Efter nogle få, lamslåede sekunder fulgte han efter hende. Han bevægede sig langsomt og mekanisk. Hans fødder fik de mange trin til at knirke. Han nåede ned i køkkenet, gik ud i forgangen, skubbede døren op ...

Potter og hans fregnede følgesvend stod ude foran huset. Weasleys kone var i gang med at kysse dem på kinderne. Granger udstødte et lykkesagligt hvin ved synet af sine venner og stormede hen mod dem.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Det var den rødhårede, der først fik øje på hende. Han løb hen til Granger og omfavnede hende med så voldsom kraft, at Draco var sikker på, hun blev tømt for luft. Men Granger tog sig ikke af det. Hun grinede blot ekstatisk, mens han snurrede hende rundt i sine arme. De tykke krøller stod i en kaskade om hendes ansigt.

"Vi vidste det!" råbte han. "Vi vidste, at du ikke var død! Alle blev ved med at sige, at det var tåbeligt af os at håbe - men vi vidste, at du stadig var i live!"

Han satte Granger ned igen, men hun var knapt nok kommet i kontakt med jorden igen, før hun kastede sig i armene på Potter.

Hun græd, indså Draco, mens han observerede, hvordan hun trykkede sig ind til sin ven. Hendes ryg skælvede. Han havde aldrig før set hende græde af glæde. Tanken stak ham bittert og koldt i hjertet, mens han stod og lænede sig op af husets ydermur.

Granger trak sig tilbage og så på Potter. Hun lod hænderne løbe over hans ansigt, som om hun endnu ikke havde forstået, at han rent faktisk var af kød og blod og ikke blot et produkt af hendes fantasi.

"Det er godt at se dig igen, Hermione," mumlede Potter.

Han rettede på sine briller, som sad skævt efter det intense knus, hun havde givet ham. Granger smilede og tørrede tåresporene væk fra sine kinder.

"Jeg har savnet jer ..." sagde hun og så fra den ene til den anden. "Jeg har savnet jer _så_ meget, at I umuligt kan begribe det."

"Det lyder, som om du har savnet os omtrent lige så meget, som vi har savnet dig," indskød Weasley. Granger så på ham og udstødte et lavt gisp.

Draco forstod hendes reaktion. Det var også først nu, han selv lagde mærke den rødhåredes ændrede ydre. Han lignede ikke længere den tumpede dreng, han havde været under deres skolegang på Hogwarts, men havde fået et mere alvorligt udseende. En dyb, rød flænge løb fra højre tinding ned mod hans mundvig.

Granger holdt hånden op for munden.

"Hvordan skete det?" spurgte hun.

"Sammenstød med en dødsgardist," forklarede Weasley. "Han forsøgte at skære min næse af med en diffindo-besværgelse. Jeg er taknemmelig for, at han ramte ved siden af. Jeg har aldrig brudt mig om Voldemorts look."

"Personligt synes jeg, du ser meget godt ud." Kommentaren kom fra Weasleys bror, der netop var trådt ud af hytten. Han pegede på et lignende ar på sin venstre kind.

Der lød en dæmpet latter fra den lille forsamling, og de to Weasleyer omfavnede hinanden. Draco iagttog scenen på afstand uden at tage del i munterheden. Han begravede hænderne i lommerne og hæftede blikket ved en tot marehalm, der svajede frem og tilbage i den lette aftenbrise.

Efter et stykke tid så han hen på gruppen igen. De var stadig optaget af at udveksle historier og omfavnelser. Men Potter - Draco hævede brynene - Potter havde tilsyneladende bemærket hans tilstedeværelse, for han ansigtsudtryk var gledet over i en grimasse af forkrampet had.

"Malfoy."

Han spyttede navnet ud, som om det var et skældsord.

Draco nikkede til hilsen.

"Davs, Potter."

Han havde ikke tid til at tage sig af Potter nu. I stedet var hans blik rettet mod Granger, der stod et stykke bag den sorthårede. Weasleys arme lå beskyttende omkring hende.

_'Hermione er en fantastisk pige'_

Han spændte i kæben, skulede ned mod jorden og knyttede næverne, indtil hans fingre skælvede af smerte. Weasleys bror trådte ind foran ham og hævede armene i en beroligende gestus.

"Rolig nu, drenge. Der er ingen grund til at starte et slagsmål. Lad os gå indenfor og sætte os ned. Så kan vi få snakket alting igennem. Ron, Harry" - han så på de to nyankomne - "jeg er sikker på, at I har mange spørgsmål, I gerne vil have besvaret."

De to drenge nikkede, men så stift i Dracos retning, mens de bevægede sig ind i huset. Deres fjendtlige attitude var ikke til at tage fejl af. Granger gik lige bag dem. Weasley havde tilsyneladende sluppet hende nu. Hun sendte Draco et undskyldende blik, inden hun forsvandt ind af døren.

Med formørket ansigt fulgte Draco efter dem.


	19. Mistro

De gik indenfor og tog plads omkring bordet i køkkenet. Fleur forsøgte at sætte vand over til te, men havde tilsyneladende svært ved at koncentrere sig om opgaven. Hendes øjne blev ved med at søge hen mod de to nyankomne. Deres pludselige opdukken lod til at fryde hende enormt, for hun slog konstant hænderne sammen og kom med glædesudbrud. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Det var åbenlyst, at Fleur holdt meget af begge drenge.

Ron og Harry lod ikke til at ænse kvindens henrykkelse. Deres blikke var rettet mod Hermione, som følte sig en smule betuttet over den intense opmærksomhed. Hendes hænder trommede let mod bordpladen, og hun vidste ikke helt, hvor hun skulle gøre af sig selv. Tusinde spørgsmål lyste i hendes venners øjne.

Det var Ron, der stillede det første:

"Hermione ... hvor i alverden har du været?"

"På Malfoy Manor." Hermione fugtede læberne. At genkalde sig opholdet på stedet gjorde hende tør i munden. "Jeg blev holdt fanget der i flere måneder."

"Fanget?" gentog Ron. Hans øjne var fulde af bekymring. "Af Du-Ved-Hvem?"

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Af Lucius Malfoy. Det var ham, der kidnappede mig under kampen i Godric Dalen. Han skulle have mig til at løse et ... problem, han havde."

"Hvilket problem?" spurgte Harry.

Hun skævede til Draco, hvis ansigt var en bleg maske. Han havde tydeligvis ikke lyst til at dele omstændighederne ved sin tilstand med Harry og Ron, så hun besluttede sig for at krybe udenom spørgsmålet.

"Det er en lang historie. Jeg kan fortælle jer om det senere," sagde hun og gjorde en viftende håndbevægelse. "Men for nogle dage siden lykkedes det mig altså at slippe væk og nå frem hertil."

"Og du tog en souvenir med, kan jeg se," kommenterede Ron. Hun fulgte retningen på hans blik. Det hvilede på Draco.

"Han hjalp mig," sagde hun blot.

Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ellers skulle sige. Hvad _kunne _hun sige i et selskab som det, hun netop befandt sig i?

Ordene havde en brat effekt på de to drenge. Deres ansigter stivnede i vantro, og de så skiftevis fra Draco til Hermione. Harry betragtede den blonde dreng med sammenknebne øjne.

"Du _hjalp_ hende?" spurgte han, som om han havde svært ved at begribe, hvad han netop havde fået at vide.

"Ja, jeg gjorde."

"Hvorfor?"

Draco svarede ikke.

"Der må være en grund," insisterede Harry.

"Det er der skam også." Den anden sendte ham et ondt blik. "Men den rager ikke dig."

Harrys øjne lynede faretruende, og hans ansigt begyndte at antage rødligt skær. "Hør nu her, Malfoy -"

Hele hans overkrop dirrede, som om han var parat til at flyve op fra stolen hvert øjeblik det skulle være. Hermione spændte instinktivt i kroppen, klar til at bremse det spirende skænderi, men Bill kom hende i forkøbet. Hans brede hånd lagde sig på Harrys skulder og holdt ham fast.

"Tag den med ro, Harry," sagde han. "Jeg kan forsikre dig om, at Draco havde nogle yderst gode grunde til at hjælpe Hermione." Hermione sendte ham et taknemmeligt smil. "Ron, Harry," fortsatte han, "i stedet for at fare i totterne på Draco, kan I jo fortælle os lidt om, hvad _I _har lavet."

Harry tog en dyb indånding og sænkede skuldrene. Han lænede sig tilbage i stolen. Et sted i baggrunden hylede kedelen og den boblende lyd af kogende vand fyldte luften. Fleur rejste sig straks og tog kedelen af blusset.

"Vi har været ... rundtomkring," sagde Harry

Han sendte Hermione et sigende blik. Ingen af de omkringsiddende kendte til missionen om at destruere horcruxer, og det skulle gerne forblive sådan. Hermione nikkede forstående.

"Har I gjort fremskridt?" spurgte hun.

"Jep." Ron, der også havde opfattet den tavse overensstemmelse, rykkede tættere på. "Men der er stadig et stykke vej endnu, inden vi er færdige."

Bill betragtede dem et øjeblik. "Der er ingen grund til at tale i koder. Hvis I gerne vil være alene i et par minutter, skal I bare sige til."

Harry rystede på hovedet. "Nej, ikke lige nu." Han så på Bill med alvorlige øjne. "Først bliver du nødt til at fortælle, hvordan det går med folk fra Ordenen. Vi har ikke haft mulighed for at kontakte nogen af dem."

Bill nikkede. "Som I ved er Charlie vendt tilbage til Rumænien, og Mor er hos Tante Muriel."

Ron hævede hovedet. "Hvad med Fred og George?"

"Så vidt jeg ved, fordriver de tiden med at genere snappere."

"De har det sikkert hylende morsomt," mumlede Ron.

"Uden tvivl," istemte Bill.

Hermione rynkede panden. "Hvad er snappere?"

"Folk, der prøver at tjene penge på at fange mugglerfødte og blodsforrædere," forklarede Ron. "Ministeriet har udlovet dusør for alle, der bliver pågrebet."

Hermiones bryst brændte af harme. Så nu var der ligefrem gået sport i at jagte folk som hende? Hun borede neglene ind i håndfladen, men sagde ikke noget.

Et sted i baggrunden rumsterede Fleur med tekopperne. Alles opmærksomhed blev igen rettet mod Bill. Han tænkte sig om et øjeblik hvorefter han fortsatte sin opremsning af Ordenens medlemmer.

"Hmm ... Kingo er på flugt. Han er ikke længere ansat i Ministeriet. Remus og Tonks har fået en søn ..."

Hermione spærrede øjnene op. Hun havde fuldstændig glemt, at Tonks var gravid.

"Er de sammen igen?" spurgte Harry.

Hans stemme var dæmpet, men Hermione kendte sin ven godt nok til at vide, at han var meget anspændt. Hun huskede, hvor vred han havde været, da deres tidligere lærer havde tilbudt dem sin assistance. Lupus havde været villig til at efterlade sin gravide kone for at hjælpe dem i deres jagt på horcruxer. Harry havde kaldt ham en kujon, hvilket havde resulteret i, at Lupus på dramatisk havde forladt Grumsted Plads nr. 12.

"Ja," sagde Bill. "Remus bor for øjeblikket sammen med Tonks og Andromeda. Så vidt jeg har hørt, var han til stede under sin søns fødsel."

Hermione sendte Harry et smil. "Det lader til, at dine ord bragte ham til fornuft."

Men Harry lod ikke til at være opmuntret. "Tonks og Andromeda?" spurgte han. "Hvad med Ted Tonks?"

Hermiones mave snurrede uroligt. Nu hun tænkte over det, var det mærkeligt, at Bill havde undladt at nævne Tonks' far som en del af gruppen. Hendes ængstelse voksede, da hun så på Bill, hvis ansigt var blevet dystert.

"Han blev dræbt for omkring en måned siden," sagde han lavt. "Nogle dødsgardister overfaldt ham, mens han var på flugt."

Hermione følte sig svimmel. Ud af øjenkrogen ænsede hun, hvordan Harry knyttede hænderne, så knoerne var ved at bryde gennem huden.

Bill så på ham med et forpint blik. "Remus og Tonks har opkaldt deres søn efter ham. Ted Lupus, hedder han. Men for det meste kalder de ham Teddy. Den lille fyr er en metamorphmagus."

"Det er Lupus sikkert lettet over," indskød Ron

Hermione nikkede. Lupus havde været rædselsslagen ved tanken om, at hans varulve-gen muligvis kunne blive overført til barnet. Nu kunne han ånde lettet op.

Der blev stille i køkkenet. Harrys blik var stift, da han igen sagde noget:

"Det her bliver nødt til stoppe. Folk bliver jaget og dræbt ... uskyldige mennesker, der aldrig har gjort nogen fortræd ... ægtefæller mister hinanden, børn mister deres bedsteforældre ... mister deres _forældre _–"

Et højt, splintrende brag gennemborede luften. Alle drejede hovedet og så i retningen af lyden. I udkanten af køkkenet stod Fleur. Hun havde tabt én af de mange kopper, hun stod og fumlede med, og stirrede med kridhvidt ansigt på porcelænsstumperne, der lå spredt ud over gulvet. Hendes øjne var fugtige.

"Undskyld," fik hun frem. "Jeg ... jeg er meget klodset."

Bill rejste sig. "Lad mig hjælpe dig."

Han gik hen til sin kone og begyndte at feje skårene sammen i en bunke. Med et svirp fra sin tryllestav transporterede han stumperne hen i skraldespanden.

"Måske er det tid til, at I tre får lov at tale sammen i enrum," sagde han. "Fleur og jeg går ud og trækker lidt frisk luft. Draco, du må vist også hellere –"

Han nåede ikke at fuldende sætningen, før Draco havde rejst sig. Med en skrabende lyd skubbede han stolen væk fra bordet, hvorefter han vendte sig om og bevægede sig mod trappen uden at sige så meget som et ord. Hermione bed sig i underlæben. De havde slet ikke haft tid til at tale sammen efter Harry og Ron var ankommet. Hun blev nødt til at sige ét eller andet for at berolige ham og forsikre ham om, at deres opdukken ikke forandrede noget.

"Draco ..." begyndte hun forsigtigt. "Vil du ikke nok ..."

Men Draco gjorde ikke mine til at standse. Han var nået hen til trappen og begav sig op af trinene, som om han ikke havde hørt hende. Hun mærkede et opgivende stik i hjertet. Med et suk så hun tilbage på sine to venner.

Ron sendte hende et mærkeligt blik. "'_Draco'_?"

Hermione åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange, ude af stand til at komme på noget at sige. Det var efterhånden blevet fuldkomment naturligt for hende at kalde Draco ved fornavn. Hun havde ikke tænkt over, hvor sært det måtte lyde i andres ører. Et lyserødt skær blomstrede frem på hendes kinder.

"Vi, øh ... vi er venner nu," fik hun frem.

Harry så paf ud. "Jeg troede, han hadede dig."

"Det gjorde han også for nogle måneder siden." Hun så ned i bordet. "Det hele er en smule indviklet."

Hun tog en dyb indånding og forsøgte at samle sig. Da hun igen så op på sine to venner, forsøgte hun at efterligne det gravalvorlige ansigtsudtryk, professor McGonagall altid bar i starten af deres forvandlingstimer.

"Men vi har vigtigere ting at snakke om lige nu. Vi har en mission, som vi skal have fuldført."

Hendes imitation af lærerinden lod til at virke, for begge drenge rettede sig op med et sæt. De så pludselig meget opmærksomme ud.

"Hvordan går det med vores søgen efter horcruxer?" spurgte hun.

Harry lænede sig ind over bordet. På trods af at de var alene i køkkenet var hans stemme dæmpet. "Vi har ødelagt medaljonen."

Hendes hjerte hoppede af glæde.

"Jamen, det er jo ... det er jo fantastisk!" udbrød hun. Et øjeblik var hun så begejstret, at hun havde svært ved at finde ord. En smule perpleks så hun frem og tilbage mellem sine to venner. "Hvordan gjorde I det?"

"Vi brugte Godric Gryffindors sværd," svarede Harry. "Vi fandt det nogle dage efter vi havde forladt Godric Dalen."

Hun rynkede brynene. "Hvad mener du med, at I 'fandt det'? Det dukkede vel ikke bare op ud af den blå luft?"

"Jo, sådan cirka," sagde Ron med et grin. "Harry fik øje på det nede på bunden af en frossen sø."

Harry nikkede bekræftende. "En patronus viste mig derhen."

Hermione blinkede et par gange i et forsøg på at bearbejde informationerne. "En patronus? Hvem frembragte den?"

"Aner det ikke," sagde Ron. "Vi ledte i skoven, men kunne ikke finde nogen."

"Den havde form som en då," informerede Harry.

Hermione ransagede sin hukommelse, men kunne ikke komme på nogen, hun kendte, der havde en sådan patronus.

"Uanset hvem det var, så står vi i gæld til personen." Ron rodede i sin taske. "Uden ham havde vi aldrig fået ødelagt den her."

Han trak medaljonen frem fra én af de mange lommer. Med et henrykt smil rakte han den til Hermione. Hun tog imod den og lod fingrene løbe over det svedne metal. Kæden var knækket, og små splinter af glas kunne stadig anes langs kanterne. Kun det grønne 'S' inde i midten var stadig intakt. Hun kunne ikke længere mærke en aura af mørkt magi strømme fra objektet.

_De havde virkelig gjort det ..._

Hun stirrede ned på den ødelagte medaljon, der hvilede i hendes håndflade. Det lod til, at hun ikke havde haft nogen som helst grund til bekymring. Ron og Harry kunne sagtens klare sig på egen hånd. En varm bølge af stolthed skyllede gennem hende.

"Hvad med de andre horcruxer?" spurgte hun.

Hun blev overrasket over at se et mismodigt skær i Harrys øjne, da han svarede hende. "Vi fandt én til. Helga Hufflepuffs pokal."

"Harry havde en drøm om den," uddybede Ron.

Harry fortsatte: "Den var skjult i Bellatrix Lestranges bankboks i Gringotts. Så vi brød ind i banken for at få fat i den."

Hermione havde nær tabt underkæben. Harry og Ron havde begået indbrud i Gringotts! Hvis ikke hun havde hørt det fra deres egne læber, ville hun ikke havde troet det.

Ron så pludselig vred ud. "Vi var så tæt på at få fat i den. Og det ville være lykkedes for os, hvis ikke det havde været for den forbandede nisse!"

Hermione så undrende på dem. "Hvad for en nisse?"

"Griphook." Harrys stemme var en hvæsen. "Det var ham, der viste mig min bankboks i Gringotts for syv år siden, da Hagrid tog mig med til Diagonalstræde. Vi mødte ham, mens vi sneg os omkring i London. På det tidspunkt var vi ved at være desperate. Vi havde ingen anelse om, hvordan vi skulle bryde ind i banken ... så vi besluttede os for at tage kontakt til ham."

"Han indvilligede i at hjælpe, hvis han måtte få sværdet til gengæld." Ron så ned i bordet med et sammenbidt ansigtsudtryk. "Men da vi var på vej ud af banken, stak han af med både sværd og pokal. Det grådige, lille bæst."

Hermione pressede læberne sammen og betragtede sine venner med et medlidende blik.

"Han var ikke grådig, Ron," sagde hun stille. "Nisserne i Gringotts ser det som deres pligt at beskytte dyrebare, magiske objekter. Griphook turde sandsynligvis ikke overlade pokalen i jeres varetægt. Desuden ... desuden mener han sikkert, at pokalen retmæssigt tilhører ham. Nisser er af den opfattelse, at det er den, der har _skabt_ tingen, der er tingens egentlige ejermand."

"Griphook skabte ikke Godric Gryffindors sværd," påpegede Ron.

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Men hans artsfæller gjorde. Det er et nissesmedet sværd. Det var derfor, han ville have det. Og måske er Helga Hufflepuffs pokal også fremstillet af nisser. Det er de fleste gamle, magiske genstande. Professor Binns har ofte snakket om det i vores historietimer."

Harry og Ron så på hinanden. Ingen af dem havde hørt efter, når de havde haft Magiens Historie.

"Det er ligegyldigt, hvad motiv der ligger bag," sagde Harry mørkt. "Faktum er, at vi har mistet pokalen, og vi har ingen anelse om, hvor det befinder sig nu. Den eneste, der kan fortælle os det, er Griphook."

"Måske skulle vi bare prøve at fokusere på nogle af de andre horcruxer," foreslog Hermione. "Hvis Griphook har taget sværdet og pokalen, har han ikke tænkt sig at vende tilbage til sit arbejde i Gringotts. Han gemmer sig sikkert ét eller andet sted - så vi finder ham ikke lige foreløbigt."

"Men vi har brug for sværdet!" indvendte Harry. "Uden det får vi aldrig horcruxerne tilintetgjort."

"Vi ... vi bliver bare nødt til at finde på noget andet. Måske skulle vi blive her et par dage og overveje, hvilke muligheder vi har."

Harry skulle til at protestere, men til hende lettelse kom Ron hende til undsætning: "Hermione har ret, Harry. Nu er vi endelig samlet igen. Lad os blive her en uges tid. Så kan vi tænke tingene igennem."

Hermione sendte Ron et lydløst 'tak'. Frustration flakkede hen over Harrys ansigt. Han åbnede munden for at sige noget, men lod så til at blive klar over, at det var to mod én. Et opgivende suk undslap ham.

"Okay," mumlede han. "Men kun en uge. Så er vi også nødt til at tage videre. Vi har ikke råd til at slappe af særlig længe."

Hermione smilede. Det lettede at vide, at hun havde et par dage til at tilpasse sig den nye situation. Der var sket alt for meget den sidste times tid, til at hun kunne tage videre sammen med Ron og Harry med det samme. Hun var nødt til at danne sig et overblik over situationen - hvilke objekter, der kunne tænkes at være forheksede, hvor de skulle lede ...

Og hun var nødt til at tale med Draco. Hendes hjerte smertede ved tanken. Hvordan i alverden skulle hun forklare ham alting?

Hun skubbede bekymringen bort og rejste sig. Henne på køkkenbordet stod en mønstret tekande. Hun tog fat om dens hank og skænkede tre kopper te op i de små krus, der var placeret på bordet. Hurtigt placerede hun krusene på en bakke og bar dem hen til stedet, hvor Harry og Ron sad. Ron tog med det samme imod ét af dem, men Harry betragtede blot de dampende kopper med et blankt ansigtsudtryk. Han rejste sig op og så på sine venner.

"Jeg går en tur i nogle minutter. I to kan snakke sammen imens."

Hermione rynkede panden, mens hun iagttog sin ven, der med ludende skuldre gik hen mod fordøren. Han skubbede den op med en tung bevægelse og trådte udenfor. Døren gled i bag ham med et lavt 'klik'.

Hun så hen mod Ron, der opfattede hendes spørgende blik.

"Sådan har han været de sidste par måneder," forklarede han.

"Det er jagten på horcruxerne, er det ikke? Den går ham på."

Ron smilede, sørgmodigt bekræftende. "Det er den forbindelse, han har til Du-Ved-Hvem. Hans ar bliver ved med at gøre ondt, og han kan ikke gøre noget for at stoppe det."

"Han er udmattet," sagde hun lavmælt.

"Ikke kun på grund af arret. Også fordi du ..." Ron holdt en lille pause. "Vi har haft det hårdt uden dig, Hermione. Vi har virkelig manglet dig til tider. Du aner ikke, hvor slemt det har været."

"Men det lykkedes for jer at ødelægge en horcrux!" Ordene fløj ud af hende. Hun nægtede at lade Ron være overdrevent beskeden. "I brød ind i Gringotts uden min hjælp –"

"Hvilket ville have været hundrede gange lettere, hvis du havde været der. Vi undslap kun, fordi Harry fik den idé, at vi kunne ride på en drage."

Hermione blinkede. _Så Ron og Harry havde reddet på en drage. _Hun blev svimmel bare ved tanken.

"Det kan godt være, det har været besværligt," sagde hun, "men det vigtigste er, at vi er kommet længere med Dumbledores mission."

Ron nikkede langsomt og tog en slurk af sin te. "Du har ret."

"Det kan ikke vare længe, før vi er i stand til at gennemskue, hvor resten af horcruxerne befinder sig," fortsatte hun. Hun kunne se på sin ven, at han trængte til opmuntring. "Det bliver nemmere nu, hvor vi er sammen igen."

"Forhåbentligt." Tonefaldet var tøvende.

"Det er jeg sikker på," fastholdt hun. Hun sendte ham et lille smil. "Og bare rolig. Jeg smutter ingen steder denne her gang."

"Det gør jeg heller ikke."

Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Der var ingen tvivl om, hvad han hentydede til. Hun så på ham, men den gennemtrængende glød i hans øjne gjorde det svært for hende at fastholde hans blik. Han tog en dyb indånding.

"Hermione, jeg ... jeg er ked af, at jeg forlod jer på den måde. Jeg ønskede at vende tilbage i samme sekund, som jeg havde transfereret mig bort. Men jeg vidste ikke, hvordan jeg skulle finde jer."

Hun så ned i bordet. Det gjorde så ondt at tænke på de dage, hvor han havde været borte.

"Du behøver ikke undskylde." Hendes stemme var lav. "Jeg har tilgivet dig for længst. Det var medaljonen, der –"

Han rystede på hovedet. "Det var ikke medaljonen - eller i det mindste ikke _bare _den. Medaljonen forstærkede bare noget, der allerede var der." En pause. "Det var dumt af mig at tro, at du og Harry ..."

Han holdt inde. Hermione pressede læberne sammen og stirrede ned i sin tekop.

"Jeg skulle aldrig være taget af sted på den måde," sagde han igen.

"Men du kom tilbage." Hun så op. "Du kom tilbage, Ron. Det er det, der tæller. Du- du reddede mig."

"Det ændrer ikke på, at jeg var et fjols."

Af én eller anden grund fik denne udmelding hende til at trække på smilebåndet.

"Sandt nok. Det ændrer ikke på, at du var et kæmpe fjols, da du stak af. Men det opvejer det trods alt en lille smule."

De grinede begge.

Hun betragtede sin ven i nogle sekunder, som han sad der, over for hende. Resterne af et smil spillede stadig på hans læber. Han havde været igennem en del i løbet af de sidste måneder, det fremgik tydeligt af hans udseende. Arret langs hans kind og de mørke skygger under hans øjne vidnede om hårde tider. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at han måtte have det endnu hårdere end både hende og Harry. Hans byrde var større end deres. Han deltog i jagten på horcruxer, samtidig med at han havde sin familie at bekymre sig om.

Tanken ramte hende som et stød i mellemgulvet.

_Åh Gud. Hans familie._

Hendes stemme skælvede, da hun talte: "Ron, jeg ... jeg hørte om det, der skete med din far." En skygge sænkede sig over Rons ansigt. Hans fingre strammede sig om hanken på tekoppen. "Jeg er er _så _ked af det." Tårerne begyndte at samle sig i hendes øjne.

"Det er vi alle sammen," mumlede Ron.

Hun stirrede frem for sig og kunne ikke sige mere. Det hele var så forfærdeligt, at var umuligt at sætte ord på. Selvom hun prøvede at skjule sine tårer, opfattede Ron dem med det samme. Han så på hende med et ømt blik.

"Hermione ... du må ikke græde."

Hun knugede hænderne, indtil de rystede, og bed sig i sin dirrende underlæbe, men formåede ikke at holde gråden tilbage. Et par varme dråber trillede ned over hendes kinder.

"Vi hørte om det gennem Pottervagten," sagde Ron stille, mens han iagttog hende. "Jeg ... jeg ville gerne have besøgt Mor for at trøste hende, men det var for farligt. Harry og jeg besluttede os for at fokusere på missionen i stedet." Han stirrede ud i luften et øjeblik. "Måske var det godt nok. Hvis jeg havde tænkt for meget på, hvad der var sket med Far, tror jeg, jeg var blevet vanvittig."

Hermione nikkede.

"Jeg snakkede med Harry om det engang imellem," sagde Ron. "Det hjalp en del. Han forstod, hvordan jeg havde det."

Ja, tænkte Hermione bedrøvet. Hvis der var nogen, der kendte til smerten ved at miste sine kære, så var det Harry.

"Jeg ville ønske, jeg havde været sammen med jer," fik hun frem. "Jeg ville ønske jeg kunne have ..." _Trøstet dig, _ville hun have sagt, men hendes stemme blev tyk af tilbageholdt gråd, og hun kunne ikke presse ordene ud af halsen.

"Du kunne ikke gøre noget, Hermione," sagde Ron medfølende. "Du var spærret inde."

"Kun fordi jeg var så dum at lade mig fange!" Hendes hoved dunkede af selvbebrejdelse, og hun hørte sin stemme blive skinger. "Åh, Ron, jeg skulle have passet bedre på. Så ville intet af det her være sket, og vi –"

Hun tav øjeblikkeligt. Ron havde grebet hendes hånd. Det gik op for hende, at den stadig var knyttet. Hun var åbenbart mere anspændt, end hun troede.

"Hey. Tag den med ro, okay?" Rons stemme var mild. "Det betyder ikke noget."

Langsomt spredte hun fingrene, mens hun kiggede på stedet, hvor hans hud strejfede hendes. Til hendes forskrækkelse begyndte hendes hjerte at banke hurtigere. Hun følte sig forvirret og kunne ikke beslutte sig for, om hun skulle trække hånden ud af hans greb eller ej.

"Det er lige meget, hvad der skete. Vi er samlet igen nu. Alt er ved det gamle."

Når han sad og så på hende på den måde, kunne hun næsten tro ham. Men inderst inde vidste hun godt, at det ikke var sandt. Hun gjorde en synkebevægelse. Et billede af Draco flimrede i hendes bevidsthed.

_Intet_ var ved det gamle længere.

Hun trak hånden til sig.

"Ron ..." begyndte hun. "Jeg har brug for lidt tid alene ..."

"Helt fint." Den rødhårede tog tilsyneladende ikke hendes udmelding som en afvisning. "Så går jeg ud og finder Harry. Han har ikke godt af at gruble for meget."

Han rejste sig og sendte hende et bredt smil, inden han forsvandt ud af døren. Hun sukkede lavt og tog en slurk af sin kop. Teen var kold og bitter på hendes tunge, hvilket fik hende til at skære en grimasse. Hun skubbede koppen fra sig og rejste sig. Med et hoved, der hang dybt ned mellem hendes skuldre, gik hun ovenpå.

Hun trådte ind på sit værelse og smed sig på sengen. En bølge af hovedpine slog mod indersiden af hendes kranium, og hun begyndte at massere sine tindinger i håb om, at det ville få den sløve smerte til at forsvinde. Det hjalp ikke. Hun kunne stadig mærke hovedpinen pulsere inde bag sin pande. En jamrende lyd klemte sig ud mellem hendes læber.

Hvorfor var alting så forvirrende?

Det var slemt nok, at hun skulle forholde sig til Voldemorts horcruxer. Nu skulle hun også forholde sig til sine følelser for Ron. For at være helt ærlig foretrak hun kampen mod Voldemort. Den var mere simpel.

Hun så på sin hånd. Hun kunne stadig fornemme Rons fingre mod sin håndryg. Det kriblede varmt under huden på det sted, han havde rørt hende. Hun gnubbede fingrene mod det usynlige aftryk, mens hun tyggede på sin underlæbe. Berøringen havde virket så naturlig. Et ekko af gamle, varme følelser susede gennem hendes bryst.

Hun havde været forelsket i Ron så længe. Gennem alle deres år på Hogwarts havde hun bedt til, at han en dag ville indse, at hun ventede på ham. At han en dag ville føle det samme for hende, som hun følte for ham. Men nu hvor han endelig lod til at udvise seriøs interesse ...

Hun sukkede ind i sin hovedpude.

Forholdet til Draco havde forandret alt.

Selvom en lille, irrationel del af hende ønskede at vende tilbage til tingenes tilstand, før Lucius Malfoy havde bortført hende, kunne hun ikke. Det var umuligt for hende at give slip på Draco nu, hvor de havde været igennem så meget sammen. I en alternativ virkelighed ville hun uden tøven have kastet sig i armene på Ron. Men ikke som situationen forholdt sig nu.

Det var Draco hun holdt af. Det var Draco, der havde trodset hele sin familie for at hjælpe hende.

Draco var ikke ligesom Ron. Han var ikke vokset op i et hjem, hvor frisind var en selvfølge. Og alligevel havde han reddet hende - en mugglerfødt - og var flygtet sammen med hende. Han havde sat sig op imod sin far - den person, han respekterede mere end nogen anden. Han havde efterladt sin mor på herregården.

_Alt sammen for hendes skyld. _

Hendes hjerte bankede hurtigere ved tanken. Det måtte have kostet ham ufattelig megen styrke at gøre det. Han var virkelig modigere, end han anså sig selv for at være.

Hun vendte sig på sengen. Dynen gav et let lufttryk fra sig.

Hun var nødt til at tale med ham snart. Måske engang i aften. Han havde sikkert et hav af spørgsmål, han gerne ville have besvaret. Hvor skulle hun begynde? At fortælle ham om horcruxerne var umuligt. Hun, Harry og Ron havde svoret, at de ikke ville indvie andre i emnet. Men hun kunne heller ikke lade ham svæve i total uvidenhed. På én eller anden måde blev hun nødt til at finde en mellemvej.

Hendes tanker blev afbrudt, da der lød et højlydt brag fra etagen nedenunder.

I ét spring var hun ude af sengen og henne ved døren. Hun åbnede den hurtigt, løb hen til trappen og fortsatte ned af trinene. Hendes fødder bevægede sig med sådan en hastighed, at hun nær var snublet. Braget var kommet nede fra køkkenet af, og mens hun nærmede sig rummet, kunne hun høre vrede stemmer stige i styrke.

"- holder dig væk fra mig, Potter!"

Hun nåede ned for foden af trappen. Til sin rædsel så hun, at Harry og Draco var de eneste, der befandt sig i køkkenet. Draco stod midt på køkkengulvet. Han lignede et rovdyr, der var trængt op i en krog. Hans krop var spændt i en stram bue, og hans arme dirrede ukontrolleret. Harry stod med ryggen mod spisebordet og gned sin lænd med den ene hånd, mens han rettede på sine briller med den anden. Hermione gættede på, at Draco havde skubbet ham. Det måtte have været den lyd, hun havde hørt.

Harrys øjne sydede, mens han så på Malfoy. "Og hvorfor skulle jeg så det? Jeg ved godt, hvad du er ude på. Tror du, jeg er fuldkommen idiot?"

"Nu du spørger, så ja."

Den sorthårede spændte kæben med sådan en kraft, at Hermione var sikker på, at hun kunne høre hans tænder kværne mod hinanden. Hun indså, at hun var nødt til at stoppe optrinnet, før det hele eskalerede, og trådte et skridt hen mod de to drenge.

"Draco –" sagde hun bedende, men Draco gjorde en brat armbevægelse, før hun kunne nå at sige mere.

"Bland dig uden om, Granger."

"Lad være med at tale sådan til hende," knurrede Harry.

"Jeg taler til hende, som jeg vil."

"I så fald har du en sær måde at behandle dine venner på." Harry kastede et hurtigt blik på Hermione. "Var det ikke det, du sagde, I var, Hermione? _Venner._" Det sidste ord blev spyttet ud med sådan en foragt, at hun ikke kunne lade være med at krympe sig.

"Harry, du forstår ikke ..."

"Jeg forstår udmærket. En hel del bedre end du gør, faktisk."

Draco hævede et øjenbryn. "Virkelig?"

"Ja." Harrys grønne øjne tindrede af raseri. "Du skjuler noget Malfoy, og jeg ved, hvad det er."

"I så fald glæder mig til at høre din teori."

Hermione så forfærdet til den ene til den anden. Harry vendte sig mod hende.

"Han er ikke din ven, Hermione. Jeg ved ikke, hvad han har sagt til dig, men du kan ikke stole på ham ..."

"Det er sandt, Granger," sagde Draco med overdreven sarkasme. "Jeg har holdt dig for nar hele tiden."

Harrys ansigt flammede af vrede over den åbenlyse hån i Dracos stemme. Hermione sank en klump.

"Hør nu her ... vil I ikke nok –" begyndte hun, men blev endnu engang afbrudt.

"Tror du ikke, vi alle sammen kan se, hvad du har gang i?" Harry havde igen rettet sin opmærksomhed mod Draco og lod ikke til at ænse et eneste af hendes ord. "Du udgiver dig for at være hendes ven, så du kan infiltrere Ordenen og spionere for Vol –"

"Harry!" udbrød Hermione skrækslagent.

"- for din herre," fortsatte vennen.

En vred trækning gled over Dracos ansigt. Hun trådte tættere på.

"Nej, Harry!" protesterede hun. "Det passer ikke. Draco hjalp mig, fordi han - fordi han -"

Hun så desperat på Draco, ude af stand til at sige de sidste ord. Men Draco fik ikke mulighed for at fuldende sætningen for hende, før Harry brød ind:

"... fordi han kunne se, at det var en glimrende mulighed for at komme i nærheden af mig. Jeg vil vædde med, at han rapporterer til Du-Ved-Hvem, så snart vi vender ryggen til!"

"Nej, han gør ikke. Han er på vores side nu -"

"Eller måske har hans 'herre' sendt ham ud for at indfange mig. Er det det, du har tænkt dig, Malfoy? At lamme mig, mens jeg sover, og slæbe mig med til Du-Ved-Hvems hovedkvarter?"

"Lige nu er det meget fristende," hvislede Draco sammenbidt.

Harrys blik ulmede af had. "Prøv du bare."

Draco knyttede næverne. Hele hans krop skælvede af frustreret raseri, men han rørte sig ikke så meget som en centimeter. Det lod til, at han var fornuftig nok til ikke at starte en slåskamp. Det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu, var at de begyndte at bekrige hinanden.

Harry betragtede Draco i nogle lange sekunder og udstødte så et fnys.

"Så du har ikke engang tænkt dig at trække din tryllestav? Det tænkte jeg nok. Du er akkurat lige så stor en kujon, som du altid har været."

Der blev dødstille i det lille køkken. Hermione holdt blikket rettet mod Draco. Hun huskede udmærket, hvordan han havde reageret, første gang hun havde kaldt ham en kujon, og hun havde på fornemmelsen, at situationen skulle til at gentage sig - blot med Harry i hendes sted. Hendes hånd søgte mod lommen, hvori hendes tryllestav lå, og hendes fingre strammede sig om våbenet, klar til at tage det i brug.

Det var et held, at hun var beredt, for det, der skete i løbet de næste par sekunder, krævede en hurtig indgriben. Draco udstødte et brøl af vrede og sprang frem mod Harry. Hans øjne flammede arrigt. Den sorthårede greb ud efter sin tryllestav, men Hermione kom ham i forkøbet.

"Harry, nej!" Hun flåede sin tryllestav op af lommen og lod den svirpe gennem luften. "_Protego!_"

Skjoldbesværgelsen slog ned mellem de to drenge med sådan en voldsomhed, at de blev blæst bagud. Harry ramlede atter ind i bordet, og Draco snublede bagud og væltede ind i et skab. Hans baghoved kolliderede med lågen med en dundrende lyd. Porcelænet inde bag træpladen klirrede. Hendes øjne udvidede sig forfærdet.

"Draco!"

Hun styrtede hen til den blonde dreng. Han var kurret ned på gulvet, så han sad med ryggen mod skabslågen. Han tog sig til baghovedet med en sløv bevægelse. Det så ud, som om han havde svært ved at fokusere.

"Er du okay?" spurgte hun bekymret. Hendes fingre strøg forsigtigt gennem hans hår, mens hun undersøgte hans baghoved for skader. "Lad mig se ..."

"Hermione, hvad i alverden har du gang i?" lød det fra den anden side af barrieren.

Hun drejede hovedet med så skarp en bevægelse, at hendes krøller blev slynget gennem luften. "Jeg hjælper ham!"

"Han har så godt som indrømmet, at han er en dødsgardist! Kan du ikke se, at vi er nødt til at stoppe ham, før han –"

"For Guds skyld Harry, så hold dog op!" Hendes stemme var lige ved at knække over. "Han kan ikke længere udføre magi, okay? Han er ikke til fare for nogen!"

Harrys øjne gled hen på Draco. Han så fuldkommen lamslået ud. "Hvad - hvad mener du?"

"Dét, jeg siger. Fred og George ramte ham med en besværgelse, der bandt hans magi. Det var derfor, hans far kidnappede mig. Han- han ville have mig til at ophæve besværgelsen. Men jeg kunne ikke."

Harry lagde sin tryllestav fra sig. Han lignede én, der var blevet slået i hovedet med en bjergtrolds kølle.

"Tilfreds, Potter?" Draco var tilsyneladende kommet til sig selv igen. Der var et bittert skær i hans øjne. "Nu ved du, hvad det er, jeg skjuler. Min magi er væk. Så det lader til, at jeg ikke er så stor en trussel, som du gerne vil gøre mig til."

Han rejste sig op, men vaklede så kraftigt på stedet, at Hermione et kort øjeblik var bange for, at han skulle vælte igen. Hun rakte ud efter hans arm, men han skubbede hendes hånd væk og trådte forbi hende.

"Lad mig være i fred."

Hun så på hans ryg med et såret blik. Han forlod køkkenet og gik hen til yderdøren. Hun hørte havet bruse i de sekunder, den stod åben. Så blev den lukket med et gennemtrængende smæld. En akavet tavshed fyldte luften i nogle øjeblikke. Hermione vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige, og efter Harrys ansigtsudtryk at dømme, var han også tabt for ord.

"Han er en fuser," sagde vennen til sidst.

"Ja."

Harry rodede sig i håret. "Hvorfor sagde han ikke bare det?"

"Det er ydmygende for ham, Harry," sagde hun stille. "Du aner ikke, hvor hårdt han har haft det. Hans forældre har været nødt til at gemme ham af vejen af frygt for, at Du-Ved-Hvem skulle dræbe ham. Og hans far ... hans far opfører sig, som om han er ramt af én eller anden ækel sygdom ..."

"Med andre ord har han endelig smagt noget af sin egen medicin."

"En hel del," medgav hun. "Og det har forandret ham."

"Han lader stadig til at være en arrogant nar."

"Du gav ham ikke ligefrem mulighed for at bevise, at han kunne være anderledes," påpegede hun spidst.

Harry så ned i gulvet og mumlede ét eller andet, som hun ikke kunne høre. Hun fortsatte ikke, før de igen havde fået øjenkontakt.

"Han har forandret sig," gentog hun så. "Han tror ikke længere på idéerne om rent blod. Det var derfor, han tog med mig hertil."

"Har jeg ret, hvis jeg antager, at du også har haft en finger med i spillet hvad angår hans ... øh ... _konvertering_?"

Spørgsmålet fik hendes læber til at kruse en anelse. "Jeg hjalp en smule fra tid til anden."

Først nu gik det op for hende, at hendes protego-besværgelse stadig hang og svævede mellem dem. Hun fandt sin tryllestav frem og gjorde en blød bevægelse med håndleddet, så barrieren falmede. Da den sidste rest af magi var forsvundet, så hun igen Harrys ansigt klart og tydeligt foran sig. Til hendes overraskelse så han pludselig alvorlig ud.

"Hermione ..." begyndte han langsomt. Det så ud, som om det voldte ham besvær at tale. "Dig og Malfoy ... øh ... er I –"

Men inden han kunne nå at afslutte spørgsmålet, åbnede yderdøren sig. Hermiones drejede hovedet med et ryk, i håb om at det var Draco, der var vendt tilbage. Men det var Bill, der trådte indenfor. Efter ham fulgte Fleur og Ron. Den rødhåredes ansigt stivnede, da han så det hærgede køkken.

"Hvad i alverden er der foregået her?"

"Harry og Draco kom op at skændes," svarede Hermione, der vidste, det var umuligt at bortforklare rodet, der omgav dem. "Men de er ikke uvenner længere."

"Det tror jeg ikke, Draco er enig med dig i," sagde Bill.

"Vi så ham for et par minutter siden," sagde Ron. "Han kom stormende hen ad stranden."

"Måske skulle jeg gå ud og hente ham," sagde Hermione.

Hun begav sig hen mod døren, men Bill standsede hende.

"Lad hellere være. Han lignede én, der havde brug for at være alene i et stykke tid."

Måske havde han ret. Der kom sjældent noget godt ud af at prøve at snakke med Draco, når han var vred. Hun måtte give ham nogle timer til at falde til ro.

Træt i hovedet lod hun sig synke ned i én af de mange stole omkring køkkenbordet. Bill og Fleur begyndte at berette om deres gåtur på stranden, men hun hørte kun efter med et halvt øre. På et tidspunkt rakte Fleur hende en kop te, og hun tog et par slurke af den varme drik, uden at registrere smagen. Hele tiden var hendes øjne var rettet mod ruderne. Tunge, grå skyer dækkede himlen udenfor.

Hun sukkede og håbede på, at Draco snart ville vende tilbage.


	20. Angst

Det var mørkt, da Draco nåede tilbage til hytten. Han var gennemblødt og kold helt ind til knoglerne. Det syrede i hans ben, og regnen havde fået tøjet til at klæbe til hans krop. Med tunge skridt nærmede han sig hoveddøren.

Køkkenet var tomt. Det lod til, at alle var gået i seng.

_Godt_.

Han magtede ikke at tale med nogen lige nu. Det sidste han havde brug for var Potters hoverende bemærkninger eller Grangers klynken. Han stod stille i nogle sekunder for at afgøre, om der alligevel lurede nogen inde i rummets skygger, men opfattede ikke andet end en kæde af muslingeskaller, der klirrede lavmælt i stilheden. Forsikret om at ingen ventede på ham, sneg han sig gennem køkkenet og gik ovenpå.

Da han nåede første sal, bekræftede højlydte snorkelyde hans antagelse om, at alle i huset befandt sig i dyb søvn. Han listede ind på sit værelse og lukkede døren bag sig med samme nænsomhed, som han havde lukket yderdøren. Så krængede han det våde tøj af kroppen og iførte sig en tør T-shirt. Gåsehuden kriblede stadig på hans hud, så han gned armene, indtil han følte sig en smule varm. For en sikkerheds skyld låste han døren ud til gangen, inden han lod sig dumpe ned på sengen.

Han krøb ned under dynen og ventede på, at søvnen skulle komme, men af én eller anden uforklarlig årsag følte han sig ikke træt. Selvom han var fysisk udmattet, summede hans hjerne stadig af aktivitet. Han bandede lavmælt og pressede øjnene i, i et forsøg på at _tvinge_ sig selv til at falde i søvn, men det lykkedes ikke. Tankerne galoperede stadig gennem hans hoved som en flok arrige hippogriffer.

_Granger, Potter, Weasley_ ...

Navnene masede sig uvelkomment ind i hans bevidsthed.

Blæsten fik vinduet til at knirke, og Draco fokuserede på lyden, glad for forstyrrelsen. Vindstødene slog mod ydermuren med jævne mellemrum, og hver gang rystede ruderne en anelse, som om de ville falde ud.

Han betragtede det vibrerende glas og den rokkende vindueskarm. Da de ankom hertil, havde det ikke taget ham særlig lang tid at konstatere, at hytten var i samme stand som den faldefærdige rønne, resten af Weasley-familien plejede at bo i. Dørene var ved at hoppe ud af deres hængsler, hver gang man åbnede dem, inventaret var gammelt og slidt, og nu lod det også til, at vinduerne var ved at poppe ud af væggen. Alligevel var der noget _hyggeligt_ over det lille, sære hus. Noget, der næsten forekom ham hjemligt_._ Hans eget hjem, Malfoy Manor, havde mistet sit hjemlige præg, da Mørkets Herre begyndte at bruge det som hovedkvarter. Et mørke var krøbet ind i hver eneste afkrog af herregården og gjort stedet fremmed. Den eneste grund til, at Draco stadig kaldte gården for sit hjem, var, at hans forældre befandt sig der.

Men det her sted ...

Et kort øjeblik havde han troet, han kunne føle sig tilpas her. Men så var Potter og Weasley dukket op.

Han sukkede.

De hadede ham. Ikke at han bebrejdede dem det, for han foragtede dem mindst lige så meget, som de foragtede ham, og hvis han stadig havde haft sine magiske evner, ville han have fyret mindst tredive forhekselser i fjæset af dem allerede.

Og så var der Granger.

Hun var ovenud lykkelig for at være blevet genforenet med sine venner. Draco ville ønske, han var i stand til at glæde sig på hendes vegne, men det var umuligt for ham. Den Gyldne Trios genforening betød hans udstødelse. Granger og hendes venner talte om ting, han ikke havde forstod. De var tydeligvis på én eller anden form for mission. Og nu hvor Granger atter var en del af teamet var der ingen tvivl om, hvad der snart ville ske ...

Der lød et bank på døren.

"Draco?"

Han spærrede øjnene op ved lyden af stemmen. _Granger. _Han burde have vidst, at hun ikke sov. Hun havde sikkert ligget inde på sit værelse og ventet på ham.

"Draco?" lød det igen. "Jeg ved, du er derinde. Jeg hørte dig komme tilbage." En pause. Og så, meget forsigtigt: "Jeg synes, vi skulle tage at tale sammen."

Han mærkede vreden fra tidligere blusse op igen. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Granger gerne ville drøfte den episode, der havde udspillet sig mellem Potter og ham i eftermiddags. Men han havde ikke lyst til at genkalde sig den ydmygende oplevelse.

"Og hvorfor så det?" spurgte han.

"Fordi der er sket så meget. Jeg forstår godt, hvordan du har det lige nu -"

"Jeg er ked af at skuffe dig, men jeg er ikke i humør til at snakke," meddelte han, inden hun kunne nå at komme længere.

"Hvis det er på grund af det, der skete nede i køkkenet, så -"

"Hørte du ikke, hvad jeg sagde?"

Men som sædvanligt bremsede afbrydelser ikke Granger. Hun ignorerede de vrissende ord.

"Hør her," sagde hun. "Jeg er ked af, at Harry var sådan et fjols. Han har aldrig været særlig god til at styre sit temperament, når det kommer til dig. Jeg ... jeg ved godt, at jeg ikke burde have fortalt ham om din tilstand - men du kunne alligevel ikke have holdt det hemmeligt ret længe. Og måske er det til det bedste."

"Det bedste?" Han satte sig op på sengen. "Du gav den bebrillede idiot en oplagt grund til at håne mig! Tror du ikke, Potter nyder at se mig sådan her?"

"Nej."

"Men det gør han, Granger! Han _morer_ sig over, at jeg er blevet reduceret til en forkrøblet version af en magiker. Jeg vil vædde med, at han allerede har fortalt det til Weasley. De har sikkert fået sig et godt grin ..."

"Jeg tror ikke, Harry har sagt det videre til nogen. Sådan noget ville han ikke gøre."

"Nå nej," vrængede han. "Potter kunne aldrig _drømme _om at være ondskabsfuld. Især ikke over for mig. Han er jo en helgen, der tilgiver alle sine fjender -"

"Jeg siger ikke, at han har tilgivet dig. Faktisk er jeg ret sikker på, at han stadig hader dig af et godt hjerte. Men det betyder ikke, at han ikke kan sætte sig ind i, hvor svært du har det; hvor svær situationen er for dig."

Han fnøs. "Så Potter har altså ondt af mig? Sikke en opmuntrende tanke. Nu føler jeg mig _slet ikke _ynkelig." Han lod sig falde tilbage på sengen igen med et blødt bump. "Jeg gider ikke snakke mere om Potter, okay?"

"Det er helt i orden. Det var heller ikke det, jeg ville -"

"Faktisk har jeg ikke lyst til at snakke om noget som helst," fortsatte han, som om han ikke havde hørt hende. "Jeg er for træt."

"Draco, vi bliver nødt til at -"

"Nej, vi gør ej," sagde han afvisende. Hans stemme lød hårdere, end han havde tænkt sig.

"Draco ..."

Igen sagde hun hans navn på den blide, nærmest tiggende måde, der altid skar ham i hjertet, men det lykkedes ham at hærde sig selv og sige til hende, at hun skulle gå sin vej. Han orkede ikke at snakke mere. _Kunne _ikke.

Han hørte hende ruske i dørhåndtaget og konstatere, at døren var låst. Han stirrede op i loftet, fast besluttet på at ignorere hende. Til sidst forlod hun sin plads bag døren. Hendes skridt fik brædderne på gangen til at knirke, da hun gik tilbage til sit eget værelse.

Han trak dynen tættere ind til sig og fornemmede endnu engang, hvor kold han var. Det var, som om det lille snert af varme, han havde opbygget tidligere, havde forladt ham i det øjeblik, hun var gået.

Den overvældende følelse af, hvor meget han havde _brug _for hende, borede sig gennem ham. Han havde lyst til at flå døren op og løbe efter hende og forklare hende sine tanker. Men han blev liggende på sengen, som om en usynlig kraft pressede ham ned i madrassen. Hvad var det helt præcis, han havde tænkt sig at sig?

Han blev liggende i mørket, uden at røre sig det mindste, mens han ventede på, at søvnen skulle sløve hans tanker og trække ham med ned i mørket.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Han vågnede tidligt næste morgen, da et strejf af tåget sol krøb ind af vinduet og ramte hans ansigt. Langsomt satte han sig op og gned søvnen ud af øjnene. De fleste i huset måtte allerede være stået op, for lyden af fodtrin steg op nede fra køkkenet. Hæse stemmer mumlede godmorgen, men han kunne ikke skelne dem fra hinanden. Weasleys kone måtte have sat vand over til te, for han opfangede lyden af kogende vand. For sit indre øje så han, hvordan den pibende damp pressede sig ud gennem tuden på den gamle, slidte kedel.

Han blev siddende i flere minutter, mens han lyttede til aktiviteten. Først da det lød til, at alle havde forladt køkkenet og spredt sig til andre dele af huset, forlod han sit værelse. Han gik ned ad trappen, men standsede på halvvejen og kastede et varsomt blik ned i køkkenet. Fra sin placering kunne han lige netop ane personerne dernede, uden at de opdagede ham.

Til hans ærgrelse så han, at Potter stadig opholdt sig der. Han sad på en stol bag bordet og prikkede til en luns bacon med sin gaffel. Bill Weasley og hans kone var der også; de var begge i færd med at rydde op efter morgenmåltidet. Der var dog intet spor af Granger eller den yngre Weasley. Tanken om at de sandsynligvis befandt sig i hinandens selskab fik det til at rive i hans bryst, men han skubbede tanken bort og nægtede at fokusere mere på den.

Han luntede det sidste stykke vej ned ad trappen. Fleur drejede hovedet, da hun hørte ham komme.

"Dracó! Endelig er du oppe," sagde hun med sit altid begejstrede smil. "Jeg håber, du har sovet godt."

Han nikkede ligegyldigt. Bill, der netop - med et sving fra sin tryllestav - havde sat opvaskebørsten i gang med at skrubbe stegepanden, vendte sig mod ham.

"Vi besluttede os for at lade dig sove længe. Hermione sagde, at det blev rimelig sent, inden du kom hjem i går."

Draco sagde ikke noget til bemærkningen, selvom det var åbenlyst, at den rødhårede gerne ville have ham til at kommentere på den. I stedet begyndte han at se sig omkring efter noget at spise.

"Vi har gemt noget morgenmad til dig," sagde Fleur, da hun opfattede hans søgende blik. Hun fandt en tallerken med æg og bacon frem og holdt den ud mod ham. "Jeg tror ikke, baconen er nået at blive kold."

"Tak."

Han tog imod tallerkenen, gik hen til bordet og sørgede omhyggeligt for at sætte sig på den stol, der var placeret længst væk fra Potter. Med mekaniske bevægelser begyndte han at indtage maden. Han smagte nærmest ikke på den, men registrerede dog svagt, at baconen_ var_ blevet kold.

Mens han spiste, mærkede han Potters blik på sig. Den sorthårede skævede konstant i hans retning, men hver gang Draco prøvede at fange blikket, var de grønne øjne rettet mod noget andet. Han blev mere og mere irriteret, og til sidst hævede han hovedet for at sige noget, men inden den bidende bemærkning kunne nå at forlade hans mund, trådte Weasley hen til ham.

"Har du nogen planer for i dag?" spurgte han.

Draco så overrasket på ham. "Nej." Det gik op for ham, at irritationen over Potters åbenlyse stirren stadig sad i hans stemme og fik ham til at lyde afvisende. Han gentog svaret mere neutralt.

"Det tænkte jeg nok." Han kløede sig i sit røde, korte skæg. "Der er trods alt ikke så meget, man kan lave herude."

Draco var lige ved at le bittert. Nej. Der var ikke meget, man kunne lave herude i den lille, ensomt beliggende hytte, omringet af fugt og tåge. Det var ved at drive ham til vanvid.

Han hævede et bryn. "Jeg går ud fra, der er en grund til, du spørger?"

"Ja." Weasley satte sig ned. "Kan du huske de huller i loftrummet, jeg nævnte den anden dag?"

Draco nikkede.

"Sagen er, at jeg ikke nåede at få lappet dem alle sammen. Så jeg tænkte på, om du ville hjælpe mig med det."

Et kort øjeblik troede Draco, den rødhårede gjorde nar af ham. Men at dømme ud fra det alvorlige udtryk i de blå øjne, var dette ikke tilfældet.

"Hvordan kan jeg det?" spurgte han. "Jeg kan jo ikke ..."

Weasley rystede på hovedet. "Magi er ikke nødvendig i denne her forbindelse. Det meste kan udføres på muggler-manér." Han holdt en pause. "Der er en del, der skal gøres. Jeg er bange for, at huset ikke er i så god stand, som det kunne være, selvom jeg gør mit bedste for at holde det ved lige."

Fleur sendte ham et mildt blik. "Lad nu være med at overanstrenge dig selv, mon chéri."

Weasley smilede. "Bare rolig. Jeg klarer mig." Han vendte sig igen mod Draco. "Men har du lyst til at hjælpe mig?"

Draco overvejede det i nogle sekunder. Lappe huller i taget ... Det forekom ham som en absurd, nedværdigende beskæftigelse. På Malfoy Manor havde de altid haft husalfer til at udføre den slags arbejde. Hans desperation efter at beskæftige sig med ét eller andet overvandt dog hans stolthed.

"Ja," sagde han.

Svaret fremkaldte et muntert smil på Weasleys læber.

"Godt. Hvis du er klar om en halv times tid, kan vi begynde dér."

Draco gjorde en kort, accepterende bevægelse med hovedet. Han skyndte sig at spise færdig og gik så ovenpå for at klæde om. De tynde skyer, der havde dækket himlen tidligere, var blevet tættere, opdagede han, da han så ud af vinduet. Han betragtede det grå skydække, der voksede i horisonten. Den store sweater, han trak over hovedet, blokerede kortvarigt for synet. Hvis de var heldige, ville det ikke begynde at regne før senere.

Han så sig selv i spejlet og blev endnu engang slået af, hvor latterlig han så ud i den uldne Weasley-mundering. Ærmerne dinglede næsten helt ned til knæene, og det røde 'B' lyste på hans bryst. 'B' for Bill Weasley ...

_'B' for blodsforræder ..._

Han vendte sig bort fra spejlet og prøvede på at kvæle den lille stemme i sit indre. Nej. Han nægtede at tænke på det; _ville _ikke –

Hurtigt forlod han værelset og gik ned i køkkenet igen. Han satte sig på en stol og ventede på Weasley. Efter nogle minutter hørte han fodtrin nærme sig. Men personen, der trådte ind i lokalet var ikke Weasley.

Det var Potter.

Den sorthårede blev stående på flere meters afstand af det sted, hvor Draco sad. Draco kneb øjnene sammen.

"Hvad vil du?"

"Hjælpe," sagde han blot.

"Jeg har ikke brug for din _hjælp_."

"Nej, men det har Bill."

"Det er korrekt."

De drejede begge hovedet. Bill var netop dukket op. Han var iført noget lappet arbejdstøj og havde proppet sin tryllestav ned i en stor, poset bukselomme. Draco så på ham.

"Weasley ..." begyndte han, "du kan da umuligt tro, at _Potter _" - han sagde ordet, som om det smagte grimt - "og jeg kan arbejde sammen?"

"Det forlanger jeg skam heller ikke," sagde Bill let. "Faktisk foretrækker jeg, at I holder jer på afstand af hinanden. Brydekampe på taget ender aldrig godt. Spørg bare Fred og George."

Draco så på den jævnaldrende dreng. "Men hvorfor -"

"Harry fortalte mig, at han var træt af at sidde inden for og kukkelure," forklarede Weasley. "Så jeg tænkte, at han kunne komme med ud."

Draco havde lyst til at protestere, men lagde bånd på sig selv. Weasley havde truffet en beslutning. Hvis han gav sig til at protestere, ville han bare ende med at sidde inde op værelset hele dagen, mens de andre arbejdede. Han tog en dyb indånding og fulgte efter Potter og Weasley ud af døren.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Arbejdet gik forbløffende let. Selvom stemningen til at starte med var meget anspændt, gik det hurtigt over, da han og Potter blev sat på hver sin opgave. Efter nogle timer havde de fået lappet de værste huller i taget, og han havde kun slået sig selv over fingrene to gange.

Han tillod sig selv at holde en kort pause og satte sig overskrævs på den smalle tagryg. Fraværende pillede han ved én af de mange muslingeskaller, der dækkede taget. Skallens overflade var ujævn, selvom det var tydeligt, at vinden og sandet havde gjort deres bedste for at slibe den.

Han betragtede stranden, der befandt sig flere meter under ham, og var taknemmelig for, at han ikke var højdeskræk (hvis han nogensinde havde været det, var det blevet kureret, da han var begyndt at spille quidditch). Mens han så ud over landskabet, håbede han at få et glimt af Granger. Hun havde ikke været inde i huset, da han gik ud, så han regnede med, at hun vandrede rundt et sted ude mellem klitterne. Men lige nu kunne han ikke se så meget som skyggen af hende; sandsynligvis fordi hun var skjult bag én af de mange sandede bakketoppe.

Han stoppede med at spejde efter hende og vendte opmærksomheden tilbage mod den flade del af stranden. Udsigten var endnu bedre heroppe, end den havde været fra hans værelse af. Han kunne se det grågrønne hav, der strakte sig langt ud i horisonten, bølgeskummet langs kystlinjen og den lille muggler-by i det fjerne. Husenes orangerøde tage blev langsomt indhyllet i mørke.

Det var ved at trække op. De grå skyer, der tidligere havde befundet sig på afstand af hytten, bredte sig nu ind over stranden og dækkede sandet med skygger.

Efter nogle minutter mærkede han det første strejf af dråber. Så begyndte regnen at falde tungt. Potter og Weasley, der var gået i gang med at rengøre skorstenene, kravlede ned på tagryggen igen. De havde begge udtværede sodpletter i ansigtet.

"Hvad nu?" spurgte Potter. Vandet var begyndt at perle på hans brilleglas, og han strøg dem hurtigt væk med håndryggen.

Den rødhårede så op med himlen. Dråberne hamrede mod tagstenene, mens han talte:

"Jeg tror, vi bliver nødt til at stoppe for i dag. Det er for besværligt at arbejde, når det regner sådan. Og for farligt. Vi skulle jo nødigt have, at én af os glider og falder ned."

De kravlede alle tre ned af stigen og brugte nogle sekunder på at beundre det arbejde, de havde udført.

"Det ser godt ud," sagde Weasley. "Måske kan jeg nå at reparere det hele, inden foråret for alvor går i gang."

Det forekom Draco absurd, at han kunne være optaget af at istandsætte et hus midt i at krigen rasede. Hvis Mørkets Herre vandt, betød det ikke noget, om huset var sat i stand, når foråret kom - så ville det være jævnet med jorden, inden det første bøgetræ var sprunget ud. Men sådan nogle bekymringer lod ikke til at tynge Weasley. Han vendte sig om.

"Tak for indsatsen."

"Ingen årsag," svarede Potter. "Skulle det være en anden gang."

Draco nikkede blot.

Weasley fjernede stigen fra gavlen. Med en enkelt bevægelse fra tryllestaven fik han den til at svæve ind i et lille, forfaldent skur ved siden af huset. Potter iagttog ham og gnubbede endnu engang sine briller med baghånden. Synet fik Draco til at sukke.

"Potter," sagde han.

Den sorthårede drejede hovedet. Han så mistroisk ud, hvilket var forståeligt, eftersom Draco netop havde brudt den tavshed, der havde hersket mellem dem i flere timer.

"Impervius."

De mørke bryn trak sig sammen. "Hvad?"

"_Impervius_," gentog Draco utålmodigt. "Det er en vandskyende besværgelse. Brug den på dine briller i stedet for at tørre dem af."

Potter blinkede et par gange. Så tog han brillerne af og berørte dem let med sin tryllestav, mens han mumlede trylleformularen.

"Den besværgelse havde jeg fuldstændig glemt," sagde han, mens han betragtede de - nu vandskyende - briller. Det lød mest af alt, som om han talte til sig selv. "Hermione viste mig den engang under en quidditch-kamp."

Lyden af Grangers navn fik Draco til at skutte sig. Han havde ikke lyst til at snakke med Potter om Granger. Af én eller anden grund generede det ham, at Potter havde kendt hende længere, end han selv havde.

Han vendte sig bort, men nåede lige at opfange det sære, _nysgerrige_ udtryk i de grønne øjne, som han også havde set om morgenen. Inden han kunne nå at tyde det, erklærede Weasley, at det var tid til frokost, og de gik ind i huset igen.

Fleur hilste dem på sin sædvanlige henrykte facon og bad dem om at sætte sig til bords. Hun var netop blevet færdig med at stille maden på bordet. Draco kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, frokosten næsten stod mål med måltiderne på Hogwarts - fadene bugnede af mad. Han afførte sig sin våde sweater og satte sig ved bordet.

De gik i gang med at spise med det samme og slugte maden i store mundfulde, sultne efter arbejdet og taknemmelige efter at være kommet ind i varmen igen. Draco tyggede på en skive brød, mens han spekulerede på, hvor Granger mon var. Det lignede hende ikke at komme for sent til noget som helst, og klokken havde netop passeret tolv; det tidspunkt, de normalt spiste frokost.

Mindre end et minut efter han havde tænkt tanken, ankom hun da også til hytten. Leende væltede hun ind af døren sammen med den yngre Weasley. Fleur fløj op af stolen og så på dem med et ængsteligt ansigtsudtryk.

"Hvor har I været?" spurgte hun.

"Ude at gå en tur," svarede Weasley.

"Skynd jer at komme indenfor og tage det våde tøj af. Jamen, I er jo fuldkommen gennemblødte!"

Weasley trak på skuldrene. "Det er én af følgevirkningerne af regn."

De trådte længere ind i gangen. Granger smilede bredt. Hendes enorme masse af hår var skrumpet betydeligt på grund af regnen. Små dråber sad i hendes øjenvipper.

"Hvorfor er der ingen, der har fortalt os, at det skulle stå ned i stænger i dag?" spurgte hun. "Er der ingen her i huset, der tjekker vejrudsigten?"

Bill rynkede panden. "Vejrudsigten?"

"Det er en muggler-ting," forklarede Potter.

Granger og Weasley tog deres jakker af. Fleur fandt tallerkener frem til dem, og de sluttede sig til resten af de spisende. Småsnak fyldte køkkenet. Granger berettede om deres gåtur på stranden. De havde tilsyneladende været ude og samle muslingeskaller. Draco rullede mentalt med øjnene. Lige hvad denne fordømte hytte havde brug for: _flere muslinger_. Den fregnede tumpe ved siden Granger nikkede bekræftende.

"Hvad har I fået formiddagen til at gå med?"

Fleur smilede. "'Arry og Dracó har hjulpet Bill med at lappe taget i dag."

"Vi nåede et godt stykke vej," sagde Bill. "Jeg tror, der kommer til at gå lang tid, inden det drypper ind i loftsrummene igen. Men jeg må nok hellere tage endnu et kig på det i morgen - bare for en sikkerheds skyld."

"Du arbejder så hårdt," sagde hans kone. Hendes stemme var fyldt med ømhed. "Jeg er sikker på, at 'uset nok skal blive perfekt for vores nye liv."

De spiste videre. Draco holdt blikket rettet mod Granger og Weasley, der sad uudholdeligt tæt på hinanden. De smilede og virkede begge to så veltilpasse, at det var lige ved at drive ham til vanvid. På et tidspunkt prøvede Granger at få øjenkontakt med ham, men han så væk. De andre ved bordet måtte kunne fornemme hans irritable, aflukkede sindsstemning, for de lod være med at tale til ham.

Senere, da alt var ryddet af bordet, satte han kursen mod sit værelse. Han gik så hurtigt, at han nær var ramlet ind i Fleur, der stod og gnubbede sin mand i ansigtet med et kniplingslommetørklæde i et forsøg på at få de mange sodpletter til at forsvinde.

Da han var på vej op ad trappen, hørte han skridt bag sig. Som forventet var det Granger. Han skyndte sig op på gangen og gik hastigt hen mod døren til sit værelse, men hun var hurtigere end ham. Med en glidende bevægelse overhalede hun ham og stillede sig i dørkarmen. Hendes øjne lyste beslutsomt.

Han sukkede. Der var ingen mulighed for at ignorere hende nu.

"Hvad vil du?" spurgte han.

"Snakke."

"Om hvad?"

Han anede ikke, hvorfor han stillede spørgsmålet; han vidste udmærket, hvad det var, hun ville tale om.

"De ting, du ikke ville snakke om i går nat."

"Kan vi ikke bare glemme det?"

"Nej." Hun satte hænderne i siden med en insisterende bevægelse. "Jeg er træt af, at du bliver ved med at undvige mig på den måde. Vi har brug for at få snakket tingene igennem."

"_Jeg _har ikke brug for at snakke noget som helst igennem, Granger," sagde han, "men hvis du har behov for at lette dit hjerte, hvorfor går du så ikke bare til Weasley?"

"Draco, lad nu være ..."

"Jeg er sikker på, han vil være ovenud lykkelig for at høre på dig," blev han ved. Han vendte sig bort og prikkede til væggen med spidsen af sin fod. "Og du lader til at være ualmindeligt glad for at opholde dig sammen med ham."

Da han så sig tilbage over skulderen, opdagede han til sin forbløffelse, at Grangers øjne var blevet hårde.

"Han er min ven. Jeg har lov til at tilbringe tid sammen med ham," sagde hun defensivt.

"Selvfølgelig har du det. Og jeg er sikker på, I har mange spændende måder at fordrive tiden på."

En kraftig rødme spredte sig på hendes ansigt.

"Hvordan kan du overhovedet - " Lydene fløj hakkende ud af munden på hende. Men så tav hun og tog en dyb indånding. Hun trådte et skridt hen mod ham, og hendes rødmen begyndte at aftage. "Ron og jeg er _ikke _sammen."

Ordene beroligede ham en smule, men den knugende fornemmelse i hans bryst forsvandt ikke. "Det skulle man ellers tro ud fra den måde, han kigger på dig."

Hun pressede læberne sammen i nogle øjeblikke, som om hun overvejede, hvad han netop havde sagt.

"Han har følelser for mig," sagde hun så. "Men du kan da ikke for alvor tro, at _jeg_ -"

"Jo, jeg kan." Han drejede omkring, så de igen stod ansigt til ansigt. "Hvad lavede I for eksempel, da I var ude at gå tidligere?"

Hun slog ud med armene. "Vi _snakkede_!"

"Om hvad? Nej - lad mig gætte," indskød han, før hun kunne nå at sige noget. "Om den _hemmelige mission_, du ikke stoler nok på mig til at indvie mig i."

Hun fik et såret udtryk i ansigtet. "Jeg stoler på dig, Draco."

"Virkelig? Hvorfor er det så nødvendigt med det fucking hemmelighedskræmmeri?"

"Fordi vi ikke kan fortælle andre, hvad missionen går ud på. Det ville være for farligt."

"Vi er midt i en _krig_, Granger. Alting er farligt for tiden."

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Ikke på den her måde. Det her er noget andet."

"Selvfølgelig," spyttede han. "Det her er noget helt specielt_, _der gør, at I _desværre _bliver nødt til at holde mig udenfor. Jeg er sikker på, Potter og Weasley ærgrer sig over det."

Granger tog et skridt hen mod ham. Hendes ansigt var furet af medlidenhed, hvilket blot øgede hans frustration.

"Draco," sagde hun. "Jeg forstår udmærket, hvordan du -"

"Nej, du gør ikke." Han kunne mærke blodet bruse i sine ører og havde det et øjeblik, som om han skulle miste forstanden. "Det bliver du ved med at sige, men du forstår ingenting!"

Han tog fat om hendes skuldre og vidste ikke, om han skulle ryste hende eller trække hende ind til sig, så han blev bare stående sådan, bøjet ind over hende, mens hans fingre pressede mod hendes hud.

"Min magi er væk, og den kommer sandsynligvis aldrig tilbage! Jeg ved ikke, om mine forældre er i god behold, og selv hvis de er, kan jeg umuligt opsøge dem, fordi jeg har forrådt dem. Jeg er en _blodsforræder_! Og nu er jeg tvunget til at opholde mig på det her gudsforladte sted, velvidende at jeg ikke kan bidrage med noget som helst!"

Han blev pludselig bevidst om sig selv; om sin hvæsende vejrtrækning og hjertet, der dunkede voldsomt inde bag hans ribben. Han tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at genvinde fatningen. Langsomt slappedes hans tag i Grangers skuldre, og den susende lyd i hans øregange svandt bort. Anspændtheden ebbede ud af hans lemmer, sivede ud af ham, så han til sidst blot følte sig tung af udmattelse.

Han slap Granger og trådte baglæns.

"Og nu ..." Han kunne næsten ikke sige det. "Nu forlader du mig også snart."

Han havde været klar over det, lige siden Potter og Weasley var dukket op uden for huset: Granger ville tage af sted, og hun ville tage af sted snart. Og han var tvunget til at blive tilbage, lænket til den her forbandede hytte på stranden. Han kunne ikke engang tilbyde at tage med. Uden sin magi ville han kun være til besvær.

Granger prøvede ikke engang på at benægte det, han netop havde sagt. Hendes øjne, der havde været store og fortvivlede under hans højlydte udbrud, var blanke af tårer. Han stirrede på hende.

"Hvad skal jeg gøre uden dig?" spurgte han hæst. "Du er det eneste, jeg har tilbage efter alt det, der er sket."

Han så ned i gulvet. Han havde mistet sin magi, sit hjem, sin familie. Hele hans verden var krakeleret. Og nu forsvandt hun også; rejste fra ham, efterlod ham. Tanken fyldte ham med angst. Han mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen.

"Draco, det her er heller ikke let for mig ..."

Han hævede hovedet. "Men du har stadig tænkt dig at tage af sted?"

"Det bliver jeg nødt til."

"Nej, du gør ikke." Hans stemme var tyk af desperation. "Potter og Weasley kunne tage af sted uden dig. De har klaret sig uden din hjælp før."

Hun sendte ham et sørgmodigt smil. "Sådan fungerer det ikke. Vi bliver nødt til at være sammen om det her. Hvis ikke vi står sammen, har vi ikke en chance for at vinde krigen."

Han sukkede. "Og krigen kommer i første række, hvorimod _jeg_ ..."

"Du kommer _ikke _i anden række." Hun trådte hen til ham og lagde en hånd på hans skulder. "Du er det vigtigste for mig lige nu. Det er derfor, du er nødt til at blive her. Muslingehytten er det sikreste sted, jeg kender. Så længe du er her, kan der ikke ske dig noget."

Han sukkede. Beslutningen var taget. Selv hvis han protesterede på det kraftigste og insisterede på at tage med, kunne de sagtens holde ham her mod hans vilje. Granger ville lamme ham om nødvendigt.

"Hvornår tager i af sted?" spurgte han.

"Vi har ikke fastlagt en bestemt dato endnu," sagde hun. "Om to eller tre dage, vil jeg tro. Vi havde aftalt at blive her i en uge, men Harry er ved at blive rastløs. Han kan ikke holde ud ikke at foretage sig noget."

Dracos læber fortrak sig i et bittert smil. Så var de to.

"Ved I, hvor I vil tage hen?" spurgte han.

"Nej." Granger bed sig i læben. "Det vil sige ... vi har nogle få idéer, men ..."

"Men du kan ikke fortælle mig om dem," afsluttede han.

Hun nikkede stille. "Jeg er ked af det. Men Draco -" sagde hun, da han var ved at vende sig bort. "Måske _kan _jeg fortælle dig lidt om, hvad det hele går ud på. I ... overordnede træk."

"Mener du det?" Han måtte have set meget overrasket ud, for et øjeblik så Granger næsten ud til at more sig.

"Ja." Hun gav hans skulder et lille klem. "Så længe du ikke spørger ind til detaljerne."

Hun gestikulerede mod sit værelse. Han nikkede, og de gik indenfor og lukkede døren efter sig. Han så hende kaste en besværgelse over rummet, så folk, der gik forbi ude på gangen, ikke kunne høre dem. Så satte hun sig ned på sengen, hvor han allerede havde taget plads, og begyndte at fortælle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Granger indstillede sin talestrøm med et lille suk. Hun så på ham, som om hun forventede, at han skulle sige noget. Men Draco havde ingen anelse om, hvad det skulle være. Han var stadig i færd med at bearbejde alt det, hun netop havde fortalt ham. Han stirrede ned i dynens folder, mens hans hoved snurrede af nye informationer. Efter et stykke tid genvandt han talens brug.

"Så I mangler stadig halvdelen?" spurgte han.

Hun nikkede. "Og vi bliver nødt til at fortsætte vores søgen hurtigst muligt. Jo længere tid vi venter, jo flere uskyldige vil der blive dræbt."

Hendes ansigt var alvorligt. Hun havde fortalt ham om de forskellige steder, hun og hendes venner havde besøgt indtil videre: Ministeriet for Magi, Godric Dalen, Gringotts. Han havde hørt om deres indbrud i Ministeriet, deres kampe mod dødsgardisterne og det farefulde bagholdsangreb i Godric Dalen, hvor hun var blevet slået bevidstløs, og hans far havde kidnappet hende.

"Jeg forstår."

En lille, egoistisk del af ham ønskede stadig, at hun ville blive i Muslingehytten. Også selvom han vidste, at det umuligt kunne lade sig gøre.

Han lænede sig hen mod hende og tog hendes hånd. I lang tid sad de bare sådan uden at sige noget. Efter et stykke tid opfangede han duften af mad nede fra køkkenet og vidste, at de snart ville blive kaldt nedenunder. Og ganske rigtigt: få minutter senere informerede en stemme dem om, at aftensmaden var klar. Selvom han mest af alt havde lyst til at blive siddende inde på værelset sammen med Granger, rejste han sig.

De gik ned i køkkenet. Han tog plads ved bordet, hvor Weasley allerede havde sat sig, og Granger satte sig ved siden af ham. Fleur tog en steg ud af ovnen og begyndte at skære den ud. Han så, hvordan hun omhyggeligt anbragte hver af de saftige skiver på et fad.

"Hvor er Harry?" spurgte Bill, der var i færd med at hælde en stor portion kogte kartofler op i en skål.

Draco så sig omkring. Potter manglede faktisk. Fleur kaldte prøvende på ham, men der kom ikke noget svar. Da hun havde råbt hans navn endnu et par gange, rejste Weasley sig og gik hen til trappen.

"Harry, hvor bliver du af? Vi venter alle sammen på dig."

Nogen rørte på sig ovenpå. Efter nogle sekunder lød der skridt på trappen, og Potters fødder kunne skimtes.

"Nå, der er du," sagde Weasley. "Var du faldet i søvn eller sådan noget? Vi skal til at spise, og vi kunne ikke forstå -"

Stemmen døde ud. Draco fulgte den rødhåredes blik og forstod med det samme hans pludselige tavshed. Potter så forfærdelig ud. Han var bleg som et lig og rystede så kraftigt, at det var synligt på flere meters afstand. Et fint lag sved glinsede på hans pande. Han klamrede sig til gelænderet og lignede én, der kunne vælte hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Weasley greb ham i armen og hjalp ham ned af de sidste trin.

"Hvad er der galt?"

Granger, der tilsyneladende havde opfattet Potters svækkede tilstand hurtigere end nogen af de andre, befandt sig allerede henne ved foden af trappen. "Det er dit ar, er det ikke?" spurgte hun bekymret.

Potter nikkede. Han gnubbede håndfladen mod det zigzag-formede ar, mens han så på sine to venner.

"Jeg ved, hvor Griphook er," sagde han.

Udmeldingen havde en brat indvirkning på Granger og Weasley. Draco kunne se, hvordan deres øjne voksede.

Granger trådte tættere på sin ven.

"Hvor?"

Potter betragtede hende i nogle sekunder. Der var noget næsten modstræbende i hans blik. Den sidste rest af farve forsvandt fra hans ansigt.

"På Malfoy Manor."


	21. Afsked

_'På Malfoy Manor.'_

Ordene blev ved med at hænge i luften. Hvis ikke det var fordi hun kunne høre et ur tikke et sted i baggrunden, ville Hermione have troet, at tiden i køkkenet stod stille. Ingen sagde noget. Bill, Fleur og Draco stirrede på Harry med anspændte miner. De fornemmede tydeligvis, at oplysningen var af stor betydning. Hermione vendte sig mod dem.

"Vil I have os undskyldt et øjeblik?" spurgte hun.

"Selvfølgelig." Til trods for sin åbenlyse forvirring stillede Bill ikke et eneste spørgsmål. "Gå I bare."

Hermione sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik. Hun greb sine to venner i armen, trak dem med ind i det tilstødende lokale og sørgede omhyggeligt for at lukke døren bag sig. Harry, der stadig var usikker på benene, lod sig dumpe ned på en stol. Ron gik hen til ham.

"Du så Griphook?" spurgte han.

Harry nikkede. "I-Ved-Hvem torturerede ham. Han ved, at det var Griphook, der hjalp os med at bryde ind i Gringotts." Han gned sin pande, mens han talte. "Og han var sikker på, Griphook vidste, hvor vi befandt os henne nu."

"Så er det heldigt, vi ikke fortalte den lumske nisse noget," sagde Ron. "Nævnte Du-Ved-Hvem noget om sværdet eller pokalen?"

"Ikke om sværdet, men han nævnte pokalen. Han var rasende over, at den var blevet stjålet."

Hermiones mave slog en nervøs koldbøtte. "Fortalte Griphook ham, hvor den var?"

"Nej. Han sagde, at _vi_ havde taget den."

"Og Du-Ved-Hvem troede på ham?" spurgte Ron.

"Ja. Jeg tror ikke, det faldt ham ind, at Griphook kunne finde på at lyve. Han ved, at vi er på jagt efter horcruxer, og at vi allerede har ødelagt én af dem, og det gør ham bange. Det er, som om frygten gør ham ude af stand til at tænke klart. Det ... det er svært at forklare."

"Er Griphook stadig i live?" spurgte Hermione.

Hjertet hamrede i brystet på hende. Alt afhang af svaret på netop det spørgsmål. Hvis nissen var død, kunne de godt opgive alt om at finde pokalen.

Til hendes lettelse nikkede vennen. "Ja. Men kun lige akkurat."

"Og du siger, at han er på Malfoy Manor?" fortsatte hun. "Hvordan kan du vide det? Du har jo aldrig været der før. Du ved ikke, hvordan stedet ser ud."

"Det er nødt til at være der, Hermione." Harry lød en smule utålmodig. "Malfoy Manor er dødsgardisternes hovedkvarter, ikke sandt? Det passer alt sammen med det, jeg så. Griphook befandt sig i en sal af en art, da I-Ved-Hvem forhørte ham, og han var omgivet af dødsgardister."

"Hvordan så salen ud?"

Harry gnubbede sit ar, mens han tænkte sig om. "Den var stor."

"Og hvad mere?"

"Der var søjler i den; loftet var hvælvet."

"Hvad med en lysekrone? Så du sådan én?" Hun huskede de mange, snoede lysekroner, der havde prydet salene på Malfoy Manor.

"Det ... det kan jeg ikke huske. Men jeg ved, at det var dér!"

Ron lagde en hånd hans skulder. "Rolig nu. Vi vil bare gerne være helt sikre."

"Kan du huske flere detaljer?" spurgte Hermione. "Om rummet? Personerne, der befandt sig der?"

Harrys ansigt blev furet af koncentration. "Ja. Jeg ... jeg tror, jeg så Rabastan Lestrange. Og måske også Macnair."

"De var alle sammen på Malfoy Manor, da Draco og jeg flygtede," indrømmede hun.

Hun huskede Rabastan, der - spinkel og grublende - havde siddet ved bordet sammen med en andre dødsgardister, mens hun og Draco havde sneget sig rundt om huset, og Macnair, der havde overrasket dem få minutter senere.

Den sorthårede så på hende med et ivrigt blik. "Og det er ikke mere end en uge siden, vel? De er der stadig, Hermione. Kan du ikke se det? Griphook må være blevet taget til fange og bragt dertil. Vi bliver nødt til at få ham ud derfra."

Ron så tøvende på ham. "Det er ikke ligefrem risikofrit at tage på udflugt til Du-Ved-Hvems hovedkvarter, Harry."

"Intet af det, vi har foretaget os i løbet af de sidste par måneder, har været risikofrit."

Harry rejste sig og vaklede en smule på stedet. Da han havde genvundet balancen, begyndte han at gå over mod døren. Hermione fulgte efter ham.

"Hvor skal du hen?"

"Op for at hente mine ting. Vi bliver nødt til at tage af sted."

"Nu?" Hun blinkede perpleks og så hen på Ron, der lod til at være lige så overrumplet over udmeldingen.

Harry ignorerede deres lamslåede miner. "Ja."

"Men vi aftalte -"

"Det er lige meget, hvad vi aftalte. Vi bliver nødt til at redde Griphook hurtigst muligt, hvis han skal have en chance for at overleve."

"Vi kan ikke bare vade ind på Malfoy Manor," sagde Ron. "Ikke når Du-Ved-Hvem opholder sig der. Det ville være ligesom at vandre ind i løvens hule."

Harry rystede på hovedet. "Det er ikke sikkert, han stadig er der. Måske tog han videre, da han var færdig med at udspørge Griphook."

"Men hvad hvis han er?" vedblev Ron.

"Så må vi håbe, han ikke opdager os."

Harry vendte ryggen til dem og forlod lokalet uden så meget som et ord mere. Døren lukkede sig bag ham med et 'klik', som rungede øredøvende i tavsheden. Hermione stirrede ud i rummet og prøvede at begribe det, vennen netop havde sagt. At dømme efter Rons ansigtsudtryk kæmpede han den samme kamp som hende.

_Griphook befandt sig på Malfoy Manor. Og nissen var døden nær ..._

Hun prøvede at samle sine tanker.

Hvis Griphook var den eneste, der vidste, hvor pokalen befandt sig, så var de tvunget til at tage af sted. Ikke nok med at Griphook vidste, hvor horcruxen var - nissen havde også taget sværdet, og de havde brug for sværdet for at kunne destruere objekterne.

På den anden side havde Ron ret: at bryde ind i Voldemorts hovedkvarter var langt fra ufarligt. Men hvis ikke de reddede Griphook, ville horcruxen måske være tabt for evigt. Selvfølgelig var det risikabelt at snige sig ind på Malfoy Manor - men hvem sagde, at det var mere farefuldt end at bryde ind i Gringotts? Eller Ministeriet for Magi for den sags skyld? Ministeriet havde været tæt bevogtet efter at Voldemort havde infiltreret stedet, og alligevel var det lykkedes for dem at bryde ind og stjæle medaljonen fra Nidkjær.

Desuden havde Narcissa Malfoy, at herregården næsten stod tom ...

Hun fornemmede, at Ron kiggede på hende, og drejede hovedet for at møde hans blik. De blå øjne var rådvilde.

"Hvad synes du, vi skal gøre?" spurgte han.

"Jeg tror, vi bliver nødt til at følge Harrys plan."

"Men ... det er jo vanvittigt."

"Måske. Men jeg er bange for, at Harry har ret. Hvis nissen er så svag, som han siger, har vi ikke andet valg. Vi skal have fat i Griphook, mens han stadig er i live. Ellers finder vi aldrig ud af, hvor pokalen er."

"Jamen hvad hvis det er en fælde?" indvendte Ron. "Du-Ved-Hvem har brugt den slags tricks før."

Hermione rystede på hovedet. "Det er det ikke. Hørte du ikke, hvad Harry sagde? Du-Ved-Hvem tror, _vi_ har pokalen. Han er ikke klar over, at vi har brug for Griphook."

"Eller måske ved han det og har sendt Harry et falsk syn."

"De sidste par syn, han har modtaget, har alle sammen været rigtige," påpegede hun, selvom en del af hende frygtede, at Ron havde ret. "Sagde du ikke selv, at I brød ind i Gringotts på grund af en drøm, han havde haft? Det lader til, han kan stole på synerne nu, hvor Du-Ved-Hvem begynder at blive svagere. Det er ikke ligesom dengang med -"

Hun tav. Sirius' navn hang usagt i luften mellem dem. Ron slog blikket ned.

"Jeg bryder mig nu stadig ikke om det."

"Det er jeg heller ikke sikker på, at jeg gør," tilstod hun. "Men eftersom jeg tvivler på, at vi kommer på sporet af en ny horcrux lige foreløbig ..."

Den rødhårede sukkede. "Ja ja. Jeg går op og pakker mine ting."

Han forlod lokalet. Hermione så ned i gulvet, mens hun spekulerede på, om hun havde truffet den rigtige beslutning. Hvis Rons bange anelser viste sig at være korrekte, og Voldemort brugte den mentale forbindelse mellem sig selv og Harry til at lokke dem frem fra deres skjulested, så var det ude med dem. Men hvis synet virkelig var til at stole på, så havde de endelig en chance for at komme videre med deres mission.

Hun blev nødt til at stole på, at Harry vidste, hvad han havde gang i. Måske var det naivt, men hvis først hun lod tvivlen tage overhånd, kunne det resultere i endnu et skænderi. Og en sådan konflikt var det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu.

_De måtte se at komme af sted ..._

Hun trådte hen til døren og lagde hånden på dørhåndtaget. Hendes negle skrabede tøvende mod metallet. Eftersom begge hendes venner havde forladt stueetagen, var det op til hende at informere de andre beboere i huset om, hvad de havde tænkt sig at gøre. Forsigtigt trådte hun ud i køkkenet, hvor tre spørgende ansigter vendte sig mod hende. Hendes øjne gled frem og tilbage mellem Fleur, Bill og Draco.

"Vi tager til Malfoy Manor," bekendtgjorde hun.

Reaktionerne var, som hun havde forventet. Bill nikkede, Fleur blinkede forvirret, og Draco blegnede. Et kort øjeblik så han stift ud i luften, som om han var ude af stand til at begribe ordene. Så trak hans ansigt sig sammen i en hård, hvid maske.

"Familien Malfoys 'erregård?" Fleurs stemme var spinkel. "Men det er jo ..."

"Dødgardisternes hovedkvarter," bekræftede Hermione. "Og vi bliver nødt til at tage af sted allerede i aften."

Hun undlod at se på Draco. Hvis først hendes følelser fik magten over hende, ville hun umuligt kunne koncentrere sig om den forestående opgave.

"Jeg kan transferere os dertil. Men jeg har brug for en ny tryllestav. Den, jeg har lige nu, er ikke særlig samarbejdsvillig."

"Du kan låne min," sagde Bill.

Han fiskede sin tryllestav op af lommen og holdt den ud mod hende. Da hendes hånd lukkede sig om den, kunne hun øjeblikkeligt fornemme, at den var bedre end hendes forrige. I modsætningen til Lucius Malfoys tryllestav, der havde protesteret mod hendes ejerskab, lod denne her til at være positivt stemt over for hende. Hun mærkede, hvordan magien strømmede fra det blanke træ og spredte sig varmt og velvilligt ud gennem hendes fingre.

For at være på den sikre side pegede hun på én af gaflerne på spisebordet og gjorde en let bevægelse med håndleddet. Det blanke stykke bestik hævede sig med det samme fra bordet, og få sekunder senere hang det og svævede oppe under loftet. Hermione smilede tilfreds og manøvrerede gaflen ned på bordet igen.

Hun så på Bill. "Tak."

"Ingen årsag. Er der ellers noget, vi kan gøre for at hjælpe? Er der andet, I har brug for?"

_Held, _tænkte Hermione, men holdt bemærkningen for sig selv.

"Nej," sagde hun. "Det tror jeg ikke."

"Kommer I tilbage 'ertil?" spurgte Fleur. Tårerne var ved at samle sig i hendes øjne, og hun blinkede et par gange for at standse dem " ... Bagefter?"

Hermione så på de tre mennesker omkring spisebordet. Hun vidste, at Bill og Draco spekulerede på præcis det samme. Fleur havde blot været den første til at stille spørgsmålet.

"Jeg ved det ikke," svarede hun. "Det håber jeg. Men det kommer an på, hvordan situationen udvikler sig."

Hun havde befundet sig i tilstrækkeligt mange livstruende situationer til at vide, at det var umuligt at lægge planer. Alt var uforudsigeligt. Hun sank en klump og vendte sig bort, da den tyngende fornemmelse i hendes bryst blev for voldsom.

"Nu må I have mig undskyldt. Jeg har et par ting, jeg skal have ordnet, inden vi tager af sted."

Hun skyndte sig ovenpå. På sin færd gennem den smalle gang hørte hun lyden af Ron og Harry, der pakkede i al hast inde på den anden side af væggen. De førte en dæmpet samtale, som hun ikke kunne opfatte.

Hun trådte ind på sit værelse. Med et sving fra den lånte tryllestav fik hun samlet de ting, der lå spredt ud over sengen, gulvet og toiletmøblet. Hun skrumpede dem hurtigt og anbragte dem i den lille taske, hun havde haft med fra Malfoy Manor. Da hun var sikker på, at hun havde fået det hele med, satte hun sig ned på sengen.

Hendes blik gled rundt i det lille værelse. På trods af at hun kun havde tilbragt en uge på stedet, var hun kommet til at holde af det. Det var det tætteste, hun havde haft på et hjem, siden hun forlod sine forældres hus. Hun kunne lide det charmerende lille toiletmøbel, det flækkede spejl og muslingeskallerne, der snoede sig i mærkværdige mønstre på væggene. Hun havde ikke lyst til at forlade hytten. Hun havde ikke lyst til at tage herfra, for blot at tage tilbage _dertil _-

En lyd fik hende til at dreje hovedet. Draco stod i døråbningen. Han var lige så bleg, som han havde været nede i køkkenet.

"Så I tager allerede af sted ..."

"Det bliver vi nødt til."

"Og I kan ikke vente bare en dag eller to?"

"Nej. Jeg er bange for, at det haster." Hun pillede ved kanten af sengetæppet, ude af stand til at møde hans blik. "Vi skal have fat i nissen -"

"Nissen?"

"Griphook. Og hvis vi ikke skynder os, kan det blive umuligt."

"Lad mig komme med. Jeg kan hjælpe jer."

Hun så op. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Draco mente det. Alvoren stod mejslet i hans ansigt.

Det tog hende mindre end et sekund at overveje forslaget. Hun rystede på hovedet.

"Det er for farligt, når du ikke kan udføre magi."

"Jeg er ikke hjælpeløs."

"Det ved jeg godt, du ikke er. Men vi kan ikke have dig med." Hun rejste sig fra sengen på trods af, at hendes krop føltes som bly. "Desuden er det lettere for os at snige os ind på gården, når vi kun er tre."

"Hvem siger, I overhovedet kan finde rundt i huset?"

"Jeg har været der før," påmindede hun ham.

"Du kender stadig ikke stedet. Du har ingen form for overblik -"

"Men jeg kan finde vej til fangekælderen, og det er det eneste, der betyder noget i denne her sammenhæng." Hun ville ønske, at han ville lade være med gøre hende mere usikker, end hun var i forvejen. "Hvis bare vi kan komme ind det samme sted, som du og jeg kom ud, skal det nok gå."

"Så I har ikke tænkt jer at lægge én eller anden form for plan?"

"Det _er_ vores plan."

Han sendte hende et lamslået blik. "Det mener du ikke seriøst."

"Jo, jeg gør. Vi har ikke tid til at udarbejde en detaljeret strategi. Jo mere tid vi spilder her, jo større er risikoen for, at Griphook ikke overlever."

"Hvad hvis I bliver opdaget?"

"Det gør vi ikke." Hun samlede tasken op fra gulvet og tog den over skulderen. "Harry har en usynlighedskappe, vi kan bruge. Og der er ikke særlig mange dødsgardister tilbage på stedet - det sagde din mor selv. Med lidt held kan vi snige os ind og ud igen uden at nogen bemærker os."

"Og hvad hvis Potter skvatter over ét eller andet og sætter hele huset i alarmberedskab? Hvad så, Granger?"

"Vi skal nok sørge for at være forsigtige."

"Men -"

"Draco." Hun trådte hen foran ham. "Du sagde, at du ikke var hjælpeløs. Det er jeg heller ikke. Hørte du ikke efter tidligere i dag? Jeg har kæmpet mod dødsgardister flere gange før, og det samme har Harry og Ron. Vi skal nok klare os."

Draco skulede ned mod jorden. En muskel arbejdede i hans kæbe med en sådan intensitet, at hun var sikker på, hun kunne høre det.

"Det siger du," mumlede han sammenbidt, "men du kan umuligt vide det."

"Nej. Men jeg bliver nødt til at tro på det. Og det samme gør du."

"Men det _kan_ jeg altså ikke, Granger, okay?" Hans stemme dirrede. Hun så, at han havde knyttet hænderne, så knoerne blev kridhvide. Hele hans krop rystede, mens han talte. "Jeg kan ikke tro på, at det hele nok skal gå. Ikke når jeg er tvunget til at sidde her, mens I tager af sted. Hvis bare du ville lade mig hjælpe -"

"Du kan hjælpe ved at blive her, så jeg ved, du er i sikkerhed."

Han udstødte et fnys. "For det er jo en _virkelig _stor hjælp."

"Ja, det er det faktisk. Er du klar over, hvor meget jeg ville bekymre mig, hvis du tog med?" Hun kunne mærke tårerne presse sig på og blinkede hastigt for at jage dem bort. "Jeg ville ikke turde lade dig ude af syne et øjeblik i tilfælde af, at du skulle komme til skade."

"Så _jeg_ skal blive er, men Weasley må godt tage med dig?"

En bølge af frustration skyllede gennem hende. Hendes fingre borede sig ind i remmen på tasken. _Ron, igen_. Selvfølgelig. Hun burde have vidst, det ville ende med, at Ron blev bragt på banen.

"Er det dét, det her drejer sig om? At du er jaloux?"

"Kan du bebrejde mig det? I har trods alt en fortid sammen -"

"Men det er ikke længere er _ham_, jeg er forelsket i."

Et kort øjeblik var Dracos ansigt ubevægeligt. De grå øjne lyste forbavset mod hende, som om han kæmpede med at begribe, hvad hun netop havde sagt. Så skiltes de blege læber en anelse, og hun hørte ham synke. Til hendes forbløffelse krøb et smil frem i hans mundvig. Han lagde hovedet på skrå.

"Hvem er det så? _Potter_?"

En krydsning mellem et grin og et fnys undslap hende. De smilede begge i det lille pusterum, bemærkningen havde frembragt. Så tog hun hans hånd og så på ham med en alvorlig mine.

"Jeg mener det, Draco." Hun sørgede omhyggeligt for at fastholde hans blik. "Du behøver ikke bekymre dig om Ron og mig. Hvad end jeg følte for ham, så betyder det ikke noget længere. Det troede jeg, du vidste."

Dracos pegefinger strøg mod hendes kno.

"Der er sket så meget efter vi undslap den kælder," sagde han lavt. "Jeg kunne ikke vide, om du stadig ..."

Hans stemme døde ud. Hun betragtede ham stille. Var det virkelig så mærkeligt, at han følte sig usikker?

På intet som helst tidspunkt havde hun tvivlet på, at Draco holdt af hende; det havde han efterhånden bevist flere gange. Men havde hun nogensinde fortalte ham, hvor meget hun holdt af ham? Hun havde ganske vist givet udtryk for sine følelser, da de var indespærret sammen, men så var de flygtet, og pludselig handlede alt om at nå hjem til Bill og Fleur. Der havde ikke været tid til at bekræfte, at det, de havde sammen, stadig betød noget. At _han_ stadig betød noget for hende på trods af, at omstændighederne igen var blevet normale. Så normale som de kunne være, krigen taget i betragtning.

Hun lagde en hånd på hans kind.

"Bare rolig. Jeg har ikke glemt, hvad vi to har været igennem sammen."

Det kunne hun umuligt. Ikke efter han havde ofret så meget for hendes skyld. Han havde forandret sig så meget ...

Hun stillede sig på tæer og lagde forsigtigt sin mund mod hans. Det blide pres fra hans læber fik varmen til at brede sig i hendes krop, og hun mærkede den sædvanlige søde summen strømme gennem sit blod. Skælvende vejrtrækning strøg mod hendes hud, og et kort øjeblik vidste hun ikke, om det var Dracos åndedræt eller hendes eget. Hun brød kysset og så på ham.

"Tror du på mig nu?"

Han nikkede.

"Godt."

Hun lænede sig ind mod hans bryst og indsnusede den tunge duft, der sad i hans trøje. Draco lagde armen om hende og hvilede hagen mod hendes hoved. Hans hjerte bankede uregelmæssigt. Alligevel fandt hun lyden beroligende. Hendes hånd hvilede stadig i hans. I nogle sekunder var der ikke andet end omfavnelsen. Varmen. Den altomsluttende nærhed. Så vendte virkeligheden tilbage. Hun hørte lyden af hastige fodtrin nede i køkkenet. Tallerknernes klirren. Vinden, der tudede mod husmuren.

"Bliv her, Granger." Ordene blev mumlet ned i hendes hår. "Vil du ikke nok?"

"Det ved du godt, jeg ikke kan. Uanset hvor meget jeg end ville." Hun sukkede ind mod Dracos bryst. Lyden blev absorberet af T-shirtens bløde stof. "Harry siger, at det vil være fatalt at vente."

"Så det er altså Potter, der har besluttet det?"

"Det var en fælles beslutning."

Hun lagde hovedet tilbage og så på ham. Hans ansigt var stramt af bekymring.

"Hvis der sker dig noget ..."

"Det gør der ikke." Hun gav hans hånd et forsikrende klem. "Jeg lover, at jeg nok skal komme tilbage."

"Men i hvilken tilstand? Jeg kan ikke bruge dit løfte til noget, hvis du vender tilbage i flere forskellige _dele_ -"

"Jeg skal nok sørge for at forblive i ét stykke. Det er lykkedes mig indtil nu, så mon ikke, jeg også klarer det denne her gang?"

Hun begyndte at gøre sig fri af omfavnelsen. En trækning løb over Dracos ansigt, da han registrerede, at hun trak sig bort, og hun blev pludselig i tvivl om, hvorvidt han havde tænkt sig at give slip. Til sidst løsnede han dog sit greb. Hun trådte et skridt bagud, men lod deres hænder forblive forbundne.

"Jeg er ked af det, Draco, men jeg må se at komme af sted. Harry og Ron venter sikkert på mig."

Hun kunne se protesten dirre på hans læber. Alligevel sagde han ikke noget. Hun så ned på deres sammenflettede fingre.

"Følger du mig ned?"

Hun sendte ham et håbefuldt blik. Til hendes lettelse nikkede han. Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ville have gjort, hvis han havde nægtet at gå med nedenunder. Alene tanken om ikke at få sagt ordentligt farvel fik hendes hals til at snøre sig sammen til en smertefuld klump.

De forlod værelset og trådte ud på gangen. Hun så på Draco og prøvede at aflæse hans ansigtsudtryk, men skyggerne omkring dem gjorde det umuligt for hende.

"Er du klar?"

Det gibbede i hende ved lyden af Harrys stemme. Hun slap Dracos hånd som havde den været rødglødende, og vendte sig hurtigt mod vennen, der stod i den anden ende af den mørke gang.

"Ja." Hun lod øjnene løbe over den sorthårede, usikker på hvor meget han havde set. "Hvad med Ron?"

"Han kommer lige om lidt."

Draco rørte på sig. Hun kunne fornemme, at han var anspændt.

"Jeg går i forvejen, Granger."

Han gjorde et lille nik til Harry, før han vendte sig om og gik ned af trappen. Lyden af hans fodtrin fortonede sig langsomt og smeltede til sidst sammen med lydene fra køkkenet. Selvom han var gået, var luften stadig tung af hans tilstedeværelse. Hermione stirrede tavst på Harry i nogle øjeblikke og overvejede ligeledes at flygte nedenunder. Vennens blik tegnede ikke lovende. Hun kastede et blik i retningen af trappeafsatsen. Da hun så tilbage på Harry, var han trådt tættere på.

"Hermione ... hvad er det, der foregår mellem dig og Malfoy?"

Hun hankede op i tasken og skævede atter mod de stejle trappetrin.

"Harry, jeg tror ikke, det her er det bedste tidspunkt -"

"Fortæl mig det nu bare," sagde han. "I opfører jer underligt."

"Hvad mener du?"

"Du kalder ham ved fornavn. Du ... du _bekymrer_ dig om ham."

"Selvfølgelig gør jeg det." Hun mærkede varmen farve sine kinder i et kriblende spor. "Han er min ven."

"På grund af det, der skete på Malfoy Manor?" Mistænksomheden krøb frem i Harrys øjne. "Hvad _skete_ der helt præcis på Malfoy Manor, Hermione?"

Hun så på vennen, der stirrede på hende med et stift blik. Situationen havde en absurd lighed med dengang hendes far havde opdaget skuffen med hendes mange breve fra Viktor Krum. Hvis ikke, det var fordi, der var vigtigere ting at bekymre sig om lige nu, ville hun have leet.

"Vi lærte hinanden bedre at kende," sagde hun blot.

"På hvilken måde?"

Hun sukkede. Lige siden hun var kommet tilbage fra udflugten på stranden, havde hun ikke haft et øjebliks ro. Først konfrontationen med Draco, så meddelelsen om Griphooks opholdssted, og nu det her. Hun orkede ikke mere.

"Hvorfor spørger du ikke bare om det, du egentlig vil spørge om? Du har jo alligevel gættet det."

Hun havde fået nok af skjulte antydninger og nysgerrige blikke. Hvis Harry virkelig gerne ville vide det, var der ingen grund til at holde det hemmeligt for ham. Hun rankede ryggen.

"Ja, du har ret. Jeg kan lide Draco. Og han kan lide mig."

Selvom Harry stod et stykke fra hende, kunne hun tydeligt se, hvordan han blegnede i mørket.

"Vil det sige, at I er" - han skar en grimasse - "kærester?"

"Det kan man vist godt sige."

De bekræftende ord fik Harry til at krympe sig. Han lignede én, der lige havde slugt et kilo multismagsbønner med ørevokssmag. Efter et stykke tid genvandt han atter kontrollen over sig selv.

"Men ... det er _Malfoy,_ Hermione."

"Det ved jeg."

"_Draco Malfoy_. Den største nar på hele Hogwarts -"

"Jeg har jo sagt, at han har forandret sig."

"Men hvordan -"

Irritationen svirpede gennem hende.

"Vi har ikke tid til at diskutere det nu," afbrød hun. "Det er ikke ligefrem relevant for vores mission, er det vel?"

Bemærkningen havde en brat virkning på Harry. Det frastødte udtryk forsvandt fra hans ansigt.

"Du har ret. Vi kan snakke om det senere ..."

Hans blik blev mørkt af alvor, og han begyndte at bevæge sig hen mod trappen. Da han skulle til at passere hende, trådte hun et skridt frem mod ham. Hendes læber skilte sig tøvende.

"Harry ..."

"Ja?"

"Du behøver ikke at forstå det. Du behøver ikke engang at synes om det. Men lad være med at sige noget til Ron, vil du ikke nok? Det sidste, vi har brug for lige nu, er at han mister koncentrationen."

Vennen var tavs et øjeblik. Så nikkede han. Hun sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik. Hvis Ron opdagede, at hun og Draco var sammen, ville det gøre alting endnu mere kompliceret, end det var i forvejen. Det var bedst at vente med at fortælle ham det.

Da Ron trådte ud på gangen få sekunder senere, bemærkede han heldigvis ikke den trykkede stemning. Hun kunne se på Harry, at han måtte lægge bånd på sig selv for ikke at røbe noget om det, han netop var blevet indviet i, men han sagde ikke noget. Ron så fra den ene til den anden.

"Klar?"

Både hun og Harry nikkede.

De gik i samlet flok ned i køkkenet, hvor Bill, Fleur og Draco ventede for at tage afsked. Bill og Fleur stod midt på køkkengulvet og kiggede på dem med bekymrede miner, mens Draco sad på en stol med blikket vendt mod gulvet. Da han hørte dem komme ned af trappen, rejste han sig øjeblikkeligt.

"Granger." Han trådte hen imod dem. "Porten på Malfoy Manor åbner ikke for fremmede, men I kan komme ind gennem en hemmelig passage i hækken. Den befinder sig i nærheden af springvandet. Der hviler en camouflage-besværgelse over den."

Hun nikkede. "Vi prøver at se, om vi kan finde den."

"Jeg troede, du ville transferere os ind på ejendommen?" spurgte Ron undrende.

"Det kan jeg ikke. Herregården er beskyttet mod uønskede transferenter på samme måde som Hogwarts er det. Vi bliver nødt til at bevæge os derind til fods."

Draco fugtede læberne. Han havde tilsyneladende mere at sige.

"Hvis I støder på Ollivander ..." begyndte han.

"Vi skal nok prøve at befri ham," sagde hun stille. "Men jeg er bange for, at det ikke er vores topprioritet."

Ron rynkede panden. "Hvorfor -"

"Jeg forklarer det senere, Ron."

Hendes tonefald måtte have været skarpere, end det havde været hendes hensigt, for den rødhårede lukkede øjeblikkeligt munden og stillede ingen yderligere spørgsmål. Draco sendte de to drenge ved hendes side et mørkt blik.

"Du har bare af at passe på hende, Potter. Også dig, Weasley."

Den sorthårede hævede brynene. "For det meste er det hende, der passer på os."

"Vi passer på hinanden," rettede hun, men kunne ikke lade være med at smile en anelse.

Draco vendte igen blikket mod hende. En storm af følelser kæmpede inde bag hans øjne. Et kort øjeblik havde hun lyst til at tage hans hånd, ligesom hun havde gjort oppe på værelset, men hun kvalte indskydelsen og foldede i stedet fingrene sammen til en knyttet næve. Hun hævede hovedet.

"Farvel, Draco."

"Farvel, Granger."

De stirrede på hinanden i nogle lange sekunder. Hun mærkede tårerne prikke varmt i øjenkrogen, men formåede at holde de varme dråber tilbage. Bevidstheden om at skulle skilles fra ham skar sig gennem hendes nerver. Men hun kunne ikke tillade sig at dvæle ved smerten. Hvis først hun begyndte at blive sentimental, ville hun ikke være i stand til at gøre det, der måtte gøres. Hun nikkede kort til den lyshårede uden at sige mere. Draco klemte munden sammen til en streg og besvarede hendes nik, hvorefter han så bort. Hun vendte sig om og gik hen til Bill og Fleur.

Fleur omfavnede skiftevis Ron, Harry og Hermione med en voldsomhed, der stod i skarp kontrast til hendes sædvanlige elegance. Hvad Bill angik, trak han dem alle tre ind i sin favn og gav dem det samme bjørnekram, som han havde givet Hermione, da hun ankom.

"Farvel," sagde Hermione, da Bill havde sluppet dem. "Vi ses forhåbentligt senere."

Fleur smilede. Hendes øjne glitrede af tårer.

"Pas nu godt på dig selv, 'Ermione."

Bill gav sin kone et opmuntrende klem på skulderen, hvorefter han så på den lille gruppe.

"Kom tilbage hertil, hvis I kan."

"Vi vil gøre forsøget," sagde Ron. "Hvis ikke vi kommer tilbage, og du hører fra Mor, så sig til hende, at Harry og jeg er i god behold. Og at Hermione er i live."

Bill smilede mat. "Det skal jeg nok."

Ordene hang i luften et stykke tid, hvorefter en tyk stilhed syntes at opsluge dem. Lyden af vinden, der tudede i husets sprækker syntes i nogle sekunder at være altoverdøvende. Harry så rundt på dem alle.

"Okay. Lad os komme af sted."

Han begyndte at gå hen mod døren, tæt efterfulgt af Ron. Hermione kastede et sidste blik på Draco, inden hun ligeledes fulgte efter.

Den kolde aftenvind slog imod dem som en væg, da de trådte udenfor. Mørket havde sænket sig over stranden, men lyset inde fra Muslingehytten holdt den værste dunkelhed på afstand. Stearinlysene blussede inde bag ruderne og kastede et blidt skær over den sandede jord. Hermione skuttede sig og længtes allerede tilbage mod det varme køkken. Hun drejede hovedet og så ned mod stranden, hvor bølgerne hvislede gennem natten. Månen spejlede sig skinnende i det mørke vand.

En hånd strejfede hendes. Hun kiggede op og så Ron stå ved hendes side.

"Er du sikker på, du er klar til det her? At vende tilbage, mener jeg."

Hun nikkede og fandt tryllestaven frem, mens hun prøvede at lade være med at tænke på Draco, der befandt sig mindre end ti meter borte. Harry trådte hen ved siden af Ron og tog vennens hånd, så de alle tre var forbundne.

"Jeg transfererer os til skoven uden for bygningen," sagde hun og håbede, at den hylende vind skjulte, hvor meget hendes stemme rystede. "Så er der mindre risiko for, at nogen opdager os."

Hendes hjerne stillede skarpt på skoven uden for Malfoy Manor, hvor hun og Draco havde stået i skjul efter flugten. Hun strammede grebet om tryllestaven og genkaldte sig detaljerne: de tætte graner, silhuetten af herregården, den mosdækkede skovbund ...

Hun lod tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften. Med det samme mærkede hun den karakteristiske trykken for brystet.

Det sidste hun så, inden mørket lukkede sig om dem, var Draco, der trådte ud gennem døråbningen. Hans ansigt var blegt mod hyttens lysende baggrund. Hun syntes, hun kunne se hans læber bevæge sig, men hun nåede ikke at opfange, hvad end han prøvede på at sige, før muslingehytten forsvandt, og hun, Ron og Harry blev presset gennem tid og rum.


End file.
